Shadow of the Past
by Lady Silma
Summary: Valia is an elf with a dark secret. Legolas meets her in the Valinor while visiting Elrond and doesn't know what to think. She thinks he's arrogant, and doesn't care who he is, as long as he stays far away. Will an innocent bet force the two together?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I do not own any of Tolkien's creations, whether it be places, people, events, etc. I only own what is new, those things that you do not recognize from his works.  
  
A/N-This is a short prologue to explain what happened in between the destruction of the ring of power and when my story takes place. Because my story is set in the Valinor and I have not found much material about the land after Frodo journeyed there, I have had to make up much of the history myself.  
  
If someone else knows something of the history I am speaking of, I apologize now for the artistic license I took making this prologue. However, if you would be so kind as to relay your information to me, I would gladly change the prologue to match that of Tolkien, his work is better than any I could create.  
  
Finally I would like to say that YES, I know this story will be labeled a Mary-Sue, though I have strove to make the main character have visible faults.  
  
Thank you everyone who read the above notes. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I am enjoying writing it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
The One Ring was destroyed in the Cracks of Mount Doom. Frodo Baggins had made his journey across the sea long ago, joined by Lady Galadriel, Lord Elrond, and Bilbo Baggins.  
  
When they had arrived in the Grey Havens, Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel were both given vast areas of land to rule over in knowledge and wisdom. The great Lord and Lady brought about peace and prosperity under their judicious rule, for though the Valinor was the grand elven paradise, there were still dangers present and the elves needed wise rulers to turn to.  
  
King Thranduil of Mirkwood was the next great elven lord to enter the Undying Lands, and he was given territory to rule over as well. The vast expanse of land to the foothills of the White Mountains were tamed under the guidance of these three rulers and elves lived in happiness and bliss.  
  
As time passed, those elves left in Middle-earth began to forsake the land of mortals, sailing across the sea to slowly pass out of the memory of those they left behind. Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, and Gimli, son of Gloin, followed Frodo many years later and entered the Undying Lands as well.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
'Tell me, friend Gimli, are you not sad to part from your kin?'  
  
The stout dwarf was seated on the deck and looked up at the fair elf that stood before him. 'No indeed, Master Legolas. For there can be none left in Middle-earth who compare with the former Lady of the Golden Wood. Her granddaughter passed into shadow years ago, and none now live who resemble her great beauty. I wish to look upon the Lady one last time before I die.'  
  
Legolas nodded his head and drifted over to the railing of the grand ship, resting his hands upon it. His face turned to the sea. Gimli heard soft elvish words being sung into the air, as the wind played with his friend's hair, tossing the blond strands about in an intricate dance. Coming to the end of the song, the elven prince breathed deeply and let out a contented sigh.  
  
'Now it is your turn to tell me something Master Elf,' Gimli said. The prince turned to his friend, bestowing a small bow and inclination of the head in answer.  
  
'What of a wife for you? Have you never considered such things before?'  
  
A dark brow raised in surprise upon the elvish prince's face. 'Considered such things before, Master Gimli? The times we have both lived in were not ones that encouraged matchmaking. Long years have I spent defending my people from the dangers around them. An elven wife was not a fixed goal in my mind. The same question may be asked of you as well, can it not? If my memory serves me correctly, you have never bound yourself to another either.'  
  
'I concede,' Gimli said with mocking seriousness. However he could not keep back the smile that played on his mouth as he observed his friend. In all the travels they had been on together after the destruction of the ring of power, the prince had seemed oblivious to the number of females that were affected by even his very presence in a room. He could easily have had any elven maiden he wanted for a bride if he showed the inclination for it.  
  
'Perhaps now that danger is not so present you will have time to ponder such matters?'  
  
'Perhaps, but I do not wish to seek a wife for myself simply because I do not have one, my friend. The Valinor has called to me for many years now and I wish to explore the land of the Blessed Realm before all else.'  
  
The two companions then sat together in amiable silence, enjoying the bright sun high above and the cool spray of the ocean water on their faces.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Frodo and Gimli died at their appointed times in life, living to ripe old ages in great happiness. Their deaths were met with much sadness by those who knew them, but with time, the recollection of them was remembered fondly and always brought a smile to those who thought of them.  
  
A tall monument, gracefully carved with elvish workmanship, was erected over the resting places of Frodo and Bilbo Baggins and the dwarf Gimli. Beautifully scripted elvish was then placed upon the marble monolith in the form of a poem. It told of the three's dealings with the ring of power and of the great deeds they had accomplished in life.  
  
Nearly two and a half centuries had now passed since then. The small remnant of elves that remained in Middle-earth left for the Valinor, led by Lord Celeborn. Lady Galadriel was delighted with the long anticipated arrival of her husband, who joined his wife to rule the elves of her land together. Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian received a similar surprise with the arrival of Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
Joy seemed to abound in every household, yet not all was perfect in the Blessed Realm. Dangers existed in the vast heights of the White Mountains. Creatures lived there that would by chance, wander into the elven valleys far below and need to be killed or driven back from whence they came.  
  
And there was always the memory of the past that haunted the present for some.  
  
Thus was the history behind the events that were soon to take place and would shape the lives and hearts of many unsuspecting elves.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, enough with the prologue (who really enjoys those anyways?). Now, on to the real story...  
  
If you enjoyed reading this, please press the review button! It is much appreciated (you don't know how much) and encourages me to write more much faster. 


	2. Early Morning Practice

Disclaimer- Refer to Chapter One.  
  
A/N-This is my first attempt to make up a story not based on another plotline or set of events written by Tolkien. Please read and review, letting me know what you think. I like constructive criticism as well, or if you notice misspellings or bad grammar. I read through things before I post them and spell check as well, but I cannot catch everything. Thanks!  
Early Morning Practice  
  
Valia let out a sigh and glanced up. Her arrow lay at the furthest edge of the target. 'The Blessed Realm may be an elven paradise, but things are definitely not perfect here,' she said to herself ruefully.  
  
She strung another arrow to her bow and pulled back the string, aiming with care. Calming her nerves she placed all her attention at the center of the target. Releasing the arrow she watched it fly into the air.  
  
However, this time the arrow did not even hit the target, but flew into the bushes just beyond. Valia gave another frustrated sigh.  
  
'I give up!' she yelled into the air. 'It is obvious that I have no talent at the sport and have been cursed to see my desire go unfulfilled.'  
  
Stalking towards the target, Valia yanked out her arrows and put them back into her quiver. She then placed her bow and quiver upon a wooden bench and dove into the bushes in search of the stray arrow.  
  
She could not afford to loose another arrow. They had been a gift from her brother, who knew of her secret desire to learn archery and had gifted her with his old bow and a set of his practice arrows. He had received a hug and kiss upon his cheek in thanks, along with Valia's undying devotion though he protested that he had not the time to teach her the art himself.  
  
Not that he did not already have Valia's devotion. She loved her brother dearly and shared all her deepest desires and dreams with him. Over their long years together, the two had become best of friends, quite rare for an older brother and younger sister.  
  
When he had married, Valia felt as if she would be loosing a piece of herself. Yet, to her great relief, her brother had decided to reside at their house, upon his father's request, after he was married. He had his own wing in their spacious home and the addition of his wife to the family created no growing pangs.  
  
So it was that Valia did not have to part with her best friend and dear brother.  
  
Bent to the ground, Valia was entirely absorbed in her task at hand so she did not notice the figure up ahead until her eyes lit on a pair of fine leather boots.  
  
Slowly straightening to her full height, Valia's eyes traveled up the length of the elf before her. He wore brown leggings of fine material and in his hand he carried the most exquisite bow Valia had ever seen. His tunic was the shade of green trees and it appeared rather worn. Long blond hair fell over broad shoulders and looking up still further, Valia's eyes met vivid green ones. The first thing they reminded her of were emeralds.  
  
The stranger held an arrow in his other hand and extended it to her. 'I believe you are looking for this,' he said, a small smile lifting his lips.  
  
Valia glanced down at the arrow in his hand and took it. 'Thank you, my lord,' she muttered, then turned to leave, embarrassment flooding over her. She could feel the flush of her cheeks and inwardly berated herself for getting caught at her secret practice by someone.  
  
'May I ask what you are doing here so early in the morning?' the elf asked her, not affected by her somewhat unfriendly behavior.  
  
'I am practicing archery,' Valia called over her shoulder and stepped out of the brush and back onto the practice field. She meant to collect her belongings and leave before the stranger might recognize her or memorize her features to be recognized at a later time.  
  
But to her great dismay, the unfamiliar elf followed behind her. 'Yes, I could see that. I did not need you to tell me what my eyes told me long ago,' he said with a serious air.  
  
Her back to him, Valia strapped the quiver to her back and picked up her bow. 'Then why did you...' Valia stopped when the full import of his words dawned on her mind. 'Told you long ago?' she asked, turning to him. 'How long have you been watching me?'  
  
The elf looked back at her, amusement clearly displayed on his face. 'Long enough to know you most certainly need the practice.'  
  
Valia scowled at the elf. She thought him far too pompous for her taste. 'I thank you for finding my arrow, sir. I am finished practicing for the day and do not wish to be further insulted so early in the morning. Good day, my lord.' She emphasized her last sentence and bowed her head since it was difficult to curtsey without a dress on. Then, she quickly swiveled on her heel.  
  
'Wait a moment,' the elf said, staying her with a lean hand upon her arm. 'I did not mean to insult you, and you have piqued my curiosity now. Will the fair maiden not tell me why she is out so early in the morning practicing archery?' The elf gave her a charming smile and with it, Valia felt something snap inside of her.  
  
She quickly stepped out of his reach but did not leave. Her anger had taken the better part of her good sense and left her mad; livid in fact. Thoughts raced through her head that only added to the resentment. He dared to make fun of the dream she had long kept hidden from so many? It had been one of the few things she took delight in after... But no, she would not think about the past.  
  
'First you insult me and now you choose to mock me? I wonder that you expect a response from me,' Valia slowly ground out, observing the elf that stood in front of her with flashing eyes.  
  
Something Valia could not read briefly flickered across the stranger's face but then a smirk found a way upon his face and he opened his mouth to speak. Before he had a chance to defend himself, Valia began again. 'If you insist on knowing, my lord, though I do not know what right you have to, I will satisfy your curiosity and then perhaps you will let me be on my way? Long have I had the desire to learn archery, but being a female, no one is willing to teach me the art. I come to the practice field early in the morning when no elf is yet about so that I may teach myself if I am able.'  
  
'Indeed?' the stranger asked, raising his eyebrows in question. 'A female elf comes out into the woods alone each morning to practice the art of archery, an art only males pursue?' he questioned, placing emphasis on the words 'female elf' and 'only males.'  
  
'Yes indeed, and it has been for this very reason right now that I have done such. You ridicule and mock me to my face, simply because I am of the 'weaker gender,'' Valia responded, thoroughly annoyed by his amusement at her expense. 'I hope I have satisfied your curiosity, my lord, because I am late. If you will excuse me?' she asked, turning before he could answer.  
  
'I would not give up the art so easily if I were you,' the elf called to her retreating back.  
  
'I have no intention to,' Valia shot back, not breaking her stride as she moved off the field and into the forest.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Who is that?' another elf asked, just coming onto the practice field.  
  
'I do not know, Isondil. She did not give her name and I did not have time to ask for it.' The elf watched her disappear in the shadow of the trees.  
  
She was the strangest female elf he had met in a long while. Her honey blonde hair was pulled back at the nape of her neck, no braids giving beauty to her long tresses or softening her features. She had been clothed in a loose set of male garments that swallowed up her shape.  
  
But all this was not what the elf found the strangest. She had been the first female in many years who did not act strange in his presence. He knew that he was considered by most females to be an extremely handsome elf, even beyond the normal fairness of his kindred, but that did not make him conceited. On the contrary, he had grown rather weary of the females who either threw themselves at his feet and flirted shamelessly or else completely froze in his presence and could only stutter in response to his queries.  
  
'Hello!' Isondil broke into his thoughts, waving a hand before his eyes. 'You have not been listening to me, my friend. What is the matter with you?'  
  
'I am sorry. I was thinking of the girl. She was rather unique, claiming she wanted to learn archery. I questioned her about it, as you were late in meeting me.' Here the elf paused and gave his friend a pointed look, but he simply shrugged his shoulders in response and flashed a cheeky smile. The elf shook his golden head before continuing on.  
  
'I genuinely wanted to know why she would desire to learn such a unique sport for a female, but I fear she took the meaning of my inquiries in the wrong light. I believe she thought I was trying to insult her. She grew rather hostile and we parted before I was able to introduce myself or ask her for a name or where she lived.'  
  
'What did you say to her?' Isondil asked curiously. 'It must have been quite offensive if she was angry at you after only a brief meeting and abandoned proper decorum after only just meeting you.'  
  
'I do not know what I said that upset her so,' the elf pondered, and then spoke again in complete innocence. 'But there was something else strange about her. She did not act unnatural with me. My looks seemed to have no effect on her.'  
  
'Heaven forbid such a thing should happen.' Isondil teased his friend, placing a hand upon his forehead in mock horror. 'She must be seriously ill to not feel the affects of your good looks! Perhaps we should run after her and brave her wrath so we may see her safely to the Healing House?'  
  
The elf punched his friend in the arm and glowered at him. 'You know very well what I meant Isondil. Well, enough of this. We came here to practice our marksmanship did we not?' he asked pulling an arrow from his quiver.  
  
'We most certainly did,' Isondil replied, taking his bow in his hands to string it. He then changed the topic. 'Speaking of elven maidens, you had better prepare yourself for the banquet. It is in two days time, after the tournament, you know. I have already heard your name being whispered in passing by several females.'  
  
Isondil smiled as his friend let out an audible sigh and rolled his eyes. 'I would rather not go than be forced to dance with every fawning maiden in the kingdom here. I thought I could leave all such nonsense behind me when I came to the Grey Havens, but I am continually proved wrong.'  
  
Isondil laughed. 'I wish I had your problems,' he said as he tested the resistance of his string.  
  
'And I would gladly give it to you if I could,' was the only reply before an arrow was released from his bow, landing in the center of the target.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Valia had never been more embarrassed in her entire life. Her fury only added to the emotion. She went to the practice field early so that no one would see her miserable attempt to learn archery. Besides, most elves, whether male or female, did not understand why a female should or would ever want to learn the sport.  
  
Yet someone had finally stumbled upon her attempt and even had the audacity to make fun of her to her face. Valia's cheeks turned red as she remembered the stranger's comments.  
  
'I will not let his mockery dishearten me,' Valia ground out through clenched teeth. 'I will try even harder to learn now and prove to everyone that I am capable of accomplishing the art.'  
  
Valia came to her house and the door opened quietly before her. 'Thank you Fiwen,' Valia said to the servant as she stepped into the hallway. Fiwen was always one of the first to rise in the house and had discovered Valia's secret long ago. However, Fiwen loved Valia and so she let the elf maiden swear her to secrecy about the early morning archery practices.  
  
'Your father is already up and had left the house, my lady,' Fiwen said. 'Are you alright? You look flushed.'  
  
'No, I am fine. It is simply the outside air. Thank you, Fiwen. I think I shall take a bath before coming down to breakfast.' With that, Valia moved towards her room. She walked into her bathroom and filled the bathtub on her own. Valia had never been comfortable with making the servants do every task for her when she was perfectly capable of doing things on her own. Unbeknownst to her, this had endeared Valia to the servants of her father's house.  
  
The warm water felt luxurious against Valia's skin and she stayed in the water longer than she had intended to, letting the anger and memory of the egotistical elf seep out of her mind and body with every passing minute. Hearing the sound of her mother and sister walking down the hall, Valia reluctantly stepped out of the tub and wrapped a soft towel around her.  
  
Moving into her room, Valia opened up the doors of her wardrobe. Simple dresses of inexpensive material hung in a neat row. Pulling out a modest dress the color of lilacs, Valia slipped it on and quickly ran to her vanity to brush her hair.  
  
Valia's mother, Narawen, had often tried to get her daughter to pick dresses that were more fitting of her station in life. Rylad, Valia's father, was an advisor to Lord Elrond and thus, their family received high status among elves in Elrond's realm.  
  
Valia remembered the last time her mother had sent for a tailor and seamstress to make new clothes for her and her sister. The elves had flashed fancy silks and laces in front of Valia's face and brought several sample dresses to show her as well. Her mother had pointed to a dress and made Valia try it on. Valia had blushed when she stepped in front of the mirror to look at herself. The dress had a rounded neckline that barley covered her shoulders and though it revealed nothing, was far too low cut for Valia's taste.  
  
Valia had shaken her head at her mother. 'I cannot wear this Mother; you know I would not be comfortable in such an outfit. And besides, my work would not be suitable for such an elegant dress. It would suit Earuviel far better than me.'  
  
In the end, Valia had chosen three of the plainest and most modest gowns out of the bunch brought by the elves. She had also chosen some of the least expensive material as well. 'Will you not pick a few more, my dear?' Narawen had asked her daughter. 'Your wardrobe is hardly full and you wear the same dresses over and over again.'  
  
'What do I need hundreds of dresses for Mother? I do not mind wearing the same thing twice.'  
  
Narawen had sighed. 'You do not mind if I pick a few for you then? There will be several parties and events to attend over the summer, and you will need a few dresses that are far more elaborate than your normal wardrobe.'  
  
'Whatever you wish, Mother,' Valia had said to pacify her mother. Valia would have much rather been reading the book she was almost done with than choosing festival gowns. Her mother had let Valia go shortly after that and called Earuviel, Valia's sister into the room, to pick out her wardrobe.  
  
Valia finished taming her hair into a ponytail and secured it at the base of her neck. She ran out of her room and down the hall. The smell of breakfast wafted down the corridor and Valia's stomach growled.  
  
Narawen and Earuviel looked up when Valia entered the dinning room. 'Good morning, dear,' her mother said from the end of the table.  
  
'Good morning Mother.' Valia placed a kiss on her mother's cheek before sitting down on her right side. 'Good morning Earuviel,' Valia said, looking at her sister seated across the table.  
  
'Good morning,' Earuviel replied. Valia smiled at her little sister. The two were not many years apart from each other, but enough that Valia had felt that she had a hand in the raising of her sister.  
  
Earuviel was a very pretty elf and knew it too. Her long blond hair fell to the small of her back in delicate curls and braids. She had a cream complexion and big brown eyes. Her fair features had won her the heart of many of the elves in their kingdom, but Earuviel did not have the desire to pick just one yet.  
  
If Earuviel knew that she was pretty, than Valia knew she was rather plain to look at, but she never felt envious towards her sister. Earuviel enjoyed the attention that came with her beauty. Valia was content to keep a close circle of friends and remain out of the spotlight.  
  
'We are going shopping for a new dress today, Valia,' her sister said. 'You know that the yearly archery competition is in two days and I cannot be seen in last year's dress. Do you want to come with us to get a new dress as well? You wear all of yours over and over again and shall need a new one for the competition too.'  
  
'No, Earuviel, but thank you anyways. I do not need a new dress, but I do hope you have fun shopping. Perhaps you will find something that will make all the other she-elves in the kingdom jealous of you,' Valia teased.  
  
Earuviel's face lit up as she imagined it. She turned quickly to her mother. 'Are you ready, Mother? Can we go now?'  
  
'Yes, little one. I am ready. Are you sure you do not want to come with us Valia?'  
  
'No,' Valia said as her mother kissed her cheek. 'I need to be at work today or Lord Elrond will not be pleased.'  
  
'Very well, my dear. We will see you tonight.' Valia waved as her mother and sister as they left the room.  
  
A servant brought Valia's food out to her and she thanked him before hungrily turning to her plate. She had just taken her first bite of food when Tandir walked into the room.  
  
'Hello sister,' he greeted her and sat down opposite her. 'How are you this fine morning?'  
  
'Very well, thank you.' Valia looked at her brother as he talked to a servant about his breakfast. When he was done Valia spoke. 'You are dressed in old clothes. Where are you going?'  
  
'To the practice fields, of course. You have not forgotten about the tournament?'  
  
'No indeed. Earuviel has just left to buy a new dress for the event.'  
  
'And you did not go with her? Do you mean to tell me that you are not going? I expect you to be there to cheer me on.' Tandir's eyes sparkled as he teased his sister.  
  
'Of course I will be there. I would not miss the famed archery tournament. And you know very well that I dislike picking out a new dress for every occasion. I would rather be practicing to be in it as you are. Besides, I am going to work today.'  
  
'You are the strangest she-elf I know,' her brother shook his head. 'I cannot believe that you prefer Lord Elrond ordering you around to buying clothes or catching a husband.'  
  
'He does not order me around, and I do not want to be some ninny she-elf that only thinks about fashion and how to catch a husband all day long.'  
  
'You are not getting any younger, Valia,' her brother said, his tone turning somewhat fatherly. 'Perhaps it is time you thought of such things before it is too late.'  
  
Valia looked down. Her hands lay clenched in her lap, the knuckles beginning to turn white. In a voice barley audible to even Tandir's elvish ears, she whispered, 'I could not marry even if I wished it.'  
  
'That is not true and you know it, Valia. What happened was not your fault. If anyone was to hold such a thing against you than he would not be worthy to secure your affections and claim you for a wife. I hardly think there is an elf in the entire kingdom who would protest to a past that you had no choice about.'  
  
Valia had heard enough. She was finished eating, so she stood up. Coming around the table she kissed her brother on the forehead.  
  
'Goodbye, Brother. Good luck at practice.'  
  
Tandir stared at Valia with a worried expression on his face. 'You know I only want what is best for you. You are my sister and any elf should feel honored to have you for a wife. I should know. I have to live with you every day.'  
  
Valia nodded her head and gave Tandir a small smile. 'I know, dear brother. Thank you.'  
  
'Have fun at work,' her brother called as Valia left the room. She waved her hand to him and then disappeared down the hall.  
Like it? Don't like it? Want to tell me why? Please do so by hitting the review button! It's much appreciated and makes my author fingers want to type up more faster. 


	3. An Introduction

Disclaimer- Refer to Chapter One  
  
Some thank yous are in order for those of you who reviewed and made me so happy. I had the urge to finish up this chapter after I got them.  
  
  
  
  
  
An Introduction  
  
Valia stepped into Elrond's library and breathed deeply. She loved the smell of his books and lovingly ran her hands over them as she passed by. For many years now, Valia had assisted Lord Elrond with his vast collection of lore. He had not given up his hobby when he came to the Undying Lands. In fact, he had even more books and manuscripts now than he did in Imladris.  
  
When Valia still lived in Middle-earth, her father had asked Elrond if he was willing to take Valia on as an assistant in his personal library. She loved books and spent so much time amid Elrond's collection that he and her father had agreed that it would be a good thing for Valia to help the elven lord keep his vast assortment in order, giving him time to attend to other matters.  
  
Valia had gone right to work and from then on she became the official librarian of Elrond's store of knowledge and lore. It did not stop when Valia's family followed Elrond over the sea either.  
  
After Elrond was given control of one of the elven kingdoms of the Valinor and built his great palace, Valia had not shown up to help him for several weeks.  
  
She was shocked when Elrond himself paid her a visit one day and asked where she had been. She had said that she thought he no longer needed her assistance, as many of his books and manuscripts had to be left behind in Middle-earth with the passing.  
  
Elrond had assured her that enough of his collection had come over the sea with him that he still needed her help. 'And furthermore,' he had said, 'I have been given or purchased a large number of new books here in the Grey Havens. I do not have the time to organize them all and need your help. I built a huge room in my palace that I wish to turn into a library for all elves in my kingdom to use, but I need someone to take charge of the enormous task of shelving books and organizing everything. Would you be willing to do this?'  
  
Valia had readily agreed, and every day from then on she could be found in Lord Elrond's library, dusting shelves, putting books back, or helping elves find the topic they wished to read about.  
  
Her work was purely voluntary. She had never asked for any pay since she enjoyed the task and it provided her with a tangible purpose to get up every morning. However, Elrond always seemed to find a way to reward her for her hard work. He had given her a number of her favorite books to keep and often invited her to eat lunch with Lady Celebrian and himself.  
  
Moving to a side room used by Elrond and Valia only, Valia found a new stack of books on the table waiting to be shelved. She quickly set to work and soon gathered up a few books in her arms to put on shelves.  
  
Valia smiled at elves as she passed them in the main room and they greeted her by name. When all but the last book in her hand had found its new home, Valia ran into a problem. The book she held needed to be placed up high and she could not reach the shelf, though she stood on the tips of her toes.  
  
Being too lazy to search out a stool, Valia began to hop up and down, trying to shove the book in place whenever she jumped. It was hardly ladylike conduct, but she did not care. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Valia turned around to find herself face to face with Elrond.  
  
'If you need help, simply ask for it Valia,' Elrond smiled at her and took the book from her hands. Being taller than Valia by several inches, Elrond was able to place the book in its proper place with ease.  
  
A playful scowl appeared on Valia's face when Elrond turned back to her but his smile simply grew larger. 'I wish to introduce you to newly arrived guests of mine,' Elrond said, extending his arm to her. Valia placed her arm on his and let him lead her away.  
  
Elrond and Valia walked towards a tall elf with blond hair. He stood facing one of the many rows of books, his back to Elrond and Valia. As they drew closer, Valia noticed the fine fabric and intricate embroidery of his clothing. Another elf with brown hair leaned on a table beside the first, but he faced the other way.  
  
Seeing Elrond approach, the second elf stood and bowed. 'Lord Elrond,' he said. Then turning to Valia he bowed again. 'My lady.'  
  
Valia curtsied to the elf and then looked up. His companion had closed the book he was reading with a snap and turned around. Valia's eyes grew wide when she saw who stood before her. It was none other than the rude elf who discovered her at the archery field that morning. She hoped he did not see the resemblance in her with different clothing on, but when he turned to her a wide smile of recognition spread across his face and she could see remembrance register in his green eyes.  
  
'Valia,' Lord Elrond said to her, 'I would like you to meet Lord Isondil.' He pointed to the elf with brown hair, and then turned to the other. 'And Prince Legolas, son of King Thranduil.' Valia could feel her face go pale with horror and shock when Prince Legolas' title was announced, but she quickly masked her emotions.  
  
Inwardly she began to rebuke herself, something she did quite often, when she noticed the silver circlet upon his head. However, she consoled herself because she did not remember seeing the identifying mark of royalty upon his head at the practice field that morning.  
  
'My lord, Prince Legolas,' Valia said demurely, curtseying to each.  
  
Elrond continued the introductions. 'Legolas, Isondil, may I present to you Lady Valia, daughter of Lord Ryland, one of my chief advisors. She has been the assistant in my library for centuries now. I do believe she knows more about the books on these shelves than I do,' Elrond said good-naturedly.  
  
The two elves bowed to Valia and Legolas caught the elven maiden unawares when he took up her hand in his own. 'Lady Valia and I have met once already,' he said to Elrond, then sent a tentative smile to her as he bent over her hand and kissed it.  
  
Quickly pulling her hand out of his, Valia clasped her hands in front of her and looked down at her dress, clearing her throat.  
  
'Really?' Elrond was saying, a brow lifted in question. 'And you have only just arrived, Legolas. Do tell me where you have had the pleasure of meeting one another already.'  
  
A fresh surge of horror swelled over Valia. Lord Elrond must not find out where she had been that morning. Before Legolas could answer Elrond's query, she spoke. 'I was walking through the forest early this morning, my lord. By chance, I lost something that belonged to me and was looking for it. Prince Legolas was good enough to come along and find it for me.'  
  
'How fortunate for you then, Valia,' Elrond said.  
  
'Indeed,' Valia answered simply with a bob of her head. She dared not look up at the prince, for she knew that if she did so she would loose her composure.  
  
All four elves glanced up simultaneously when they heard the toll of a bell in the distance. 'I would like the three of you to join me for afternoon lunch,' Lord Elrond invited. 'I believe we can discuss the reason for the introductions to Lady Valia there, if she does not object.'  
  
'Not at all, my lord,' Valia assured him, though silently she cringed at the thought of spending more time than necessary with the prince. 'But what of the library? It should not be left unattended.'  
  
Elrond immediately turned to a passing servant and beckoned them to his side. With a quiet command, the servant scurried away on an errand.  
  
'All has been taken care of, my lady,' Elrond said with a smile, offering his arm to her again. Valia smiled in return and looped her arm through his, allowing him to lead her and the other elves out of the library and down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When everyone was seated comfortably and the meal was served Elrond looked at his companions. Prince Legolas sat to his right and Valia to his left. Lord Isondil sat contentedly next to the lady.  
  
Elrond was puzzled by the behavior of the elves before him. Valia was toying with the food on her plate, barley eating anything, and looking up even less. She appeared uncomfortable, something rather rare for her, and kept shifting in her seat.  
  
Prince Legolas had his eyes fixed upon the maiden as if by sheer willpower he could make her eyes meet his, though the lady was apparently avoiding such an event at all costs. He only looked away from her when he took a bite of food, but promptly turned his attention back to her again when the fork came to his mouth.  
  
Lord Isondil had a strange grin upon his face and kept glancing from the prince to the lady.  
  
To the relief of both Elrond and Valia, Lady Celebrian entered the large dining hall and made her way to the table. Valia thought the dazzling elven lady glowed with a soft light as she approached them. Elrond stood to greet his wife, taking her hand in his. She bestowed a loving smile and tender kiss on her husband, before turning to greet the others who had stood when she came to the table.  
  
'Good day Prince Legolas, Lord Isondil. Valia, it is a pleasure to see you at our table this afternoon. How are you?'  
  
'Very well, my lady. Thank you for your concern.' Celebrian had moved to the empty chair next to Legolas, and Elrond began to pull it out for her. Swiftly, Valia picked up her plate and goblet and moved from her chair to sit on the other side of Isondil.  
  
'What are you doing, Valia?' Celebrian inquired, already thinking she knew the answer to her question.  
  
'I fear I was in your seat, my lady, but I have rectified the situation and you may now sit in your proper place.'  
  
Celebrian's soft laughter floated through the air and Valia looked into the lady's eyes in surprise. 'Will you ever stop being so formal with us Valia? You are almost our own child, you are here so much. Elrond and I love you like a daughter.'  
  
A genuine smile was on Valia's face as Celebrian came around the table and pulled her into a hug. Valia had long ago become a favorite of Elrond and Celebrian. She thought it had something to do with the loss of their daughter Arwen.  
  
She knew that she would never replace their daughter, but the couple found comfort in having an elf maiden around the same age as Arwen would have been in their house. Valia did not mind and gladly accepted the role, loving the idea of having two sets of parents, though she still treated the Lord and Lady with the utmost respect.  
  
They had tried many times to convince the maiden to address them and act less formally in their presence. In the two and a half millennium she had been in the Blessed Realm, Valia had slowly learned to become more natural in their presence. Yet she always lapsed into her former formality when others were present.  
  
'It is fine Lady Celebrian,' Valia said, returning her hug. 'I would feel more comfortable if I moved and let you have the seat of honor.'  
  
Celebrian brushed her hand over Valia's cheek and smiled. 'Very well then, my dear, though you know you do not have to move for my sake.' Then she reached down and picked up Valia's plate and cup, moving to the other side of the table. 'Sit next to Legolas instead. I cannot see you if you sit beside Isondil.'  
  
Valia's eyes dialated and her heart began to race when she recognized a familiar gleam in the lady's silver eyes. This had happened many times before. Lady Celebrian had made numerous attempts to match Valia with a suitable husband in the past. Valia had begun to notice the physical signs the lady displayed when she thought she had found another potential spouse for her.  
  
Thinking it was the least she could put up with in return for the steadfast love of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian, Valia had endured the matchmaking with good humor, but was always able to discreetly inform the chosen elf for her future life that she was not interested.  
  
But this situation was different. Not him. Not Prince Legolas. Unfortunately, there was nothing Valia could do about the situation at the moment. She walked around the table numbly and gave Celebrian a wooden smile before taking a seat.  
  
Celebrian smiled at her husband and gave him an affectionate kiss on the temple before sitting down on his left. The male elves then sat down and returned to eating. Mechanically, Valia began to go through the motions along with the others, but she could not taste the food, and it was with a great effort that she swallowed anything.  
  
It took a large amount of liquid to keep her mouth moist enough to do such, so much so that when Valia reached for her goblet after only a few bites, she discovered that it was empty.  
  
She made a move to stand up and refill her drink, but before she could even rise from her chair, Legolas anticipated her need and placed his hand on her glass. 'Allow me, my lady.' Giving her no time to protest, he deftly plucked the goblet from her hand and moved to a nearby table to pour her another glass of wine.  
  
Valia stilled completely, a sudden change from her fidgety nature all throughout the meal. It drew the attention of all the other elves who sat around her and Valia's eyes slowly rose to meet those of Lady Celebrian's.  
  
An amused smile and bright twinkle graced the fair face of the lady as she winked at Valia. 'Is something the matter, my dear?'  
  
Clearing her throat, Valia shook her head. 'No, I am fine, thank you.'  
  
Legolas returned and placed Valia's glass on the table before sitting down in his seat. Thinking it would draw more unwanted attention to herself if she said nothing, Valia quietly thanked the prince and then glanced at Elrond with pleading eyes.  
  
'Valia, I assume you are wondering what need you have to meet the Prince and his friend,' Elrond said, to her absolute and utter relief. She mentally told herself to thank him when they were alone.  
  
For now, she settled for a grateful smile and nodded her head. 'Yes, I have been wondering why you thought it necessary for me to meet them.'  
  
Servants came into the room, taking everyone's plates and then exited. Settling back in his chair, Elrond explained. 'King Thranduil has been having a problem with agriculture in his realm. It seems that something is preventing the earth from growing food. He does not wish to import all the agricultural needs for his kingdom, as it is quite costly to do so. Do you understand?'  
  
Valia nodded and Elrond continued. 'Thranduil knows of my library and has sent Prince Legolas and his friend here to do some research about the matter. I have willingly agreed to help in any way I can, and it seems that the best way for me to do that would be to introduce Legolas and Isondil to you.'  
  
'How so, my lord?'  
  
'You are acquainted with all the books that we have and I suspect that you have read a good number of them. If you are willing, I would like you to aid them in their research. They will be here for a month and I can send someone into the library to help you when you are with the Prince. He wishes to do a few hours of research each afternoon until he leaves.'  
  
Silence fell in the room as all eyes once again turned to Valia. She was trapped and she knew it. No one would dare refuse when royalty asked for their help. Mustering a smile, Valia tried to look pleased about the prospect. 'Of course I am willing, Lord Elrond.'  
  
'It is settled then,' Elrond said with a smile and clap of his hands.  
  
Glancing at Celebrian, Valia saw the laughter threatening to overflow from the lady. Beaming at her husband, she reached for his hand and he took hers, gently enfolding it in his own. He brought her fingers up to his lips and placed a loving kiss on them.  
  
'There is one more thing I wish to discuss with you before you leave Valia. The archery tournament is in two days time and I will close the library for the competition on both days. I know how much you enjoy watching the sport and could not in good conscious make you stay amongst all those books while everyone else is having fun.'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
'You were planning on going, were you not?' Celebrian asked. 'It should hold special interest for you this year.'  
  
'Why is that?'  
  
'Legolas will be in it. He is a renowned archer. I doubt that you will find a better mastery of the skill in another elf.' There was that twinkle in her eyes again and Valia coughed before answering.  
  
'I was already planning on attending, my lady. My brother told me this morning that he had enrolled and made me agree to attend, though he did not need to try very hard to convince me.'  
  
'Good, then we shall see you there,' Celebrian said, rising from her seat. Everyone else stood and Elrond extended his arm to his wife who took it. The couple bid their guests good day and walked out of the room.  
  
An awkward moment of silence hung in the air after they had left. 'I think I shall retire to my quarters,' Lord Isondil stated. 'I have several letters that need attending to before the day is done.' He walked around the table and took Valia's hand, placing a chaste kiss on it. 'It was a pleasure meeting you, Lady Valia. I look forward to spending more time in your company in the coming days ahead.'  
  
Valia smiled and curtsied. 'As do I, my lord.'  
  
'Please, call me Isondil. Everyone from home calls me that.'  
  
'Very well, Isondil. I believe it is time I take my leave as well and return to the library.'  
  
'May I escort you?' Isondil asked, chivalrously extending his arm to her with a grin.  
  
Valia could not stop the laugh of delight that escaped her lips. She could tell that Isondil was a joy to be around and she knew they would quickly become good friends. 'Gladly,' she said, looping her arm through his.  
  
'I will see you later, Legolas.' Isondil turned to the remaining elf and Valia curtsied to him in farewell.  
  
With a bow, Legolas looked at Valia. 'My lady.' She made no response, allowing Isondil to guide her through one of the doors and safely away from the prince.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Phew* That's done. Did you like it? Press the review button and let me know. I appreciate it! 


	4. Best Friends

Disclaimer- Refer to Chapter One.  
  
Thank you all who reviewed!  
  
  
  
Best Friends  
  
'What will you wear tomorrow?' Silia asked, lying down on her back. It was late afternoon and Valia had already finished her work for the day and closed the library in preparation for the tournament over the next two days. She had met her good friend and they had gone for a walk.  
  
Sitting down now, the grass felt soft to Valia's hand. She picked a blade, twirling it in-between her fingers as she answered. 'I will wear what I would wear any other day. I am not there to be seen but to see.'  
  
'You will never find a husband that way.'  
  
'I never said I was looking for one,' she stated firmly. The two had had this conversation many times before, but Valia could never convince Silia that she was not interested in marrying.  
  
Silia gave her friend a pretty frown. 'But what if you are chosen to be the Lady of the Stars? You will not want to be wearing your everyday dresses.' Valia laughed openly in her friends face.  
  
'I, Valia, chosen to be the Lady of the Stars? You might as well say that I am Queen of the Valinor!'  
  
'I do not see why it is so impossible. You are not ugly, Valia. If you actually took the time to do your hair up fashionably and wear a more becoming style of dress I think you would actually be declared a beauty by all that saw you. And besides, you have more wits about you than most elven maidens. It could happen.'  
  
Valia rolled her eyes at her friend, and then sighed. 'Even if it did, you know I would have to refuse.'  
  
'But whatever for?' Valia gave Silia a hard stare. 'You use what happened to you as an excuse to hide, Valia. It is time you moved on.'  
  
'I do not use it as an excuse. I simply cannot be like all the other carefree elven maidens anymore. It pains me to talk of such things. Why did you have to bring it up on a gorgeous day like this?'  
  
'Fine, I am sorry. But since you say that it is not an excuse, I suggest that we make a friendly wager,' Silia said, flipping onto her stomach and propping herself up on her elbows.  
  
'And what might that be?' Valia asked, not at all thrilled with the turn in the conversation.  
  
'If you are chosen by the winner tomorrow to be the Lady of the Stars, you must accept the offer.'  
  
Valia closed her eyes with relief and smiled. 'That is easy enough, since you and I both know it will never happen. Agreed, and I will not even make you agree to something if you loose.'  
  
The friends smiled at each other and then looked around them. They were sitting in one of the more popular gardens of Lord Elrond's realm. Other elves were strolling through the lush vegetation or sitting on the benches or ground.  
  
'I have heard that Prince Legolas arrived at the palace a few days ago,' Silia said with excitement, changing the subject. 'He is supposed to be quite handsome. Did you happen to catch a glimpse of him while you were at the library?'  
  
Valia groaned inwardly. Silia had a knack for bringing up topics Valia did not wish to talk about. However, she could not help but smile at the exuberance of her friend.  
  
'I did better than catch a glimpse of him. Elrond introduced me to him and we ate lunch together,' Valia said seriously, and she watched with delight as her friends eyes opened wide.  
  
'You did what?' Silia asked in amazement, her voice growing loud. She sat up and grabbed her friends arm. 'You jest.'  
  
Valia raised an eyebrow, refusing to talk.  
  
'No, I know you would not joke with me about something like that,' Silia mused to herself. Suddenly, she looked up at Valia and exploded with indignation. 'You ate lunch with Prince Legolas and you never thought to tell me?'  
  
Glancing around, Valia saw several heads turn their way. 'Lower your voice, Silia. You are drawing attention to us.' Silia looked up and ducked her head in embarrassment when she saw all the eyes turned her way.  
  
She scooted closer to Valia. 'Well? You are going to tell me what happened, are you not? You would not keep those kinds of details from your best friend. Is he really as handsome as they say he is?'  
  
The last question caught Valia off guard. She had experienced so many different emotions while in the prince's presence that she had not thought to analyze his appearance. She leaned back against a tree trunk and thought.  
  
'I suppose many would think him good looking,' she thought aloud. 'He had long blond hair and deep green eyes, but I must admit that I did not notice much else about his form.'  
  
Silia let out a frustrated sigh. 'Only you would not notice. Well, I suppose I shall simply have to wait until the tournament tomorrow to find out. I hear he is to be in it.'  
  
'Yes, Lord Elrond told me he is and Lady Celebrian said he is quite skilled with the bow. Apparently, his name is synonymous with the sport. I had heard rumor of him before, but have never known anyone who has actually seen him shoot.'  
  
'Who cares about how well he shoots! He must be beautiful. I spoke with Hadrielia and some of her friends yesterday. They say they saw him walking into the forest early that morning with his bow. He must have been going to the practice fields to shoot, but that does not matter. They said he was dazzlingly handsome and even greeted them in passing. I wish I had been there.'  
  
Valia laughed at her friend again. She did not think the elf had stopped to take a breath through her entire speech. 'Well, I do not know about his looks, and I certainly cannot vouch for his manners. All I know is that he is supposed to be one of the best archers in the Valinor.'  
  
'Then there is a good chance he will win tomorrow. Can you imagine getting picked by him to be the Lady of the Stars?' Silia asked dreamily.  
  
'I would rather not.'  
  
'O, stop being such a sourpuss.'  
  
'I am not being a sourpuss,' Valia objected.  
  
'Yes you are. Admit it, even you could not refuse him if he asked.'  
  
'Refuse who?' a voice asked behind them. Silia jumped up in fright and gave a loud squeal. Valia, however, closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. She recognized that voice.  
  
Still not turning around, Valia stood as well and brushed the grass off her dress. 'If my memory serves me correctly, my lord, it is considered rude to eavesdrop on others conversations.'  
  
Turning around, Valia leveled a steady glare into the green eyes of Prince Legolas. Standing beside him, Isondil grinned. 'I think we would have done better to not reveal our presence, Legolas. We would have found out more that way.'  
  
Despite her best efforts, Valia smiled at the comment. 'I do believe you are right, Isondil, for I am not going to tell you who we were speaking of and I think my friend will not either.'  
  
Legolas and Isondil turned to the elven maiden Valia referred to. She stood next to Valia, her lips forming a tiny 'o' of awe. All the elves noticed her bright red cheeks at once.  
  
Isondil felt sorry for the girl. He had seen countless other maidens paralyzed in their presence before and tried to lighten the situation for her. 'No, I think she appears rather disposed at the moment. Will you not introduce us to your charming friend Valia?' The comment only made Silia blush more, if that was possible, and she began to fidget with the front of her dress.  
  
'Of course, forgive me for being so rude. Prince Legolas, Lord Isondil, I would like you to meet Lady Silia. She has been a dear friend of mine for many years now.'  
  
Both elves bowed to her and she curtseyed back.  
  
Legolas turned his attention back to Valia. 'Lord Elrond said that Isondil and I might enjoy a stroll through his fabled gardens and we decided to take him up on the offer. Many elves in my father's kingdom speak highly of the gardens here. How fortunate that we came upon you so soon. I fear that we do not know the way around and are in need of companions who are familiar with the area.'  
  
He had tried to be as polite and mannered as possible in his request. Legolas had observed almost immediately that Valia was still offended by his words from the other day. He hoped to sooth her emotions so he could apologize at a more discreet time. He had seen angry females before and knew that he did not want to face the wrath of Valia for a month straight, especially since they had to work under close conditions as well.  
  
To his disappointment, Valia decided to be stubborn. 'I do believe I can find the companions you are looking for, my lord. Lord Elrond keeps several guides at the palace in the event that one of his guests would like a tour of the area. If you will wait here, I will go fetch someone.'  
  
Valia felt a pang of guilt when she saw the crestfallen expression on Legolas' face. Promptly she dismissed the thought. What was she thinking? She would not feel guilty after the rude things he had said to her. He had never even apologized and now he thought she would simply forget the whole incident because he was being civil to her and was a prince! She had a different idea about the matter.  
  
She spun around to leave, but like the first time they had met, Legolas was too fast for her. Catching her upper arm, Valia was held firmly, yet gently in place.  
  
'Actually, I was thinking that you and Lady Silia would honor us by being our escorts, if you would be so kind?'  
  
'I am afraid that is quite impossible, my lord. Silia told me she had somewhere to be at.'  
  
'No, Valia. I do not have to be there,' Silia said, interrupting her friend. 'I would much rather give Lord Isondil and Prince Legolas a tour of the gardens.' Valia looked over at the maiden who had her arm looped through Isondil's and appeared to be right at home. Ruefully, Valia thought that Silia had recovered quickly from her embarrassment.  
  
Legolas noticed the same thing, but he noted that his friend did not seem to mind the friendly behavior of the she-elf on his arm. He would have to ask him about that later. Isondil and Silia started to walk down a dirt path, not waiting for Legolas and Valia.  
  
Looking down at Valia, Legolas offered her his arm and raised a finely shaped brow in question. He put a charming smile on in the hopes of convincing Valia to accept. After all, it had won over many other maidens before without him even trying. But Valia was not like every other maiden he had met before, and Legolas knew it.  
  
It was because of this that he was delightfully shocked when she looked down at his arm and after only a brief hesitation, slowly wrapped her arm through his.  
  
The delight was short lived.  
  
A voice called Valia's name and she turned in the direction it had come from. A servant was running towards her, waving his arms in the air to catch her attention.  
  
He came up to Legolas and Valia and bowed to them. 'Lady Valia, your father wishes to have a word with you, immediately.'  
  
'Where is he at?'  
  
'In Lord Elrond's study, my lady.'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
The servant bowed again, and then hastily walked away. With relief, Valia removed her arm from the prince's. 'I am terribly sorry, my lord. It seems that I am needed elsewhere at the moment.'  
  
'You are forgiven, Lady Valia. It is quite understandable.' He bowed to her and she curtsied. 'Perhaps you can make it up to me by giving me the joy of a tour through the gardens at another time?'  
  
'Perhaps,' Valia answered slowly. She swiftly left the prince and headed in the direction of the palace, relieved that she had once again escaped his presence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like it? Don't like it? Want to tell me why? I would love to hear from you.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	5. Morning

Disclaimer-Refer to Chapter One  
  
Thank you for all your reviews guys! I loved them.  
  
  
  
A/N- I love Elrond and Celebrian so that is why they appear so much in this story. Please indulge my little whim, I hope it doesn't make the story too boring for you, it's only a little part this chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Morning  
  
Elrond woke to light kisses being trailed across his jaw line. A smile came to the elven lord's face as he wrapped his arms around Celebrian. She settled into his arms, nestling her head under his chin.  
  
'Elrond?'  
  
'What is it melamin?'  
  
'What chance do you think Legolas has of winning the tournament today?'  
  
'You wake me up in such a fashion with thoughts of another elf on your mind?'  
  
Celebrian laughed softly. 'Are you jealous my lord?'  
  
'Should I be, my lady?'  
  
Celebrian wiggled out of her husband's arms. Propping herself up on her elbow, she cocked her head at Elrond and fingering the ends of his hair. 'I believe I asked first. Perhaps you need convincing to answer?' she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Slowly she moved closer to Elrond till her face was inches away from his. Her lips hovered just above Elrond's, teasingly close. Elrond felt her breath on his skin and shivered but Celebrian did not satisfy his desire.  
  
'Do not torture me so Celebrian.'  
  
With a small smile, she brushed her lips over Elrond's and began to move away. However, Elrond had already anticipated her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down to him and claiming her lips in a sweet kiss.  
  
Elrond was the first to pull away and watched Celebrian's face with pleasure as she kept her eyes closed, revealing in the feel of his touch. When she had left for the Valinor at the beginning of the third age, it had torn his heart in two. Only their reunion thousands of years later had mended all the hurt and loneliness.  
  
'My lady is very persuasive. I will not hold back my thoughts anymore. Yes, I think there is a very good chance that Legolas will win.'  
  
Elrond saw Celebrian's face light up and he stroked her cheek. 'What is passing through that pretty head of yours, beloved?'  
  
'I was just thinking about who he would choose to be the Lady of the Stars if he wins.'  
  
'You already have someone in mind?'  
  
'Indeed I do.'  
  
'And do I dare ask who the lucky elf maiden might be that you would want him to choose? Although I dare say I already know who you are thinking of,' Elrond smirked.  
  
'I am sure you do. Do you not think that they would make a wonderful pair?'  
  
'I do not think that she would accept the honor of being chosen as the Lady, no matter who picked her.'  
  
'Why not? She surely would not refuse a prince, and Legolas at that. The boy has every elven maiden in your kingdom smitten after only arriving three days ago and he has not even tried to do so. She must have at least noticed him.'  
  
'Celebrian,' Elrond said in a warning voice. 'Do not raise your hopes too high, my love. She is not like every other elven maiden and you know what she thinks of marriage.'  
  
'Yes, but perhaps she simply needs to find the right elf to change her mind on the matter.'  
  
'I highly doubt that. She is not interested in what the typical female elf is. Do not force something upon her that she does not wish.' Elrond sat up and moved his legs over the side of their bed.  
  
'I am not forcing anything upon her,' Celebrian stated heatedly, springing out of the bed. 'It is her choice to accept him or not, I am simply aiding her a bit.'  
  
'I meant no offense, my lovely one,' Elrond soothed, standing up as well. 'Besides, we are only speculating. Nothing has even happened yet, and from what I observed at lunch the other day, it is very likely that nothing at all will happen. She did not seemed pleased to be in the company of the prince. I suspect that something happened when they first met to make her angry with him.'  
  
Elrond walked over to his wife and placed a kiss on her forehead. 'If we continue this discussion we shall miss the tournament all together.'  
  
Celebrian smiled. 'You are right, as always Elrond. I only wish for what is best for her. She is very dear to my heart.' Celebrian kissed Elrond on the cheek. 'I am going to have my bath drawn and will meet you at breakfast when I am done.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Sun filtered into the window, warming Valia's face. She groaned and her eyes slowly began to focus.  
  
She was completely unprepared for the sight that met her eyes and shrieked in surprise, jumping out of her bed. Tandir flopped onto her bed in a fit of laughter.  
  
'You should have seen your face! You looked like a silly elven maiden who has just been told there is a spider in her hair. Is my face truly that horrifying sister dear?'  
  
'Yes,' Valia snapped, moving to the next room to change before she could not contain her desire to seriously maim her brother. She called out to him in the other room. 'Your face is truly horrifying when it is one's first sight in the morning and merely inches away from my own face. I do not know how Gléwiel can wake up to that every morning, but you do know what they say,' she said in a singsong voice.  
  
'No, I do not, enlighten me O Wise One.'  
  
Valia giggled. 'Since you asked so nicely I shall. You cannot tell me you have never heard that love is blind.'  
  
'I am hurt,' Tandir said, sitting up in her bed with a pout on his fair face. 'If I loose today, I shall place all the blame on you for shattering my self confidence.'  
  
'Do not place the blame on me brother.'  
  
'And why should I not?  
  
'Because it shall be your poor skills and not my true words that make you loose the tournament today,' Valia said, placing her hands on her hips as she walked back into her bedroom, dressed for the day.  
  
'That is it, little sister,' Tandir exclaimed, leaping off her bed. 'You have sealed your fate with those words. He lunged at her, but Valia was too fast, moving out of the way just in time.  
  
'Do not make idle threats you cannot follow through with,' she laughed as she raced out of her bedroom and down the hall. Tandir was out the door and trailing after her in an instant.  
  
Hoping to loose him, Valia made a sudden turn, pushing open a door and racing outside. She glanced over her shoulder to find Tandir right behind her.  
  
'I shall catch you,' he declared with certainty.  
  
'I do not doubt it,' Valia yelled back as she raced across the front lawn, dodging an unsuspecting servant. She could not move nearly fast enough to outrun Tandir in a dress so she swerved in and around trees and shrubbery to gain time. 'The question is, what will you do with me once you have caught me?' she called over her shoulder.  
  
She felt Tandir grab her from behind a few moments later and she was scooped up into his arms. 'What shall I do with you?' Tandir repeated her words, glancing around as he walked back towards the house. Valia squirmed, but to no avail. He had a firm hold on her and there was no escape.  
  
'You would not do anything to your little sister,' Valia said in a sugary voice, changing her tactics.  
  
'And why should I not?'  
  
'Because she loves you and is going to the tournament today to cheer you on.'  
  
'I am sorry, but your excuses are not good enough,' Tandir said, coming to a halt. Valia only had the time to see a glimmer of something shiny before Tandir threw her out of his arms.  
  
A loud splash was heard as Valia dropped into the large pond on their front lawn. She came up sputtering unintelligible words and water. Tandir stood on the bank with a satisfied smirk on his face. 'I think that evens the score now.'  
  
'Did you see what he just did to me?' Valia called to someone behind him. Tandir turned to see his entire family standing on the lawn watching.  
  
Valia struggled out of the water and came to stand beside Tandir, a murderous scowl on her face.  
  
'What has come over you Tandir?' Gléwiel asked.  
  
'Your husband decided it would be funny to throw his little sister in the pond to wake her up,' Valia accused, pointing her finger at Tandir.  
  
She glanced around at her family and noticed they were all ready to leave. Earuviel looked dazzling in a sapphire dress that suited her hair and eyes. Her hair was down and graced with large curls. Valia's mother and sister-in- law were also impeccably dressed in stylish new clothes. Her father held Tandir's bow and a quiver of arrows. They all stared at her with a horrified expression on their faces.  
  
With a meek look, Valia addressed her mother. 'I am sorry. I will hurry and change.'  
  
'Valia,' Narawen sighed. 'We will be late if we do not leave now. You do not have time to change, my dear. If you wish, you can put a new dress on and meet us at the palace, but we cannot wait for you.'  
  
'No, I will just go like this. It looks as if it will be warm today. I will dry out quickly.'  
  
Tandir smiled and pulled his sister into a hug. 'No hard feelings?'  
  
'No,' Valia said. 'I deserved it.'  
  
  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^- ^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Legolas and Isondil walked out of the palace and down the steps. Bows in hand and quivers on their backs, they headed towards one of the enormous lawns that surrounded Lord Elrond's home.  
  
'I hear there are several good archers here,' Legolas said to his friend.  
  
'None that could compare with you, I am sure. Just promise me you will not make them look to bad, my prince, or Lord Elrond may decide to kick us out of his realm for injuring his pride.'  
  
'I am not that good, Isondil,' Legolas replied modestly. He was about to say something else, but was silenced by the level look from Isondil.  
  
'Do not be so humble. You know very well that you are a legend when it comes to archery. You will win today and will not even have to try.'  
  
'Perhaps,' Legolas said with an incline of the head.  
  
'You have heard of the tradition at the tournament, have you not?'  
  
Legolas shook his head, blond hair swaying from side to side. 'Of what do you speak?'  
  
'I speak of the Lady of the Stars. Lady Silia was kind enough to inform me of the yearly tradition on our walk yesterday.'  
  
'Ah, yes, Lady Silia,' Legolas interjected. 'Now there is a topic that interests me, or should I say you?'  
  
Isondil glared at the prince. 'I do not wish to speak about Lady Silia right now,' he said shortly.  
  
It made Legolas smile. 'Very will Isondil, we shall not speak of her, for now at least. What was it you were saying before?'  
  
'I was trying to tell you about the Lady of the Stars, since there is a very good chance that you will be the winner. Traditionally, every year the winner at the end of the first day is granted the honor of choosing the Lady of the Stars. He is given a long pole with a silver star on a chain hung at the end of it. He may choose any female elf out of the crowd that he wishes to be the Lady.'  
  
'When he had decided who it shall be, he reaches the pole out to her. If she accepts the honor, she will take the necklace off of the end of the pole and come down to the competition field. The winner takes the lady and presents her to Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian. Lady Celebrian places the necklace around the she-elf's neck and she is then declared the Lady of the Stars.'  
  
Legolas was listening intently now. 'And is that all?'  
  
'No,' Isondil said, taking a deep breath before continuing. 'Whoever wins the tournament the following day will have the pleasure of escorting the Lady to the celebration banquet held in the evening. Apparently it is quite an honor among the she-elves to be chosen as the Lady. For the competitors, the highest glory is to win so that he may escort the Lady to the banquet. The Lady of the Stars and her escort dress in their finest clothes and before the feast begins, Lady Celebrian takes a beautiful crown made of mithril and stardust and crowns the Lady of the Stars.'  
  
'But what if the winner's choice to be the Lady refuses to accept the honor?' Legolas asked.  
  
'I do not think that has ever happened, Legolas. What she-elf in her right mind would refuse such an honor, or you for that matter? I would be willing to bet that any elven maiden you ask would accept.'  
  
'I can think of one who would refuse,' Legolas mumbled under his breath, but with his keen elven ears, Isondil heard him, though he chose not to comment.  
  
'Is that Lady Silia I see ahead?' Isondil asked. 'She is heading this way.'  
  
Legolas peered into the crowd of people ahead, spotting the maiden Isondil spoke of. 'I think you are right, Isondil. It appears to be her, though I think you would be the better judge of that than I would ,' Legolas teased.  
  
'My friend,' Isondil countered still staring ahead, 'if you were not a prince there would be a black eye on that fair face of yours that would make even you look ugly. Besides, I believe the maiden walking next to her holds a certain interest for you.'  
  
'I highly doubt that,' Legolas said, but looked up anyways to satisfy his curiosity.  
  
He had been wrong. Lady Valia was next to Silia, weaving in and out of the crowd and heading his direction, although she did not realize it.  
  
'I take your silence to mean you were wrong and I was right,' Isondil said with a satisfied grin on his face.  
  
'Take it to mean whatever you wish it to, but that does not mean you think correctly. I believe the Lady Valia thinks me a rather arrogant elf who is also a pampered prince.'  
  
'Well if she does, it is your fault,' Isondil said. Before Legolas had a chance to defend himself, Isondil yelled into the crowd and waved his arms in the air. 'Lady Silia!'  
  
Silia's head snapped up and she scanned the crowd, her gaze coming to rest on Isondil. A wide grin spread over her face and she grabbed Valia's arm and dragged her forward before she could protest.  
  
'Lady Valia, Lady Silia,' Isondil said. 'What a pleasure to see you two here today.'  
  
Isondil offered Silia his arm, which she readily took, and led her into the crowd and away from Legolas and Valia.  
  
Legolas turned to find Valia steadily staring at the retreating backs of her friend and Isondil. Legolas did not mind, for it gave him a chance to observe the maiden in front of him. Her hair and clothing were soaked. She barely looked decent by most she-elf standards which intrigued him, having known few elven women who would willingly be seen in public in such a state.  
  
'Lady Valia?' he said, breaking into her thoughts.  
  
She turned to him, but would not look him in the eyes, something that perturbed him greatly since he feared it was because she was still offended by his comments. He was about to apologize when the lady spoke.  
  
'My lord,' she declared formally, making a deep curtsey to him. 'If you will excuse me, I must be in search of my family.'  
  
'Wait a moment, please,' Legolas' mind raced for something to say that would make the maiden stay. 'Will you be watching the tournament today?' was all he could think of. He immediately scolded himself for saying something so stupid. Why else would she be here and had she not told Lady Celebrian at lunch the other day that she would be here?  
  
An unreadable expression passed over Valia's face before she made a move to answer. 'Yes, my lord,' was the only thing she said. Legolas could feel the tension in the air, which grew with each passing second of silence.  
  
To his great relief, someone interrupted them.  
  
A she-elf, tall and willowy, gracefully walked up to Valia. She wore an expensive dress that showed off her figure and complimented her pretty features. 'My dear Valia,' she said in a sickeningly sweet voice, 'whatever did you do this morning? You look positively dreadful. Did someone try to drown you?'  
  
'Good day to you too, Hadrielia,' Valia replied as civilly as possible, but Hadrielia had already turned her attention elsewhere.  
  
'Prince Legolas, what a pleasure to see you again,' she said, a seductive smile upon her face.  
  
Legolas looked at the maiden in front of him, but did not recognize her at all. 'I apologize profusely, my lady. I seem to have forgotten our meeting before. Would you please refresh my memory?'  
  
Hadrielia's smile faded a little and Valia reached up a hand to discreetly cover her own smile. Legolas had just offended Hadrielia in the worst possible way. Unknown to him, he had just been forgiven a little for his offensive words a few days ago at the archery field.  
  
'That is quite alright, your highness. I understand that you must meet many insignificant elves with your work,' Hadrielia said, giving Valia a pointed look, 'and you cannot be expected to remember everyone after only one meeting. You introduced yourself in passing two mornings ago. I believe you were on your way to the practice archery field.'  
  
Valia could see Legolas think hard. The poor elf honestly did not remember ever meeting the lady who stood before him.  
  
'Well, let me introduce myself again,' Hadrielia continued. 'I am Hadrielia, daughter of Lord Celylith. Perhaps you have heard of him? He owns the company that produces the silks for many of the elven lords and ladies clothing. Lady Galadriel herself buys the material for her dresses from him.'  
  
'That is indeed impressive,' Legolas said with an interested expression upon his face, though inwardly he cringed. He could not stand another elf maiden throwing herself at him unashamedly.  
  
His thoughts wandered as she continued on about her family. Legolas observed her appearance closely. She was attractive. He had to grant her that.  
  
Valia could see that she had been quite forgotten and slowly started to edge away from the two elves, hoping to quietly make her escape. However Legolas, who had not forgotten the Lady at all, noticed her departure out of the corner of his eye and broke into Hadrielia's speech.  
  
'Forgive me Lady Hadrielia, but I must take my leave of you. The tournament will be starting shortly and I must find where I am to go.'  
  
Hadrielia smiled at the prince and fluttered her eyelashes. Looping her arm through his, she stood close to him, looking up. 'I shall take you to where you need to go, Prince Legolas.'  
  
Legolas tried to suppress the frantic feeling that began to creep into him. To his relief, Valia had stopped her retreat when Hadrielia had latched onto him, but was looking on in amusement. She thought they made a perfect couple and was about to turn around and walk off when she was stopped.  
  
Legolas sent her a pleading look, hoping she did not have a heart of stone. 'Thank you for your kind offer, Lady Hadrielia,' he told the elf maiden, disentangling himself from her grasp. It proved harder than he had expected since she kept grabbing onto him again. 'But Lady Valia already agreed to assist me in finding where I need to go.'  
  
Without a glance, Legolas broke free of Hadrielia and took Valia's arm, weaving it around his own and holding it firmly in place with his hand. He expected to feel her try to pull away, but was amazed when she did not.  
  
Valia was too busy observing Hadrielia to think of pulling away. The maiden had turned bright red and shot Valia a dirty glance. Then, without the bat of an eyelash, the Lady's entire countenance changed to complete loveliness.  
  
'Another time, Prince Legolas,' she said.  
  
He nodded his head. 'If you will excuse us?' He then turned with Valia held securely on his arm and walked away.  
  
When Hadrielia could no longer see them, Valia swiftly pulled her hand away from the prince's grasp.  
  
'I do believe that Lady Hadrielia can no longer see you, my lord. You have no further need of me, and I think that you know very well where you are supposed to go. If you will excuse me?' she spoke, emphasizing the last sentence which he had uttered only moments before.  
  
'A moment, Valia. I wish to thank you for your kind services. I do not think I recall ever having to have a she-elf rescue me before,' he said with a smile, 'but I thank you all the same.'  
  
Valia started to see in red as the anger towards him grew again. What did he mean by the chauvinistic comments he made all the time? Did he think she thought them funny? She no longer cared that he was a prince and could very well have her punished for showing disrespect towards him.  
  
With a face deadly calm and a voice dripping with sarcasm, Valia addressed the Prince. 'I daresay you will probably never have to fear tarnishing your male pride again by having to be rescued by a 'she-elf' so lowly as myself. You seem quite capable of taking care of yourself, so if you will excuse me, my lord?'  
  
Then, just like he had done to Hadrielia, she turned before he had a chance to say anything and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You know the drill. Please push that little button down there and make my author heart happy with a review : ) If you leave your email I will send you a thank you. 


	6. The First Day of the Tournament

Disclaimer-Refer to Chapter One  
  
A/N- Well my readers, I am back at college now, so the uploads will not be as frequent as they once were. My goal is to get a chapter out every other day but I do not know if that is realistic with my schedule, so no promises.  
  
  
  
The First Day of the Tournament  
  
Valia made a hasty retreat away from Prince Legolas before he had time to catch her. She sighed with relief and made her way towards the raised platform in front of the archery field. Only Elrond and Celebrian were given the honor of sitting there, along with their particular guests, chief advisors and their family members.  
  
She mused about the events that had taken place over the last few days. Why did Prince Legolas appear everywhere she was? He was like an annoying fly that would not leave, no matter how many times you flicked it away with your hand.  
  
Now before the platform, Lady Valia walked up the steps to stand before two chairs in which Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian sat in repose. The couple reminded her of the great kings and queens of old, so regal and dignified were they. She curtsied to them. 'Lord Elrond. Lady Celebrian.'  
  
'Valia, allow me to escort you to your chair' Elrond said while standing up. He walked over to her and took her arm, gently guiding her to her seat with her family. 'You look as if you had an adventure this morning,' Elrond commented softly with a glance at her damp clothes.  
  
'Yes, my brother thought I needed to cool off by taking a swim in our pond right before the tournament. I am afraid I did not have time to change.'  
  
'Ah, the love between siblings. I remember such youthful pranks when I was a child.'  
  
'Yes, perhaps, but I am afraid my brother is far from being a child anymore, so he cannot use that excuse.'  
  
'Nor can you, Valia,' Elrond said with an amused smile as the two came to her seat. 'I hope you have a wonderful time today and tomorrow. The tournament should be especially interesting for you this year with such a fine display of archery on the part of Prince Legolas.'  
  
There was his name again. Valia could not escape the elf!  
  
'I hope it is, Lord Elrond. I thank you.' Elrond returned to his seat and Valia settled into her own. The soft cushions and high backs made the chairs exceedingly comfortable. Looking out over the archery field, Valia could not have hoped for a more perfect view. Being on the platform, she was able to see all the competitors as they shot arrows at practice targets to prepare for the tournament that would start in moments.  
  
Earuviel, who was seated on Valia's left, leaned over and whispered in her sister's ear. 'I cannot believe you did not change Valia. Do you not realize that everyone in the kingdom can see you?'  
  
'Earuviel, I do not care if the whole kingdom can see me or not as long as I am decently dressed, which I happen to be.'  
  
'Never mind, let us not quarrel. I wished to speak to you about another matter. I have heard that you met Prince Legolas.'  
  
'Yes, several times now, unfortunately.'  
  
'Unfortunately?' Earuviel said with a sharp laugh. 'Sister, any elf maiden in the kingdom would willingly give her right arm for a meeting with the prince. He is quite handsome, do you not think?' Earuviel asked, gesturing to Legolas who was now on the archery field.  
  
'Good looks are not everything, Earuviel,' Valia cautioned as she watched the prince. He was slowly firing arrows at a target a little ways off from the rest of the competitors. Every arrow seemed to hit the mark perfectly, and Valia felt a twinge of envy in her heart.  
  
Earuviel claimed Valia's attention again with her next comment. 'He is rumored to be the winner of the tournament on both days, having such excellent skills with the bow. Though, it is not his fine archery that interests me,' Earuviel said with meaning. 'I wonder at who he will pick to be the Lady of the Stars though. He is not acquainted with any maidens here well enough to make his choice certain. I suppose he will simply choose a lady at random from he crowd.'  
  
'If he wins at all.' Valia corrected and saw Silia wave to her a few seats down. She smiled at the maiden. Perhaps Legolas will pick her if he wins, Valia thought. He has made her acquaintance already, though Isondil seems to have taken a liking to her.  
  
Her deliberation was interrupted when Lord Elrond stood. All the competitors were standing before the platform now and bowed to Elrond and Celebrian. Then Elrond spoke. 'Good elves of my kingdom. Honored guests. Competitors. It is with great joy that I welcome you all to the annual archery tournament. Today's winner will have the honor of choosing a she- elf of to be the Lady of the Stars. Competitors, I wish you all the best of luck today. Let the tournament begin,' Elrond declared.  
  
An enormous cheer resounded from the crowd of spectators who stood along the edges of the shooting field. Targets with bright painted markers had been set up on a long field. Some of Lord Elrond's servants had been appointed to organize the competition, and they now announced the first group of archers. Only two hundred competitors were allowed in the tournament each year, assuring that the competition would not extend more than two days.  
  
Groups of twenty archers were called up at a time and the best ten went on to compete again. Valia marveled at the great skill in the archers. Even the worst of them seemed to posses a great mastery of the bow.  
  
Once the first round was completed and one hundred archers remained, Silia came to sit on Valia's right, exchanging places with Narawen.  
  
The elf maiden leaned over to speak softly with Valia. 'What do you think of the fine skills of the archers?'  
  
'They are very impressive,' said Valia, not taking her eyes off the competition field. 'All of them seem to be quite excellent.'  
  
'But you cannot deny that there is one who stands out amidst all the rest can you?'  
  
'I have noticed several who have an amazing ability,' Valia retorted defiantly. She knew who her friend was referring to, but would not give her the pleasure of acknowledging his existence.  
  
'Several!' cried Silia. She lowered her voice again and moved even closer to Valia. 'Come, Valia. Admit it. Prince Legolas is splendid. I do not know why you have taken such a dislike to him.' The comment was rewarded with a shocked expression upon Valia's face.  
  
'Valia, he is a wonderful elf, with good looks and excellent manners.' This time Valia let out a cough as she tried to hold back her immediate reaction to the mention of Legolas' manners. 'Besides,' Silia continued, ignoring her friend, 'he is a prince. What more could any elf maiden wish for in a partner?'  
  
'What more indeed,' Valia mumbled darkly. 'Silia, I do not need you to throw his good points in my face. Do not tell me you exchanged places with my mother only to discuss the fine qualities of Prince Legolas to me, for if you have, your words are lost on deaf ears.'  
  
'Ha,' triumphed Silia with a smug grin of satisfaction on her face. 'You openly admit that he has fine qualities then?'  
  
'You know what I meant.'  
  
'I simply do not see why you throw away the prince's attentions to you with disdain. From what I have heard, you are the only she-elf he has willingly struck up a conversation with. If you would but encourage him a little, you might easily win a husband.'  
  
Valia gripped the armrests of her chair. 'You should not listen to idle gossip, my dear Silia. I do not wish for a husband, especially Prince Legolas,' hissed Valia.  
  
'But he has shown you more attention than any other.'  
  
'It means nothing,' Valia snapped back. 'Lord Elrond requested that I help Prince Legolas with research that his father, King Thranduil, sent him here for. He talks to me because of the work, not because he wishes to.'  
  
'Do not tell me it means nothing. If it meant nothing you would not be reacting the way you are now.'  
  
It took all of Valia's strength to not explode. In a deadly calm voice, she addressed her friend through clenched teeth. 'I do not accept his attentions, nor any others, because of what happened on the journey. I cannot accept anyone's attentions, I will not.'  
  
'Valia,' Silia said with an edge of authority in her voice, 'I give you a cautious warning. We have been friends for many years now. I call on that friendship of old and ask that you will heed my words. Do not be stubborn and hardhearted. What Prince Legolas offers to you should not be regarded lightly, nor thrown away without great thought and contemplation.'  
  
'Enough!' exclaimed Valia. She had been staring out over the archery field and noticed Isondil step forward. 'I appreciate your concerns for me, for I know they come from a sincere heart and a readiness to help those you love, but they would be better spoken at another time. Look, I see Isondil has stepped up for his turn at the target. You will not want to miss seeing his performance.'  
  
It was with great relief that Valia saw Silia quickly turn to her attentions upon the field, and away from her friend. Valia became consumed with her own thoughts, thereby becoming unaware of the tournament as it proceeded.  
  
Was she really hardhearted? True, there had been a time when Valia had wished to fall in love and marry. She had never openly went out in search of a husband as most other maidens had done, but the desire had still been there, buried deep within her heart. She felt certain that the right elf would find her eventually, without her having to go in search of him. She would wait.  
  
And wait was what she did. There had been several who had expressed an interest in her over the years, but she had never felt a deep connection of the heart. So she had gone about her daily life, filled with work at Lord Elrond's library, chores at home, and friends and family.  
  
Then it had happened.  
  
Valia's friends and family had noticed a change in the girl after the event. They knew it was to be expected, but when weeks stretched into months and months into years with no change in her, they had worried. She declared a resolute decision never to marry and had stuck to her choice. Everyone had given up on changing Valia's mind when they saw she was content with her work and daily life.  
  
A hard nudge jolted Valia into the present, forcing her to leave her contemplations for the moment. 'Valia, the twenty-five have just released their arrows. You have not been paying attention.'  
  
Valia glanced at Silia. 'Thank you. I was lost in thought and did not realize the competition had progressed so far.' With a quick sweep of the field with her eyes, Valia noticed that several elves were standing near the targets, judging which three elves would be chosen for the final round that day.  
  
One elf ran away from the targets and towards the platform. Bowing before Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian, he gracefully ascended the stairs and whispered something in Elrond's ear. The elven lord nodded his head and stood.  
  
The twenty-five remaining competitors had assembled in a row before Lord Elrond, and he gazed at each of them, one by one. 'Each of you has demonstrated an excellent skill with the bow, but alas, only three may move on to compete for the prize of naming the Lady of the Stars. Lord Garand, Lord Isondil, Prince Legolas, please step forward.'  
  
The three of them took a step forward and polite applause came from the crowd. 'You have earned the right to compete for the naming of the Lady of the Stars.' An elf came to stand at Elrond's side with three arrows in his hand. Taking them, Elrond walked down the steps and stood before the victors.  
  
He positioned himself before each competitor, looking the elf deep in the eyes and handing him an arrow. When all three were in the hands of the archers, Elrond stepped back and spoke. 'Each of you have proven your skill and gained the respect of all here present. However, only one of you shall receive the honor of choosing the Lady. May whoever proves the most worthy win.'  
  
All three archers placed their hands over their hearts and bowed their heads in deference to Lord Elrond. Then, each took one of their own arrows and shot it at a target to see in what order they would go.  
  
Lord Isondil would shoot first, followed by Lord Garand and then Prince Legolas. Before they began, the target was moved back fifty yards to prepare for the final round. Only the best of archers would be able to hit the center of the mark at such a distance.  
  
Silia involuntarily latched onto Valia's arm when Isondil prepared his bow to shoot. There was a thick tension in the air and everyone was silent, expectantly leaning forward to see the shot.  
  
Notching the arrow Elrond had given him to his bow, Isondil took careful aim. A crisp twang broke the silence as the arrow shot from the bow, followed moments later by a resounding thump. Cheers came from the crowd near the end of the shooting range, seeing that the arrow had nearly hit the center.  
  
Lord Garand came next and proved himself an expert marksman, just like Isondil. His arrow, though a bit farther than Isondil's, had landed close to the center as well.  
  
An excited flush came to Silia's face. 'Do you think Isondil will win?'  
  
Valia looked at her friend with a bemused expression. 'For someone who advocated the exceptional archery skills of Prince Legolas so vehemently to me earlier, you seem to have little faith in your words.'  
  
'You are right. I was being too hopeful. Look at me, I am acting like a silly young maiden.'  
  
'You are a young maiden,' Valia quipped.  
  
'Five thousand years is hardly young.'  
  
'No, perhaps not, but does age matter with our race? You appear to care little that Lord Isondil is older than you.'  
  
'Let us speak no more of this,' said Silia, flustered by the talk of Isondil. 'Prince Legolas is preparing to shoot, and I know you will not wish to miss such an excellent display of archery, even if you will give him no more credit than that.'  
  
Valia and Silia turned their attention back to the field. Legolas had taken up his bow and was testing the resistance of the string. Valia leaned forward and placed her elbows on the railing in front of her, holding her head in her hands. She had heard of Prince Legolas' bow before.  
  
It was a gift from Lady Galadriel, once of Lothlorien. It had accompanied Legolas on the quest to destroy the ring of power and with it, Legolas had slain the steed of one of the flying Nazgul.  
  
The prince now put Elrond's arrow to his bow and pulled the string taunt, taking aim. Quick as lightening, the arrow whizzed through the air when Legolas released it.  
  
There was a collective intake of breath from the spectators and everyone stilled to see where the arrow would hit. It sank into the target with a resounding thump and Valia strained her neck to see if she could tell where the arrow had landed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please forgive any spelling errors or grammatical problems. I am trying to write these chapters as fast as possible since everyone is requesting me to get them out so quickly. I use spell check, but I can't catch everything. Sorry!  
  
  
  
Did you like it? Did you not? If you review and leave me your email address I can send you a thank you.  
  
Please Review 


	7. The Lady of the Stars

Disclaimer-Refer to Chapter One  
  
I want to thank each and every one of you as a group who have reviewed my story. It gives me incentive to write the next chapter when I know people are actually reading and liking it. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lady of the Stars  
  
The arrow that came from Legolas' bow had hit the target dead center. Valia could not help but marvel at the Prince's skill, despite her dislike of his character. A deafening cheer broke from the crowd like a mighty wave, and applause followed Legolas as he walked away from the field and towards Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian.  
  
Once in front of the platform, Legolas inclined his head to Celebrian and looked at Elrond, who stood up and reached for a pole that was propped up next to his chair. Descending the stairs, the elven lord stopped on the last step and addressed Legolas.  
  
'You are the winner of the tournament today, and by your excellent skills, you have been given the right to choose any lady amidst the crowd that you wish to be the Lady of the Stars. Pick wisely, for she shall represent all that is fair and good in these lands.'  
  
Legolas nodded his head, sending golden wisps of hair dancing in the sunlight. Wrapping his hand around the pole Elrond held out to him, Legolas turned around to be greeted by complete silence. All eyes were upon him, and though he was a prince and had held the attention of many more elves before, the quiet bothered him, making him self-conscious.  
  
He scanned the crowd before him. Several of the maidens were uncommonly pretty, and he spotted Hadrielia. He had to admit that the maiden was gorgeous, but looks were not everything, and if he were to win tomorrow, he knew he could not bear to be in her company at the banquet all night long.  
  
Several minutes passed in which the Prince looked over the crowd, finding none that pleased his eye. Stillness descended over everything, becoming as suffocating as a blanket.  
  
'Prince Legolas, I do not mean to rush you along, but if we continue at this rate we will be here long after nightfall,' Lord Elrond said from behind him. Legolas turned around to face him and laughed, breaking the tension in the air.  
  
'Forgive me, my lord. You have so many worthy maidens in your kingdom, I seem to be at a loss to choose just one. I will not keep you waiting much longer.' His eyes inspected those on the platform, realizing that others sat on either side of the Lord and Lady.  
  
A bright yellow dress, the color of sunflowers, caught his attention. It was Lady Silia. Legolas smiled. If he could find no other, he would choose her, though he had a feeling it would upset Isondil to have his best friend bestow attention upon her.  
  
Walking parallel to the platform with the pole in hand, Legolas hoped that his friend would understand. The Prince simply did not wish to choose a stranger out of the crowd. It might give the maiden ideas that he had an interest in her, and the Valar only knew he did not need to encourage that sort of attention. It was too readily bestowed on him as it was.  
  
Lady Silia smiled at Legolas when he made eye contact with her, coming to stand before the she-elf. He was about to extend the pole out for the Lady to accept the necklace dangling from the end, when Silia looked to her left without moving her head. She repeated the gesture several times and then raised her eyebrows at Legolas as if to subtly tell him something.  
  
Confused, Legolas glanced at the elf sitting next to Silia. It was Lady Valia.  
  
He had not noticed the maiden with her muted color dress, sitting next to the bright yellow of Silia's. At first, relief swept over Legolas when he looked at her. Here was the she-elf he would choose. They had met on several occasions now and she had not thrown herself at him like others had.  
  
Then another thought hit him. He had offended her. She was mad. No, not just mad, seething at him for his comments. He had not meant his words to be taken the way she had interpreted them, though. He had merely been surprised to find her at the practice field the first day they had met and had not thought about what he said. On reflection, he realized that he must have seemed an egotistical prince to her, snobbish and not caring if he offended a lowly she-elf.  
  
Perhaps she might consider forgiving him if he chose her. If he would be honest with himself, he had to admit that he had been looking for her the second he turned around with the pole in his hands, but he was disappointed not to find her in the crowd. Now finding her, he felt strangely uncertain.  
  
Valia was not even paying attention to what was happening. She was looking down at her nails and playing with them, not being interested in who the Lady of the Stars would be.  
  
Legolas made up his mind and gratefully bowed his head to Silia. She inclined her head almost imperceptibly and smiled at him as he took a step to the right.  
  
Valia noticed something glimmering just to her left and slowly looked up. A silver star on a fine chain hung between her sister and her. Her eyes traveled down the pole, inching along the smooth wood till they came in contact with the emerald green ones of Prince Legolas.  
  
Dread, absolute and utter dread fell upon her. She sent a prayer to the Valar. Let it be my sister he wishes to choose. Let her be the Lady of the Stars.  
  
As if her prayers had been heard and answered, Earuviel reached out to take the necklace from the pole. Valia, who had not noticed till then that she was not breathing, took a giant gulp of air and felt herself immediately relax.  
  
Legolas had meant to pick Earuviel. What had she been thinking? As if Prince Legolas would have chosen Lady Valia, plain and simple Valia, when he could have selected any other maiden. The thought now seemed absurd.  
  
Shifting her position, Valia watched Earuviel lean forward, her hand almost around the chain to take it from the pole.  
  
'My lady,' came Prince Legolas' apologetic voice. 'I am truly sorry, but I did not intend to give the necklace to you.'  
  
Earuviel, whose hand was now wrapped around the necklace, looked at the Prince in astonishment. A bright red slowly began to tinge her cheeks, creeping up to the tips of her ears. Her mouth opened, and then was snapped shut.  
  
Suddenly, she snatched her hand away from the chain. 'I am sorry,' she mumbled. 'I thought.' She did not finish her sentence; the words dying in her throat.  
  
Valia was tense again. Her sister was more embarrassed then she had ever seen her before and she did not wish to add to her discomfort. Quickly glancing down into her lap, Valia observed her clasped hands resting there.  
  
Moments crept by and no one made a move to do anything.  
  
'Lady Valia?' asked Prince Legolas slowly and only loud enough for those close to hear.  
  
Against her will her eyes raised to meet his. She was trapped and her mind raced to see a way of escape. What could she do? Ignore him? That was out of the question. Refuse the honor? Yes, that was what she would do.  
  
Thinking she had not heard him the first time, although she had looked at him after he had called her name, Legolas spoke louder, for all to hear. 'I choose Lady Valia, daughter of Lord Ryland, as the Lady of the Stars.'  
  
Valia could hear the whispers all around her and the crowd rapidly came alive with the fluttering of movement, but she herself made no move to take the proffered necklace.  
  
A hard nudge connected with Valia's side and she winced. Silia had elbowed her and Valia glared at her. Unfazed, Silia glared back at her friend.  
  
In a whisper only Valia could hear, her friend spoke. 'Take the necklace Valia. We made a deal. I am holding you to your promise. Do not dare think of going back on your word.'  
  
Looking at the necklace, Valia took a deep breath to calm her pounding heart. She saw her hand reach out to grasp the chain, but did not remember initiating the action. She felt as if she were someone else, a mere bystander observing her own actions.  
  
The necklace was in her hands and she could hear the roar of the crowd in the distance. Before she knew what had happened, Legolas stood before her, hand outstretched for her to place her own slender hand into.  
  
When her hand made contact with his, she was jolted back to reality.  
  
'Are you alright, Lady Valia?' asked Legolas while escorting her to Lord Elrond.  
  
'I am fine, thank you.'  
  
Elrond offered his arm to his wife, who took it, and the two descended the stairs to meet Legolas and Valia. Celebrian gave Valia a motherly look and wink, and then took the necklace from her hands. Unfastening the clasp, she put the chain around Valia's neck, securing it and kissing her cheek before stepping back.  
  
'The Lady of the Stars has been chosen,' Elrond declared to all the elves. 'Tomorrow will decide who shall escort Lady Valia at the banquet, and do not forget that tomorrow's winner will also receive a kiss from the Lady. Lady Celebrian and I wish to see you all there.'  
  
Cheering erupted once more from the crowd and Elrond gestured for Valia and Legolas to follow his wife and him. They walked to the palace and up to Lord Elrond's study.  
  
'I must say, you have made an excellent choice Legolas,' Elrond said from behind his desk.  
  
Valia, who was still on Legolas' arm, tensed. The Prince felt it and thought carefully before responding.  
  
'Thank you, Lord Elrond. However, I think my reasoning was a more selfish one than you think. I felt somewhat uneasy choosing a lady I did not know, and as Lady Valia and I have already been acquainted before, she seemed the logical choice.' Legolas hoped what he said would put Valia at ease, and when he felt her muscles relax a little, he smiled.  
  
The elven prince had not known that the winner of tomorrow's tournament would also receive a kiss from the Lady of the Stars. He reminded himself to give Isondil a verbal thrashing the next time he saw him.  
  
'You put her to shame, Legolas,' said Celebrian. 'Would you have her think the only reason you chose her was because she was the only one you had spoken with before? What of her beauty or the pleasure of her company? Do you mean to say you did not pick her for those reasons?'  
  
Legolas winced inwardly. He had no idea how to respond to the Lady's comments. No matter what he said, he knew Valia would twist the meaning of his words and take offense, and he had not even had time to apologize and explain his words from their first meeting.  
  
Valia saved him from thinking of a reply. 'I do not believe that is what he meant, Lady Celebrian, and I think you know that too. I take no offense to his words.' Turning her attention to Elrond, Valia continued to speak before Celebrian could reply. 'Is there something important you wished to see me about, Lord Elrond? If not, I must be on my way.'  
  
'No Valia, nothing of importance that would convince you to stay a while longer.' Elrond came around the desk and enveloped Valia in a gentle hug. 'Goodbye, my dear. Please realize what an honor it is to be chosen as the Lady and enjoy yourself. You hardly ever receive the recognition you deserve.'  
  
'I will, Elrond,' whispered Valia. She kissed his cheek and smiled at him.  
  
Celebrian came to stand with the two and caressed Valia's cheek, placing her own kiss on Valia's forehead. 'You know we love you, dear. When we look at the lovely elf maiden you have become, it is with the pride of parents.'  
  
Tears misted Valia's eyes. However had she been so lucky to receive the love of these two noble elves? Throwing her arms around both their necks, she hugged them close to her.  
  
'I love you too,' was her reply, before she released them and slipped out the door.  
  
Legolas had quietly observed the whole scene from a distance. When Valia left, the Lord and Lady turned to him. Celebrian had her arms wrapped around Elrond's waist, and he held her close to him with an arm draped over her shoulders.  
  
'It seems the Lady has acquired two sets of parents,' said Legolas somberly.  
  
'She is very dear to our hearts,' Celebrian replied, nestling her head into Elrond's chest. 'We want only the best for her.'  
  
'Be gentle with her Legolas,' Elrond said in turn.  
  
'Pardon, my lord?' Legolas was not quite sure he had heard the elf lord correctly.  
  
'Be gentle with her. She has hardened her heart for many years now to the attentions of any elf and it has become like ice. If you are demanding and force yourself upon her, she will break. But be patient with her, and the frost that binds her heart will melt and spring will follow, welcoming you in as well.'  
  
Understanding dawned on Legolas. 'Thank you for your advice, my lord, but it is not my intention to win a special place in Lady Valia's heart. If you will excuse me? I wish to find out where Isondil has wandered off to.'  
  
Elrond nodded his head and Celebrian and he watched the elven prince exit the room.  
  
'He does not see what lies in his own heart yet, beloved,' said Celebrian.  
  
'Give him time, melamin, give them both time. They cannot deny what is in their hearts for forever, whether it is only friendship or something more that lies hidden deep within.'  
  
'I just hope they realize it before it is too late.'  
  
'As do I.' Elrond placed a kiss on the top of Celebrian's head and pulled her tighter to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You know the drill. Make me happy by pushing that review button down there and a thank you will in your inbox if you leave your email address. (that's not meant to be bribery, although it sure does sound like it, it's all voluntary)  
  
Please Review! 


	8. Dresses and Butterflies

Disclaimer- Refer to Chapter One  
  
  
  
Dresses and Butterflies  
  
Valia opened the side door with care. Dusk had fallen before she reached her house from her meeting in Lord Elrond's study and she knew her family would want to talk to her about the day's events. However, Valia did not wish to speak of what had happened at all. She was in a bad mood and knew that she would only snap at her family if they spoke with her. The she-elf hoped she could creep through the house and into her room without being noticed.  
  
But in order to do that, she had to pass by the dinning room where her family would be assembled for dinner. Thankfully, the light tread of Valia's feet was muffled even more by the luxurious carpet that ran down the hallway. She could hear the sound of voices coming through the large doorway of the dinning room and her pace dwindled.  
  
She crept to the doorframe and leaned over, peeking her head into the room. The laughter, smiles, and pleasant chatter warmed her heart and she contemplated going inside. Until she saw her sister's face, that is.  
  
Earuviel sat in her chair, toying with her food. She was frowning and her forehead was wrinkled in concentration. By her face, Valia could tell that her thoughts were not pleasant ones. In fact, Valia could almost guarantee she knew what had put her sister in such a fey mood and was not about to get into an argument with Earuviel over the tournament.  
  
Valia changed her mind about revealing herself. With a deep breath, she briskly walked past the doorway and to freedom.  
  
'Valia.'  
  
The elf maiden stopped in her steps and cringed. If she was quiet, perhaps her father would think it had been a passing servant instead of his daughter he saw cross the doorway.  
  
Yet Ryland's eyes seldom played tricks on him and he knew without a doubt who it was that had passed the doorway so swiftly.  
  
'Valia,' came Lord Ryland's voice again. 'I know you are there, daughter. Come in here please. We greatly wish to speak with you.'  
  
Slowly turning around, Valia walked into the dinning room and tried her best to put a convincing smile on her face. 'Whatever about?' she feigned innocence.  
  
To her disappointment, it did not work.  
  
'Whatever about?' her brother laughed at her as he repeated her question. 'Do not play naïve with me, sister dear, or you shall get thrown into the pond again to wake you up to your senses.' Tandir sprang to his feet and crushed his sister in a hug before she realized what had happened. 'And I thought I was the one who would receive all the congratulations and praise today. Who would have thought that our Valia would be chosen as the Lady of the Stars?'  
  
'Certainly not me,' Valia said. 'If I had my way, I would have relinquished the honor to another maiden that would appreciate it more than I.'  
  
'You do not appreciate it?' asked Tandir incredulously, pulling back from his hug so that he could look into his sister's face. His eyes began to sparkle. 'I do believe we have here before us the silliest elf maiden that has ever breathed,' he addressed his family. 'She is chosen to be the Lady of the Stars, and as if that would not be honor enough for any she-elf, she if also asked to be so by a prince. And not just any prince, but Prince Legolas, rumored to be the most eligible elf in all the Valinor for a desirable husband. A fine catch by anyone's standards. He has never expressed an interest in any maiden before, to the heartbreak of all she- elves. Yet today, for the first time ever, he has shown some curiosity about a she-elf, and the girl has the nerve to say she would rather pass the honor on to someone else.'  
  
'Enough, Tandir! If you wish to mock me do not do it to my face.'  
  
'I do not mock you. I merely speak the truth,' Tandir quipped.  
  
'Tandir, my love, do not torment your sister so,' Glewiel said.  
  
'Yes, listen to your wife, Tandir,' Valia agreed.  
  
'It is not fair,' Earuviel broke into the conversation. 'Why is it that Valia gets to be the Lady of the Stars when she does not even wish to? Do you think you are better than everyone else and too good to accept it?'  
  
Valia sighed inwardly. She was not ready for this, but knew it would have to be addressed sooner or later.  
  
'Of course not Earuviel,' Valia said gently, trying to control her emotions as best as possible. 'I simply think that there are other elf maidens in Lord Elrond's realm, or any other realm for that matter, that would enjoy being the Lady more than I.'  
  
'But why did the Prince choose you?' spouted Earuviel. 'No one ever takes a second glance at you.'  
  
The words stung Valia for some reason, but she pushed the pain aside. 'I do not know, dearest. He said it was because he already knew me and felt uncomfortable choosing a stranger from the crowd.'  
  
'He already knew you!' Earuviel exploded. 'When has he ever met you before?'  
  
'It seems you have not been telling us all that has been happening to you, Valia,' said Narawen softly. 'You have made Prince Legolas' acquaintance before?'  
  
'Lord Elrond wishes me to help the Prince with research. King Thranduil sent his son here to the library to gather information that may help his kingdom solve agricultural problems they have been having. I met the Prince the day after he arrived. Lord Elrond introduced us and asked me to assist the Prince while he is here. That is all that happened, nothing more. I did not think it significant enough to warrant telling the entire family about it.'  
  
'You do not like him then?' Earuviel asked tentatively.  
  
'Not in the least, Earuviel. As far as I am concerned, you or any other maiden that has designs on him is free to catch the Prince if she can.' This seemed to brighten her sister's mood, and the younger elf turned to her food and began to eat, a pleasant smile on her pretty face.  
  
'Valia,' Ryland said. 'We are truly happy for you, my dear, even if you are not. It is a great honor to be chosen as the Lady.'  
  
'Thank you father.' Valia disentangled herself from her brother's hold and walked over to her father. Kissing him on the temple, she turned to her mother and gave her a kiss on her cheek. 'I am not hungry and feel rather drained from the days events. If you do not mind, I will retire for the night.'  
  
'Of course, daughter.' Narawen stood and rang a bell. Fiwen bustled into the room and curtsied to the family. 'You rang, my lady?'  
  
'Yes, Fiwen. Please take Valia to her room and help her to ready for the night.'  
  
'As you wish, my lady,' said Fiwen, taking Valia by the arm. Not wishing to start another argument by protesting to the attentions, Valia simply let the servant lead her away, sending a smile to her mother and family before she left.  
  
When they reached Valia's door, she turned to the servant. 'I am fine Fiwen. I think you have better things to do than dress an elf maiden who is perfectly capable of doing so herself.'  
  
'Very well, Valia, but get some rest, dear,' Fiwen said in a motherly tone. 'You do not look well.'  
  
'I shall,' Valia promised, then opened her door and shut it behind her, safely sealing herself away from her family. In truth, she was not tired; too many thoughts raced through her head.  
  
Opening a set of doors that led to her own private deck, Valia sat down in a chair. The stars were shinning brightly in the sky and the crisp air awoke her senses and cleared her thoughts.  
  
The stars had always done that for her. How ironic that she should now be named the Lady of the very things that had often given her comfort in times past, when nothing else could.  
  
She did not know how much time passed, but a knock on her door forced Valia to leave her peaceful reprieve. 'Who is it?'  
  
'It is me,' Narawen called to her daughter through the shut door. 'Are you in bed yet, Valia?'  
  
'No. Just a moment mother.' Valia reluctantly stood and entered her room, shutting the doors to her little alcove behind her. Quickly, she opened her bedroom door and let her mother come in. A large bundle was in Narawen's arms and Valia's curiosity flared to life.  
  
'Is something the matter, naneth?'*  
  
'Perhaps. Sit down on the bed, my dear.' Valia obeyed her mother and perched herself on the edge of her bed. In the meantime, Narawen put down her bundle in a nearby chair and moved to Valia's large armoire, opening the beautifully carved wooden doors.  
  
Glancing at her clothes, Narawen sighed. 'Valia, do you know what you plan to wear for the tournament tomorrow?' Her mother began to sift through her wardrobe, pulling out dresses to inspect before hanging them back up again.  
  
'I thought I would just wear whatever suits my fancy in the morning. I do not intend to wear anything out of the ordinary.'  
  
'That is what I feared you would say. Listen to me daughter. You cannot wear your normal outfits tomorrow. Look at this,' Narawen said, pulling out a fancy dress shoved in the farthest corner of the armoire. 'You have not worn it since I bought it for you. It is old and maybe not as fashionable as it should be, but you will look a proper lady in it.'  
  
'And I do not look a proper lady in my normal clothes?' Valia asked somewhat saucily.  
  
'Of course you look fine in your typical clothes, Valia, but tomorrow is not a typical day and everyone will be expecting you to dress up a bit. The color of this dress will suit you very well. Here, try it on,' her mother said, handing her the dress.  
  
'I would never be comfortable in something like this mother. Look at the neckline! It is far too revealing,' Valia countered, moving to her clothes and hanging the dress back up. 'No. I will not appear in public, before almost the entire kingdom in something so risqué.'  
  
'You are overly exaggerating, Valia. Any other maiden would consider this to be a very modest dress.'  
  
'Well I am not the average elf maiden,' Valia declared defiantly.  
  
'So that is that your final choice?' Narawen asked her daughter, a weary look on her face.  
  
'Yes, it is. I am sorry mother. I am not trying to be difficult. I simply do not see why I have to dress up for the tournament.'  
  
'Very well. If that is your choice I am to give you this.' Narawen pulled out a letter from the pocket in her dress, handing it to her daughter. The look on her face was unreadable, and it was with great curiosity that Valia took it.  
  
Her name was written on the front in a scrolling script she immediately recognized. 'From Lord Elrond?' Valia asked, looking up to her mother.  
  
'Yes, it arrived a few minutes ago. A servant came from the palace and left implicit directions that Lord Elrond wanted it delivered to you tonight if you would not listen to reason.'  
  
Valia slipped her finger under the seal and broke it, ignoring her mother's comment. She found the same beautiful writing inside as had been on the outside of the letter. Hastily, she read the words.  
  
  
  
Dearest Valia~  
  
I have instructed your mother to prevail upon you to pick a dress for tomorrow's tournament that will show off the beauty you insist on hiding behind your drab clothes every day.  
  
Since you are reading this, I know she had failed in her task, as I assumed she would, knowing your temperament about such things.  
  
I have sent a dress for you to wear to the tournament, which your mother should have brought with her. You will wear it tomorrow, and after the tournament, you shall come to the palace where Celebrian desires that you should be readied for the evening banquet. She will have another dress waiting for you there. She has given you the use of her handmaidens for the night to help you prepare and will be there herself to oversee them in their work.  
  
It is as your lord, that I now order you to follow the above instructions. Do not think to question me on the matter, Valia. I want what is best for all elves in my realm, and I deem this to be what is best for you.  
  
Know that it is because of the love I hold for you in my heart that I command you to do these things. I look forward to seeing your true beauty shine forth tomorrow.  
  
With love,  
  
Elrond  
  
  
  
Folding the letter, Valia's eyes met her mother's. 'He has ordered me to wear the dress he sent and tells me I am to go to the palace after the tournament so that Lady Celebrian and her maids can ready me for the banquet. It seems I have no other choice in the matter. Let me see the dress,' Valia said with resignation.  
  
A soft smile pulled up the corners of Narawen's mouth as she went over to the bundle she had placed on the chair. With loving care she untied the strings wrapped around the dress. Then she removed the cloth that was wrapped around the dress, which had prevented any damage to the clothing during the delivery.  
  
'O Valia,' Narawen sighed softly, holding the dress up in front of her to examine. It was a deep blue, only a little lighter than the inky sky at night. Delicate stars were embroidered along the fabric in silver thread.  
  
'The blue is the same color as your eyes. It looks as if the dress was made specifically with you in mind. I cannot imagine a better cut to show your figure off in. Do go and try it on, dear.' Narawen placed the dress in Valia's hands.  
  
Her mother's face radiated with joy, and Valia could not find it in her heart to deny her the pleasure of seeing her in the dress. 'Very well mother, I will do it because you asked me too. I can see that it would give you vast delight.'  
  
Moving to her bathroom, Valia closed the door behind her and threw off the dress she was wearing. She picked up the exquisite gown from Elrond, careful not to damage it in any way, and cautiously slipped it on.  
  
Without looking at the mirror, she opened the door and took a tentative step into her bedroom. Hearing the rustle of silk, Narawen turned around to look at her daughter.  
  
She was stunned by what a simple change of clothing had done for Valia. Her daughter looked lovely now, the dress modestly, yet most definitely showing off her feminine figure. The dark blue color accentuated Valia's eyes and made her hair to appear like finely spun gold. The silver star was still around Valia's neck from the tournament earlier that day, adding the perfect touch to her outfit. Simple, yet elegant.  
  
Narawen's silence began to unnerve Valia, who began to fidget. 'You do not think it looks good?'  
  
'No, not at all, dearest. I just did not recognize you for a moment. How lovely you look!'  
  
A nock brought the two she-elves attention to the door.  
  
'Who is it?' called Narawen.  
  
'May I come in?' Lord Ryland's questioned.  
  
With a nod from Valia, Narawen went to let her husband in.  
  
'What have we here?' Ryland exclaimed upon seeing his daughter. 'Who is this beautiful butterfly standing in my daughter's room?'  
  
Her father's comments made Valia self-conscious and she could feel herself start to blush, something she had not done for centuries. 'I am afraid you see the dazzling wings of a butterfly attached to an ugly caterpillar that is only pretending to be something she knows very well that she is not.'  
  
'Nonesense,' her mother softly rebuked her. 'Just look at yourself Valia.' Narawen stood behind Valia, placing her hands on her daughter's arms. Gently, she guided her to stand before the full length mirror in the corner of the room.  
  
Valia felt strange. New emotions began to flow through her that had lain dormant for ages. Slowly, her eyes began to drift up the mirror, starting with her feet and continuing till she stared at her own eyes. But the elf maiden in the mirror could not be Valia. It seemed that she was staring at a stranger that only resembled her.  
  
'The dress is magnificent,' her father commented, coming to stand beside his wife and daughter.  
  
'It puts me to shame. I could never begin to do justice to such glorious clothes. Lord Elrond should have known to send something plainer.'  
  
'It is you who puts the clothes to shame, my little butterfly. I had never really noticed it before, but you have grown to become a beautiful maiden, both inside and out.'  
  
For the second time that day Valia began to cry. She knew her father exaggerated, especially in regards to her outward appearance, but his loving words filled her heart with happiness.  
  
Lord Ryland enveloped his daughter in a gentle hug, kissing the top of her head. 'Prince Legolas is truly a fool if he does not recognize you for the treasure you are. You have made your mother and me very proud, my daughter. Always remember that.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Another sappy ending. Two in a row...what has happened to me?  
  
*naneth is the sindarin word for mother  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You know what to do. Hit the review button and make me happy! Pretty Please? 


	9. The Fury of a Prince

Disclaimer- Refer to Chapter One.  
  
A/N-Well I decided to write this scene anyway since I got mixed reviews about it, but I hope that everyone is happy. Plus, I decided to be evil and thrown in a little twist that I bet none of you would have ever suspected. Muwahahahahaha! It will definitely have an effect on the next few chapters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The Fury of a Prince  
  
Legolas strode out of Lord Elrond's study, his footfalls ringing clearly down the hallway. He was in a foul mood and his usually light step had become heavy with determination. He was in search of Isondil.  
  
Where had his elven friend wandered off to? Legolas searched Isondil's chambers but did not find him there. He also checked his own chambers, the dinning room, and Great Hall, but to no avail.  
  
Deciding to move his search out of doors, Legolas went to the only logical place his friend would be, the practice archery field. Yet when the Prince got there, he saw no elf within one hundred yards of the area.  
  
Dusk had begun to settle so Legolas turned back to the palace, anger filling him with the inconvenient disappearance of his friend. Where was the elf! It was not as if this was his father's realm. Isondil had no favorite haunts here; no friends other than Legolas to occupy his time.  
  
The palace came into view, but Legolas took no notice of it. He was glancing down at the pebbled path, lost in his thoughts. If it had not been for his excellent hearing, he would have run into the elf that was moving the opposite way along the path.  
  
'Lady Silia!' Legolas exclaimed, looking up at the maiden. The she-elf appeared to be rather flushed, except for a tinge of pink that colored her cheeks. 'Are you alright? You look pale.'  
  
Silia lifted her eyes which sparkled with some unknown mirth. 'I am quite alright, Prince Legolas, but thank you for asking. If I may be so bold, what are you doing out here at nightfall?'  
  
'I was looking for Isondil. You have not seen him by any chance, have you?'  
  
The light was steadily fading, but Legolas could see the pink spread across Silia's face, staining it a darker shade of color. A suspicion grew in the Prince's mind that Silia knew exactly where Isondil was. 'He is in the garden,' she said, pointing down a small walkway to her left, confirming Legolas' suspicion.  
  
'Thank you Silia!' Legolas called, forgetting decorum as he sprinted down the path she had indicated to catch his friend.  
  
He found Isondil standing under a large arbor, ivy forming a living canopy over his head. Legolas noticed a silly grin plastered over his friend's face. It took Legolas only a moment to guess who the source of that smile was, but the elven prince was in no mood to let Isondil alone with his happy thoughts.  
  
'Isondil!' Legolas barked.  
  
The elvish lord's head snapped around at the sound of Legolas' voice, the dreamy smile still upon his fair face. 'Yes?'  
  
'You fool,' shouted Legolas, giving his friend a forceful shove. Isondil staggered back a few paces, a look of bewilderment appearing in his features.  
  
'Legolas, what is the matter?'  
  
'Is there something else you wish to tell me about the Lady of the Stars that happened to slip your memory when you informed me about her before?' Isondil received another shove from his friend, making him loose more ground to the enraged Prince.  
  
'I do not know what you are talking about, Legolas.' Confusion was clear in Isondil's voice and countenance. 'What do you mean, my friend?'  
  
'Do not call me that!' Legolas shouted, accentuating his point with another shove. Isondil now found his back to one of the palace walls with nowhere to run. Silence hung between the two elves as Legolas glared at Isondil, who only grew more confused by the second.  
  
'Legolas..'  
  
'It is Prince Legolas to you,' snapped the elf.  
  
'As you wish, my lord.' Isondil was thoroughly lost now. He had no idea what his friend meant about the Lady of the Stars. Whatever it was, it was obvious that Legolas was seething with anger about it.  
  
'The kiss, Isondil,' Legolas said at last, exasperation clearly evident in his tone.  
  
'I do not know what you are talking about,' Isondil stated firmly, trying to defend himself as best he could in his vulnerable position. 'Would you please be clearer?'  
  
Legolas felt like his body was on fire. The Prince did not care if all of Lord Elrond's realm heard him as he yelled at Isondil. 'You wish me to be clearer? Fine! Did it happen to slip your memory that tomorrow's winner shall receive a kiss from the Lady of the Stars?'  
  
'No, I simply did not consider it to be an important detail at the time,' Isondil said heatedly, growing angry at the Prince's pushy behavior. 'I do not understand what you are so upset about Prince Legolas. It cannot be too painful to receive a kiss from a beautiful lady.'  
  
'Then let me inform you otherwise, Lord Isondil,' Legolas said sarcastically, lowering his voice in volume, but still retaining the hard edge. 'I chose Valia because I had made her acquaintance before. She did not seem like she was out to set a matrimonial trap for me the moment we met each other, so I thought her the best choice. She appeared unaffected by my presence, which only added to my reasons for selecting her.'  
  
'But now I am told, after I have already picked her, that she will bestow a kiss on the winner of tomorrow's tournament. Do you know what she therefore must think? Obviously not!' exclaimed the irate Prince, giving Isondil no time to answer. 'She must think that I have an interest in her, Isondil. You know very well that I do not wish to marry right now, or court a maiden for that matter. However, by your lack of information, my actions have now conveyed to Valia that I have an interest in her which I most certainly do not.'  
  
Isondil watched his friend closely as he ranted on. He had never seen Legolas so upset before. The Prince usually was all control, only conveying the emotions he wished to display. His current display of behavior was something entirely new for Isondil. There must be some truth to what he said about having an interest in Lady Valia, no matter how much the Prince denied it.  
  
'Prince Legolas,' Isondil began slowly, choosing his words with careful consideration. 'I do not see how your choice of Lady Valia to be the Lady of the Stars will convey to her that you have some interest in her. Surely she will think you have chosen her for the first reason you told me, that she was the only one you had made a suitable acquaintance with prior to then. I can see no reason for you to be so distressed.' Here, Isondil paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. 'Unless you truly do have feelings for the maiden, but do not want her to know,' he stated softly.  
  
'What are you accusing me of?' screamed Legolas, making large gestures with his arms. 'If you presume to say such a thing to me again, I will make sure you regret your words for days to follow,' he threatened.  
  
'There is no need to intimidate me, Prince Legolas,' spat Isondil. The elf was now yelling right back at the Prince, careless of his lord's threats. 'It is not my fault that you obviously have feelings for her that you refuse to admit to yourself! Do not blame me for your blindness and stupidity.'  
  
Isondil prepared himself for the blow he felt sure Legolas would throw at him. To his complete surprise, he saw the tension slowly leave Legolas' body, his shoulders slumping as if a great weight hung on them. Isondil did not know what to make of the sudden change in the Prince.  
  
With observant eyes, he watched his friend sink onto a nearby bench. Leaning his elbows on his thighs, Legolas buried his face in his hands, trying to control his erratic breathing b deeply inhaling and exhaling.  
  
Hesitantly, Isondil lowered himself next to Legolas. They sat together, not saying a word.  
  
The two elves had been friends for millennium. They had never had a fight like the one that just occurred. Thinking back, Isondil could not believe he had the nerve to say what he did to Legolas. He felt guilt, and a small fear, creep over him. True, they were fast friends, but Isondil never forgot that his friend was also his lord.  
  
When Isondil heard Legolas' breathing return to a normal rate, he gathered his courage and spoke softly. 'I should not have said that, my lord. Forgive me.'  
  
'No, my friend, it was my fault. I do not know what came over me.' Legolas looked up and grasped Isondil's forearm with his hand in a firm grip. 'Forgive a foolish Prince?'  
  
Isondil reassured Legolas by returning the arm clasp. 'All is forgiven, my prince. You are confused. I understand. It did not help that I had the audacity to say what I did.'  
  
The two elves looked at each other, reading the depths of their eyes.  
  
'You do not know what it is like Isondil,' Legolas sighed. 'I have always had to be careful of my actions when around she-elves. I merely greet them and they think it is a formal declaration of my love to them. I cannot act naturally, be myself. I must always have my guard up.'  
  
'I have never heard you speak so frankly about such things before,' said Isondil with surprise. He knew that Legolas had problems with maidens' attentions to him, but he never thought about the emotional toll it must have had on his friend. 'I always envied you for all the maidens that threw themselves at you,' he mused aloud. 'It never occurred to me how draining, and insulting, it would be to have females fawning over you simply for your good looks and crown.'  
  
'I think I have given up on marriage, Isondil,' whispered Legolas. 'When I was younger, I had this ideal that somewhere the perfect maiden existed for me. She would care more about my soul, my heart, than my looks and title. But time has worn that illusion away. She was a figment of my imagination. She is not real.'  
  
'I would not give up the search, Legolas,' Isondil spoke gently, 'Dreams like that are a gift from the Valar. They should be treasured like precious gems and looked for with the expectation of fulfillment.'  
  
'That is what I once thought too. Yet hope deferred makes the heart grow weary. I am weary of looking Isondil.' Legolas' tone was depressed, mingled with sorrow and abandonment. It sent a chill up Isondil's spine.  
  
'Perhaps she is not as out of reach as you think her to be.'  
  
'What do you mean?' asked Legolas, staring blankly at the ground.  
  
'There is an elf maiden that came to mind when you.'  
  
'Help!'  
  
Legolas whipped his head around. 'Did you hear that Isondil?'  
  
'Yes. It sounded fairly close to here.' The elves were on their feel in an instant, eyes searching the darkness of the night.  
  
'Help me!' The plea rang through the night air, piercing the hearts of Legolas and Isondil with dread.  
  
'Come, my frined,' said Legolas, grabbing Isondil's shoulder. 'It came from over there.'  
  
Legolas raced towards the voice. 'Where are you?' he called into the air.  
  
'Mother! Father! Help me!' the voice came again. Judging by the tone, it sounded like a female calling out for help. Legolas and Isondil could tell that they were close and both paused to listen. Soft whimpers and crying guided the elves into a small stand of trees.  
  
The sobs from scared elf were loud now, but Legolas and Isondil could not see where the source of the noise was coming from.  
  
'I am up here. Look up!' Whoever it was was on the edge of hysterics. Legolas peered into the branches of an old tree overhead. He could just make out the outline of a small elfling amidst the branches. 'Please help me!' The child was definitely a female.  
  
Glancing at Isondil, Legolas threw his outer tunic off and handed his weapons to him. 'I am going up,' the Prince said, grabbing onto the lowest branch and hoisting himself up in one graceful movement.  
  
'Be careful, Legolas. This tree does not look healthy.'  
  
Ignoring his friend, Legolas swiftly climbed up. The child was not very high up, but she had wiggled her way to the furthest part of the branch she was on. 'What is your name?' he asked the elfling, standing on the branch right below hers.  
  
'Tania,' the little girl replied with a sniffle.  
  
'Tania, that is a lovely name,' the Prince said, trying to distract the girl so she would calm down. 'Where do you live, Tania?'  
  
'I live in the city here,' said Tania, her voice loosing some of its fear. Legolas, however, was growing worried. He had climbed up to her branch and felt the limb lower with an ominous creak.  
  
Masking his worry, Legolas crouched down and looked at Tania. 'I am staying at the palace with Lord Elrond, Tania. My name is Legolas.'  
  
The elflings eyes grew wide with wonder. She had stopped crying now and a timid smile spread across her face. 'Are you Prince Legolas?'  
  
'Yes, I am.'  
  
'My sister told me you came to live here for awhile. She said you were very handsome,' Tania commented innocently.  
  
'Really?' Legolas asked, slowly making his way out along the branch. 'Who is your sister Tania?'  
  
'Her name is Hadrielia. She said she met you before.' Legolas had thought the situation could not be any worse until he heard the maiden's name. He simply chose to ignore Tania's statement.  
  
Coming to stop about midway out on the limb, Legolas looked at Tania with a reassuring smile. 'Tania, I need you to crawl towards me. The branch is too thin for me to go out as far as you are. Just put one hand in front of the other and do not look down. Do you think you can do that for me?'  
  
Tania nodded, whipping her nose on her dress sleeve. Slowly, she reached one hand out and inched along the branch towards Legolas.  
  
'Are you alright, Legolas?' Isondil called up into the tree.  
  
Legolas looked down at his friend below. No more than four yards stood between the ground and him. 'We are fine, Isondil,' he yelled down.  
  
'Is the girl all right?'  
  
'She is fine as well,' Legolas shouted, still looking at his friend. 'Her name is Tania.' A sudden force pushed Legolas off balance. Tania had leapt into his arms while he was distracted, catching the Prince unawares.  
  
A sickening crack met Legolas' sensitive ears when he made impact with the branch, falling backwards with a thud.  
  
Instinctively, he wrapped his arm securely around Tania before the branch broke. With a crisp snap the limb gave way completely, sending Legolas and Tania hurtling to the ground. The child screamed in his arms just before he felt himself hit hard earth.  
  
His first concern was the child's safety. Swiftly sitting up, he looked down at the elfling. 'Are you alright Tania?'  
  
'Yes,' she said shakily.  
  
'You do not hurt anywhere?'  
  
Tania shook her head and Isondil scooped the child up into his arms. 'Hello Tania,' he smiled. 'My name is Isondil. I am a friend of Legolas'.' Isondil turned his attention to Legolas. 'Are you injured?'  
  
'I do not think so, praise be to the Valar.' Legolas reached up to take the hand Isondil held out to him, but when his friend's hand clasped his wrist, Legolas let out a yelp and pulled back.  
  
'On second thought, I think I have injured my wrist,' he said ruefully. Legolas held his arm out in front of him and expertly examined the damage, feeling it with his other hand. 'It is not broken, only sprained I fear.'  
  
'Come, Legolas. Lord Elrond should have a look at your wrist and we must get Tania back to her family.'  
  
Nodding his head, Legolas stood carefully. Except for his wrist and some bruising he knew would come later, he had no other injuries. 'Let us be off then, Isondil, and make haste. Tania's family will be searching for her by now. They must be sick with worry.'  
  
The two elves strode off into the darkness and towards the safety of Lord Elrond's palace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N-Poor Legolas *sniffle* How's an elf to shoot his bow when he has a sprained wrist? Just a question for you all to ponder....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alrighty! Did you like it? Would you please hit the review button and make me ever so happy by typing up a review for me? It doesn't have to be long and I read each and every one of them with much happiness.  
  
Please Review! 


	10. The Second Day

Disclaimer- Refer to Chapter One  
  
Thank you to all who have reviewed my story. It was much appreciated!  
  
A/N- It was so hard to write the ending to this chapter. I know it's a cliffhanger, but I am not sure if I ended it at a good spot. For the next chapter, I am debating whether to be absolutely evil or not. Muwahahahaha! *Clears throat* I seem to be doing that a lot lately. Anyway, until I decide whether I want to be nice to Legolas or not, I am not going to be writing the next chapter. But rest assured, it should be up soon. After all, I did promise to post at least once a week. Happy reading and reviewing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The Second Day  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Valia curtsied to Elrond and Celebrian before ascending the steps to the platform. She took her designated seat next to Celebrian and glanced out at the gathering crowd, noticing many eyes turned in her direction with surprise.  
  
It was the second day of the tournament, the day that would determine who would win the right to escort Valia to the banquet that night and receive a kiss from her as well. The sun was high overhead but luckily, a large canopy of cloth hung over the platform, shielding those who sat under it from the intense heat.  
  
Observing her immediate surroundings, Valia discovered an empty chair to her left and Lady Celebrian to her right. Elrond's wife was watching Valia take in everything around her. The deep rise and fall of the Lady of the Star's chest told Celebrian that the maiden was far more nervous than she appeared and when Valia's eyes collided with those Celebrian, the Lady smiled at her warmly.  
  
'You look very lovely today Valia. Who did your hair?'  
  
'My mother insisted on doing it this morning,' replied Valia, fingering one of the curls at the base of her neck.  
  
'She has done an excellent job; it suits your features so well.'  
  
'I will be sure to tell her of your praise.' Valia's hair was pulled up in a complex pattern of braids and twists. Delicate ringlets that looked to be spun of pure gold framed her face, softening her features. A hint of a smile appeared on her face as she thought about her mother arriving at her door with the rising of the sun, insisting that Valia needed to start preparing for the tournament. Valia had groaned and mumbled something about it being too early before snuggling deeper into her covers. Not to be dismissed so easily, Narawen had burst through her daughter's door and dragged the she-elf out of bed to get ready.  
  
'I will not let you set foot outside this house until you are dressed to my satisfaction,' Narawen had said firmly, shocking Valia. Her mother was one of the most kindhearted elves Valia knew and within reason, had never insisted that Valia do something she did not want to. Pursing her lips, Valia had nodded her head to be rewarded with a large smile on her mother's face. The lady had swiftly gone to work, making Valia bathe, helping her dress, brushing her hair and styling it, all the while chattering away so Valia could not get a word in edgewise.  
  
'I do not think I have ever seen you so excited before,' Valia had managed to say when her mother was forced to take a breath to continue speaking.  
  
'That, my dear, is because this is the first time you have ever willingly let me dress you up. Even as an elfling you were always squirming out of my reach when I attempted to braid your hair.'  
  
Celebrian shifted her gaze to the crowd and spoke to Valia, breaking into her reminiscing. 'I see that you received the dress Elrond and I sent you. It compliments your small form, just as I thought it would.'  
  
'Thank you for sending it, my lady. It was very kind of you. I fear that I shall ruin it in the dust though, and be unable to return it to you in the same condition you loaned it to me in.'  
  
'Nonesense, Valia,' retorted Celebrian with a dismissive wave of her hand. An amused smile graced her lips. 'We knew that you would be stubborn and refuse to wear anything that might show your beauty you like to hide so much behind those plain clothes of yours. I told Elrond that I would not let you hide yourself away at the tournament and banquet, and he readily agreed with me, calling a servant to our room immediately. We sent the servant out to find a dress for you and he came back with the one you now wear.'  
  
'You should not have gone to such trouble, my lady. I had other dresses at home and I cannot begin to imagine the expense this one must have cost you.' Valia trailed the dainty silver thread on her dress with her fingertips.  
  
'You are too humble Valia. If I heard those words come from anyone other than you, I would think they were being self righteous. But modesty suits you, my dear. Do not worry about the expense of the dress, it was a trifle, trust me. And I do not want to hear you speak of returning it to Elrond and me. We bought it for you and you alone.'  
  
'Thank you, Celebrian,' Valia said sincerely, dropping her usual formality. She took the elven lady's slender hand in her own and squeezed it.  
  
'That is the first time I have heard you call me simply Celebrian.'  
  
'I am sorry, my lady,' apologized Valia quickly, dipping her head down. 'I was not thinking. Please do not be angry with me.' A wave of horror washed over Valia as soon as she heard herself say Celebrian's name in such an informal manner. She feared the lady would be mad at her for breaking with proper decorum.  
  
'You misunderstand me, Valia.' Celebrain lifted Valia's chin up and held it there until the maiden looked at her. There was mirth in her eyes as she let a sweet laugh escape her lips. 'It pleases me that you are finally listening to all my many requests to call me simply Celebrian.' Celebrian patted Valia's hand to assure the maiden and released it.  
  
Valia turned her attention to the field and watched the archers practice before the competition began. Only the best one hundred from the first day were allowed to compete in today's cometition. Scanning the elves, Valia spotted Isondil. The distinct clothing he had on made him easy to spot among the fashion elves in Lord Elrond's realm wore.  
  
He was garbed in the brown and green of his people who had never changed their traditional colors after leaving the trees of Eryn Lasgalen. The elves of Imladris, however, had always been known for their bright colors. Rich yellows, blues, reds, and purples shone bright next to the subdued tones of Isondil's earthy colors.  
  
'Celebrian, why does no one sit next me?' Valia suddenly asked. Almost all the elves that would be seated on the platform had already come, yet none had even glanced at the chair next to Valia. They appeared to be avoiding it as if Valia were Sauron himself.  
  
'It is because Elrond and I have reserved it for someone already.'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'I believe that is him now.' The Lady gestured with her head, a mischievous sparkle in the depths of her eyes. Valia turned her attention in the direction Celebrian had indicated.  
  
Prince Legolas was walking up the stairs, but Valia grew confused when she noticed he did not have on his typical archery clothing, at least what she thought was his typical archery clothing. After all, she had not seen him more than a handful of times her entire life. He wore a green tunic that looked to be made of silk. The color matched his emerald eyes to perfection and though Valia did not know much about clothing, she could see that the tunic was tailored with great skill. He wore no belt, for the cut of the garment accentuated his agile form without need of one. Brown leggings were tucked into soft leather boots and a silver circlet of vines and leaves was placed on his brow to complete the ensemble.  
  
'I see he meets your approval today,' whispered Celebrain, catching Valia staring at the Prince. 'Has an elf finally had the good fortune to catch the critical eye of Lady Valia?'  
  
'No!' Valia snapped, wiggling deeper into her seat with a moody look on her face. Celebrian smiled knowingly and turned to Elrond, leaving Valia alone with her thoughts.  
  
The Lady of the Stars silently lambasted herself. What do you think you are doing Valia? Why did you not notice you were staring at him like that? And for that matter, what where you doing staring at him in the first place? 'I will not let him effect my emotions, nor any other elf,' Valia swore to the voice in her head. 'I cannot afford to loose a handle on my feelings.' Besides, he had insulted her on several occasions and still had not apologized. Valia felt her anger towards the elf begin to grow again and gave herself a mental pat on the back.  
  
Valia saw Elrond stand, clasping the Prince's left arm in greeting. 'I have taken the liberty of reserving a seat for you, Legolas.'  
  
'Thank you, Lord Elrond. I appreciate your great kindness.'  
  
Elrond indicated the seat next to Valia and Legolas walked towards it, bowing to Lady Celebrian as he passed. Sitting down with all the grace his position in life had taught him to use, he placed his injured wrist on the arm rest and stared at the archery field with an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
Valia was not at all pleased with the arrangements. Why was he not out on the archery field with the other competitors and safely away from her? His nearness annoyed Valia and without think, she scooted to her right to put as much space as she could between herself and him.  
  
'Legolas.' Celebrian leaned in front of Valia to speak with the Prince. Not wanting to interfere, Valia pushed herself as far back into the chair as she could, looking past Celebrian's shoulder and pretending to observe something of interest in the distance.  
  
'Yes, my lady?' asked Legolas, looking past Valia as if she were not there.  
  
'You have not greeted Lady Valia yet. Do not tell me you are the only elf who has not noticed her this afternoon.'  
  
Legolas' eyes drifted to the she-elf sitting in the chair between him and Lady Celebrian. 'Valia?' he asked incredulously and she slowly turned her head his direction. He had not even recognized her in the dress and with her hair up in such a becoming manner. The maiden actually looked pretty, like the normal elven ladies he was so used to seeing. Perhaps that is why he had not glanced her way.  
  
'Is she not beautiful?' continued Celebrian. 'You must convince her to wear these kinds of clothes more often. Her mother and I have prevailed upon her for centuries now to do so, but she had never agreed until now. I think it is to you that we owe the honor of seeing Valia look so charming.'  
  
Valia grit her teeth and openly glared at Celebrian, but the lady just smiled back sweetly and turned her head, effectively excluding herself from the conversation and leaving Valia trapped with the attention of the Prince.  
  
'I am sorry, Valia, I had not observed it to be you sitting there' said Legolas, much to her aggravation. 'You look very lovely. I thought you were someone else.' The words were out of Legolas' mouth before he had time to think about them. Immediately afterwards, the full import of their meaning hit him and he silently groaned as he watched Valia's eyes widen in disbelief and then fill with anger. Why was he always saying such stupid things to her? He knew she would understand his words as an insult; that she did not look pretty on any other day. The thought was confirmed when Valia spoke.  
  
'Do you intentionally try to offend me every time we meet Prince Legolas, or is it merely your daily habit of conversation with everyone?' Valia did not care if he was royalty anymore. She would no longer gracefully accept another insult from the arrogant prince sitting next to her.  
  
'Forgive me, Valia, I did not intend to insult you.' Legolas only received a raised brow in response to his apology before Valia turned her gaze from his to look out at the archery field.  
  
With a sigh, Legolas turned forward as well but was surprised when he heard Valia's soft voice break the silence. 'Why are you not in the tournament today?' Her curiosity always did get the better of her, despite her best efforts.  
  
'I am afraid I injured my wrist and would only do further damage to it if I tried to use my bow.'  
  
This elicited an inquisitive glance from Valia before she looked down at Legolas' wrist. She had not noticed that it was expertly bound with crème colored fabric to prevent any movement.  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'I fell; it was a stupid mistake on my part.'  
  
Celebrian, who had been eavesdropping on the conversation the entire time, saw her opportunity to tout the good qualities of Legolas. 'I think the Prince is too modest, like yourself Valia, so I will inform you of his gallant behavior myself.'  
  
'He rescued an elfling last night trapped up in an ancient tree, but the decaying branch the child was on did not support his weight. When the elfling threw herself into his arms, he fell from the tree, the little one safely wrapped in his arms. The child was alright but Prince Legolas was not so lucky and sprained his wrist in the fall.'  
  
Legolas felt a strange stirring within him when Valia looked from his wrist to his eyes. Her entire demeanor had softened and she was looking at him with a hint of admiration in the deep pools of her blue eyes. Legolas' eyes grew wide with wonder and he felt himself fixed to his seat by her steady gaze.  
  
Taking in all that was transpiring in one glance, Celebrian turned once more and gave Elrond an affectionate peck on the cheek, pretending not to notice what was happening between the two.  
  
'Have you injured it severely?' asked Valia, concern lacing her words.  
  
'No, tis' nothing, really.' Legolas held out the injured wrist for her to see and took pleasure in the sympathy he saw flash across her face. Before she had time to think, Valia reached out and cradled his wrist in her hands, gently feeling the injury herself. Legolas winced at the touch, and Valia, who saw the grimace, recoiled.  
  
'I am sorry. I did not mean too..'  
  
'It is fine Valia. You have done no harm.' He realized that he had enjoyed her hands on him and missed the warmth of the contact. Legolas reached out and took her slim hand in his own, knowing that it was a bold move, but not having the control to stop himself. Gently he rubbed his thumb over the smooth skin and then glanced up into her eyes.  
  
To his confusion, he saw Valia's eyes grow large and fill with fear. She snatched her hand out of his and snapped her body around, growing stiff with tension.  
  
Legolas' found himself filled with confusion. He had thought Valia would respond differently to his touch, but was disappointed to find his assumption wrong. Was he really that repulsive to her? Had he truly offended her that deeply on their first meeting?  
  
Turning himself to the archery field, Legolas scanned the crowd but a movement to his right caught his eye and he looked towards the stairs instead. An elf that seemed vaguely familiar strode up to the platform and was greeted by an embrace from Elrond and Celebrian. Legolas could not make out the words they were saying but it was clear that all three were delighted to see one another.  
  
'Valia!' the stranger exclaimed, turning to the maiden. 'It has been too long since last I saw you. How much you have changed!'  
  
Quickly taking her eyes away from the archery field, Valia looked for the elf that had spoken her name.  
  
'Elrohir!' Valia gasped, standing up from her seat. 'When did you get back? Where is Elladan?' Elrohir pulled Valia into a tight embrace, lifting her feet off the ground and spinning her around before lowering her. 'How was your trip?' she asked, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
'My, we are full of questions today. But look at you. You have gone and gotten pretty on me while I was gone, Valia. For shame. You once swore to me that you would never be caught wearing a dress like the one you wear now.' Elrohir glanced over Valia's shoulder at the elf who sat in the seat next to her and recognized Legolas right away. 'Prince Legolas! I did not expect to see you here, though it explains Valia's sudden transformation,' he teased, with a wink at Valia before looking at Legolas again. 'Tell me, how did you convince our dear Valia to put on some fashionable clothes for once?'  
  
'He had nothing to do with it,' barked Valia. She glowered at the Prince who only gave her a confused expression before resting his eyes on Elrohir.  
  
'Come, come Valia. Do not lie to me,' stated Elrohir. Valia could see the glimmer in his eyes and nearly exploded. 'Just because I am a male does not mean I have not heard all the gossip about Prince Legolas. Every unmarried female in this realm and every other one has her plans well laid to trap the Prince into matrimony, but it seems you have beaten them to it. Am I in need to offer congratulations to the two of you? '  
  
'They are all out to match me up! I will never hear the end of this,' she screamed in her head. A red flush of anger spread across her pale face. Pulling herself away from Elrohir's grasp, Valia sat down in an unladylike huff and crossed her arms, much to the amusement of Elrond and his family.  
  
However Valia was relieved to see that it was time for the tournament to begin and no further comment could be made about her and Legolas.  
  
Standing up, Elrond situated his stately robes and clasped his hands in front of him. He welcomed all the elves to the tournament and with an august wave of his hand, began the competition.  
  
No sooner had the first round began, than Valia heard Legolas speak next to her. 'Valia?' Not making any sign she had heard him, Valia stared at the competition with a rapt gaze.  
  
'Valia?' asked Legolas again, not sure if the maiden had taken notice of him or not. This time, he saw the minute hardening along her jaw line, confirming that she was definitely aware of him, though she did not voice a reply.  
  
If she was not going to have the courtesy to acknowledge him, Legolas decided that he would not bother to speak to her the rest of the day. The maiden was so confusing! He had addressed her to apologize and explain the comments that had so upset her the first time they had met, but Legolas quickly changed his mind.  
  
'Two can play this game!' he mumbled darkly, fleetingly wondering why he was so mad suddenly. It did not matter though; if she was going to be stubborn he would prove that he could be just as resolved in his decisions. He would wait until she came begging to him for forgiveness and only then would he consider being civil to the Lady again. Perhaps not princely behavior, but that did not matter right now.  
  
Valia was occupied with a similar train of thoughts, scolding herself for ever even letting her guard down. She had been foolish and shown the Prince sympathy. He must surely think she had some interest in him now, which was not true in the least. She would redouble the guard around her heart; she could not afford to feel empathetic with this elf.  
  
Much to Celebrian's dismay, the two elves stayed silent for much of the competition, each brooding in their unhappy thoughts, no matter what the great elven lady tried to do.  
  
The sun slowly moved across the sky, casting longer shadows the lower it sank. The competitors were being narrowed down and excitement grew when the last four remained.  
  
In the second day of the tournament, only the top tow elves went to the final round, which the spectators were not surprised when it turned out to be Isondil and Lord Garand. However, the target this time was more challenging then the crafted ones they had previously shot at.  
  
The elves were to shoot at a tree limb, marked with a white cloth for identification. A large stand of trees hemmed in the archery field on the far side and the limb had already been chosen and marked.  
  
Isondil eyed the branch carefully. It would have been better to call it a twig, being only thick enough for an arrow to hit it and not break. At least two hundred and fifty paces of lush grass stood between the target and the archers.  
  
Lord Garand was the first to shoot and Valia straightened in her chair, assuring herself a good view. The tournament had not held much interest for her that day, so consumed was she with her inner thoughts. However this round pulled her away from her musings and captured her full attention.  
  
This was the round that would determine who her escort would be to the banquet that night and also who she would have to kiss. How she wished that she had never let Silia goad her into agreeing to become the Lady of the Stars if asked. She had been so sure that there was no chance she would be chosen, yet here she was, in an extremely uncomfortable situation and she had no one to blame but herself.  
  
With slow precision, Lord Garand checked his bow, his hands running over the wood and string with the same familiarity as if it were a part of him. Satisfied with the inspection, he fitted a bow to the string and looked at the target, his eyes easily seeing the designated branch.  
  
Hitting it would be a different matter though. A ripple of anxiety moved through the crowd as Garand raised the bow up, pulling back the string and taking careful aim.  
  
'Too high,' Valia heard Legolas whisper as the arrow was released. All eyes flew to the branch to see if the arrow had hit its mark. Imbedded in the branch directly above the target, Garand's arrow rested. Polite applause came from the crowd and Lord Garand turned to bow towards the platform before stepping away from the shooting line.  
  
Isondil took a deep breath and walking over, he placed his feet directly behind the line, gliding his fingers along the runes carved into his bow. He felt unnerved, more than he had been in many a fierce battle before. Glancing back, he saw Legolas and Valia sitting next to each other. A few seats away sat Silia, her eyes transfixed on Isondil. He dipped his head to her and was rewarded with a bright smile from the maiden and small wave.  
  
Taking another breath, Isondil released it slowly and cleared his mind. He had the branch in his sight and slowly raised his bow and took aim.  
  
'Lower,' murmured Legolas. 'Lower the bow Isondil.'  
  
As if hearing the advice of his friend, Isondil slightly lowered the angle of his bow. The string twanged when he released the arrow into the air and there was a collective intake of breath.  
  
A resounding thump echoed moments later, followed by the might roar of the spectators when they saw his arrow buried deep into the marked branch. Isondil jumped into the air when he saw it, a grin plastered over his face. With a cheeky smile he bowed to the crowd before moving towards the platform.  
  
Valia could not help but smile at the exuberance of the elf, but she quickly grew nervous when he came to stand at the bottom of the stairs. She was glad it had been Isondil who won. Lord Garand had always ignored Valia with snobbish indifference whenever they were in the same room. He thought himself to good for plain Valia, even though her station in life was higher than his.  
  
Elrond stood after Isondil bowed before him. 'You have an excellent eye, Lord Isondil.'  
  
'Nay, my lord, I merely had an excellent teacher,' replied Isondil merrily, casting a glance at Legolas.  
  
With elven poise, Elrond walked to Valia and offered her his hand. She slipped her cool hand into his warm one and stood up, descending the steps on Elrond's arm. 'Your prize, Lord Isondil, for winning the tournament is a kiss from the Lady of the Stars and the honor of escorting her to the banquet tonight.'  
  
Elrond gently pushed Valia towards Isondil until the two stood face to face, and then inaudibly withdrew to stand beside his wife. All went still as Isondil and Valia faced each other, waiting for the elf to kiss the Lady of the Stars.  
  
Valia was frustrated when she found her legs start to tremble slightly and an uneasy feeling grow in her stomach. She had never had so many eyes on her before, and would not have taken notice to the interest if it were not for the embarrassing situation about to take place.  
  
It was not that Isondil was not a handsome elf. He was very fair to behold and many a maiden would have willingly given him a kiss. Valia simply did not wish to give any elf a kiss; it had been millennium since she had even thought about giving any elf a kiss. And besides all that, she did not want to anger Silia, who she thought had taken a fancy to the elven lord.  
  
Isondil was thinking the same thing. He glanced up at Silia on the platform and noticed her expression was not one of pleasure. Thinking back to last night, he remembered their stolen kiss at the setting of the sun. He had never been believed in love at first sight, but when he felt an immediate longing in his soul at his first glimpse of Silia, he knew he had been wrong. It was with great delight that he had felt her return his kiss last night, meeting his passionate intensity with her own.  
  
He thought she would pull away in shock, after only making his acquaintance a few days ago. And never being one to rush important things himself, he was prepared for her to slap him and leave, but instead she had pulled after several moments, giving his a soft smile before walking away without a word.  
  
Isondil's thoughts then turned to Legolas, who had sat with Valia for the entire tournament. What would his friend do if he kissed the lady? He had a suspicion that Legolas had an interest in Valia, though he did not wish to reveal it.  
  
With a glance up to the platform, he reached out and grasped Valia's hand, pulling the elven maiden to his side, and shocking everyone with what he did next.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If you leave your email address with your review, I will be able to send you a thank you : ) Don't be shy, let me know what you think.  
  
Please Review! 


	11. A Tradeoff and Kiss

Disclaimer- Refer to Chapter One  
  
I want to say a big thank you to all who have reviewed my story so far. Thanks so much guys for all your support!  
  
A/N-This is a very, very short chapter. I couldn't put it with the next chapter, which I promise to all those of you who have persistently asked, will be the banquet. Enjoy it all the same, it ends the cliffhanger from the previous chapter.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
A Tradeoff and Kiss  
  
Isondil turned to Lord Elrond and spoke. 'I highly doubt that this has ever been done before, my lord, but I have a request to make.'  
  
Lord Elrond's brow rose in question. 'Speak on, Lord Isondil. I shall listen to your request.'  
  
Glancing down at Valia, Isondil gave the bewildered maiden a reassuring squeeze of the hand. 'While the charms of Lady Valia are indeed vast, I wish to let another elf have the honor of a kiss from the Lady of the Stars and her hand at the banquet.'  
  
Murmurs flew through the crowd and there was a stirring of excitement. Everyone was shocked by the unexpected request.  
  
'You wish to let someone else kiss the Lady? Indeed, such a thing has never been done before,' replied Elrond with his regal tone, well known by all the elves in his realm.  
  
'I know it is strange my lord and in no way do I mean to offend the Lady of the Stars. She is quite enchanting, but I do not feel that I have earned the honor of her attentions.'  
  
'But you are the champion of the tournament, Lord Isondil. By right, you have won the Lady's for the day.'  
  
'Then I may pass the honor to another if I wish, may I not? If I have your favor in the matter, that is.'  
  
A silent message passed between Elrond and Celebrian before the elven lord turned to address Isondil. 'This is a strange request, Lord Isondil, but if that is truly your wish, you have won the honor of choosing thus. Who would you give the Lady of the Stars to?'  
  
Valia could not help but feel like a piece of property, being passed around from one elf to the next, without anyone asking her opinion. Did she not have any say in the matter? After all, she did happen to play a large role in the question at hand.  
  
'I wish to give the honor of the kiss and escort to Prince Legolas, my lord. I am certain he would have won the tournament today if it were not for his valiant rescue of the elfling. He proved himself the true winner last night, through his bravery and swift thinking. Therefore, I feel that it is he that has earned the honor of the Lady's hand, and not I.'  
  
No, not Prince Legolas! Valia could live with the choice of almost anyone but him. The thought of Lord Garand, arrogant and rude Lord Garand, kissing her was more pleasing to her than having Legolas even lay a finger on her.  
  
Her mental protest continued unheeded as Lord Elrond turned to Legolas slowly; his brow raised in his character question. 'Do you accept the honor Lord Isondil offers you Prince Legolas?'  
  
The Prince looked back utterly confused before glancing at Isondil and darting his gaze to Valia's. She did not appear happy about the situation in the least and Legolas could not help but feel the same. He sent a subtle glare in Isondil's direction, who knew without a doubt that he would be receiving a verbal beating from the Prince when the day was over. But always being the gentleman, Legolas stood and bowed to Lord Elrond, plastering a fake smile on his face and revealing nothing of his inward emotions.  
  
'Who would be foolish enough to refuse a kiss and evening with such a striking maiden as the Lady of the Stars? I am honored to accept Lord Isondil's offer.'  
  
The sun shone down on Valia, heating her skin. But she knew it was not from the warm rays that she felt so hot right now. Her eyes shut tight when she heard the Prince's acceptance. She did not think she would be able to bear the humiliation of giving Legolas a kiss.  
  
But bear it she must and Isondil, with a smile upon his fair face, looped Valia's arm through his own and led her up the stairs to meet Prince Legolas halfway. Winking at the maiden, he placed her hand in the Prince's and quickly walked away from the two to sit safely beside Lady Silia.  
  
Lord Elrond's regal tone once more floated out over the crowd. 'So it shall be. Prince Legolas, you may now claim a kiss from the Lady of the Stars.'  
  
A hush settled on all who watched. Even the birds stilled in their trees and appeared to watch with eager interest the events about to proceed. Time stopped and for Legolas and Valia everything moved forward painfully slow.  
  
Legolas honestly did not want to force the maiden to do something she did not desire to, though a part of him thought it would be sweet retribution for her stubborn anger against him. Leaning close to her, Legolas whispered softly in her ear so that none other could hear.  
  
'I will not make you do that which you detest, Valia. I respect you too much for that. Tell Lord Elrond that you do not wish to kiss me and you shall be released from your obligation.' His warm breath tickled Valia's neck, causing her to become intensely aware of his nearness.  
  
With that awareness, there came a clear thought, standing out amidst the turmoil of her mind. He meant to belittle her. By telling Elrond that she declined to kiss Legolas, she would be admitting that kissing him meant something to her. The thought disturbed her somewhat, for there seemed to be a hint of truth to it.  
  
'Valia, what is your decision?' whispered Legolas urgently. They did not have very much time before the spectators would begin to grow restless.  
  
His words made her snap to the present, her muscles tensing. She would not let him trample her pride, the last shreds of her dignity. Little by little she tilted her head up and looked into Legolas' green eyes, a challenge plainly written in the midnight blue depths of her own eyes.  
  
Silky fabric came into contact with her hand as she braced her palm against Legolas' chest to steady herself. Valia felt his heart rate increase as she rose on her toes and pressed her lips against his.  
  
The applause from the crowd was deafening, but Legolas took no heed to it. Instinctively his hand reached up to cradle the back of Valia's neck, keeping her closer to him; enjoying the fleeting feel of her lips against his.  
  
The kiss lasted for but a moment and when Legolas pulled away he was perplexed by the expression on Valia's face. The look of fear passed over her features, briefly causing her fair skin to pale.  
  
And then it was gone as quickly as it came, replaced by her usual emotionless expression. It had all happened so quickly that Legolas thought he had imagined it, but when he looked at her eyes he could still read the fright lingering there.  
  
He wondered what he had done to make her so afraid. It could not be the things he had said to her in the past, for though she had taken them as an insult, they were nothing to be scared about. Why had his kiss scared her so? 'Are you alright, Valia?' he asked quietly.  
  
She nodded her head, avoiding his gaze. Luckily, Elrond took a step forward and gracefully raised a hand to silence the crowd. When all had quieted, he turned to Legolas and Valia, who still stood near one another. Valia could see the amusement dancing in his eyes and it made her flush for some reason.  
  
'The Prince has received a kiss from the Lady of the Stars and tonight he shall escort her at the banquet.' Raising his eyes he looked out over the crowd assembled on the lawn. 'You are all invited to attend tonight. We shall have a night of merrymaking and joy. I hope to see you all there!'  
  
A final cheer burst from the crowd before the hum of activity filled the air as elves mingled with one another, talking of the afternoon events and the banquet to come. Soon everyone began to leave in preparation for the coming evening and Lady Celebrian came to lead Valia back to the palace to prepare for the nights festivities.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Did you like it? Don't be shy, leave a review. If you put your email on the review I can also send you a thank you : ) Please review! 


	12. The Banquet

Disclaimer- Refer to Chapter One  
  
Thank you to all you who review my story! I appreciate it so much. I reached the triple digits for reviews with the last chapter! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Special thanks to SaraPezzini. I utilized one of the ideas she suggested for this chapter.  
  
A/N- Sorry this took so long to post. I hadn't written it and was working on other chapters that are more fun to write. I beg your forgiveness! Don't hate me please. It is really long, so I hope you will pardon me on account of that.  
  
WARNING!!!- The rating of this fic has officially gone up to PG-13. Some of the content below is of a suggestive nature. If you are not old enough, which I do not think any of my readers are, do not read this chapter.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The Banquet  
  
'Thank you for your assistance ladies. You may leave now.' Much to Valia's relief, numerous hands instantly stopped their fiddling with her and the elven maids curtsied to their lady before leaving. Valia was left sitting in an ornate chair, decked out in the finest clothing money could buy and feeling very unsettled.  
  
'I did not think you could look any better than you did this afternoon, but you have proven me wrong Valia. You look beautiful. Legolas will be speechless.' Celebrian glided over to a table and opened up a delicately carved box, taking something out and wrapping her hand around it before closing the lid again.  
  
'Good,' Valia said with a huff, crossing her arms. 'For all I care he can stay silent all night.'  
  
'Come now,' Lady Celebrian admonished the maiden. 'You cannot honestly tell me that he is that disagreeable to you Valia. I saw you looking at him when he arrived at the tournament today. He is quite handsome, is he not?' Celebrian turned and slowly made her way over to Valia, sitting down on a low stool so she could observe the younger elf's face.  
  
'It is a well known fact that the Prince is handsome,' said Valia sourly.  
  
'True, and it is also known that many a maiden are smitten with love upon first glance of him. Tell me, you have had the opportunity to get to know him better than many others have ever dared to dream of, what do you think of him? He would make a wonderful husband, would he not?'  
  
'I am sure if the right maiden came along, the Prince and she would be quite happy together.'  
  
'You answer in generalities, Valia.'  
  
'You ask in generalities,' retorted Valia stubbornly.  
  
Celebrian sighed and shook her head, placing a hand on Valia's knee. 'You two would make a marvelous pair together Valia. Why do you insist on being so inflexible?'  
  
'I cannot marry and you know it.'  
  
'No, I do not.' Celebrian spoke with an air of authority in her voice that made Valia quaver to hear it. Softening when she saw her reaction, Celebrian sighed once more. 'How many times must others tell you that it was not your fault before you will heed our words?'  
  
Silence permeated the room and Celebrian and Valia were distantly aware of the bustle going on beyond the closed door. 'If an elf truly loves you he will not hold such a thing against you,' Celebrian insisted vehemently. 'He will accept you for who you are and be content to have you at his side for all the ages to come.'  
  
'That is what scares me,' whispered Valia, a single tear trailing down her cheek. 'And that is why I will not let emotions take control of me.' Her voice hardened and a steely look of determination crossed her features. 'I have made sure that no one in the past has fallen in love with me and I will continue to do so.'  
  
Celebrian wrapped her arms around Valia and drew the maiden closer to her, stroking her silky hair gently. 'You may find that it is impossible for you to do, little one. Love will touch you sometime and when it does be ready for it. Do not throw it away or regard it lightly.'  
  
Pulling away with a nod of her head, Valia turned to look out one of the rooms many windows. Guests were beginning to move about the palace lawns and she could see the happy glimmer of thousands of candles amidst the tress and shrubbery, casting a cheery glow into the gloom of the night.  
  
'Come,' Celebrian said, standing up and helping Valia to rise from her chair. She guided the maiden over to a large mirror to look at herself. 'What do you think?'  
  
'It is not me,' said Valia in shock. She had the same feeling then as she did the night before when she stood in front of a different mirror with her mother and father. If she had thought she looked like a normal elven maiden last night, she had been wrong, for now she looked ten times more like one. 'It is not me,' she said sadly, fingering a fold in her skirts. 'Why may I not wear what I normally do? Is the real me so terrible that you make me pretend to be another?'  
  
'Not at all,' Celebrian said, standing behind her and holding her gaze in the reflection of the mirror. 'Valia, you are beautiful. Why do you hide yourself away beneath your plain clothes and simple styles? You were not always that way. There was once a time before I departed over the sea when I thought you could capture almost any elf you wished to. But then I left Middle-earth and when you finally heeded the call of the sea and came here with Elrond I hardly recognized you. You have let the past shadow your life for far too long. Stop pretending the maiden you have carefully crafted to shut love out is the real you.'  
  
'I do not think I can,' murmured Valia, staring at herself critically with a tilted head. 'It has become me. The creation has become the creator. I am not what I once was and do not think I ever will be.'  
  
'But love is a powerful force. It is gentle like a breeze, yet even the breeze can bend the mightiest of mountains to its will. Love may not be as far away from you as you think, Valia. When it comes to you, embrace it and you will find the strength to be your true self.' Celebrian watched as the maiden's face revealed the turmoil deep within her heart, a war against two people living side by side within her.  
  
'I tire of these riddles and insinuations.'  
  
'Then do not think on it any more tonight. I have something for you,' the Lady said changing the subject. She placed something around Valia's neck that glimmered in the candlelight.  
  
'It is beautiful.' A necklace of the finest mithril hung round her neck, sparkling with a dazzling light whenever Valia took a breath. A star was fastened to the chain with a brilliant gem nestled in the center. 'But this is too great a gift, even more than the dresses you have given me for today. You cannot give this to me.'  
  
Celebrian spoke as if she had not heard her protests. 'It is fashioned in the likeness of the Evenstar. It was to be a gift to my daughter when she came to the Valinor, but alas, it was not meant to be. I give it to you now. You have become a daughter to me and I cannot think of a better time for you to wear it than tonight.'  
  
Before Valia could say anything, there came a firm nock on the door. Celebrian went to open it, revealing the figure of a tall elf. 'Prince Legolas, it is good to see you.' With a sweep of her hand, Celebrian invited him into the room. 'I should go find my husband. The banquet will be starting soon. Elrond will send someone to get you when it is time.'  
  
'Thank you my lady,' said Legolas. He watched her leave the room before he dared to turn to Valia. A feeling of discomfiture settled between the two and their gazes lingered on the furniture of the room, only daring to take quick glimpses of the other.  
  
Legolas was impressed with what he saw. He had always had an eye for beauty, but after seeing her a few times now, he never imagined Valia could look as lovely as she did now. She wore a dress of a deeper blue than the one from earlier that day. A sheer fabric of light silver embroidered with elvish runes that told the tale of Earendil, the elves most beloved star, was fitted over the blue fabric, giving the dress a unique sheen. Strands of her hair were twined into a handful of braids, interspersed amidst the rest of her hair that cascaded freely down her back.  
  
'You look very nice Valia,' Legolas thought to say at last, but it sounded stupid to his ears once the words had been uttered.  
  
'I thank you,' replied Valia before the room grew silent again. 'Would you sit down?' she asked, gesturing to a chair a safe distance from the one she took a seat in.  
  
'Thank you, yes.' Legolas swiftly moved to the chair and sank down, relieved to be off his feet. Another silence permeated the air and neither made an attempt to break it, no matter how uncomfortable they were. Valia would rather endure the silence than be forced to speak to the Prince, and Legolas did not want to open his mouth and make a brainless comment that would offend the Lady even more than he already had over the past days.  
  
Playing with the flowing sleeves of her gown, Valia observed the Prince while he looked out one of the large windows. He was not wearing his characteristic clothing, but was garbed in the style of Lord Elrond's people. His silk tunic was the identical match to the color of Valia's midnight blue dress and he wore a pair of finely made black leggings tucked into brown boots. A silver belt was clasped around his waist with the same star upon it that Valia wore around her neck. The only item he wore that gave away his cultural identification was the circlet placed upon his brow, shaped in the form of delicately curling vines and leaves.  
  
Legolas became aware of Valia's studied eye on him and turned to peek at her but she quickly glanced down into her lap, sending the braids of her hair dancing with the sudden movement. It looked enchanting and Legolas could not help but smile to himself, despite his discomfort. If Valia did not hate him so much he thought that she would make a wonderful friend, being different than most of the maidens he had met, who were always flirting or dimwitted or a combination of the two. Valia was like a breath of fresh air, regardless of her stubbornness, or perhaps because of it.  
  
All anger he harbored towards her at the tournament that day melted away and was replaced by something different. Legolas could label it no better than curiosity and tolerance. He loved a good challenge, always had since he was young. He vowed to himself that before the month was over and he returned to his father's kingdom he would be Valia's friend. Possibly it would be one of his greatest tests yet, but he felt certain he would have the satisfaction of seeing Valia open up to him.  
  
Just when Valia thought she could bare the silence no longer a servant came into the room, clearing his throat to get their attention before bowing. 'Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian summon you to their presence my lord and lady.'  
  
Rising in a fluid motion, Legolas looked down at Valia and waited patiently until she met his bright eyes. 'Shall we, my lady?' he asked, extending his arm to her with a charming smile on his face. Valia stood and examined Legolas' arm as if it were a Mirkwood spider ready to strike her, and then she met Legolas' eyes for a brief moment before brushing past him to follow the servant down the hall.  
  
Maybe winning her over would be more difficult than Legolas had first thought. He would not let that stop him though. The more challenge the better was his motto. Sprinting out of the room, Legolas caught up with Valia and not bothering to ask, captured her arm and looped it through his own, holding it in place when she tried to pull away.  
  
Legolas tried a new tactic with her. 'You should feel honored that I wish to escort you my lady. Almost any other maiden would do anything for the pleasure of my company.'  
  
'And yet despite your pride and their stupidity, for some reason the only emotions I can help but feel are anger and annoyance,' retorted Valia sweetly.  
  
Legolas decided that approach would not work with her. He needed to find another way to make her let her guard down. She was going to be difficult but he would win in the end, and then he would make her admit she had been wrong about him. The thought made him smile. This was going to be a very interesting evening.  
  
The servant led them outside the front doors of the palace and onto the rich lawn. Valia put on a smile that matched the radiant one of the Prince, but it did not reach to her eyes. The large crowd parted for their little entourage and Valia's keen ears heard all the whispers and murmurs that passed between the spectators as she walked by.  
  
A magnificent dais was raised at the far end of the lawn underneath a series of open canopies. Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian stood to welcome Legolas and Valia when the couple stopped in front of them and bowed.  
  
'Prince Legolas, son of Kind Thranduil, please bring Lady Valia, daughter of Lord Ryland and Lady Narawen forward.' Elrond spoke in his commanding tone and Valia had a hard time suppressing the smile that threatened to break loose at the incredible formality.  
  
Gently Legolas led Valia up the stairs to stand before Elrond and Celebrian. One of Celebrian's maids came forward with a circlet laid on a sea of crimson fabric. She extended it to Elrond, who took it up and placed it in the hands of his wife.  
  
Valia knew what she was to do and releasing Legolas' arm, she curtsied low before her lord and lady with bowed head.  
  
'It is with great joy that we place this crown on your head, Valia, to be a symbol of all that is fair and good in these lands.' Celebrian set the mithril circlet on Valia's head. 'Rise O fair one, the Lady of the Stars.'  
  
Valia stood and Legolas took her arm again without question and turned her to face the assembly. Polite applause wafted into the night air. 'My people,' said Elrond, quieting the crowd with his voice. 'The Lady of the Stars has been crowned. Look on her, for she is the brightest jewel of our land this night. Tonight is a night for merriment and joy. Let the feast begin.'  
  
The soft chatter of elvish broke out as everyone moved to the tables set up under the fabric canopies. A table was set higher than all the others and it was to this one that Lord Elrond, Lady Celebrian, Legolas, and Valia sat. The food was delicious. Elven pastries, rare fruits, and sweet wine made up the main part of the feast, but meat and cakes were also found in abundance.  
  
This was a night when Valia could have enjoyed herself if only she were down with all the other elves, sitting beside her family and observing everyone else. Instead she found that tonight, she was the one being observed by many curious eyes and she did not like the sensation in the least.  
  
The feasting went on all night, but soon after the first elves had finished eating, they wandered onto the lawn, amidst the tall tress and fragrant bushes. Many elves began to gather in a wide clearing not far off where storytelling and singing commenced to the great delight of all.  
  
It was to this area that Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian went when they had had their fill of food, signaling Legolas and Valia to follow. The air seemed to be overflowing with magic and Valia's mind began to wander into a fairytale playground of enchantment and delight. It was short lived however, when Legolas burst into her dreaming.  
  
'Valia?' he asked, gesturing to a bench.  
  
'You two cannot sit down, Legolas,' Celebrian interrupted him, moving towards him on Elrond's arm.  
  
"Pardon me, my lady?'  
  
'Everyone is waiting for the two of you to dance. No one can start until you have had the first one. You of all people should know that Valia,' she said with a pointed look.  
  
Valia found herself glaring back at Celebrian, something she had done repeatedly over the last few days.  
  
'You would not disappoint everyone would you?' Elrond asked. 'And deny them all the joy of dancing this fine evening?'  
  
'No of course not,' stated Valia. Grabbing Legolas' arm she led him into the center of the clearing, her professional attitude taking over. 'Will someone please play something?' she asked, raising her voice for the multitude of frolicking elves to hear. Not waiting for a response she curtsied to Legolas and took a light hold of him, preparing herself for the music.  
  
Legolas was a little surprised by her take control attitude, something she had never exhibited to him before, but his surprise was quickly replaced by a smirk on as he glanced over her shoulder at Elrond, his eyebrow raised in amusement. Elrond just gave a gracefully shrug of the shoulders before pulling his wife into his arms and planting a kiss on her lips.  
  
'Will someone please play something? We cannot dance without music,' called out Valia with irritation. A number of elves immediately took up their harps and flutes and began to play a sweet melody.  
  
'You seem to be in a bad mood tonight,' Legolas commented as he led Valia through the motions of the dance.  
  
'And you are as full of all your delightful compliments as ever, your highness,' replied Valia sarcastically. 'I simply wish to get this dance over with and retire for the evening to a secluded corner where I can watch others.'  
  
'But who will I dance with if you leave?' Legolas asked with a pout. Maybe it would make her feel guilty and she would change her mind about leaving. He had no such luck though.  
  
'I am sure you can find plenty of elven ladies eager for a dance with the charming Prince. You will not even miss me.'  
  
'So you think I am charming?'  
  
Valia's jaw clenched instinctively. 'I am merely repeating the hearsay that has been flying about lately in regards to your person. I was not espousing my own beliefs.'  
  
'So you have been gossiping about me then?' Legolas was trying to get the lady flustered and he could tell it was working when she let out a sharp breath, her face going a light shade of pink. He had just learned how to make her react to him, a discovery he could now utilize to his advantage.  
  
'It is rather hard to avoid not speaking about you since I was unfortunate enough to be spotted with you on several occasions now. I can hardly walk through the streets without being assaulted by a pack of tittering maidens asking if I happen to know the Prince's whereabouts! And then they wish to know if he is really as handsome and pleasant as everyone says he is.'  
  
'And what do you tell them? No, let me guess before you inform me. A condescending smile graces your fair lips and you say that he may be a Prince and he is indeed as handsome as everyone claims he is, but his manners are atrocious. And then you would say that if they asked for your advice, they should sooner have made friends with Sauron himself than waste their time with an arrogant prince such as me. Am I right?'  
  
'Not in the least.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yes.' Valia then clamped her lips shut, refusing to say more.  
  
Legolas was thoroughly intrigued now. For some reason, he desperately wanted to find out what Valia thought of him, but he knew that if he pushed the issue any further, he would just be proving that he was an arrogant prince that wanted she-elves to compliment him to his face.  
  
The music died away in a final melancholy note but Legolas continued to hold Valia in his arms. Light applause rose from the elves watching before many of them paired off and moved into the center as well to enjoy a night of dancing under the stars, something deemed to be quite romantic by the elves who were captivated with the celestial bodies.  
  
A beautiful voice rose in song as the music played again and elven couples began to elegantly sway to the intoxicating music. Legolas returned his gaze to Valia who was looking at her surroundings with wide eyes, enthralled with the scene in front of her. Being distracted, Valia took no notice when Legolas drew her considerably closer and took up the dance, leading her into the swaying mass of couples.  
  
When the song finally came to an end, Legolas found himself staring down at the she-elf in his arms, waiting for her to look up. An elf near the couple coughed, breaking the spell Valia was under. She turned her head and found that she was standing uncomfortably close to Legolas who was looking down at her with an unsettling expression. Valia stood confused for several moments, trying to figure out how she had ended up there.  
  
The third song started and once again Legolas tried to pull Valia into the sea of dancers, but this time she noticed and stood completely still.  
  
'Are you alright Valia?' Legolas asked, giving her a quizzical look.  
  
'Perfectly well, my lord.' She walked past him and sat down on one of the elaborate benches set up along the rim of the clearing. Legolas came and sat beside her, content to just rest for a while.  
  
'You dance very well Valia.' Legolas leaned a bit towards her, trying to engage the maiden in a conversation, but she only bobbed her head up and down once before fidgeting with the folds in her skirt. 'Are you tired?'  
  
'No. Why?'  
  
'You stopped dancing.'  
  
'I distinctly remember saying to you that I only wanted to dance once and then go sit down, my lord. Somehow, you kept me out there for two dances and would have succeeded a third time if someone near me did not cough and bring me back to reality.' She was irritated at herself for loosing control.  
  
'If you are not tired, will you not dance with me again?' Legolas scooted closer to Valia, looking down at her with a pitiful expression of hope. He knew he could get a rise out of her if he continued this train of conversation.  
  
'No.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Respectfully, it is none of your business, my lord.'  
  
'If you cannot give me a reasonable excuse then I shall order you to dance with me. I am a Prince after all. You would have no choice but to accept, unless you would rather be sent to the dungeon.'  
  
'You would not dare!' Valia's blue eyes grew wide with shock and a pale fire crept up into her eyes as she turned indignant.  
  
'I would indeed, my lady,' replied Legolas, leaning closer still.  
  
Valia scooted back, but to her dismay found that there was no bench left to move down on. Instead she inclined her body away from the Prince and glared at him in defiance.  
  
'Is that a challenge I see written in those captivating eyes of yours, my lady?'  
  
Valia scowled and ripped her gaze away from him. He was getting far too bold for her.  
  
'I will dance with you, my lord,' someone interrupted.  
  
Legolas and Valia slowly turned to look up from where the feminine voice had come from. Hadrielia stood before the bench, a shimmering vision of everything lovely. If it were not for the predatory look in her eye as she scanned Prince Legolas, Valia would almost think the lady was deserving of all the high praises she received for her looks.  
  
Neither Valia nor Legolas moved or replied to Hadrielia.  
  
'My lord?' Hadrielia asked.  
  
'Yes, forgive me my lady. I would gladly stand up with you, but I have already asked Valia if she would dance with me again.'  
  
'That is alright, Prince Legolas. I believe I was just telling you that I wished to rest. I do not mind if you dance with another lady.'  
  
'Are you sure Valia?' Legolas gave her a pointed stare but she just smiled back sweetly.  
  
'Of course I am.' The sentence was not even out of her mouth yet before Hadrielia was latching onto Legolas and pulling him off the bench.  
  
'But Valia,' Legolas protested.  
  
'I shall be fine, my lord. Do not worry yourself on account of me.' Valia almost felt a twinge of guilt when she saw the deplorable expression on Legolas' face as he looked back at her; he looked like he was being led to his death. She just smiled back and flippantly blew him a kiss. When he glared at her in return before disappearing into the crowd she laughed. It was good to see him be the suffering one. He deserved it after putting her through such misery that night.  
  
A relieved sigh escaped from Valia as she placed her hands on the cool bench behind her and leaned back to observe the dancers. Standing a few paces away from everyone else, Valia saw Elrond and Celebrian dancing together. The lady was pressed close to her husband, her head tucked under his chin and face resting against his chest. Valia saw Elrond say something to her as he rubbed her back in tiny circles, which made Celebrian laugh and snuggle even closer against Elrond.  
  
A feeling of longing and sadness swept over Valia when she observed the intimate scene and she quickly ducked her head, mindlessly reaching up to twirl a strand of her hair. Deep in her heart, she could not deny that what she had just seen was something she desired in her life but unfortunately, could never have.  
  
'What is an exquisite maiden like you doing all alone?' a low voice asked close to her ear. Turning her head, Valia's face came dangerously close to another elf's.  
  
'Lord Garand?' she questioned in surprise.  
  
'May I?' Garand promptly sat down disturbingly close to Valia without waiting for a reply. Valia was trapped at the end of the small bench again, only this time it was far worse than Legolas. She decided that the best thing for her to do was to ignore Garand and he would forget about her and leave.  
  
She was wrong, as usual when it came to such things. 'The Prince has abandoned you for the arms of Lady Hadrielia I see,' said Garnad, tiliting his head close to hers.  
  
'Yes, so he has.'  
  
'I cannot imagine how he could wish for her attentions when he had the most beautiful maiden in the kingdom sitting beside him only moments ago.' Valia could feel Garand's breath tickle her sensitive ears and almost fell off the bench trying to move farther away from him.  
  
'What say you if we take a stroll through the woods and go back to my place?' This elf was worse far worse than Legolas! At least the Prince had enough decorum to not openly seduce someone. In fact, Valia could not even picture the Prince trying to seduce anyone. The idea seemed absurd.  
  
'I thank you, my lord, but I am afraid I must decline.'  
  
'You do not need to fear anything from me, my beautiful flower. I will be gentle.' His voice lowered to a whisper and a seductive smile spread across his face as he trailed a finger along her prominent cheekbone.  
  
'I will have to ask you to move away from me, Lord Garand and to please refrain from the familiarity of whispering,' hissed Valia in panic.  
  
'I know that is not what you really want. There is no need to play coy with me Valia. We both want the same thing. Just come back with me to my fleet. I have some wine and we can get to know each other better.' His eyes traveled down Valia's body, making her feel violated, though he did not touch her.  
  
'No, I do not think I need to get to know you any better than I already do, Lord Garand.'  
  
'Perhaps not, but I would love to get to know you better. To strip away your layers and reveal your true self underneath,' he said, suggestively fingering the fabric of Valia's gown.  
  
'You waste your time with me, Lord Garand. You will not bed me,' stated Valia bluntly. 'Now excuse me, my lord.' She abruptly stood up, almost causing Garand to fall back with the sudden movement.  
  
'Valia...' he called to her retreating back in disbelief. Determination flooded over him and his eyes narrowed. He sprung out of his seat in hot pursuit of his fair female quarry.  
  
***********************************  
  
'I want to thank you for rescuing my sister, Legolas.' The elven prince was looking anywhere but at the maiden in his arms. She had pressed herself to him so close that no airspace remained between their bodies, a sensation he found extremely unpleasant.  
  
'It was what any elf would have done, my lady. Your thanks are not required.'  
  
'You are so humble,' giggled Hadrielia, pulling back so she could look into his eyes. 'But it makes you more desirable.' Probing hands snaked around Legolas' neck and his heart began to beat furiously with alarm. As a prince, he was taught to always display control and decorum in uncomfortable situations, but this was pushing his patience to the breaking point. Not many maidens had ever dared to be so bold with him before.  
  
Somehow Hadrielia had trapped him for a second dance when the first one had ended and he wished to go find Valia. Unfortunately, the second song turned out to be a well known refrain about the eternal adoration of two lovers. Being careful not to injure his wrist, Legolas reached up his hands and forcefully pried Hadrielia's hands off of him with as much care as he could, bringing them to where they should have been.  
  
A small pout spread over Hadrielia's face, but when she looked down at Legolas' arm it quickly changed to sympathy. 'And you injured yourself too. Does it hurt you overmuch?'  
  
'Nay. It is a mere sprain. Lord Elrond said it was nothing to worry over.'  
  
'How brave you are.'  
  
'Please, I do not deserve your flattery,' protested Legolas.  
  
'But you do Legolas. Why, when I examined that tree yesterday.' Hadrielia's eyes grew wide and she attempted to cover the expression, but Legolas' keen eyes had spotted her slipup.  
  
'What were you doing examining that old tree, if I may ask?' he questioned her, growing suspicious. 'I did not think you were one to take a fancy to observing nature, especially when the mud from walking would ruin your beautiful gowns.'  
  
'I do not know what came over me.' Hadrielia admitted with an air of innocence. 'The urge took over my reason and I went out for a stroll, nothing more. Are you found of observing nature?' asked Hadrielia, trying to distract the Prince.  
  
'I know what you are trying to do and it will not work, my lady. You did not wish me to find out you had observed the tree yesterday. Why, I wonder?'  
  
'I do not know what you mean.' Hadrielia was beginning to grow anxious and uneasy with his perceptive questions.  
  
'You made your sister climb the tree?' Legolas knew he had hit the mark when all she did was shake her head no, not daring to look him in the eyes. 'Yes, you did,' he mused aloud, ignoring her silent denial. 'The question is why did you? Your sister could have been seriously harmed if she had fallen.'  
  
'But she was not because you were conveniently there to save her Legolas.'  
  
'Yes, perhaps a little too convenient for my taste,' he frowned.  
  
Hadrielia was growing frantic. The thought had never occurred to her that someone would find out that she had forced her sister up the tree so that she would have an excuse to be closer to Legolas when he rescued her. She needed to distract the Prince, and fast.  
  
'I almost did not recognize Valia tonight.' At the mention of the lady's name, Legolas snapped back to reality and focused on Hadrielia. She noticed this and smiled attractively, moving closer to Legolas.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'She almost looks pretty tonight,' Hadrielia said. She became happy when she saw that all thoughts of the tree had now fled Legolas' mind.  
  
'She looks more than just pretty tonight. She is a vision,' he sighed. The look that crossed his fair features made Hadrielia grimace. Stepping closer to Legolas she placed a hand over his heart and leaned her head against his chest.  
  
Luckily for Legolas, the song ended just then and he could now tactfully escape the clutches of Hadrielia. However, she kept her hold on the Prince and would not let go when he attempted to move away and another song began to play.  
  
'If you do not mind, I wish to have this dance, my lord,' an angelic voice said to the right of Legolas. He looked to see Valia standing before him, a smirk on her face as she glanced at the female elf plastering herself to him.  
  
'I do not mind in the least. Please excuse me Lady Hadrielia,' Legolas said, with a little too much relief in his voice. He pried her from his body and swept Valia up in his arms, loosing them in the crowd of merry elves.  
  
'Thank you Valia. You have my unending gratitude,' he said seriously.  
  
'Keep it. I have no desire for it,' she replied.  
  
'It is yours all the same.'  
  
Valia changed the subject. 'It seems you are starting to make a habit of relying on me to rescue you from the claws of matrimonial prone maidens.'  
  
'And you are a welcome rescuer, I assure you. Yet, I do not think that I was the only one who needed rescuing,' said Legolas, his sharp eyes not missing the glowering face of Lord Garand standing on the edge of the clearing and observing the couple as they weaved among the other dancers.  
  
'Fair enough,' conceded Valia. 'The elf has decided that I am the next on his long list of she-elves that he wishes to get into bed with.'  
  
'Indeed? I must admit that I cannot deny seeing why he would wish such a thing.' He just did it again. Legolas had opened his mouth before thinking, and by the wave of fury that came over Valia's face, he could tell that he was in trouble again. Why did he keep doing that? She would just start to warm up to him a little and he had to go say something idiotic.  
  
'I have offended you,' he said apologetically.  
  
'I suddenly feel rather tired, my lord. I am going to sit down. Please excuse me.' She broke away from his gentle hold on her and curtsied before disappearing, leaving him to make his way out of the crowd. He decided that now was a good time to find Isondil. He had not seen him the entire night and wondered where he had wandered off to.  
  
However, when he found his friend, he was not surprised to find him preoccupied with Silia. The two were seated by a calm lake of glassy water that reflected the moonlight and stars onto their faces. Legolas turned around immediately to give the couple privacy, but not before he caught a glimpse of Isondil leaning towards Silia as she slid her arms around his neck.  
  
The image unsettled Legolas. He was well aware that all elves had another elf destined to be their soul mate. It was even taught that some recognized their life partner with only a glimpse of them. Nevertheless, Legolas was never one to rush. Battle had taught him that patience was needed in all things and he had applied that to love as well, in no way letting his emotions get the better of him.  
  
Legolas had long ago decided that he would not go in search of love, but wait for it to come to him. He had been close to breaking that decision many times as loneliness swept over him whenever another of his friends bound themselves to a she-elf in the bliss of a united life. But in the end, he had stuck to his decision with fierce determination.  
  
'And look where it has gotten you,' he muttered cynically. 'No where. Maybe it is time for you to take some action. After all, gardens like these do not magically spring forth on their own,' he said, looking at the incredible grounds surrounding him. 'Someone must spend hours of their time tending them. Why should love be different?'  
  
'Enough of these thoughts!' he cried out, another voice taking over in his brain. He did not know what had come over him in the past few days, but he found himself overly reflective and pensive, a disposition he did not like.  
  
'Enough of what thoughts, my lord?' Legolas swiftly turned to find Valia staring at him puzzled. She had been wandering the gardens to escape the stares of curious elves when by chance she had happened on the Prince talking to himself out loud.  
  
'Nothing. I was merely thinking of weighty matters.'  
  
An awkward silence ensued and Valia began to feel the fatigue of the day grow heavy on her when she could not think of anything to say.  
  
'Would you care to go back and dance?' Legolas queried.  
  
'No, I thank you. I am tired and wish to retire for the night. I bid you a good evening, your highness.' Valia curtsied and with swift steps, she sped past Legolas to find her family and thank Elrond and Celebrian for the lovely evening.  
  
'I will see you tomorrow Valia,' Legolas called after her, watching as she retreated into the shadows of the night. She was a complete mystery to him. Why has she suddenly been civil to him just then when she was livid only a few minutes ago?  
  
Whatever the reason, Legolas knew he would get to the bottom of it eventually. A month was plenty of time for him to get to know her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
That was so long, 15 pages. Did you like it? If you leave your email address with a review I can then send you a thank you, which I would love to do. Don't be shy, please review! 


	13. A Truce

Disclaimer- Refer to Chapter One  
  
Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. I do this for you guys! (hooked for life-do you have an email address? You have been leaving reviews but I cannot send you an email to say thanks)  
  
A/N-This turned out to be a lot longer than I thought it would originally be. Special thanks to ObsidianStarlight2002 for her suggestions that I used to help create some of this chapter and ones to come. I have a feeling everyone will like this chapter...go ahead guys, read it and find out what happens : )  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A Truce  
  
Valia grabbed another book from a shelf and placed it in her arms, making the stack she held seven books high.  
  
'May I help you with those?' a low voice asked behind her.  
  
The nearness of the elf made Valia jump and she spun around to meet those all too familiar emerald green eyes. Irritation immediately shot through her. 'You happen to be incapacitated at the moment, if my memory serves me correctly, my lord' replied Valia, casting a meaningful glance at Prince Legolas' wrist. 'And furthermore, I am not a weakling. I do believe I am capable of carrying a few books without injuring myself.'  
  
For some reason, Valia had risen that morning in not the brightest of dispositions. Thinking back on it, she thought that it was probably because today she would be forced to devote a few hours of her time to the aid of the Prince. She did not like the idea of being at his disposal for any reason at all, something strange for her because she generally did not mind helping those in need.  
  
Brushing past Legolas, Valia walked over to a table with other volumes and books stacked in neat piles. 'I took the liberty of already selecting material that I think should be of help to you.' She was using her most professional and formal tone with him, hoping he would not question her decision.  
  
To her dismay, Legolas entirely changed the subject. 'You are in your normal clothing again?' he asked, scanning her simple dress and hair tied back away from her face. The fashion did not flatter her at all, but he figured she knew that and from her past behavior, he guessed that she wore those clothes for that very reason.  
  
'As you see.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Why what?' questioned Valia with annoyance.  
  
'You looked lovely yesterday. Why do you wear such simple dresses when your father is an advisor to Lord Elrond and you can afford almost any dress your heart desires?'  
  
'You are awfully bold today. Do you usually criticize a female's choice of clothing when talking with them? I am sorry, but my fashion habits are none of your business, my lord. I will leave you here to look at these,' she said, gesturing to the books on the table. 'If you need any help I shall be somewhere in the room.'  
  
Not waiting for a response, Valia curtsied, turning on her heels and making a swift retreat. She was congratulating herself on escaping the company of the Prince so tactfully when a hand firmly yet gently latched onto her upper arm.  
  
'I was under the impression that you would be helping me for a few hours each day, Valia.'  
  
Valia stopped walking and breathed deeply. She had thought the Prince would not make a scene, but she was unfortunately wrong. And furthermore, why was he now addressing her so informally? Not that she could do anything about it, he was a Prince and she supposed that he could address her anyway he wished, even if she did not like it. The thought irritated her more and she could feel the starting of a headache begin to grow.  
  
Shaking her head, she cleared her mind and turned to Legolas. 'I do not think that you need my help to turn the pages for you, my lord. Your injury does not appear to be that serious. I said you could find me if you had any questions. I need to get back to work now.'  
  
'But Lord Elrond said you were to devote this time to simply helping me. I distinctly remember him saying he would send someone during the time you were aiding me in my research to keep an eye on things in the library for you.'  
  
He was persistent; Valia had to grant him that. Persistent and stubborn. But he would soon learn that she could be just as stubborn. 'Where is Isondil, my lord? Surely you would prefer him to assist you instead of me, if you really need any assistance at all that is.'  
  
'I gave Isondil leave to do whatever he wishes while I am researching. I believe he is with Lady Silia. He said something about them going for a walk.' Legolas waved his hand in the air to dismiss the subject as if it were of little consequence. 'Besides, Isondil is not known for his love of history and research. I think you will suit my needs much better than he.'  
  
Oddly enough, Valia did not have a ready retort and looked down instead. She realized that the Prince was still holding her arm, keeping her in place as if she were a timid animal that would dart away the moment he released her. 'Will you please let go of me?' Valia asked and was amused to see Legolas' eyes widen in surprise as he glanced at his hand on her arm.  
  
'I am sorry,' he mumbled, dropping his hand to his side. An awkward silence hung between the two as both looked anywhere but at each other.  
  
'Well,' said Legolas, breaking the tension. 'Does this mean that you will help me?' Hope lined his face, but for some reason it displeased Valia.  
  
Crossing her arms, she tapped her foot and glared up at the Prince. She looked like an angry elfling to him, and she knew it but did not care. 'I will help you if you answer me a question first.'  
  
'Anything, my lady, within reason of course. I do not think you can convince me to tell you the number of lovers I have had or any thing of that nature,' he teased her with relief. She had finally caved in and agreed to help! He had thought she would fight him till the very end.  
  
'You flatter yourself, my lord.' He was trying to embarrass her and it almost worked, however she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her squirm. 'What makes you think that I wish to help a rude Prince who does nothing but insult me every time we meet? Answer that satisfactorily and I will gladly help you.' An eyebrow rose in challenge as she stared at Legolas, her eyes boring into him and pinning him where he stood.  
  
'Valia, I never meant to insult you,' said the Prince, turning suddenly serious. It was a drastic change from his light teasing all morning, but it did not faze Valia in the least.  
  
She gave a sound of triumph and breezed past Legolas before snapping around to look at him. 'I am afraid that is not a good enough excuse to pacify me. If you will excuse me, I have better things to do with my time, your highness.'  
  
'No,' barked Legolas, making Valia stand completely still at the authority in his tone. 'I do not excuse you.' He noticed several heads turn his direction at the volume and tone of his voice. Grabbing Valia's arm again he led her toward the far corner of the table where a bookcase standing nearby afforded some privacy.  
  
Valia glared at Legolas and wrenched her arm free of his grip. 'What do you want?' she hissed.  
  
'I wish to explain and I want you to listen. Will you do so voluntarily or must I order you?'  
  
'Speak on but do not waste my time. I have more pressing matters to attend to than standing around while you assuage your guilty conscious.'  
  
Legolas blew air out of his mouth in a frustrated huff. 'It is no wonder you have no friends, Valia.'  
  
'Excuse me?' queried Valia in a voice that was deadly low.  
  
'I am trying to apologize to you and you are not making it very easy, my lady.'  
  
'Well, do forgive me, my prince,' Valia said in mock chastity.  
  
'Will you listen or not?'  
  
'I have told you I shall. It is not my fault you do not say what you wish to and get it over with.'  
  
Legolas was getting upset now and his voice began to rise in volume. 'You are by far the most infuriating female I have ever met! Why must you make everything a battle and be so stubborn?'  
  
'Because it is her nature,' came a regal voice from behind Legolas and Valia. The two turned to see Elrond standing near the table, an amused expression gracing his face.  
  
'Always the flatterer,' Valia said darkly, but Elrond's expression did not change. 'To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit, my lord?'  
  
'I came to see how things were progressing in here, but I see that now may not be the best time. I will be back later when you two have worked out your differences. By the way Valia, I have sent someone up here to replace you until after lunch. You do not need to worry about the library going unattended. It is in capable hands.'  
  
Elrond had taken a few steps away to leave when he paused and with his back still facing them, spoke. 'And Legolas?'  
  
'Yes, my lord?'  
  
'Do not let her obstinacy get to you. Just take her in your arms and passionately kiss her. I am sure she will then forgive you whatever the offense you have committed.' Elrond heard Valia gasp, but he was already across the room before she had time to rain down her fury on him. He knew he would pay dearly for it later though.  
  
Legolas turned back to Valia to see a scowl on her face. He moved a step closer and was amused to see Valia retreat back from him into a corner.  
  
'Do not think to touch me!' she snapped.  
  
'I am only following orders, my lady.' Legolas saw tension ripple through Valia's muscles at his comment. 'But I do not think you would be agreeable to another kiss from me,' he pretended to muss.  
  
'Indeed no,' said Valia, relaxing a little.  
  
'Do I kiss that horribly?'  
  
Valia did not want to think about how well he kissed. She had felt herself start to go dizzy the last time his lips were on hers and she was determined to never let it happen again. 'I think we are a little off the subject at hand, my lord. If you wish to know how you kiss, go find someone who it matters to.'  
  
'Very well, there is no need to get angry Valia. I seem to have forgotten what we were discussing before. Would you be so kind as to refresh my memory?'  
  
'You were trying to apologize and failing miserably at it, if I might add.'  
  
Valia was shocked to see Legolas drop to one knee beside her and take her hand in his. She tried to pull her hand away, but his grip held her fast. 'I am truly sorry, o most fair lady. I had no intentions to insult you with my hasty words, though it might have seemed so. This prince offers his most humble apologies in hopes that you will grace him with your forgivness,' Legolas said eloquently, placing his hand over his heart, but there was a tiny sparkle of teasing in the depths of his green eyes.  
  
'Fine, I forgive you only in the hopes that you will leave me alone by doing so.'  
  
Legolas stood with a beautiful smile and raised her hand to his lips. 'Thank you.'  
  
Valia snatched her hand out of his before he could kiss her and scowled. 'May we get to work now?' she asked testily.  
  
'I thought you had forgiven me,' said Legolas, confused by her continuing foul mood.  
  
'Just because I have forgiven you does not mean that we are friends.'  
  
'I will make a deal with you, Valia.' Legolas had suddenly been struck with an idea.  
  
'I beg your pardon?'  
  
'I will make a deal with you.'  
  
'What kind of a deal?' asked Valia, shifting a little uneasily at his sudden proposal.  
  
'A truce between the two of us.'  
  
A delicate brow rose over her blue eyes and she let out a snort before responding. 'I highly doubt you could offer anything that would tempt me to except.'  
  
Legolas' lips rose with a ghost of a smile. 'Do not be so sure. If you are willing to call a truce and at least pretend to be friendly with me, I am willing to teach you archery. You cannot refuse an offer like that, can you? I know how much you desire to learn the art.'  
  
He was right. She hated to admit it but he was absolutely right. How could he be so cruel to use one of her weaknesses like that? And the chance to learn from someone known so well for his expertise in the area almost made Valia feel giddy. 'I do not think a bribe is a safe foundation for a friendship,' she retorted tartly, hiding her growing discomfort with how things were progressing.  
  
'No, perhaps it is not, but I am willing to accept anything I can for now. Besides, I said you only had to pretend to stand my company. Do you agree?' he asked, stretching out his hand to her.  
  
Valia regarded him with cool eyes, looking him up and down with crossed arms. Her well built wall was crumbling, but she would not let him claim a total victory over her. 'I shall agree only if you promise me something first.'  
  
'And what might that be?'  
  
'You must promise me that you will not fall in love with me.'  
  
The utter seriousness of her voice and the absurdity of the request threw Legolas for a loop. He searched her eyes for a teasing glint but found none. 'Excuse me?' he asked incredulously.  
  
'I said you must promise me that you will not fall in love with me or there is no deal.'  
  
'You jest with me,' cried Legolas, somewhat taken aback by her unusual demand.  
  
'Indeed I do not. Give me your word or this conversation ends forthwith.'  
  
'If that is the only way to convince you, then I give you my word to not fall in love with you.' Legolas felt strange saying the words but he reached out his hand to Valia again anyway. 'Do we have a deal then my lady?'  
  
'Yes,' Valia replied firmly, shaking his hand. 'But I give you this fair warning, should you break your promise to me I will never speak to you again, my lord.'  
  
'Understood,' Legolas said with a nod of the head. 'And now I call upon our truce and have a request to make.'  
  
'Yes?' Valia stood imperially, her voice just as regal as the tone Elrond used so often. Legolas smiled at the similarity between the two.  
  
'Stop calling me 'my lord,' and stop calling me 'Prince Legolas.' I think that we can be a bit less formal with each other.'  
  
'And what am I to call you then, for you are indeed my lord and a Prince. Do you mean for me to only call you your highness?'  
  
Legolas shrugged his shoulders gracefully and looked down at the floor, suddenly feeling a bit nervous.  
  
'Well if you do not know, then I do not know who does,' retorted Valia, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
Clasping his hands behind his back, Legolas looked at Valia. 'Will you please just call me Legolas?'  
  
Valia gave no indication that she heard him, but Legolas could see a flicker of something in her eyes. An uneasy feeling began to overwhelm him that she would refuse his request, claiming it improper for her to address someone above her station by only their given name.  
  
However, to his surprise and delight, she accepted. 'If that is your wish, Legolas.' The words rolled from her mouth slowly, as if she were testing the sound and feel of them while she spoke. For some reason Legolas beamed when he heard her say his name and happiness filled his heart.  
  
Grabbing a chair from a nearby table, Legolas pulled it over and gestured with his head for Valia to be seated. With a glance at her new "friend", Valia sat in the comfortable chair, mentally preparing herself for the weeks ahead of her.  
  
Legolas took a seat next to her. 'When do you wish to start your archery lessons?' He looked like an excited elfling and Valia could not help but laugh.  
  
'You are terribly eager.'  
  
'I am only here for a month, as you are already well aware. If I am to teach you anything, I will need all the time I can.'  
  
'Since you know more about such things than I, you decide.' Valia's head was swimming with all that had unexpectedly changed in the past few minutes and she found that her mind would not let her think clearly. She gently began to massage her temples with her fingertips.  
  
'Will the morning after tomorrow be alright? I will meet you at your house at dawn and we can walk to the practice field together.'  
  
'What about your wrist?'  
  
'The injury was not that serious. I should be able to use it by then.'  
  
'Fine, the day after tomorrow, but I will meet you at the field. Can we get to work now, Legolas?' Valia felt unsettled by the sudden friendliness and wished to have some time to think without having to speak.  
  
The Prince smiled when he heard his name and nodded his head in acquiescence. They each grabbed a book and a comfortable quiet settled between them, only broken by the rustling of pages. Valia was in her element, feeling very contented to be buried deep within a book.  
  
And now that Legolas had apologized, she found that she did not mind his company, especially since he had promised not to fall in love with her. She did not know what had overtaken her when she made him swear such a thing to her. 'As if I would ever be under the danger that he would fall in love with someone like me!' Valia thought to herself. It sounded ridiculous to her now, but she needed to have his word all the same. She could not risk the bud of friendship blossoming into something more.  
  
Research went on for an hour before Valia got up to find a few more books. When she returned to the table Legolas sent her a smile. 'Tired?' he asked.  
  
'No,' Valia said and shook her head before returning to her book. She became so absorbed in her work that she did not notice the elf that was standing beside her.  
  
Someone cleared their throat and Valia and Legolas both looked up from their reading to find a dark haired elf standing near Valia's chair. He had his hands clasped behind him and was gazing at Valia intently.  
  
'Lord Garand?' asked Valia tentatively, not believing her eyes. A feeling of disgust welled up in her as she remembered his actions from the previous night.  
  
'Good day, my lady,' he said with a deep bow. He acknowledged Legolas with an incline of the head before turning back to Valia. 'I thought I would find you here.'  
  
'Pardon me?' Valia questioned in confusion.  
  
'I was looking for you.'  
  
'I am sorry, Lord Garand. If you need someone to help you, Lord Elrond has appointed another elf to tend to the library for a few hours while I am busy.'  
  
'I do not require assistance in the library.'  
  
Valia had no idea what to say in reply to that, so instead she looked to Legolas in bewilderment. The prince had been watching the exchange with keen interest, his gaze darting between Garand and Valia.  
  
'I saw these when passing through a field this morning and thought of you Valia.' Garad pulled a bouquet of bright red wild flowers from behind his back and extended them to a stunned Valia. She could think of nothing to do to get out of the situation.  
  
'You do me too much honor, Lord Garand. My beauty is nothing compared to them,' said Valia without emotion.  
  
'No it is not,' Garand agreed, leaning down. He moved close to her ear so that Legolas could not hear him. 'For you are far more beautiful than they. Do you not see how they blush in shame being near so great a beauty as you?'  
  
Valia's eyes widened with horror as he said the words and her gaze frantically searched out Legolas' who immediately saw her desperation.  
  
'What brings you here Lord Garand, if it is not for the library?' asked Legolas quickly. His question forced Garand to draw away from Valia to address the Prince, but there was a deadly fire in his eyes as he spoke.  
  
'I came for the pleasure of seeing the lovely Valia, can you blame me?'  
  
'Not at all,' conceded Legolas, his gaze flickering to Valia.  
  
Lord Garand took the opportunity to turn back to her as well. 'Are you doing anything tonight?' he queried.  
  
'Tonight?' Valia thought hard but to her annoyance, came up with a lack of words. 'No, why?' She winced inwardly when the question escaped her mouth, knowing full well she had just set herself up for what Lord Garand wished to ask next.  
  
'Perfect!' he purred aloud, squatting down to eye level with Valia. 'You can come over to my fleet then. We will have dinner under the stars and have the rest of the evening to do whatever suits our fancy. I just bought a new bed for my room, rumored to be a relic of sorts. You may want to take a closer look at it.' Valia did not like the direction the conversation was taking. She heard that Lord Garand was very fond of the company of she- elves, but she had never believed the rumors that he hunted down the lady he took a fancy to until he got her in his bed until now.  
  
'I am afraid you will have to forgo the pleasure of Valia's company tonight, Lord Garand,' interrupted Legolas, coming to Valia's rescue.  
  
'I think that is for the Lady to decide,' growled Garand.  
  
'She already has.' Legolas' eyes narrowed in challenge.  
  
'Excuse me?' asked Garand, his eyes narrowing as well. Valia nervously glanced at the two elves, wondering what was about to happen. 'I have not heard her refuse my offer yet.'  
  
'Valia seems to have forgotten that she invited me over to her house for dinner tonight, but luckily for her, my memory is better than hers. I fear that she already has plans for tonight, Lord Garand, and I will not be persuaded to give up my claim on her for the evening.'  
  
'You lie!' Garand snarled. 'She would remember if she had plans tonight. She is not stupid.'  
  
'I never said she was, but it has been several days since she invited me and it was in passing, so I shall forgive her poor memory.'  
  
'Please inform Legolas that he is mistaken,' Garand said, turning his attention back to Valia.  
  
'I am afraid he is right, Lord Garand,' replied Valia, feeling a pang of guilt at the lie, but not caring since it would rid her of the horrible elf in front of her. 'Legolas expressed a desire to meet my brother when I told him that he was fond of archery and I invited him to dine with my family and I tonight. The excitement of the past few days made me completely forget about it. I am sorry.'  
  
'No, it is fine,' Lord Garand said, but his dark look as he glanced at Legolas belied his words. 'Perhaps another time?' he asked Valia, his expression returning neutral.  
  
'Perhaps,' Valia replied. 'But now I will have to ask you to excuse us Lord Garand. 'We are pressed for time and need to focus on our work.'  
  
'Very well.' Garand straightened and bowed to Legolas and Valia. 'I will see you sometime soon?' he asked her.  
  
'I do not doubt it,' Valia breathed out with a sigh. She was sure that he would go out of his way to find her when she did not approach him.  
  
'Good. Then I look forward to our next meeting,' Garand said before leaving Legolas and Valia.  
  
'I do not like him,' commented Legolas as he watched Garand's retreating form. 'He is too open with his intentions.'  
  
'Indeed. Thank you for saving me, Legolas. I believe it is no longer you who are in my debt, but I that am in yours.'  
  
'How pleasant for me than,' smiled Legolas. Valia could not comprehend how she no longer felt animosity towards the Prince when he made his audacious comments. Where had all the anger suddenly disappeared to? Truth be told, now that she knew he no longer meant what he said in a chauvinistic manner, she found his subtle humor quite funny.  
  
'But alas,' sighed Legolas, 'I fear that you shall not be in my debt for much longer.'  
  
'And why is that?'  
  
'Because I actually do wish to go to your house tonight but cannot show up without an invitation.'  
  
'You want to come for dinner,' asked Valia in puzzlement. 'Why?'  
  
'I have no other engagements for the night, and meeting your family would be far more enjoyable than moping about the palace all night.'  
  
'O,' Valia said, but than her mind went blank. What was wrong with her this morning? Her mind had addled.  
  
'Are you going to reduce me to begging for an invitation Valia? I did not think you as cruel as to force a Prince onto his hands and knees in supplication.'  
  
'Of course not, I am sorry.' Valia's mind began to function again and she smiled. 'My family and I eat dinner at seven in the evening. Would you like to dine at my house tonight, Legolas?'  
  
'I would indeed, Valia. Thank you for the offer.'  
  
'You are welcome. I shall expect you promptly at seven,' teased Valia, returning the light banter to their conversation.  
  
'Then I shall not be late.'  
  
They both smiled at each other before taking their books back up to resume studying. Neither was aware of the silent form of Elrond as he retreated from the two with a mischievous smile on his usually serious face. He needed to find Celebrian to inform her they would be one guest short for the evening meal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#- #-#-#-#-#-  
  
Awe, I like that ending, but you may not. Which is why you should review and let me know what you think. (and if you leave your email address I can send you a thank you!)  
  
Please Review! 


	14. Dinner

Disclaimer- Refer to Chapter One  
  
Thank you all my reviewers! I have gotten such am amazing response to the last two chapters that I never thought possible. You guys are my motivation for this story. I am sure I would have given up long ago without your generous comments. Diola lle!  
  
IMPORTANT A/N~I received a few reviews about readers not liking Valia make Legolas swear not to love her. First, no I did not take your reviews as flames, they were constructive criticism which I appreciated. Secondly, I didn't even think of a Walk to Remember when I thought up that part. I have only seen the movie once and don't remember her doing that in the movie, though obviously she did. I am sorry if some of the future chapters seem like they are based off the movie, for they truly are not. And thirdly, as to it being out of character for Valia, from my viewpoint, she is struggling with two different people living inside of her which is making her a very confused girl and doing and saying things completely out of the blue. When you find out about her past, it will make more sense. Thanks guys : )  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Dinner  
  
Walking into the sitting room filled with luxurious furniture, Valia found her entire family listening to Earuviel singing. Her sweet voice made the tension from the day slowly drain from Valia's body. Not wishing to interrupt, she leaned against the frame of the doorway and closed her eyes.  
  
Tandir was the first to notice his sister's presence and stood with a smile. 'How was your day at work, Valia?' he asked, effectively ending the soothing music. 'I trust you did not suffer too much by the hand of the Prince.'  
  
'No, it went well.' Valia kissed his smooth cheek before turning to the rest of her family.  
  
'Mother?'  
  
'Yes my dear?'  
  
'I hope you do not have any objections, but I have invited a guest to dine with us this evening.'  
  
'You have? Well, I am sure it is fine Valia. I will just let Fiwen know to expect one more for dinner.'  
  
Earuviel perked up at the mention of a guest. 'Do I know who it is?'  
  
'Yes,' but Valia would give no other information than that. She wrapped her arms around her brother's waist and gave him an affectionate squeeze. The two looked at each other knowingly. It would drive Earuviel crazy that Valia had said no more than that.  
  
'Well who is it?' asked Earuviel impatiently.  
  
'You will never guess,' Valia said.  
  
'Fine, if you wish to play games I will just wait to see who it is when they come.'  
  
'Very well, but I suggest that you look your best for tonight.' Valia turned and nonchalantly fingered a rose on a nearby table, all the while watching Earuviel out of the corner of her eye, observing her younger sister's resolution crumble second by second.  
  
'You are very cruel Valia,' Earuviel burst out finally. Valia's lips twitched and she tried to suppress the smile that threatened to break out on her face. Looking up, she saw that all eyes were fixed on her, silently pleading with her for a name.  
  
'Alright, I will be merciful and tell you. Our guest shall be the famed Prince Legolas,' said Valia, her eyes sparkling at Earuviel's shocked expression.  
  
'Ah!' exclaimed Tandir, ruffling Valia's hair into a mess despite the ponytail. Swatting his hand away in annoyance, Valia tried her best to smooth her hair back down.  
  
'What was that exclamation supposed to mean?'  
  
'I knew you could not hold out forever! You have fallen to the power of his charms like all the other elven maidens. Honestly Valia, I am disappointed in you. I thought you had more sense about you than that!'  
  
'For your information brother dear, he invited himself.' Valia placed her hands on her hips and glared at Tandir, daring him to defy her.  
  
'He invited himself?' Narawen asked.  
  
'Well, I guess I invited him,' said Valia slowly, remembering what had transpired earlier that day.  
  
'You invited him?' Tandir looked thoroughly amused by all this and Valia wanted to walk over and wipe the smug grin off his face.  
  
With a sigh, she began to narrate the day's events. 'Legolas.'  
  
'Legolas?' Tandir asked, that familiar teasing glint coming to his eyes. 'My, how informal we are. Tell me, has he professed his undying love to you yet?'  
  
Valia ignored her brother, thinking that he would give up if she did not rise to the bait. 'Legolas expressed an interest in coming to dinner tonight but did not want to be rude and invite himself over so I invited him. I would not dream of refusing anything to a Prince.'  
  
'Even your hand in marriage?' interrupted Tindel.  
  
'Tandir, hold your mouth,' erupted Valia. 'He is coming over for dinner, not to propose marriage, thank the Valar.'  
  
'O, but I am sure the event will not far off in the future. And when he does you would not dream of refusing the Prince,' he goaded Valia.  
  
'Tandir,' Ryland warned. 'Do not torment your sister anymore. You are a married elf, start acting your age.'  
  
'It is my way of showing her love,' said Tandir lightly, giving Valia a peck on her cheek before moving to stand beside his wife.  
  
'When shall we expect him Valia?' her mother asked, trying to change the direction the conversation was going.  
  
'Seven.'  
  
'Seven!' exclaimed Earuviel. 'Mother, look at me! There is no time. I must bathe, change into a more suitable dress, and do my hair before he arrives.'  
  
'Calm down child,' soothed Narawen. 'Come, I will help you get ready. You will look lovely and have plenty of time to spare.'  
  
Earuviel eagerly latched onto her mother's arm and dragged her out of the room, excitedly chattering about the Prince. Legolas would definitely get more than he bargained for out of the evening.  
  
Valia's gaze turned to Tandir and she narrowed her eyes, slowly walking towards him. 'If you try anything at all tonight, so help me Tandir, you will regret it for all of eternity.'  
  
'I promise to be nothing less than gentlemanly little sister. There is no need to get so worked up.'  
  
'I know you too well and have reason to get worked up. The Prince is an acquaintance, nothing more.'  
  
Tandir shot Valia a skeptical look. 'If he were a mere acquaintance, as you say, he would not have invited himself over for dinner. Let me give you some advice Valia.'  
  
'No! I have heard enough of everyone's advice as of late.'  
  
'I do not care. I will give it to you all the same. You are a female and so you do not understand some things. When an elf asks to dine with a lady, he is trying to show her that he has an interest in her.'  
  
'Tandir, the only interest Legolas would ever have in me is friendship, of that I am certain. Do not attempt to meddle in my affairs. I am a grown she- elf and can take care of myself.'  
  
Throwing him one last glare, Valia turned around and with purposeful strides, marched towards her room. She did not know if this was such a good idea anymore. No matter what she said or threatened to do, Valia knew that her brother would find some way to meddle in her new relationship with Legolas. Valia understood that Tandir would think he was helping her, but she did not desire his help because Legolas and she would never be anything more than friends. Ever.  
  
Whatever would happen tonight, Valia was positive that it was going to prove to be very interesting.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
It was seven and the family was once again assembled in the sitting room. A ring had just come at the front door and Earuviel immediately began fidgeting with her dress, smoothing out the silky fabric.  
  
'Do I look alright?' Earuviel asked nervously.  
  
'You are stunning, as always,' Valia assured her. Earuviel had spent the entire time preparing herself for the Prince's arrival once she heard he was to dine with them, and her efforts had paid off. She looked a vision of loveliness, as if a star had come down from the heavens in bodily form.  
  
Standing next to her, Valia wondered if she should not have dressed up more as well. She was wearing her usual evening attire, a simple dress that was made more with comfort in mind than fashion. The thought that Legolas was an elf prince deserving respect had never occurred to Valia while dressing for the night. But it was too late to change now, so Valia dismissed the idea without further thought.  
  
Fiwen came into the room, leading Legolas behind her. He looked as good as ever, his silver circlet adding to the splendor of his personage. Everyone stood from their seats to greet the Prince.  
  
'Prince Legolas, my lord,' said Fiwen to Lord Ryland with a curtsey.  
  
'It is a pleasure to have you dinning with us, Prince Legolas,' addressed Ryland, grasping the Prince's forearm in elvish greeting.  
  
'Thank you for having me, Lord Ryland, but please, call me Legolas. I hope I have not kept you waiting?'  
  
'Not at all. You are right on time. Shall we eat?' Ryland turned to Narawen and offered her his arm. Escorting her from the room, Tandir and Gliwiel followed behind.  
  
Legolas turned to Valia for the first time and smiled, extending his arm to her. However it was Earuviel who clutched it, much to Legolas' exasperation. He could not get rid of these maidens no matter where he went! Looking down, Valia tried to cover her smile but was not fast enough. Legolas caught her eyes and extended his other arm to her.  
  
Lightly looping her arm through his, Valia let him lead her sister and her into the dinning room. The table had been set to receive the dignified guest for the evening. A cloth of creamy white was topped with the finest china and silver in the house.  
  
To Legolas' chagrin, he Earuviel planted herself right next to him, forcing Valia to sit across the table from him. He would not receive her aid from over attentive maidens this evening. But Earuviel was her sister, so perhaps Valia would not wish to help him out of the situation this time.  
  
Servants brought out food on delicate plates, setting it before the family and Legolas. The prince relished the delicious food, but his enjoyment was tainted by the incessant chatter of Earuviel. She had started talking to him the moment they sat down, and had not stopped for breath since. Legolas tried to pay attention to her, but he found that his gaze kept wandering to the silent form of Valia across the table. It was not until Earuviel reached for her water glass to drink once the dinner was almost over that someone else was able to speak with the Prince.  
  
'Legolas, I must tell you that I am in awe of your excellent skill with the bow. I had heard of you before but words did not do you justice. It was truly amazing to watch you at the tournament,' commented Tandir quickly before Earuviel began speaking again.  
  
'The skill is due only to the millennium I have spent in training. I am sure that any could handle the bow with expert skill if they studied the art long enough.'  
  
'How unfortunate that you were injured. I would have dearly loved to see you shoot the second day.'  
  
'Then perhaps we can shoot sometime together. I must admit, the events of the last few days have prevented me from practicing at all.'  
  
'Indeed, I will readily go with you whenever you wish. Maybe we could bring Valia along as well, if you have no objections. She loves to observe the sport whenever the opportunity presents itself.'  
  
Valia's ears perked up when she heard her name being mentioned by Tandir. An unsettled feeling grew in her when she caught the sparkle in her brother's eyes. He had promised not to do anything, but Valia knew better. She just prayed that he would say nothing embarrassing.  
  
'I would be delighted to have Valia accompany us. That is, if you wish to,' said Legolas, turning to look at Valia.  
  
A forced smile came to her face when she felt all eyes turn her direction. 'I do not know if I shall have time with all the work at the library.' She raised her eyes to meet Legolas'. The Prince was looking at her intently and it unnerved Valia, much to her irritation. 'Get a hold of yourself!' her inward voice yelled at her.  
  
'Nonsense Valia, you will come,' Tandir accepted for her. 'You would not wish to miss such a fine display of archery, and I of all elves should know that. She truly was ecstatic when she learned you were to be in the competition Legolas. For days, she could talk of nothing else but her impatience to see the illustrious archer of Mirkwood with her own eyes.'  
  
The eyes Tandir spoke of grew wide with embarrassment and then a fire ignited in their blue depths, darkening them with anger. She had feared something like this would happen, but he was being bolder than she had imagined.  
  
Legolas took in every detail of Valia's expression, knowing in an instant what was happening, but he was a bit uncomfortable himself, not knowing how to tactfully get out to the situation. 'Indeed?' was all he said.  
  
'Yes, and then when she was picked by you to be the Lady of the Stars, I do not think I have ever seen her as happy as then. It was one of her greatest dreams when she was younger to meet you in person.'  
  
'I do believe you exaggerate brother,' said Valia icily. Her mouth had suddenly gone dry and she picked up her goblet to take a drink.  
  
'Perhaps, but,' Tandir said, turning to look at Legolas, 'you have always been somewhat of an idol to her since she loves archery so much. I remember her saying once that if any elf would induce her into matrimony it would be someone like you.'  
  
Valia choked on her water, spilling some of it as she set the goblet down on the table. A fit of coughing seized her as her lungs tried to get rid of the water that was in them.  
  
'Are you alright, Valia?' Gliwiel asked softly?  
  
'Fine, thank you,' gasped Valia, controlling herself with one last cough. Tandir was luck that his wife was sitting between him and Valia or else he would have been nursing a black eye after that comment. Valia consoled herself with the idea that she could always bestow one on him later.  
  
Silence descended on the room, making Valia and Legolas squirm in their seats. For his part, Legolas did not know if what Tandir said was the truth or not, so he did not know who to respond. And Valia was mortified by her brother's words. It would not have mattered if she was certain she would never have to see Legolas again, for Tandir's words were not true, but working with him every day and having archery lessons with him assured that she would see him as often as she would her own family.  
  
'Do you like gardens, Legolas,' asked Narawen, breaking the discomfort.  
  
'Very much, my lady,' replied Legolas with a little too much enthusiasm. He cringed when he heard the high pitch his voice took on.  
  
'Since you are done with your food, perhaps Valia would be willing to escort you through my garden before you leave. It is lovely in the light of the moon.'  
  
Taking his cue, Legolas gratefully stood and walked around the table to Valia, helping her to stand. 'Thank you for the lovely dinner, Lord Ryland and Lady Narawen. It was a happy diversion from the quiet of palace life.'  
  
'The pleasure was entirely ours Legolas. If you ever wish for another meal away from the palace, our door is always open to you.'  
  
'Thank you, may your paths always be green,' said Legolas in elven farewell.  
  
'Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet,' came Narawen's soft voice in response.  
  
When the two had left the room, chaos immediately broke out.  
  
'Why did you not ask me to go with the Prince?' said Earuviel with a huff. 'Valia has sworn she will never marry. Why should she get to go with him?' Earuviel's silverware clattered onto her plate loudly as she stood up and ran out of the room crying.  
  
'What do you think you were doing Tandir?" stormed Ryland.  
  
'Nothing, I was just trying to make conversation.'  
  
'You nearly killed Valia with embarrassment and not to mention, forced the Prince into a very uncomfortable situation. If you have ruined whatever it is that is going on between Valia and Legolas, I will hold you entirely responsible. Legolas is the first elf that Valia has invited home in far too long a time and he seemed pleased to have her invite him. She may never work up the courage to speak with the Prince again after your embarrassing comments.'  
  
Narawen placed a hand on Ryland's shoulder, trying to calm him down. 'They are in the gardens alone now, melamin. Perhaps Valia will be able to explain.'  
  
'I am sorry, father,' Tandir said apologetically. 'I only meant to hint to Legolas that Valia has an interest in him.'  
  
'That was more than a hint, Tandir and besides, you do not know what Valia's feelings are in regards to the Prince. She may desire only friendship with him,' scolded Narawen. 'I hope all has not been ruined by your actions.'  
  
'I will talk to her when she gets back,' Tandir promised meekly.  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Legolas and Valia had strolled through the garden, neither daring to speak to the other; Valia, out of mortification, and Legolas because he did not want to scare her away if he said anything.  
  
Coming to the main trail that led towards the palace, Valia paused and turned to Legolas. If she did not say something now, she knew she would never be able to face the Prince again, and as that was quite impossible, she ran her tongue over her dry lips before speaking.  
  
'About what happened in there...'  
  
'No, let me speak first. You have nothing to apologize for. None of that was your fault.'  
  
'Thank you,' said Valia, keeping her gaze locked on the collar of his tunic, not having enough courage to look him in the eyes. 'My brother thinks he is helping me by doing such things. He is older than I by a few years and sometimes treats me as if I do not know what is for my best. I hope he did not offend you, my lord.'  
  
'Of course not Valia, and what did I say about my name? I am simply Legolas to you.'  
  
Valia nodded her head and looked down; noticing that they were standing before a bench carved with intricate vines and leaves. 'Would you like to sit?'  
  
Legolas answered by sitting down and patting the open area next to him as an invitation for her to join him.  
  
'You are lucky to have siblings that love you enough to look after you, Valia. I am somewhat envious of you.'  
  
'Why?' asked Valia in bewilderment.  
  
'I am the only child of my parents and was raised by my father. My mother was attacked by a band of wild men from the east and died soon after I was born. I have missed the companionship that a family provides.' Legolas grew silent and his eyes glazed over as memories of the past took hold of him.  
  
A warm pressure on his hand brought him back to the present and he looked down to see Valia's hand covering his. It felt comfortable, somehow right to have the physical contact with her, but he was a little surprised that she had made so bold a move. Thoughts of his promise to not fall in love with her floated into his mind and he looked up curiously at her.  
  
Legolas saw Valia glance down at his hand and her eyes grow wide. He could just make out the rosy hue in spreading on her cheeks as she snatched back her hand. It was apparent that she had not realized what she had done, but it answered Legolas' unspoken question. It was a comforting touch, a friend to a friend, which relieved Legolas. He was not ready for Valia to turn into another maiden out to catch him as a husband. He had hoped to become good friends with Valia, who appeared like a delightful maiden to be around. It would have be a major feat for him, never having a close female friend who did not also have ambitions of becoming his wife.  
  
Legolas smiled at her but she quickly shot up from her seat before he had time to say anything. 'It is growing late Legolas. I think I will go back to the house now.' She was entirely humiliated with herself. She had not even noticed that she had taken his hand until he gave her a quizzical look. 'He must think that I like him!' she thought to herself, mentally giving herself a kick. She had meant to comfort him, but by his look, she could see that he thought something else.  
  
'If that is what you wish Valia.'  
  
There was an unspoken question in the comment, but Valia chose to ignore it. 'Yes, I shall see you tomorrow. Namarie.'  
  
'Until tomorrow,' said Legolas softly, watching her retreating back. It seemed to him like he was always doing that; watching her run away from him. How was he to be her friend if she insisted on fleeing from him all the time? He wondered why she was so scared of him and decided that it would be his new mission. He would break through her wall and find out what it was that she kept hidden from everyone around her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The story will start moving faster from now on, which I hope is agreeable to all of you. Please, please, please leave your email if you review so that I can send you a thank you and remark about your suggestions or comments. Thanks : ) Please review! Don't be shy. 


	15. Lessons

Disclaimer-Refer to Chapter One  
  
Thank you all my wondrous reviewers!  
  
A/N- I am quite proud of this chapter. I actually had some time to add descriptive detail this time. Someone requested that I write longer chapters. I hope the length of this one agrees with you.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Lessons  
  
Legolas leaned against a tree, twirling an arrow between his lean fingers in the pale light of the predawn. He was expectantly waiting for the figure of a she-elf to appear out of the dense woods that surrounded the clearing.  
  
'What is on your mind, my friend? You seem uncharacteristically silent this morn,' Isondil asked a few paces away. The elven lord was sitting with his back to a tree, meticulously polishing his mithril blade to perfection. All was silent except for the twittering of a few early birds as Isondil waited for the Prince to answer.  
  
'Do you love Silia, Isondil?' questioned Legolas, his eyes rising to meet his friends.  
  
'Yes,' Isondil said firmly, not in the least hesitant. It was strange that Legolas would ask him something like that. But thoughts of Silia pushed out that strangeness of his friend's query.  
  
'But how can you be so sure? You have only just met her.'  
  
'I knew from the moment that I saw her that she was the one made for me. It was something deep within me, as if there had been a hole inside of me that I had never been aware of before, but when I saw her I felt the hole being filled. That does not make any sense,' said Isondil, a comical scowl on his face. How was he to explain with words the feelings he had experienced that were beyond words?  
  
'No it does not,' said Legolas with a small grin.  
  
'I just knew when I saw her Legolas. I knew that she was the one. You will not understand me when I say that. Only until you meet the one the Eru has created for you will you comprehend what I am saying.'  
  
'But not all experience love in the same way. You rush into things when I do not. It is not love at first sight for everyone.'  
  
'Legolas, what is wrong? By any chance does this have something to do with Valia?'  
  
'Why would you think that? I do not know what you are talking about.' He felt a pang of guilt at the small lie, but he did not want Isondil to start thinking ideas about him and Valia that were not true.  
  
'You are evading the question Legolas. I have never known you to hide something from me before. What is wrong?'  
  
Legolas sighed and pushed himself off of the tree. He began to aimlessly walk around, continuing to twirl the arrow he held. 'Honestly, I do not know Isondil. Do not mistake what I am about to tell you. When I went to her house to have dinner with her family, Valia's brother said something that disturbed me.'  
  
Isondil sheathed his sword, giving Legolas his full attention. He had never seen the Prince indecisive about anything before. Legolas was always the one who was in control, who knew what to do in every situation. Seeing him at a loss was new to Isondil and he wondered where the conversation was heading.  
  
'Are you going to tell me what her brother said that has made you so melancholy or just stand there?' asked Isondil, crossing his hands over his chest.  
  
'He said that I was an idol to Valia. I am not certain that he was being truthful or not, but it made me think that...'  
  
'Legolas,' said Isondil.  
  
'Do not interrupt me, Isondil. This is hard enough to say as it is. All my life I have been the one running away from crazed elven maidens who were chasing me. I never felt love for any of them, though many were very beautiful to behold.'  
  
'Legolas!' exclaimed Isondil, getting to his feet.  
  
'Stop interrupting me Isondil! That is an order.' Isondil bowed his head in acquiescence, but did not look at all happy about it. 'As I was saying, I have always been the one running, until now. I have finally met a maiden who is not chasing me, and I find that fascinating. I know I do not love her, but that is not what is important right now. What is is that she is the one running away from me, and I am the one chasing her. I have never had to work so hard in my life to be friends with a she-elf before.'  
  
'That is truly sad, Legolas,' a voice spoke from behind him. Whirling around, Legolas saw Valia standing before him, a bright smile on her face. He frantically searched his mind, and was somewhat relieved to remember that in all that he had just said he had not spoken her name out loud. 'Now I am curious. All the maidens I know would do anything to catch you, except perhaps Silia.' She looked over at Isondil when she said this, giving him a wink. 'Good morning Isondil. I did not expect to see you here.'  
  
'Legolas thinks that you should learn the sword as well as the bow, and since his specialty does not lay with wielding the sword, he asked me to come. I hope you are not too disappointed with my presence.'  
  
'No indeed. You are welcome company, but I am afraid that I did not bring a sword with me and have been trained in swordsmanship even less than in archery.'  
  
'You do not need to worry about a sword for I have brought you one,' said Legolas. Walking over to a tree, he picked up something leaning against it and walked over to Valia. It was a sword, sheathed in a beautiful scabbard with an elvish rendering of a great battle depicted on it in colors of silver and gold.  
  
Valia involuntarily gasped when Legolas handed it to her. 'You can use this,' he said.  
  
Gently taking it from his hands, Valia drew the sword out. It was of elvish making, with flowing runes running down the polished metal. The early light of the morning was reflected in the smooth metal and Valia marveled at the light weight of the weapon. A topaz of deep blue was fixed to the hilt, adding to the aura of the grand sword.  
  
'It was my mother's sword, given to her at the betrothal of my parents,' Legolas said softly. 'I take it with me wherever I go. It is one of but two possessions of hers that I keep to remember her by.'  
  
Valia hastily sheathed the weapon and thrust it at Legolas. 'I would never dare to use it.'  
  
'Nonsense, of course you will use it. I own no other lady's sword and I do not think that you own any. The blade is made of mithril, one of the strongest metals there is. You can do no damage to it,' said Legolas, extending it to her again.  
  
Valia shook her head and backed away a step. 'I know I would find a way to do some damage to it no matter how hard I tried not to.'  
  
'Valia, you will use the sword. Do not be ridiculous.'  
  
'No, I will not.'  
  
Legolas sighed and looked at Isondil who appeared amused by the whole situation. 'Very well then,' he said.  
  
Drawing in a deep breath of relief, Valia smiled, but the feeling faded when Legolas spoke again. 'You leave me no other option and I am sorry to do this to you, but it seems there is no other way. I order you to use this sword Valia.'  
  
'That is truly cruel Legolas, do you know that?' asked Valia. 'I think you are abusing the privileges of your title.' She refused to take the sword out of his hand and simply chose to glare at him.  
  
'If you will not cooperate willingly than I will strap this to you myself,' Legolas threatened.  
  
Valia did not believe a word he said and stood defiantly still, not accepting the sword. She grew curious when Legolas seemed to accept her decision and walked past her with indifference. That had been far too easy. But then she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind her, fastening the sword to her side.  
  
'Now why could you have not done that the easy way Valia?' asked Legolas. He was still standing dangerously close and she felt the heat from his body warming her own. The sensation caused Valia to jerk away, horrified at Legolas' actions.  
  
'That was not very princely behavior of you,' she accused.  
  
'Legolas never was one to let his royal title affect him,' said Isondil sarcastically, but his companions could hear the laughter in his voice.  
  
'Very funny Isondil.' Legolas rolled his eyes and then turned back to Valia, examining her closely. Her clothes were far too big for her, hiding her beneath the layers of cloth. Only the sword belt, secured snuggly around her waist, revealed the delicate frame which lay beneath all the material. The soft honey hair that had cascaded down her back so freely the night of the banquet was pulled back into a neat ponytail, effectively hiding its true beauty from the world. Valia began to grow uncomfortable under Legolas' prolonged examination and kept shifting her weight from one foot to the other.  
  
'You will need to wear tighter fitting clothes next time, Valia,' Legolas said at last, completely serious.  
  
'Excuse me?' asked Valia in shock. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth stood slightly agape as she looked from Legolas to Isondil. But Legolas' friend had moved a safe distance away from the two when he saw Legolas staring at Valia. He had his back slightly turned away, but Valia could still see his face contort as he fought with the smile threatening to break out on his face.  
  
Legolas walked up to Valia and rubbed some of the loose fabric on her sleeve between his fingers. 'It will get in the way of your shooting. Do you not have a tighter pair of tunic and leggings? It is obvious that these were not made for you.'  
  
'I have nothing,' said Valia, frustrated when she felt her cheeks flare with heat. She calmed the pounding of her heart, willing the anxiety that rippled through her to be controlled. She was simply not used to a male observing her under such close scrutiny before. That was all that was going on.  
  
'Do you have a way of getting something?'  
  
Valia shook her head, not trusting her voice just than. His nearness made her jittery and she wished nothing more than to run away right then and there.  
  
'I will see what I can do, but we will be hindered for today by all this fabric,' he said, tugging at her sleeve. 'Let me see your bow.'  
  
Legolas confused Valia more than any elf she knew. One minute he was talking about clothes and then without a bat of an eyelash, he asks her for her bow. Taking the weapon from her back she lovingly placed it in the Prince's hands and watched him study the bow with a trained eye. After a few moments, he looked up at Valia and she raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
'Where did you get this?' he asked.  
  
'It was a gift from my brother. It was one of his old training bows from long ago and he said that I could use it.'  
  
'We will have to get you another one of these as well,' said Legolas, annoying Valia to no end.  
  
'Is there anything else you would like me to change your highness? Perhaps my hair? Is the color or length not suitable to the art of archery? Or maybe my personality? Does it not agree with the handling of a bow?' asked Valia, her words thick with sarcasm. Isondil snorted from behind them, no longer able to control his humor at the absurd behavior of the two. Turning, Legolas gave him a warning glare and he quickly sobered, but his lips still curved up slightly with a tiny smile.  
  
'Your hair and personality are perfectly fine Valia but this is a longbow and made for a male elf. That is why you have had such a problem improving at all. You need one that is more slender and fitted to your strength. Look,' he said, taking her hand and placing it around the thick wood of the bow. 'Do you feel how it is too wide for your hand? You should be able to have a firm grasp on it, like this.' Legolas wrapped his hand over hers. 'Do you see the difference?'  
  
'Yes,' she nodded.  
  
'Good. It seems I will have to go in search of a bow for you as well. Until then we can work on your skill with the sword.' Legolas let go of her bow and walked over to a sword resting on a nearby bench. If it were at all possible, Valia would have described the weapon he picked up as more beautiful than the one at her waist. The vibrating sound of its sweet ringing was heard as Legolas drew it from the sheath.  
  
'But I do not want to learn how to use the sword,' protested Valia.  
  
'A good warrior is trained in the use of many weapons, not just one,' Legolas said, slowly making the sharp metal from his sword twirl through the air with delicate turns of his wrist.  
  
'But I am not a warrior, nor will I ever be one,' countered Valia, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
'I am not so sure about that. You could use the skills in defending yourself against Lord Garand,' joked Legolas.  
  
'I do not know what you are talking about,' said Valia, pretending to be oblivious to Legolas' hidden meaning. Though the idea of holding a sword against Garand's disgusting neck held a certain appeal.  
  
'Do not play innocent with me Valia. We both know what he wants from you. He took no pains to conceal his desire the other day.'  
  
'He will not do anything more, I assure you.'  
  
'I hardly think so. Do not think I am so ignorant as to not have heard the rumors about him as well. He will not stop until he has what he wants from you.'  
  
'I do not wish to discuss this with you,' said Valia with a tone of finality, placing her hands on her hips 'It is none of your business.'  
  
'I was under the impression that you did not wish his continued attentions towards you. Had I known otherwise at the time, I would not have bothered saving you from his presence at the library.'  
  
'I did not need your rescuing, my lord. I can handle Lord Garand on my own.'  
  
'I highly doubt that Valia. He will do whatever he needs to, whether you are willing or not.' There was a strange glint in Legolas' eyes that Valia did not understand. He had slowly been advancing on her and she was loosing ground, her back now pressed against the trunk of a tree. Why was he pushing the issue so forcefully?  
  
'I will not speak of this with you anymore!' Valia said, her voice rising slightly in volume, anger lacing her words. 'I will worry about my own affairs.'  
  
'He will have his way in the end.' Legolas was now looming over Valia and she felt insecure, making her get even angrier. She would not let Legolas push her around like this.  
  
'It was a fleeting fancy. I do not even know how I caught his attention in the first place. I never have before.'  
  
'You do not? Then let me inform you, my lady. A man like Lord Garand is always looking for his next victim. He comes to the banquet the other night, and beholds a beautiful maiden in a deep blue dress that he has never seen before. She wears a circlet of mithril and stardust on her brow and her hair flows freely down her back, looking like silky strands of gold in the candle and starlight.'  
  
Legolas reached out and pulled her hair over her shoulder, gently running his fingers down the length of the long tresses, ignoring Valia's outrage at his words and actions. 'The dancing starts and Garand spots the lovely maiden sitting by herself, observing instead of joining in the merriment. He approaches her, only to discover that he has indeed seen the maiden before. He is shocked at the transformation of the reclusive, unassuming maiden he used to know to what she looks like now, a gorgeous vision. He decides that her innocence only adds to her charm and that seals his decision. She is the next one on his long list that he wished to conquer. It is that simple Valia. You mean nothing more to him that that,' spat out Legolas, sickened to even be uttering the thoughts of someone like Lord Garand.  
  
Yet most of what he said was true for himself as well. Valia had been very beautiful that night, and it did not go unnoticed by him. But there was one difference between him and Garand. To Garand, Valia was simply something unattainable, and that is why he perused her so persistently. He was like a spoiled elfling, wanting that which he could not have and once he got what he wanted of her, he would be done with her. Legolas would never do such a thing to Valia.  
  
'I am perfectly well aware of what his intentions are, Prince Legolas. I am not a child, and I am certainly not near as innocent as you appear to think I am. Just because I do not push myself forward like other maidens does not mean that I am naïve in the ways of males and females.' Valia's voice held no trace of emotion. It was deadly calm, which gave her words more credibility than all the anger or hatred she could ever have display would.  
  
'What are you insinuating?' asked Legolas, his eyes narrowing to tiny slits of green.  
  
Isondil cleared his throat. The situation was getting way out of hand and he needed to stop it before Legolas did something he would regret latter. He decided to take drastic measures. 'Excuse me, but I came here to practice archery and sword fighting, not watch you two have a lover's quarrel.'  
  
Valia spun around, her eyes on fire. 'We are not lovers,' she hissed vehemently. 'If you value our continued acquaintance, never suggest such a thing again.'  
  
'I am just repeating the gossip that has been traveling around,' Isondil said nonchalantly. His plan was working well. Both Legolas and Valia had forgotten about each other and had their full attention on Isondil. He realized that maybe that was not the best thing. Perhaps his plan had worked a little better than he wished it to. Now he had to face the wrath of not only his prince and lord, but also an enraged female.  
  
'What rumors?' snapped Legolas, taking on his regal tone and mannerisms. He did that whenever he was angry and Isondil knew to choose his words carefully when he got in such moods.  
  
'Do not be angry with me, my lord. It is simply that others have observed you and Valia together on several occasions and now and they are beginning to say that you two are lovers.'  
  
'And who has said this?' Legolas asked.  
  
'Have you been so oblivious that you have not heard the whispering and knowing looks all around you Legolas? The gossip is spreading like wildfire.'  
  
'I do not understand,' said Valia, feeling the blood drain from her face and the heat from her anger being cooled into an icy dread. It was true that she had seen the whispers and looks, but thought it was due to her being named Lady of the Stars, not to her relationship with Legolas. She glanced over at him with a disturbed look and found that he wore the same expression on his face as well.  
  
'I am only saying that others have seen you together and they assume that you two are more than friends. Think about it. If Legolas can help it, he never dares to spend more than an hour in the same maidens company for fear that she will begin to get ideas. From what I have heard, you are rarely in any male elf's company at all Valia. Suddenly, the two of you are seen in public on several occasions together. Legolas chooses Valia to be the Lady of the Stars, Valia accepts, to the amazement of all. Valia is helping Legolas with his research at the library. And then, we come to the icing on the cake. Valia invites Legolas to come to her house for dinner, which he readily accepts. Come on you two. Everyone is beginning to put the pieces together and their conclusions are very realistic, considering the circumstances.'  
  
'That is it. I have had enough of this,' said Valia, striding away from the two elves with determined steps. If others thought that she and Legolas were lovers, than she would do everything in her power to convince them otherwise, even if that meant staying away from him and giving up her archery lessons. She could not afford for these rumors to continue.  
  
'Wait, Valia. We are not done here,' Legolas said, stopping her with a hand on her shoulder.  
  
'I think it is wise if we stop now.'  
  
'Why? Do not tell me you actually care what others think of you and me?' Legolas knew that he had said the right thing when Valia's jaw tensed and she turned to fully face him, blue ice in her eyes.  
  
'I do not want others gossiping that you and I are more than just friends. It is not true and if stopping it means that we cannot be seen in each others company besides at the library, than I am willing to do that.'  
  
'You surprise me Valia. What does it matter what they think?' goaded Legolas, convincing himself in the process. 'Let them think whatever they will, it does not concern us. We know that we are simply friends and that is all that matters. Come,' he said taking her small hand in his. 'We must start your training.'  
  
Valia reluctantly let Legolas pull her back to Isondil. She did not like the fact that Legolas knew how to manipulate her so well. He was entirely too good at it. She needed to build up her defenses against him. Yet little did she know, Legolas was already beginning to tear down the strong wall she had built around her heart. But she would not make that discovery until weeks had passed. For now, she remained oblivious.  
  
Dragging her out into the middle of the clearing, Legolas drew his sword. 'Now, think of me as someone spreading all those nasty rumors about you and I and attack me.'  
  
Valia's sword rang from it's sheath and she held it before her, surprising Legolas by her nearly perfect form. She was upon him with a speed that stunned him, allowing him no time for anything but defense.  
  
'You say you have had little sword training?' he asked, defending himself from another blow. She was surprisingly strong for her skinny frame and Legolas wondered where it all came from.  
  
Their swords locked together, each struggling to push the other off.  
  
'It was long ago, in Rivendell.'  
  
Legolas proved to be the stronger of the two and sent Valia stumbling back a few steps, but just as quickly her sword was raised, blocking a swing from Legolas. 'I thought you said that the elves of Imladris do not look favorably on women learning to handle weapons.'  
  
Legolas was gaining ground stroke by stroke. Valia retained her cool composure, trying to remember all the training she had received from ages past.  
  
'Lord Elrond himself taught me the art. None would dare question his actions.'  
  
'But why did he find it necessary to teach you?' Legolas asked. He attempted to flick the sword out of her wrist but Valia saw what he was trying to do and instinctively drew her sword back.  
  
'He wished me to know how to defend myself. It was after..' Valia's words broke off as memories flashed before her eyes. She was not concentrating anymore and Legolas took the opportunity. With a delicate move of his wrist, Valia's sword went flying out of her hand and fell onto the ground. Legolas touched the tip of his sword over Valia's heart in sign of victory, but the maiden seemed unaware of him. 'After what?' Legolas asked curiously. He lowered his sword and sheathed it.  
  
'Nothing,' said Valia, but Legolas could see her hands tremble slightly. He chose to drop the delicate subject, seeing that it agitated her.  
  
'Very well done Valia,' Isondil congratulated, clapping his hands. 'That was quite impressive. How long has it been since you last held a sword?'  
  
'Almost two thousands years.' This caused both Legolas and Isondil to raise their eyebrows in wonder. However Valia did not notice because images were still flashing through her mind, making her oblivious to her surroundings.  
  
'You have retained a surprising amount of knowledge after so long a time, my lady,' Isondil commented.  
  
'I had a good teacher. Besides, the body remembers, does it not?'  
  
'As you say.'  
  
Valia shook her head, scattering the pictures from her mind. She found herself looking at the ground and saw her sword on the ground. Bending over, she picked her weapon up and dusted it off on her shirt. Putting it back in its sheath, she unbuckled the belt from around her waist and handed the sword back to Legolas.  
  
'Thank you for lending it to me.'  
  
'No, keep it for now,' said Legolas, gently pushing her outstretched hands back towards her.  
  
'I would not wish to be responsible for so precious an item if something happened to it. Please do not make me take it home.'  
  
Legolas took the sword from her hand and walked past her to collect his other weapons.  
  
'I think we have found where your expertise lays Valia,' said Isondil. 'You handle the blade very well for one who has not picked it up in almost two millennium. It would be an honor if you would let me hone your skills while Legolas teaches you archery.'  
  
'I would be honored to learn whatever I can from you Isondil. Thank you for the offer. Unfortunately, I must be going now. It was good of you to come this morning. Shall I see you tomorrow?'  
  
'I will be waiting here, my lady,' said Isondil, bowing with mock formality.  
  
'Than I shall wait with expectancy till next we meet, my lord,' Valia returned with a curtsey of her own, though it looked comical without a dress on.  
  
'May I walk you home?' asked Legolas. He was standing beside her now, his bow strapped to his back and a sack thrown over his shoulder with his other equipment in it.  
  
'I do not know if that would be such a good idea Legolas.'  
  
'O come now. Would it not be fun to send all those gossiping ninnies into a frenzy? And if you would bestow a hug upon this most humble prince when we got to your door, think of all the rumors that would be spread.' There was a mischievous glint in Legolas' eyes and Valia could not help but laugh.  
  
'It is settled than, my good Prince! We would not wish to disappoint the masses, would we?'  
  
'No indeed, my lady. Shall we?' He extended his arm to Valia who took it, an impish grin on her face. Perhaps the prince was not so bad after all. Why would she need to be so cautious and defensive if they were only ever to be good friends? The thought made Valia laugh aloud as her tension eased from her. She had not had this much fun in ages.  
  
'I will see you back at the palace Isondil,' Legolas called over his shoulder as the two moved off into the forest.  
  
Isondil shook his head as they left, a large smile breaking out on his fair face. What Legolas could not see was very obvious to Isondil. With a sigh he raised his eyes to the blue sky. 'What will it take for him to realize?' Isondil asked to the wind as it played with the braids in his hair. Isondil hoped it would not be too much longer before Legolas discovered his feelings.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alright, you know what to do. Please leave a review and make me happy. And PLEASE leave an email address so I can send a thank you and comment on your comments! 


	16. Good News, Insolent Words, and an Apolog...

Disclaimer-Refer to Chapter One  
  
Thank you all my wondrous reviewers!  
  
A/N~ You know, it's rather funny. You start writing a chapter and you think you know what you want to do with it, when suddenly one little idea changes everything. This was supposed to be this really short chapter, about 3 pages, but apparently my author part took over and decided to take over the rest of my brain as well, and now you have this chapter, I think one of the longest I have yet to write. I do hope you enjoy it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Good News, Insolent Words, and an Apology  
  
Over three week had passed since Legolas first came to Elrond's realm. Time had flown by swiftly and Legolas had been delighted to find Valia opening up to him more and more with the hours they spent in each others company. Her archery and sword fighting had slowly begun to improve under the expert guidance of Legolas and Isondil. In fact, she was better with the sword than Legolas, something she always delighted in teasing him about, but he simply took it with good humor and then promptly challenged her to an archery competition with a sweet smile.  
  
After his initial shock, Legolas had grown accustomed to the budding romance between his best friend and Silia. If he ever decided to believe in love at first sight, Isondil and Silia were the ones who would convince him. They suited each other so well and though the time they had known each other was short, Legolas was expecting his friend to announce their engagement any day now. Isondil had always been more impetuous than Legolas, but he could not blame his friend for wishing the betrothal to take place soon. Isondil had lived over six millennium and finally discovered his other half. He wished to bind himself to her as soon as was reasonably acceptable.  
  
Legolas leaned against his balcony as he pondered all these thoughts. So much was changing in his life. The reality had not caught up with him until now, and he felt a bit overwhelmed by the abruptness of it all.  
  
He felt melancholy at having to leave the palace of Lord Elrond soon and travel back to his father's realm. Silia would come with Isondil of course, but he would never be able to see Valia again. She had become one of his closest friends, something that made Legolas curious. They has only known each other for a few weeks but he felt like she had always been with him, standing by his side with that teasing sparkle in her eye and happy smile curving her lips upwards.  
  
A crisp nock came from his room and Legolas turned around, telling whoever it was to enter. A servant of the palace shuffled in, bowing to the Prince in respect.  
  
'Lord Elrond summons you to his study, Prince Legolas.'  
  
'Thank you,' said Legolas, walking out of his room and down the long corridors of the palace to Elrond's study. His light footsteps made no noise on the polished floor as he gliding along. When he reached the Lord's study, he found the door shut and knocked politely.  
  
'Come in,' called Elrond, his voice muffled through the thick wood. Memories of himself as an elfling flooded over Legolas as he opened the door to let himself in. Whenever his father had summoned him to his study in Mirkwood, he would nock at the door and wait to hear the familiar voice bidding him enter. Usual those experiences were followed by a lecture about some misconduct of behavior and Legolas found himself hoping that was not the case this time.  
  
'How are you this morning, Legolas?' Elrond asked, glancing up from a manuscript spread on top of his desk.  
  
'Fine, my lord. Thank you. You wished to see me about something?'  
  
'Yes, please sit down,' Elrond gestured to a chair which Legolas sank into. Picking up a letter from his table, Elrond handed it to Legolas and spoke. 'I just received this letter from your father. He says that there is on longer need for haste in your return home as he is trying out a new agricultural method this planting season. If it is your desire and my wish, he bids you to stay in my realm for as long as you want until next planting season. Is that agreeable to you?'  
  
'I do not wish to trespass on you hospitality any longer, my lord. You have been most generous in giving Isondil and me a place to stay while we are here. We would not want to impose upon you any longer.'  
  
'Nonesense Legolas. Celebrian and I enjoy having you here. You are hardly a nuisance.'  
  
'All the same, I would not wish to become one by overstaying our welcome.'  
  
'You are welcome company Legolas,' said Elrond firmly. 'Celebrian and I enjoy guests in our home and besides, you seem to be having a positive effect on a certain elven maiden we hold very close to our hearts.'  
  
'My lord?' questioned Legolas, shocked at Elrond's insinuations. He had not realized that the lord and lady would take heed to all the gossip flying around about Valia and him. But Valia was close to the both of them; they were almost like second parents to her. Naturally they would want whatever was best for her.  
  
'Do not play innocent with me Legolas. You know of what I speak.'  
  
'I did not know you were one to listen to the idle prattle of elven maidens with far too much time on their hands.'  
  
'I listen to information in many forms, for truth can often be found in everything if one is willing to look deep enough.'  
  
'In this case, you can look as hard as you like, but you will find no truth in these set of rumors other than the fact that some elves are far to nosey for their own good.'  
  
'Is that the only truth in the gossip? For my part, I think not. But the idle prattle of elven maidens, as you so deftly put it, is not my only reasoning for coming to such a conclusion.'  
  
Legolas did not like the direction this conversation was going. If Elrond thought he was doing him a favor, he was most certainly wrong. Or perhaps it was for Valia that he was suggesting such things.  
  
'Very well Legolas, I can see the subject is a sore spot of yours so we will not speak further on it, but first tell me something,' Elrond said, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands together. 'What are your intentions towards Valia?'  
  
'I beg your pardon, Lord Elrond?' This felt too much like a father trying to protect his beloved daughter, which only added to Legolas' unease. Why was everyone always assuming that the two meant something more to each other than simply friends? Could an elf not be friends with a maiden and avoid rousing suspicion?  
  
'What is she to you Legolas?'  
  
'We are nothing more than friends.'  
  
'Only friends? Is that truly what you believe?' Elrond looked deep into Legolas' eyes, capturing the elven prince in a piercing gaze. Legolas felt like he was completely exposed in that look, that he could not hide anything under the careful scrutiny.  
  
'For now, we are only friends my lord. Valia does not wish for love or marriage and made that quite clear to me at the start of our friendship. I will not push her for something she does not want.'  
  
'And what is it that you want?' Elrond raised an eyebrow, slightly intimidating Legolas when he would not release him from his penetrating gaze.  
  
'I do not know what I want,' answered Legolas honestly. 'A month ago I had given up all hope for marriage.'  
  
'And now?'  
  
'There is no hope of anything more than friendship between us. I have made her a promise and will not go back on my word.'  
  
'Even if it is for the best?' Legolas remained silent, trying to understand what it was exactly that Elrond was suggesting. The elven lord leaned forward, resting his folded hands on his desk and observing the younger elf. 'If you had not made that promise what would you do? Would you be inclined to think of Valia as more than simply a friend?'  
  
Legolas thought hard about his words, weighing them carefully before he decided on an appropriate reply. 'I think it best not to let my mind wander to what might have been. It does me no good.'  
  
'You have to much honor Prince Legolas.' Elrond stood up and walked with measure steps to the large window, looking outside. All became silent and Legolas was aware of music floating in the window from somewhere below.  
  
'My lord?' Legolas watched Elrond, but he appeared not to hear Legolas.  
  
After another pause of silence, the pensive expression on Elrond's face disappeared. 'So you would leave her to the devices of Lord Garand, all because you made an agreement with her?'  
  
'I hardly think making a promise to not fall in love with her will leave her at the mercy of Lord Garand,' said Legolas, surprised that Elrond knew about Valia's elf problem. 'Besides, she would have the common sense to stay away from Garand whether another loved her or not.'  
  
'But would the other elf have the decency to stay away from her?' mused Elrond, still not averting his gaze from the window.  
  
Rising from his chair, Legolas came to stand beside Elrond, searching the palace grounds for whatever held Elrond's attention so well. He soon found it. Isondil, Silia, and Valia were all seated underneath the shady branches of a tall tree. Isondil was playing a song on his harp and had both the ladies smiling with pleasure. The vision would have made Legolas smile as well if it were not for the other elf that occupied the space next to Valia. Lord Garand sat uncomfortably close to the she-elf, and Legolas could tell by Valia's posture that while she was disturbed with his nearness, she pretended not to care.  
  
'I can see by your clenched jaw and hands that you have more feelings for the maiden than you wish others to know about,' Elrond observed, never taking his eyes off the scene below.  
  
'You interpret wrong, my lord. It merely offends me that Garand pushes himself on others who do not want the attention.'  
  
'A stubborn head and heart may serve you very well in battle Legolas, but it will not help you in the war of love.' Elrond moved away from the window and stood beside his desk, carefully watching the Prince who still looked down at his friends. Garand leaned over and was whispering something into Valia's ear. She slowly tried to move away from him, but he followed her, not granting her the distance she obviously wanted.  
  
'But alas, you have made your decision and are leaving. I shall tell the servants to pack your bags for your return home immediately.' Elrond was satisfied to see Legolas quickly turn around to face him. The prince appeared to want to say something, but could not get the words out of his mouth.  
  
'Is there something the matter Legolas? Have you changed your mind about leaving?'  
  
'Do you think it would be a terrible intrusion if Isondil and I stayed on a few months longer?' he asked.  
  
'No indeed. I shall inform Celebrian of the good news. Perhaps you would like to take a stroll outside?' Elrond raised an eyebrow, trying to suppress the threatening smile from bursting forth on his face.  
  
'Yes. I think that is a good idea. Thank you Lord Elrond,' Legolas called as he rushed out of the room. Once the Prince was outside his study, Elrond let out a low chuckle with a shake of the head. Jealousy did wonders for an elf in denial of his true feelings.  
  
'And what is so funny, my lord?' Celebrian leaned on the doorframe, watching her husband with amusement.  
  
'Come and you shall see for yourself, melamin.' He took her hand and led her over to the window. Standing behind her he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him and gently placing a kiss on her neck. 'Legolas should be making his presence known at any time now, much to Lord Garand's annoyance if I am not mistaken.'  
  
'Is that where he was going so fast just now? He almost knocked me down when he rounded a corner. He yelled an apology while he continued to run down the hall.'  
  
'Mmm,' Elrond breathed out, trailing a line of kisses along her ear. 'How long do you think it will be before he asks for her hand in marriage?'  
  
'Even I do not have an educated guess to that question. He was one of the nine walkers and I do believe the experience has taught him to be overly cautious.'  
  
'If he is too cautious he will loose her.'  
  
'You do not know if she will let him have her, husband. Valia has had her own set of circumstances to deal with. I simply hope that they can both move beyond their past hurts to find each other.'  
  
'Only time will tell my beauty. Look, here he comes now,' said Elrond, pointing a slender finger at the Prince as he emerged from behind a tall hedge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The relaxing melody of Isondil's harp was making Valia drowsy and it would have lulled her to sleep under different circumstances. However, she was not allowed that luxury for Lord Garand sat beside her, having invited himself to sit with the small group of friends when he spotted Valia. Now he was so close to her that she could feel the body heat radiating from him.  
  
She had tried creeping away from him, but he just scooted closer and Valia did not know what to do. If she had her way, she would have slapped him across the face and thrown in a punch to add her point, but she was in the gardens of the palace and she would not act brashly or unladylike.  
  
The last few weeks had been a mixture of both pleasant times and unpleasant ones. Valia had enjoyed every one of her early morning practices with Legolas and Isondil. In fact, only a few days ago she had successfully been able to defeat Legolas at the sword. Her archery skills were another matter however. She did not think that she would ever have half the talent that Legolas did, but that was fine with her.  
  
She now felt comfortable in the Prince's presence and was having more fun than she had had in several millennium. He was a good friend, always braving her foul moods to cheer her up. And he made her happy. His sarcastic humor got the best of her every time and he would be rewarded with hearing her bright laughter.  
  
One of the few things that Valia had against him was that he was too generous with her. After their first morning lesson, Legolas had gone out and bought her a longbow made for female archers, a rare commodity to come by, and he refused to tell her where he had gotten a hold of it no matter how much she pestered him. He had also bought her several sets of practice clothing. And after that, she only had to mention in passing that she was thinking about getting something and the next day he would show up at the library with a present in his hands.  
  
"You cannot keep doing this Legolas," she would say to him. He would merely grin back and tell her that he did not know what else he would spend all his father's money on. On several occasions she had tried to pry out of him how much he had spent on her and even tried to offer him money as repayment, but he had simply waved his hand at her in dismissal, saying her thank you was all the payment he needed.  
  
'Valia!' Isondil said a little louder, a smile of amusement on his face. He continued to strum the harp that sat in his lap as he watched her eyes come back into focus.  
  
'I am sorry Isondil, did you want something?'  
  
'Yes, but you were not listening. Do I dare ask what it was that held your attention so fully? Or perhaps the better question is who it was,' he said cheekily. Valia stuck her tongue out at Isondil who grinned back. He then turned his concentration to Silia, sitting right beside him.  
  
'What are you doing tonight?' Garand asked softly, slowly tracing his finger up the length of Valia's arm.  
  
'I am not going to your house, Garand,' said Valia bluntly, flicking his hand off of her.  
  
'Why not, beautiful? We could have a wonderful time,' he purred close to her ear. Valia's eyes grew wide as she looked over at Isondil and Silia. The two looked back with sympathy. They had tried to rescue Valia from Garnad on several different occasions in the past, but the elf was a leech when it came to her. He would not leave her side unless she was somehow able to slip away while he was distracted.  
  
'Garand, for the last time,' said Valia with a hiss, 'I am not sleeping with you. I do not know what it is that you do not understand about that. How can I make it any clearer to you? If it were my choice I would never be found within the same city as your bed, let alone in the same room. I will not let you take me to your bed. I will not sleep with you. I will not be your lover! Is that clear enough for you?'  
  
'It seems perfectly clear to me,' a voice said from above, full of laughter.  
  
'Legolas! Where have you been?' Valia jumped up to escape the closeness of Garand. Legolas gave her a knowing look before responding.  
  
'I am sorry. Lord Elrond wished to have a word with me.'  
  
'About what?'  
  
'Isondil and I are to stay here for a few months longer. Ada does not require my presence at home until next year. We will stay at Lord Elrond's palace until a little before next planting season, unless Isondil minds, though I highly doubt he has any objections.'  
  
'No indeed, I do not,' Isondil said, beaming at Silia. In response, she leaned her head on Isondil's shoulder while he continued to play his harp.  
  
'You two make me sick,' Valia said, wrinkling up her nose at them teasingly. 'Silia, I remember a time not long ago when you refused to be one of those maidens who acted lovesick. Look at you now!'  
  
'Love changes everything Valia.' Silia sighed deeply and nestled her head closer to Isondil's neck. Shaking her head, Valia sent her long mane of hair dancing around behind her as a sudden breeze came whistling through the trees. The leaves above the elves' heads were sent dancing, rustling against each other in a pleasing melody. Valia closed her eyes and drank in the beauty of the moment. The soft wind kissing her face and gentle music of the leaves made Valia think of happy times long ago when she was a young elfling, sitting under the green trees of Imladris.  
  
'Let us go for a walk Valia,' said Legolas as he slipped his strong hand around hers, tugging gently.  
  
'Valia was talking to me, until you interrupted,' Garand was quick to say.  
  
'Valia was trying to end your conversation when I interrupted, though I would hardly say I intruded on your little party. I was invited here hours ago. I do not believe the lady wishes to be in your company any longer, if you will excuse us?' said Legolas evenly, acknowledging Garand's presence for the first time.  
  
'I think the lady can take of herself Prince Legolas. She has a tongue to tell me she no longer desires my company if it is not pleasing to her.'  
  
'She is too kind to tell you what she truly wishes.' .Slipping her hand out of his, Valia moved over to Isondil and Silia, praying to the Valar that things would not get out of hand.  
  
'And what makes you think you know what the lady's wishes are?'  
  
Garand was standing now and the two elves were regarding each other with cool eyes. The gentle music of the harp had died away when Garand rose and all was silent now as all eyes turned towards the developing scene.  
  
'I think I know what the lady wants more than you ever could.'  
  
'Legolas.' Valia said his name in a warning tone, hoping he would calm down. There was a dangerous fire growing in his eyes that Valia did not like.  
  
'Stay out of this Valia,' Legolas snapped. Valia ground her teeth and let out a low growl in frustration. 'You will leave her alone from now on,' Legolas said, turning his attention back to Garand.  
  
'You do not need to throw a royal fit simply because she prefers my company over yours.'  
  
Valia almost choked on the snort that welled up inside her. The arrogance of the elf! If she had a sword in her hand, she would have gladly corrected his inaccurate assumptions. What maiden in her right mind would not prefer Legolas' company to his?  
  
'Say such insolent words to me again and I will ensure that you regret them. Now leave the lady alone and be gone.'  
  
'I will not leave until she asks me to,' said Garand, glaring at Legolas defiantly.  
  
'You will leave now. That is an order.'  
  
'Legolas, stop it,' Valia barked, pulling his attention away from Garand. 'You two are being ridiculous, fighting over me as if I were a piece of property! I assure you that I am perfectly capable of deciding whose company I do not wish to be in on my own accord.'  
  
'It seems the lady has put you in your place, Prince,' taunted Garand, ignoring the scowl Valia directed at him.  
  
'Garand!' Valia retorted. 'If you would use what miniscule amount of intelligence you have in that tiny brain of yours you would realize that I am trying to save you from a sound beating from Legolas instead of putting him in his place. I suggest you take my generous assistance before I decide that my efforts are not worth the reward of seeing you put in your place.'  
  
A snort came from Legolas when he heard Valia. She had such a sharp tongue, something that endeared her to Legolas at times like these. He knew no other maiden who had the wit or the audacity to say the things she did.  
  
'Your kind assistance is not needed Valia,' said Garand. 'I doubt that the Prince would be able to do me any harm even if he tried. He knows that I am the better elf for you and is only jealous that in the end, it shall be my bed you are sharing instead of his.'  
  
Legolas had enough of this proud peacock. The collected demeanor of the Prince instantly vanished, replaced with cold fury. Lunging at Garand he grabbed onto the collar of his tunic, throwing him backwards. Garand stumbled but regained his footing and came back swinging at Legolas, who gracefully dodged the blow in one swift movement.  
  
Immediately the sickening impact of flesh against skin could be heard as Legolas' fist connected with Garand's stomach. The punch doubled Garand over in pain and he was not prepared to retaliate when the Prince grasped his hair and raised him up again, delivering another sound blow to his abdomen.  
  
'Legolas! What are you doing? Are you crazy? Stop it!' Valia had come up behind him and latched onto his arms, trying to hold him back, but with little success. The Prince was far stronger than she, and he released himself from her grasp easily.  
  
'Valia, get back,' Legolas commanded her over his shoulder. However Valia was in no mood to back down on this issue. If he would not listen to her, than she would have to physically get in the way.  
  
Garand was up again, shaking his head to clear the fog of pain. Legolas pulled back his arm, prepared to hit Garand in the face, when Valia darted between the two out of nowhere.  
  
'Legolas, stop.' No sooner were the words out of her mouth, than Valia felt the pressure of Legolas' fist connecting with her right cheek. Her neck snapped back from the violence of the blow, sending her bodyweight slamming into Garand's chest. The world immediately began to swim before Valia's eyes as fiery pain exploded in her head. Garand caught Valia under her arms just as she began to fall to the ground.  
  
'Valia!' cried Legolas. A look of horror covered his fair features as he rushed over to her, wrenching her out of the arms of Garand and carrying her to the nearest tree. Gently, he lowered her to the ground, a soft moan escaping her lips. She attempted to reach up and feel her cheek, but Legolas intercepted her hand in midair.  
  
'Do not touch it Valia,' he soothed, stroking the stray wisps of hair that had escaped her ponytail out of her face. 'Forgive me, Valia. I did not mean to hurt you. Do you feel alright?'  
  
'Stupid question Legolas,' Valia managed to ground out through the pain, but still smiling a little at the pure guilt that was written all over the Prince's face. 'At least it was not my nose,' she chuckled, surprising everyone. 'Then I would really be in trouble.'  
  
Those were the last words that escaped her lips before her eyes glazed over and she slumped to the ground.  
  
'She cannot sleep,' said Isondil. Taking quick action, he shook Valia, calling her name. 'Wake up Valia. You must stay awake.' Unintelligible words came out in a garble from Valia's mouth, but her eyes refocused a little and she looked up at the elf merely inches away from her.  
  
'Isondil?' she asked, confusion clear on her face.  
  
'Yes, Valia. It is me. You must stay awake, my lady. Fight the sleep.'  
  
Elrond suddenly appeared amongst them, shoving a stupefied Garand and Legolas aside. Kneeling down before Valia he cupped her chin with one hand and gently trailed his fingers across her injured cheek and along her nose.  
  
'Stop,' Valia moaned with a wince. She batted his hand away before leaning her full weight into Isondil, unable to cope with the pain.  
  
'Nothing is broken,' Elrond said, standing up. 'Isondil, pick her up. We will take her to her room in the palace.'  
  
With elven swiftness, Isondil hoisted Valia's slender frame up into his arms and began to follow the purposeful strides of Elrond. Both Garand and Legolas ran up to opposite sides of him, looking with worry at Valia. When they had reached the palace steps, Elrond abruptly turned around and pointed a finger.  
  
'Legolas, Garand, leave us.' Elrond looked as if a storm was raging in the deep wells of his eyes. Legolas immediately felt a wave of guilt wash over him again. He had been stupid and prideful and it had hurt Valia. 'To have come so far with her, only to hurt her and probably loose her trust,' Legolas lamented silently.  
  
'But my lord, will you not let us wait outside the lady's room?' asked Garand.  
  
'Do not cross me in this matter Lord Garand,' thundered Elrond. 'When Valia is feeling better, she will be the one to decide if she wishes to lay eyes upon either of you foolish lords ever again. If she asks for your presence, I shall send someone to fetch you. Otherwise, stay away!'  
  
Just as suddenly as he had appeared, Elrond disappeared into the cool shade of the palace, shadowed closely by Isondil. Legolas watched them leave and stood looking where the three had vanished long after they had gone.  
  
'She will be fine Legolas. She knows that you did not mean to hurt her.' Silia placed a comforting hand on his arm, squeezing it in reassurance.  
  
'I am not so sure that she will forgive me as readily as you do,' Legolas said with worry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Legolas had been sitting on a bench outside the palace, his face buried in his hands. Hours had passed since Valia had gone inside and his worry from earlier began to take root within his heart. And on top of the worry, he felt extreme guilt. He knew he had swung at Garand with his entire force. It would have been enough to knock the arrogant lord unconscious, but instead it had been Valia that intercepted the blow.  
  
The incident kept appearing before his eyes. Her angry countenance suddenly popping up before Lord Garand right as Legolas swung. Her neck had snapped back with the tremendous force of the blow and Legolas harbored the fleeting thought that he had broken it, forever dooming her to the life of a cripple. But then his reason took over and he saw her stumble back into Garand.  
  
Taking her into his arms, he had felt awful to have hurt someone he cared about, and a female at that. It would have been like punching his own sister, if he had one. Bright red began to flow into her cheek as he placed her down on the ground, trying to determine if she was alright. Her sarcastic comment had eased his guilt a little, knowing that she had all her mental capacities.  
  
'Lady Valia has summoned you to her room Prince Legolas.' A servant stood a respectful distance from the bench, breaking into Legolas' thoughts. With a nod, Legolas rose and quickly followed him into the palace and down a maze of winding corridors. The cool air from the indoor shade calmed him slightly, easing some of the intense guilt he felt. At least Valia had requested his presence. That had to mean she did not hate him and was willing to at least talk to him.  
  
'Unless she wishes to give me a sound lashing with her tongue before sending me from her sight forever,' thought Legolas ruefully.  
  
'Excuse me, my lord? I did not quite hear what it was you said.' The servant slowed his pace a little, waiting for the Prince to repeat himself louder.  
  
'I am sorry. I did not mean to speak aloud. I was thinking to myself.' Legolas received a curious glance from the servant, before he led him down another corridor, brightly decorated with rich tapestries in green and yellow. Down the hall, Elrond emerged from one of the many wooden doors. 'Thank you for fetching the Prince Isar.'  
  
'Do you need anything else, my lord?' Isar asked, coming to stand before his master.  
  
'No. You are free to go. Legolas, Valia has requested to see you.'  
  
Legolas stared at the door he assumed she was concealed behind. 'How is she?' he asked. His palms had suddenly grown clammy, despite the cool breeze in the hallway.  
  
'There will be bruising and she will be sore for a few days but there are no other injuries.' Elrond reached for the doorknob, softly turning it to admit Legolas but the firm grip on his arm stopped him.  
  
'That is not exactly what I meant.' Legolas sounded nervous, a rarity that Elrond had never been privy to before. He turned to the elven prince, giving him his full attention. The poor prince looked like he was an elfling again, about to receive punishment for some mischievous act of wrongdoing. Dropping his hand, Legolas shuffled his feet while looking at the floor.  
  
It took all of Elrond's willpower not to smile. He had long ago perfected the art of putting on a mask of seriousness despite his true feelings. He utilized that gift now. Taking Legolas' arm, he led the Prince a few steps away from the door and began speaking in a hushed voice. 'I assume you were speaking of her current disposition and not her injury?'  
  
Legolas bobbed his head up and down, grateful that he did not have to explain himself. The action sent some of his blond hair falling forward and he hastily reached up to tuck the wayward strands behind his ear. 'I think it would be best if I know what to expect before I attempt to face her.'  
  
'A very wise idea, Legolas,' Elrond said gravely, and could not help the twitch in his lips when apprehension crept into Legolas' eyes. This was going to be far too easy. 'You are very well aware that you have struck her, something any elven maiden would no doubt be angry about.'  
  
'It was an accident. She does realize that, does she not?' Legolas sent a furtive glance towards the closed door.  
  
'I rather think her field of thought is not dwelling upon your guilt or innocence in hitting her, but the fact that you started a fight in the first place.'  
  
'Garand deserved more than what he received.'  
  
'I do not object with you on that account. I saw everything that happened from my study. However, I caution you to be careful what you say to Valia. She does not seem to think that giving Garand a beating was the appropriate action to take.'  
  
'And what was I supposed to do? Let him stand there while he mocked me?' Legolas asked in exasperation. He was beginning to let his emotions get the better of him, just as Elrond wanted.  
  
'I do not think that the issue was that he insulted you.'  
  
'Of course it was, unless you are referring to the fact that Garand was shamelessly trying to seduce Valia in public.'  
  
'Now we are getting closer to the real issue. Tell me, why do Garand's attentions to Valia upset you so?'  
  
'Because she does not wish his attentions and she has told him so, yet he refuses to leave her alone.'  
  
'Valia is a responsible, mature maiden, Legolas. She can handle the unwanted attention of Garand on her own. Why do you feel such a strong need to defend her?'  
  
'I do not know what you are hinting at Lord Elrond,' said Legolas in a huff.  
  
'Never mind, you are keeping Valia waiting, which I fear will only add to her dark mood. I need to find Celebrian. I wish you luck,' Elrond said, smiling cryptically at Legolas. He then retreated down the hall. The rustling of his elegant robes was the only sound he made as he disappeared around a corner, leaving Legolas completely alone.  
  
Hesitantly walking to the closed door, Legolas decided that the best course of action would be to nock. His mind was anything but calm as he tried to steel himself for the storm he was about to face.  
  
He did not have long to wait. Before he could even move his hand, the door flew open and an enraged Valia appeared. Legolas just stood entirely still, all reason having left him. He quickly looked at her face, seeing that her right cheek was beginning to turn yellow, with a hint of black. The next thing that caught his attention was that she had changed into a dress of soft pink. The gauzy fabric delicately fluttered around her and if it were not for the angry expression on her face, Legolas would have been speechless at her unusual clothing. Her sunny hair hung freely down her back, only a few braids strategically placed to keep the glossy tresses out of her face.  
  
'You look nice,' Legolas heard himself say, choosing to ignore the stupidity of the comment. There was nothing else he trusted himself to say right then. Taking in a deep breath, he moved past her and into the room. It caused the air to stir, sending the fabric of Valia's dress into another fluttering dance. Under any other circumstances Legolas would have thought it enchanting, but it was definitely not the time to consider pretty dresses or lovely honey colored hair.  
  
Spinning around, Valia's eyes bored into his. She planted a hand on her hip and Legolas could see the visible intake of breath that swelled her chest and he braced himself for the coming fury. 'What was that out there?' she demanded.  
  
'Valia,' Legolas sighed. Deciding to be brave, he walked up to her and took her hand, playing with her fingers. 'I did not mean to hurt you. I did not see you until it was too late to stop.'  
  
'And that is supposed to make what you did all better?'  
  
'No.' Legolas shook his head back and forth, sending his hair falling forward again. This time he did not attempt to push it back, instead looking down penitently at Valia. His remorseful expression almost got the best of her, which only added to Valia's anger. Snatching her hand away she moved to one of the windows and crossed her arms.  
  
'That was stupid Legolas. Sheer stupidity.'  
  
'He had no right to say the things he did to you or me.'  
  
'And you had no right to retaliate in such a manner. That is what he wanted you to do, do you not realize that? He tried to goad you on into making a fool of yourself and he succeeded very easily.'  
  
Her harsh words stung Legolas, not only because they were coming from her, but because they were absolutely true. He needed to secure her forgiveness before he could ever feel peace again. Valia watched as Legolas walked towards her again and gently took her hand in his.  
  
'Forgive me mellon. I was not thinking, simply being foolish. His rude words angered me and I acted impulsively. Please relieve my guilt and say you forgive me.'  
  
Those words acted like water to the fire of Valia's anger and she let out a large sigh and shook her head. 'I should make you pay for your actions,' she said, knowing she had been defeated.  
  
'Does that mean I am forgiven?' asked Legolas, a hopeful smile gracing his face.  
  
'Yes that means you are forgiven,' Valia admitted begrudgingly. 'You are almost a brother to me Legolas. I could not stay mad at you long, even if I tried.' She unexpectedly pulled Legolas into a tight hug and it took him a few moments to recover from his surprise and return her hold.  
  
It felt good to hold her in his arms. She fit perfectly and he took advantage of the current state of her hair to run his hand through it. Hot breath tickled his neck as she let out a small burst of laughter and pulled away. A small stab of loss pierced him as her warmth left his body, but he quickly dismissed the idea.  
  
'I will never forget the look of horror on Garand's face when you took your first step towards him. I thought he was going to turn on his heels and run away screaming for help.' The image made Legolas laugh, causing Valia to join in again.  
  
'Stop!' Valia gasped out with a grimace, touching a hand to her sore cheek. 'It hurts to laugh.'  
  
'I am sorry Valia.'  
  
'Stop apologizing or I will take back my word and decide to not forgive you.'  
  
'You cannot do that,' Legolas said with a smirk.  
  
'O no? Say it one more time and watch me.'  
  
Legolas raised a hand to his chin, pretending to contemplate doing just that. 'I think I have a better idea,' he said, a strange glint coming to his eye.  
  
'I do not like the look in your eyes, Legolas,' Valia said, taking a few steps away from him. Legolas just smiled and was swiftly by her side, scooping Valia up into his arms.  
  
'What are you doing?' Valia gasped, her arms instinctively latching around his neck for safety.  
  
'Taking the invalid to lunch,' he answered as he strode out of the room. Even with the extra weight his movements were graceful and Valia marveled that she could not hear his footfalls.  
  
'I am perfectly capable of walking there myself,' Valia said with a scowl, trying to wiggle out of his arms.  
  
'But than I would have to face the wrath of Lord Elrond for letting you overexert yourself. He is extremely protective of you, you know that do you not?'  
  
'I cannot win between the two of you,' Valia sighed with mock exasperation. 'Very well, carry away my dear prince, but I warn you that if you drop me I will not forgive you as easily as before.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whoa, that was a very long chapter. I don't know where it all came from. Pretty please leave a review for me. Legolas agreed to let me have some lembas to give you as a reward. And if you leave your email address (please do that if you do review) I will be able to send you a thank you! 


	17. Fluttering Eyelashes

Disclaimer- Refer to Chapter One  
  
A/N~ This chapter is the result of severe writer's block so if it turns out awful and falls way below my normal standard of writing, please forgive me. I forced it out. I actually found some time to write this. I got all my essays and homework done and decided to write this chapter while watching The Patriot (Thanks to Lindz's last review).  
  
Special note to reviewers~ Thanks so much for all your support. I hit the 200 mark for reviews a couple days ago and I can't believe it. You guys are the best and I can honestly say that this story would not be nearly as long or good if it weren't for your support : ) Some of you are not giving me email addresses that work, so I am sorry if you haven't gotten a thank you from me. I keep getting back the messages saying that they are undeliverable.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Fluttering Eyelashes  
  
There came a crisp knock on the door and Valia was determined to be the one to answer it this time. She would send whoever it was back to the palace with word to Legolas that she had had enough of all this silliness. After all, a maiden could only handle so much foolishness before it began to get out of hand. Running down the hallway, she hastily threaded her hair through a clasp to keep the obnoxious stuff out of her face before reaching for the door handle.  
  
A large mass of flowers appeared in Valia's face as she swung the front door open. The bright bouquet concealed the face of the bearer, but the hem of his cloak, the dark green leggings, and fine leather boots instantly gave away his identity.  
  
'Legolas? What do you think you are doing?' cried Valia in exasperation, unsuccessfully trying to catch a glimpse of his face through the forest of flowers.  
  
As if reading her thoughts, Legolas lowered his arms to reveal his familiar emerald eyes. 'I brought you flowers,' he stated with a cute frown of penitence curving his lips downwards. The circlet on his brow glimmered in the early morning light as he lowered his head slightly.  
  
'For the last time, I have already forgiven you! You do not need to shower me with gifts or pout to get your way, though I must admit that that look on your face would get you almost anything you wanted.' Valia wanted to slap a hand over her mouth after the words came out. Had she just flattered him? Worst, it was almost on the border of flirting. She certainly hoped he did not take it that way because that was definitely not how she meant it to be.  
  
Legolas curiously cocked his head. Valia had never been one to say such things and he wondered if her injury from yesterday had affected her more than everyone believed it to. Deciding to error on the side of safety, Legolas smiled. 'Would it really? I had no idea,' he remarked innocently.  
  
'For some reason I highly doubt that.' Valia smirked and leaned her weight against the large door. The slight chill in the predawn air invigorated Valia, fully awakening her senses. She was prepared for the verbal sparring about to ensue. 'What is the matter with me!' she burst out suddenly, catching Legolas by surprise. 'I am supposed to be aggravated with you, not pleased to see you. Do you know that my room now looks like a garden thanks to you?'  
  
'Is there something wrong with that?'  
  
'Yes there is,' she stated firmly, her eyes glittering with emotion. She would not back down on this issue no matter how convincing his doe eyed looks of innocence could be. For a seasoned warrior who had been in the most dangerous battles of the third age, an elven warrior who had seen the horror of war with his own eyes and felled hundreds or maybe even thousands by his own hands, he could be quite persuasive at acting naive.  
  
'I am only trying to make amends for yesterday. I would think that any maiden would be happy to receive flowers.'  
  
'Do not play the fool with me Legolas. Need I remind you that I am not like every other she-elf?'  
  
'No, believe me, I am quite aware of that,' he said, raising a hand to silence her. 'Though I still do not understand why you are upset that I have sent you flowers.'  
  
'Indeed? I shall simply have to inform you then. I was pleasantly curled up under my warm blankets this morning, walking the paths of blissful rest, when my mother came into my room just before dawn with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. Waking me, she showed them to me and said that a messenger had just arrived at our door only moments before with them. If it is not annoying enough having to rise at so early an hour after such an eventful day yesterday, I read the card the flowers came with only to discover a very humble note from a certain Prince Legolas begging for my forgiveness for his actions the previous day.'  
  
'Why is that so disagreeable to you?' interrupted Legolas, cocking his head the other way, and in the process sending his hair spilling to one side in a cascade of gold.  
  
'Firstly, because I told you to stop apologizing and second because not five minutes latter, another bouquet of a different variety of flowers arrived at my doorstep.'  
  
'I do not see your point,' said Legolas with feigned obliviousness. He loved irritating Valia because it allowed him the chance to play fight with words, something he did not have the pleasure of doing with many she-elves, or males for that matter. Too many of them were worried about offending a prince. But not Valia. Half the time he wondered if she even remembered that he had a title that earned him the respect of others.  
  
'Legolas, new flowers came every five minutes from then till now. I could open up a floral shop with the assortment I have in my room and now they are spilling into other areas of the house because there is no room left!'  
  
'What would you have me do about it? They are my gift to you. You would not have me take them all back?' he asked pleasantly. His attitude was far too chipper for her.  
  
'An idea to contemplate,' said Valia. 'I am sure there are plenty of other things you could spend all that money on and that would be a far more worthy cause on your part.'  
  
'More worthy than apologizing to you?'  
  
'More like you just want to be free of all the guilt of punching a defenseless maiden.' She was beginning to grow irritated again and a voice in the back of her mind demanded to know why, but she could find no suitable answer. She was always experiencing such extreme emotions with Legolas. One moment she would be content to simply sit in his presence, and the next second she would be outraged by some audacious statement he made. She had the strange impression that Legolas said such things on purpose, though for what reason she did not know. All she knew was that it only served to make her angrier.  
  
'I truly am sorry Valia,' said Legolas. He took her hand in his and placed a chaste kiss on the top. 'You do forgive me do you not?'  
  
'That is it!' said Valia in frustration. 'Do you remember what I told you yesterday about taking back my forgiveness? Well it is official. You are no longer forgiven.'  
  
'You cannot do that,' Legolas exclaimed, taken aback by her suggestion. If she did not forgive him he would never be able to forgive himself. That would not do at all.  
  
'I just did,' was Valia's pat answer. Quickly she shoved her weight off the door and began to slam it shut. But Legolas was faster. His boot was immediately in the path of the door, preventing Valia from effectively sealing herself away from him. With a shove from his hand, the obstacle was no longer in the way. However Legolas now found himself standing before a livid Valia. She placed both hands on her hips and glared at him in challenge, all semblance of a congenial mood gone.  
  
'You want me to beg. That is why you will not forgive me, is it not?' He knew he would not be able to deny her the wish if she asked it of him. He would gladly humiliate himself if it meant that he could secure her friendship once more.  
  
'I beg your pardon?' asked Valia, incredulous that he had deduced such an errant conclusion to her statement. She decided then that she would never understand males, and Legolas in particular. He was just too confusing to her. Why did he always jump to such ridiculous conclusions?  
  
'You want me to grovel at your feet for what I have done to you.' It was a statement, not a question. Sinking to one knee, Legolas took one of her hands off her hip and gently held it in his own. 'Forgive me fair maiden, for the wrongs I have inflicted upon you.'  
  
'If you were not mocking me with your fair words I would be tempted to accept,' said Valia. 'But you are jesting and I find it rude.'  
  
'Indeed I am not,' Legolas said in all seriousness. 'You will not stay mad at me forever will you? If you do not want the flowers I shall take them all away myself if it will gain me your kind regard again.'  
  
'Legolas, get up.' Valia was beyond exasperation as he rose to stand. She shook her head and took a deep breath before speaking. 'You are the strangest elf I have ever known. Do you enjoy toying with me?' There was no malice in her words, just acceptance that what she said must be true and that she had reconciled herself to that fate.  
  
Instead of answering her, the elven prince was busy scanning the injury he had inflicted on her. The yellow on her cheek from yesterday had turned into a deep shade of blue, black, and purple and Legolas had no uncertainty that the flesh must be rather tender. For the first time he noticed that she was dressed in her normal work outfit. 'You are not planning on going to the library today, are you?'  
  
'I do not see why I should not,' said Valia, a little thrown off guard by his sudden change of topics. Not that she should not have been used to it by now. It seemed his nature to bring up new topics without any reason whatsoever.  
  
'But you are hurt.'  
  
Valia waved a hand of dismissal and gestured towards her bruised cheek. 'I am well aware of that, I assure you. However, this little bruise will not stop me from going to work.'  
  
'But Valia, you will overexert yourself!'  
  
'Indeed, those were my exact words to her early this morning Prince Legolas.' Narawen appeared from behind Valia and stood beside her daughter in the doorway. Gently she reached up and idly ran her hands through Valia's hair, trying to soothe her obviously irked daughter. 'She can be quite stubborn at times and would hear no suggestions of staying home today.'  
  
'That is because I have no need to stay home today,' Valia replied with a groan of frustration. 'Everyone is treating me as if an orc ran a poisonous blade through my stomach. All of you are over exaggerating.'  
  
'Valia,' objected Legolas. 'I punched you in the face. A head injury may seem a small thing to you, but I have seen it do strange things to elves in battle. You should not treat it so lightly.'  
  
'Legolas, if anything has been injured it is your pride.'  
  
'My pride?' the prince asked, clearly confused by the statement. He glanced at Narawen who also seemed slightly befuddled by her daughter's comment.  
  
'Indeed. To think that you hit me as hard as you could and yet I am perfectly fine less than a day later. You had better be careful Prince Legolas or rumors will begin to fly around that the fabled elven warrior is loosing his touch.' Valia smiled at him cheekily and took the flowers out of his hand. Before the full import of her words hit him, she had already turned around and retreated a few steps into the house. 'I am going to find a vase for these,' she called over her shoulder.  
  
Legolas' jaw dropped open and he turned to face Narawen. 'I do believe your daughter just insulted me.'  
  
'And for some reason it does not surprise me,' murmured Narawen. 'I ask your forgiveness for her. She does not always think before she speaks.'  
  
'Actually, I think her problem is that her brain is entirely too fast and clever for her own good.' Legolas' eyes sparkled with hidden mirth which relieved Narawen. She had thought the Prince had taken offense to her daughter's brash words.  
  
'Will you not come in Prince Legolas?' she asked him. 'I fear my daughter has been negligent in her duties as a host and kept you out in the cold.'  
  
'Yes, I would like that Lady Narawen. And please, do not call me by my title. It feels far too strange to have any of Valia's family address me in so formal a manner.'  
  
Leading Legolas into a small sitting room right off of the front hallway, Narawen indicated for Legolas to be seated but he politely shook his head in refusal.  
  
'To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit today Legolas?' she asked agreeably, choosing to stand as well.  
  
'I must confess it is a rather selfish one,' he sighed. 'I was feeling extremely guilty this morning about what I did yesterday and thought I would make use of the floral shops in the city to apologize to Valia.'  
  
Narawen gave a small indication with her head that she heard him, but did not say anything. She was far too intent on her close examination of the Prince. He wore his guilt very plain across his face and it started the wheels in Narawen's head turning. At first, she had thought he only enjoyed the company of her daughter because they working in the library together. But now a new idea began to dawn in her mind. Valia might mean more than just a friend to Legolas. His actions over the last few days had proved a deepening in their friendship and the strange looks he gave Valia when he thought no one else was watching had caught Narawen's attention a while back.  
  
The rustling of a dress caused both Narawen and Legolas to look towards the hall. Valia walked into the room with Legolas' flowers expertly arranged in a glass vase. 'I suppose I will have to find a place for these in here, considering there is no space for them in my room,' she said, giving Legolas a pointed look. She placed the vase on a side table and came to stand beside her mother, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
'I must be going now mother. I will be late otherwise.'  
  
Narawen bestowed an affectionate smile on her daughter. 'Have a good day dear and do not strain yourself. I know you think you are well, but a head injury can often prove to be deceptive.'  
  
Bobbing her head in acquiescence, Valia turned to Legolas. 'I am afraid you will have to excuse me. Duty calls me elsewhere.'  
  
'Then I shall escort you there,' stated Legolas. He sidled up to Valia's side and wove her arm through his.  
  
'But..' she began to protest.  
  
'No buts,' he said firmly. 'I will not harbor any protests.'  
  
'I am afraid you will have to, Prince Legolas,' a dark haired elf said from the hallway. Everyone turned to see two elves that looked almost identical in appearance standing in the entrance of the room.  
  
'Elladan, Elrohir!' Valia exclaimed with a happy laugh. Breaking from Legolas' hold, she rushed over to them and threw her arms around their necks, giving them each a kiss on the cheek in turn. 'I thought you had forgotten about me and I would have to walk to the palace without you.'  
  
Elladan grabbed Valia and pulled her into a tight hug, speaking over her shoulder to Narawen and a very confused Legolas. 'Valia has neglected us most severely since our return from Tirion. She has not favored us with her company yet so Elrohir and I decided we would claim her for her morning walk to the palace today.' Drawing back a little, Elladan circled his arms around Valia's waist and looked down at her. 'We will not let the Prince steal you from us. Will we Elrohir?'  
  
'Indeed, we shall not. But if Legolas is heading back to the palace he is welcome to join us. That is, as long as he controls himself and will not injure our beloved Valia again.' Elrohir glanced over Valia's bruise with sympathy before throwing a playful smirk at the elven prince.  
  
Not knowing what to do, Legolas' gaze darted to Valia who still stood in the arms of Elladan, much to Legolas' dislike, though he did not know why.  
  
'It is up to you Legolas, but decide quick or we will leave you. I am already late as it is.'  
  
Letting go of his hold around her waist, Elladan hooked Valia's arm through his and Elrohir took her other arm, doing the same. Not waiting for his response, the twins turned Valia around and were quickly out of the house, their voices merrily floating through the air.  
  
That left a bewildered Legolas standing next to Narawen staring at the empty hallway.  
  
'I would suggest you run or you will not be able to catch up with them in time Legolas.' Narawen watched with an indulgent smile as her words sent Legolas into movement. He hastily bid her goodbye and swiftly flew out of the room, leaving Narawen alone.  
  
It did not take long for Legolas to catch up with the happy trio of elves, but he soon found himself regretting his actions. Valia's attention was entirely absorbed with the incessant chatter of the twins and paid little heed to the presence of Legolas. This left him to his own devices, trailing close behind the others. He watched with narrowed eyes as Elladan whispered something into Valia's ear before pressing a kiss to the creamy skin of her temple. Jealous flared within him in an instant. Valia was his friend, not theirs.  
  
The ridiculous thought made Legolas even more confused. Elladan and Elrohir obviously had a long history with Valia. They had probably grown up together as elflings in Imladris, playing with each other amidst the safety of the green trees. If anyone had a right to her attention, they did. 'Stop being so childish,' he scolded himself. 'You are acting like you own her.'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he almost tripped into Valia who stood still before him. Peering over her shoulder he saw Hadrielia coming down the path looking as lovely as ever. Pristine white flowers were twined into her hair, complimenting her dark beauty. She stopped when she reached the small party of elves and seeing Legolas, a gleam immediately sprung into her eyes. Surveying the Prince up and down, she then let her attentions fall to Valia held securely between the handsome twins of Lord Elrond. Hadrielia could not comprehend how Valia was in the company of these three very desirable male elves. The only logical explanation she could think of was that they had all taken Valia as a pet project. They must have felt sorry for the poor she-elf who could not attract any males with her simple looks and unladylike behavior.  
  
'My dear Valia,' she said, trying her best to be civil to the disgrace of a female elf in front of her. She noticed the dark bruise that covered her right cheek and smiled malevolently, but was quick to turn it into a pretty one as she looked at the elf lords.  
  
'Hadrielia?'  
  
'How pleasant it is to see you this morning. And you, my lords,' she said with a graceful curtsey. The elves returned the gesture and bowed back.  
  
'Whatever did you do to your face? It looks positively awful,' Hadrielia burst out, fake worry lacing her words.  
  
'Does it really? I had not noticed. I thank you for telling me. I shall be sure to look at it as soon as I arrive at the palace,' Valia said with mock horror, placing a hand over her mouth to pretend worry. Elladan and Elrohir could not hold back their snickers, though they were fast to catch themselves. Elrohir cleared his throat and looked at Hadrielia, who saw the laughter that radiated from the green orbs.  
  
She decided the best course would be to simply smile back and pretend she did not notice. 'What a happy coincidence. I am going to the palace as well. Do you mind if I join you?'  
  
'But you were walking away from the palace just now my lady,' Elladan interjected.  
  
'Yes, are you going back so soon after you have just left?' asked Elrohir, a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
'I have realized that I forgot something,' Hadrielia said. 'Would one of you be so kind as to escort me back?' she boldly asked.  
  
'I am sorry, but Lady Valia has staked a claim on all of us as walking partners this fine morning. We would not dare to be rude and ask her to dismiss us from our duties,' Elladan apologized. 'What is it you have lost?'  
  
'My glove,' Hadrielia responded hastily, taking a step forward.  
  
'Tell me lady, is it custom for you to carry three gloves around with you wherever you go?' Elrohir asked, looking at her two gloved hands pointedly.  
  
Legolas could not believe it. They were toying with the lady, playing with her like she had no feelings. He could see the pink tinge of embarrassment begin to redden her face. There was no way she could escape this situation without a major injury to her pride. While Legolas would have loved to see that happen, he also knew that he would only be stooping to her level if he played along in this game.  
  
'I would be happy to escort you, Lady Hadrielia. Of course, that is only if Lady Valia does not object.' Legolas walked to stand beside the now mortified elven maiden and placed her arm through his own, but never let his eyes stray from Valia. She glanced from Legolas to Hadirelia and then back to Legolas again in utter confusion. Hurt crept into the blue depths of her eyes before Legolas saw it change to icy hardness.  
  
'I care not,' said Valia with indifference, pulling Elladan and Elrohir closer to her.  
  
Hadrielia threw her a catty smile and leaned towards Legolas, resting her free hand on top of his arm and fluttering her long lashes at the Prince. The two elven women stared at each other with cool eyes, carefully measuring their strength of will.  
  
'Come Elladan and Elrohir. I will be late if I am postponed any longer,' Valia said at last. 'I am sure Prince Legolas can escort Hadrielia back to the palace on his own.'  
  
Lord Elrond's sons nodded their heads, realizing what had just taken place before them. They walked past Legolas and Hadrielia and once again, did not wait to see if Legolas followed.  
  
'I cannot thank you enough for escorting me back to the palace,' Hadrielia said sweetly when the others were out of hearing range.  
  
'It is my pleasure, my lady.'  
  
'Please call me Hadrielia, your highness,' she purred, pressing herself against the prince. Her overpowering scent assaulted Legolas' senses and he tried to put some space between them. Hadrielia only pushed herself against him tighter and began fluttering her eyelashes again.  
  
'Very well Hadrielia,' Legolas said, trying to remain calm. 'Shall we go to the palace then?'  
  
'I will follow wherever you take me Prince Legolas,' Hadrielia responded, her voice taking on a slightly seductive edge.  
  
'Alright,' squeaked Legolas. He cleared his throat before continuing to speak, his voice changing back to its normal pitch. 'Let us make haste.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas watched Valia from across the library, not daring to approach her. It had been hours since he had escorted Hadrielia back to the palace. After passing her off on one of the first elves he found, Legolas had gone in search of Valia. It looked like he would need to apologize again, only he did not know if she would forgive him this time. It was that thought that kept Legolas rooted to his spot, hidden in the shadows as he observed the calm movements of Valia. He was not fool enough to take her serene demeanor to mean that what happened earlier that morning did not have any effect on her.  
  
The wall around her emotions was up once again. The wall he had worked so hard to break down was now back in place, and he had the uncanny feeling that it was stronger than ever. He would not be let through the heavily guarded fortress of her goodwill and affections so easily again. Outside, she looked placid. Inside, he was sure that a furious storm was raging.  
  
And Elladan was another issue. Legolas did not even know how to address that problem. Not that her friendship with the elf lord should be a problem. Legolas simply did not like it.  
  
Legolas had been too busy brooding to notice that Valia had long ago become aware of his presence. And what a shock he would be in if he knew what her true thoughts really were. Waves of guilt were washing over her, as relentless as the pounding ocean on the shores of the Valinor. She had been unkind to Hadrielia. She would normally not have cared about seeing the maiden brought low, yet what happened that morning was cruel. She had let Elladan and Elrohir mock Hadrielia to her face and done nothing to stop them. In Valia's mind, that put her on the same level as Hadrielia, a place she never wished to be.  
  
The look of disapproval Legolas had given the three of them as he took Hadrielia's arm was enough to chastise Valia. She knew that he had been angry with them for humiliating the maiden, though his displeasure had changed to dread when she began to bat her lashes at him. Valia decided that she owed Legolas an apology, which did not make her any happier, considering she would have to repent because of Hadrielia. But she would do it all the same, and soon too. Legolas' constant stare was beginning to unnerve her. He had sat in a dark corner of the library watching Valia for a good part of the morning now.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Valia tried to build up her courage as she placed a stray book back in its proper home. It was now or never she decided and slowly began to make her way over to Legolas, who instantly noticed and shoved himself up from the table he had been leaning on to greet her.  
  
'Do you not have something better to do with your time than sit around the library all day?' Valia asked. That was probably not the best thing to say first she thought, but at least she had said something.  
  
'It is quiet in here and allows me the opportunity for reflection.'  
  
'You have been here hours. You must have many things to reflect on.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
Silence descended between them; almost forming a physical barrier it was so strong. All Valia's bravery failed her in that torturous moment and she found that all her carefully planned words had flown with her courage. She cleared her throat softly and fixed her eyes on one of the silver clasps on Legolas' tunic. 'Alright,' was the only thing she could think to say before deciding that it would be a good time to make a hasty retreat.  
  
Too fast for her to escape, Legolas grabbed each of her hands and drew her closer to him, looking down as he fiddled with her fingers. 'What is Elladan to you?' he delicately asked.  
  
'Excuse me?' Valia questioned, not sure she had heard Legolas correctly. What did Elladan have to do with anything that was going on?  
  
'You two are lovers are you not? You are his betrothed,' he stated with certainty. It was the only logical explanation Legolas could think of as to why Valia would let Elladan hold her the way he had that morning.  
  
Valia's eyes grew large with shock before she laughed at the absurdity of the idea. Her and Elladan lovers! Indeed, you might as well say that she was best friends with Hadrielia herself. Just as fast as the laughter began it stopped when Valia noticed others looking at them. 'I do not see what business it is what Elladan is to me or why you feel you have the right to know matters that do not concern you,' Valia said in a hushed voice.  
  
'I have a right to know because I am your friend. Why have you not told me all this time we have known each other that you belonged to another?'  
  
'Because there is nothing to tell,' replied Valia heatedly. 'And even if there were, I am under no obligation to tell you everything. Why are we even discussing this? It is ludicrous.'  
  
'It is not. I have counted you among my closest acquaintances Valia and all this time you have been hiding your engagement from me.'  
  
'Hiding! I have been hiding no such thing from you,' snapped Valia, wrenching her hands out of Legolas' hold and backing up a few steps. Only she was stopped when she hit a solid mass behind her.  
  
'What has my Valia been hiding from you?' Elladan asked. He had come into the library to see if Valia had wanted to join him and Elrohir for lunch, and found normally calm Valia in an impassioned argument with Prince Legolas.  
  
Elladan's use of the word my to describe Valia had not gone unnoticed by him. So it was all true then. He glanced down at Elladan's hand that rested comfortably on Valia's shoulder and saw the glint of silver around his forefinger. A betrothal ring. Thinking hard, Legolas tried to remember if he had ever seen a ring on Valia's hand. He did not trust his memory at the moment and looked down to see if she wore one. To his ire, she had her hands clasped behind her back.  
  
'How long have the two of you been engaged?' he asked.  
  
'Engaged?' Elladan asked in confusion. 'I have been engaged for several years now, a long time compared to the normal customs of my kin, but I have had to travel on many business trips for my father as of late.'  
  
'I am surprised that you have agreed to such a long wait, Valia,' Legolas said to an amused elf maiden. She had figured out what Legolas was thinking several comments back but did not feel the urge to correct him. This conversation was turning out to be far more interesting. Why would the thought of her being engaged make him so mad? She could only think of one reason, and she refused to believe that that was why he was angry.  
  
'I care not how long Elladan wishes to wait. It is of little concern to me.'  
  
'Of little concern to you? I would think that your marriage would be of great importance.'  
  
'I do not understand,' said a puzzled Elladan. 'You are getting married Valia? When did this happen? Why have you not yet informed me you silly she- elf? Who is he?'  
  
'I have not informed you because I am not getting married,' Valia replied, calming the deluge of questions from Elladan. 'Prince Legolas has just jumped to false conclusions.'  
  
Now both the elf lords were confused and Valia could not help but laugh. 'Elladan, would you please inform the Prince that it is not I you are marrying, but a lovely elf maiden from a nearby city.'  
  
'What?' choked Legolas.  
  
This only made Valia laugh harder. 'My, you have turned a pretty shade of pink, Legolas. I do believe the color suits you.' That only caused the heat in Legolas' cheeks to flare further, making the color rise into his leaf shaped ears.  
  
'I believe that I have missed something,' Elladan said shaking his head. 'No need to explain though. I need to go meet my beautiful betrothed for lunch. I will see you later Valia. Good day Legolas.' Placing a kiss on Valia's brow, Elladan was out of the room in a matter of seconds, off to find his beloved.  
  
With Elladan gone, Legolas and Valia were left to themselves. Each found their gaze caught by the others and they were both unable to escape the power it exerted over them. They carefully studied each other, delving into the very depths of their eyes.  
  
'I am sorry,' they said in unison. Legolas let out a soft chuckle and Valia felt the corners of her mouth tip upwards in a smile as she ducked her head to study her hands.  
  
'Friends?' she asked.  
  
'Yes, always. I would not have it any other way mellonamin.'  
  
'Good.' She looked back up to see a once more peaceful Legolas leaning his weight against the table behind him. His eyes had returned to a calm green, reminding Valia of the vivid leaves of the summer trees that she loved so much. It was in that moment that she realized how much Legolas' friendship meant to her. She could not remember the last time she had a male elf for a friend. A few millennium at the very least. Most males who Valia was allowed to socialize with did not wish to maintain friendship with the strange she-elf, especially since she refused to move anywhere past friendship in her relationships.  
  
She suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to thank him for being one of the first male elves besides her brother to understand her in so long. Stepping over to him she placed her hands on his shoulder and bent down to kiss his smooth cheek. 'Thank you Legolas,' she said with a smile, pulling away just a little.  
  
'For what?' Legolas breathed out, a look of awe on his fair face.  
  
'For understanding,' she said before placing another kiss on his cheek and going back to work, leaving a very perplexed Legolas who did not understand at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Can anyone tell me how to get italics and bold print to appear when you upload a document? I would appreciate that very much.  
  
Please feel free to review and leave your email address if you decide to do so. I like to send thank yous to my reviewers : ) 


	18. Starlight Above and Rolling Waves Below

Disclaimer-Refer to Chapter One.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers. You guys truly are wonderful and keep me inspired to write this. What would I do without you?  
  
O my! My friend's boyfriend works at Circuit City and got a demo DVD of the Two Towers. I got to watch it tonight! It was great! And free! Now when I am having withdrawal in about mid-April when the DVD is still not out for the general public, I can just borrow it from her to watch! You have to love people who have connections!  
  
A/N-For those of you who have never read the Silmarillion, I do apologize for this chapter, as there are several references to it, and even some in previous chapters. If it does not make sense and you have questions, please feel free to email me or write them in your reviews and I will do my best to answer them.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Starlight Above and Rolling Waves Below  
  
Valia grasped Legolas' waist and buried her face between his shoulder blades. She could feel the rumble of laughter coming from deep within him, but she did not care and clung to him tighter as the ship began to roll in what Valia thought would surely dump their entire party into the sea.  
  
'Valia, if you do not loosen your hold on me you will send both of us sprawling to the floor,' Legolas admonished with another laugh. The boat had now righted itself and Valia peeked her eyes open, hesitantly releasing her grip on him a little. 'Was she this clingy when you sailed from Middle- earth?' the Prince asked with humor.  
  
'Even more so,' Elrond was quick to say. He had discarded the regal robes of his office for the day and wore a simple tunic of deep red which complimented his form. His clothing only added to his appearance of carefree ease as he sent a lopsided smile at Valia who refused to let go of Legolas. The Prince seemed to bear her presence with good humor, which was good since none of the others aboard the vessel would have welcomed the manner of her attentions.  
  
'Do not tease her so, herven,' Celebrian admonished. She glided over to Elrond, her gait not in the least affected by the rocking of the boat, and was received in the welcoming arms of her lord.  
  
'Ah, but you were not the one with her when we made our departure, nor was Legolas,' Elrond defended himself. 'You find yourself in the same position I was in so many years ago Legolas, only I fear that your case is far worse than mine.'  
  
'How so?' asked Legolas merrily, delighted with the familiar feel of the rolling sea. It had been far too long since he had indulged in the desire to go sailing and was delighted when Elrond had suggested the impromptu day on the water. It was a break from the monotony of palace life. Even Valia's adhering to him as if her life would end when she let go could not dampen his spirits.  
  
'Because the ship that carried us from the shores of Middle-earth was far larger than this one,' interjected Valia for Elrond. 'The waves did not toss us about with nearly the same violence that they do today and I was able to find my sea legs within a day.'  
  
'She really does enjoy the water Legolas. Do not let her deceive you.' Elrohir called from the tiller of the ship where he stood to steer the crystal waves of the sea. He had insisted on guiding them out of the harbor until the larger sails could be lowered and one of the crewmen relieved him of his position.  
  
'Of course I do,' Valia shot back, suddenly feeling courageous enough to let go of Legolas and teeter over to Elrohir. 'All Noldor love the sea.'  
  
'But the Teleri, of which I am kin, feel the call of the sea greater than the Noldor do,' said Legolas. 'Is that not one of the reasons we were reluctant to travel to the Undying Lands when the Vanyar and Noldor willing tavelled to Aman? Even when the Teleri did travel to Aman they stayed near the sea, content to build their swan boats and explore the sea.' He walked over to the railing of the ship and closed his eyes, letting the salty spray of the waves caress his face and moisten the long strands of his golden hair.  
  
'Indeed, you are correct, Legolas,' Tandir said from his seat. Gléwiel sat beside her husband with a contented smile on her face, loving rubbing tiny circles over her belly that was beginning to swell with the growing child within her. She had been delighted to find out several months ago that she was with child and her joy could only be matched by the happiness of the rest of her family.  
  
'Our kin preferred to live under the light of the Two Trees, learning the lore and wisdom of the Valar, but the call of the sea was ever in our hearts as well,' Gléwiel said, finishing her husband's thought.  
  
'But you are known for your writing and language skills are you not?' Isondil broke in. 'It was Fëanor who devised the letters we use today, not Thingol.'  
  
'True,' Elrond commented, joining in the debate. 'But let it not be said that the Noldor are known only for their great love of knowledge for then it might as well be said that Telerin only excel at their great love of water and we know that is not true. The Teleri also possess the fairest singing voices of any elves.'  
  
'I will attest to that,' said Silia from Isondil's side. 'Isondil has favored me with his singing upon my request and there is ever still the sound of the waves in his voice.'  
  
'Then we shall have a song,' cried Elladan from the prow of the boat. Elladan and Tathiel, his lovely betrothed of the Vanyar, had not been made their presence known to the group since the expedition began. The lovers had quietly slipped away to stand at the prow where sprays from the waves shot into the air and fell upon them in a glistening rainfall.  
  
'And what would you have me sing Lord Elladan?'  
  
'I care not, only that you sing. Valia, perhaps you can convince Legolas to sing as well. Two Teleri voices joined together must surely be better than one.'  
  
'I think you flatter me,' shouted Valia against the rising wind that began to grow stronger as the boat left the protective haven of the bay. 'I exert no special influence over the renowned Prince.'  
  
'Did you hear that Legolas?' Tandir said, emphasizing his next words with a wink. 'My dear sister thinks you are renowned.'  
  
'If you believe I am trying to flirt with Legolas by saying such things Tandir, I shall take it upon myself to warn your wife for I use the same exact word that you used to describe him last evening. Surely when you said it you were not flirting?'  
  
Elrond laughed aloud at the playful banter. 'You have been put in your place Tandir. Admit defeat now before it is too late.'  
  
'Never!' Tandir cried. 'I will beat you yet little sister and when I do, I shall make you declare to all who is the cleverest of Lord Ryland's children.'  
  
'Do not hold your breath brother, or I fear you shall die from the wait and I do not think Gléwiel would appreciate it if I was responsible for killing the father of her child.'  
  
'You are correct. I would not,' said Gléwiel, rubbing her abdomen again at the mention of the tiny elfling within her.  
  
'We forget about music,' Elrond remarked, enjoying the steady rocking of the boat as they came to the open sea and Elrohir abandoned the tiller to another. 'I wish to hear the fabled singing of our elven kin. It has been long since the Teleri have graced my lands with their fair voices. Come Legolas, Isondil. Favor us with a song.'  
  
'I gladly would however one thing I did not inherit with my Teleri blood is the gift of song. I consider myself Silvan, not Teleri and that is what I blame my lack of skills on,' Legolas said with a broad smile.  
  
'I will not let you tell falsehoods to our generous hosts, Legolas,' objected Isondil.  
  
'I tell no falsehoods. Among all the gifts the Valar chose to not bless me with, a musical voice was not one of them.'  
  
'Indeed? Is that why you had all those elven maidens in a faint the last time you were persuaded to sing at one of our festivals? You claim it was because the sound was so awful? And all this time I had thought it was because they were swooning under the enchantment of your voice,' Isondil said dramatically.  
  
'Do not remind me of that,' Legolas cringed. 'That was the first and only time I have ever been persuaded to sing in public.'  
  
'This sounds like a promising topic,' Elladan observed, always interested in a good story. With a gentle tug on Tathiel's hand, he led her towards the loose clustering of elves. All had taken seats on various objects and seemed as eager to hear about the event as Elladan. 'Do tell us what your prince will not Isondil.'  
  
Isondil took a fleeting glance of Legolas' before addressing Elladan. 'I would readily tell all the details to you if my loyalty did not lay with my prince. But alas, I must serve him and thus do not wish to gain his disapproval. He can be quite testy when he is pouting.'  
  
'I do not pout,' said Legolas with a frown and everyone laughed.  
  
'Whatever you say,' Isondil agreed with complacency and innocently rolled his eyes skyward, staring at the brilliant shade of blue as if he had never seen it before.  
  
'I will not be satisfied until I hear this story,' Elrond spoke up.  
  
'Yes,' Celebrian agreed from his side. 'You will not deny us the pleasure will you Legolas? Noldor love the recounting of lore, as you so aptly characterized us moments ago. We will not be satisfied until we have found out what happened.'  
  
'How was I to know they would do what they did?' Legolas said in exasperation.  
  
Interpreting that as permission to recount the tale, Isondil smiled and reveled in everyone's expectant eyes turned his way. He would make sure this story lived up to the curiosity it provoked.  
  
'Well,' he began, clearing his throat, 'several years before Legolas was one of the nine walkers, King Thranduil decided that it was time Legolas chose a wife and marry.'  
  
An uncontrollable snort escaped from Elrohir, causing Isondil to pause. 'Forgive me,' Elrohir gasped as a spasm of laughter shook him. 'This is proving to be interesting already. Do continue.'  
  
Isondil nodded, a broad grin on his own face as he remember that night so long ago. 'When Legolas refused to go out and chose a maiden on his own, King Thranduil resolved to have a festival one summer night that we Mirkwood elves are so fond of. I think almost every maiden in the kingdom came that night when word was spread of what the true reason for holding the celebration was.'  
  
'I cannot imagine why,' Elladan said with a knowing smirk. 'Tell us how many proposals of marriage you had that night Legolas.'  
  
'I do not know. Only know that if I were a maiden, I would have been envied by all the other she-elves for the number of offers I had that nigh. It must have been more than even the most ambitious elves could wish for,' answered Legolas with a disgusted face.  
  
'Yes, but that was not the best part,' Isondil said, doubled over with laughter at some memory. Composing himself, he wiped the moisture from his eyes that had developed from the force of his mirth.  
  
'That was not my fault,' Legolas said darkly, obviously knowing what was causing his friend to fall into a fit of hysterics. That only sent Isondil into another bout of laughter, only this time harder. He began to gasp for breath as his shoulders convulsed with unbridled laughter. Legolas scowled, which increased the curiosity of all.  
  
'Come Isondil, we must have this story,' Elrond said for everyone.  
  
Holding up a hand to gain a moment of relief from the impatient elves, Isondil tried to curb the laughter welling up within him. He succeeded somewhat, and with a shake of his head, was able to start his tale again.  
  
'King Thranduil introduced Legolas to a particular maiden he thought would be well suited for his son in marriage. Of course, being the gentleman he is, Legolas was forced to entertain her for the night. As the night wore on, she asked him for a song and he readily accepted.'  
  
'I had no choice!' objected Legolas with indignation but his protest was dismissed with a wave from Isondil.  
  
'He was given a small harp and placed upon the stump of a tree so that all would be able to see his performance. Everything would have been fine except he made the fatal choice of asking the lady he escorted what song she wished to hear.'  
  
'How was I to know she would pick that song?' Legolas glowered, his brows lowering.  
  
'Let me guess, she chose a love song, did she not?' guessed Tandir with a grin.  
  
'But of course,' Isondil said, as if it were the most obvious thing in Arda, throwing Legolas a pointed look. 'The lady asked to hear the Lay of Leithian.'  
  
Several groans escaped from the males in the party and Valia ducked her head to cover her smile. Everyone turned their attention to Legolas. 'I did not know any better!' he exclaimed, trying to defend himself. 'I was young and had not been in the company of many she-elves yet.'  
  
'It was very evident, trust me,' Isondil assured. 'Naturally, our guileless Prince agreed and promptly began to play. No sooner had he plucked more than one chord, than all elves stilled to hear the music. I think that you could have heard a leaf hit the ground it was so silent, only the harp and wind making any music. You can only imagine what happened when he began to sing. Maidens began to drop like birds felled from the air. Legolas looked up from his instrument soon after he had begun to sing and I will never forget the look on his face. Utter perplexity and horror were mingled in his fair face. There was almost not a maiden standing by the end of the song and Legolas was barely able to squeak out the last verse.'  
  
Elrond burst into unrestrained laughter, all semblance of his normally stately nature gone. 'And to think I made you one of the nine walkers. How could you have been so gullible Legolas?'  
  
'I do not know, but I no longer am and that is why I have refused to ever sing in public again,' he stated emphatically, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
'But there is no one here you need worry about swooning at the sound of your voice, except perhaps Valia,' said Elrohir.  
  
'The day I swoon when someone sings is the day I marry,' stated Valia simply, primly smoothing out the folds of her dress.  
  
'It is settled then. We must hear from this fabled singer who is able to woo so many by his very voice,' proclaimed Elladan. 'And if he makes out dear Valia swoon, he shall have her for a bride.'  
  
'Agreed,' Legolas proclaimed, much amused by the expression Valia sent to Elladan. 'But I do not appreciate you pawning off your unmarried she-elves on me. I get enough of that in my own kingdom.'  
  
'You do not wish to have Valia if we were to offer her to you?' Elrohir asked with a subtle wink at the maiden in question.  
  
'Yes are you saying you would not marry me?' asked Valia in feigned offense. 'What fault do you find in me that is so unpleasant?'  
  
Legolas was stuck. How was he to answer such a question properly? If he made up a valid excuse, he would only offend Valia further and in all reality, he had no objection to marrying her. Of course, that was never an option due to the promise he had made her. However if he was honest and said there was no reason he would not want to marry Valia, she would be outraged. Not to mention all the teasing he would receive from now till the end of Arda.  
  
'No elf should be forced to answer a question like that,' Gléwiel objected in defense of the prince.  
  
'That is only too true,' Elrond concluded. 'A male elf can never escape with his life when those types of questions are put to him. I advise that you do not answer that Legolas and sing instead.'  
  
'I believe I will take your wise advise Lord Elrond, if Isondil will be so kind as to accompany me.'  
  
'Readily,' agreed Isondil, leaving Silia to stand beside his friend. 'What shall we sing?'  
  
'A song about the sea. Sing of Alqualondë, the Haven of the Swans. It is appropriate, is it not? We ride the waves in the likeness of one of their ships of old.' All hailed Tathiel's idea a splendid one for her words were true. Legolas glanced at the prow of the boat and smiled. The neck of a white swan gracefully arched from the prow, painted with eyes of gold and jet. Yellow adorned the beak.  
  
A glance between the two friends was all that was needed before their voices began to mingle together, singing of the shores of Alqualondë. Valia closed her eyes, careful to keep a firm hold on the railing of the ship lest she fall, and let the beautiful sound fill her ears. She had rarely been giving the pleasure of hearing another elven kind besides her own sing. Celebrian took too much after her mother to be considered of Teleri descent. Valia found the sound amazing, if that were a proper word to describe such glorious music.  
  
Legolas and Isondil were singing louder now, casting a spell over their attentive listeners. Valia could not tell where their voices ended and the sound of the waves crashing against the boat began. The two were mixed together in perfect unity. It created a mesmerizing force that Valia could feel stir some hidden part deep within her. She felt the call of the sea rise in her heart and reveled in the joy it brought her.  
  
Suddenly, the song turned from its happy theme and a melancholy one was woven in. 'A lament for the Kinslaying,' Valia thought. Such beauty and cruelty, joy and sorrow, creation and destruction mixed within the same tale. Valia found herself contemplating the opposites in harmony within the song. She grieved that such misery had to be mixed with the splendor of the story, yet thought that in a way, it made the song all the more richer, adding to the depth and value of the tale. What would have happened if the elves of Alqualondë lived in their peaceful city of pearls, never experiencing loss, remaining forever in sweet innocence?  
  
All good things must come to an end eventually, and so it was with the Silvan song as well. Legolas and Isondil let their voice drop to almost a whisper as their strains mingled with the sound of the sea once more. It took several moments before Valia realized the song was over. The final chord had died away almost unnoticed as the song of the sea itself held everyone's focus.  
  
'Enchanting,' Tathiel sighed with pleasure, causing Valia to open her eyes again.  
  
'Yes,' Gléwiel agreed. 'It has lulled my little one to sleep it was so peaceful.' The soon to be mother smiled softly as Tandir gently placed a hand over her abdomen.  
  
'You modesty almost makes me ill Legolas,' added Elrohir. 'You claim you cannot sing, yet you and Isondil have held us all spell bound. However you did not sing well enough to make Valia swoon. A pity. I was looking forward to a betrothal feast. It has been so long since last I attended one.' A teasing gleam sprang into Elrohir's eye as his gaze darted to Valia.  
  
'Do not seek to satisfy your lack of amusement here,' Valia said, gesturing to herself, 'for you will find yourself severely disappointed.'  
  
'You are never a disappointment mellonamin,' Elrohir replied frankly. 'If you were not so set against marriage you would be the first I would consider for a partner.'  
  
'I fear that you do not have the skill to handle her feisty nature Elrohir,' his father commented.  
  
"I do not know about that,' Elrohir countered, raising a brow at Valia in question.  
  
'Now I know you are just tormenting me,' said Valia, pushing her chin up in defiance and turning her consideration to the vast blue of the sea. 'I can hardly see the shore anymore!' she exclaimed with wonder, shielding her eyes from glare of the waning sun. The creamy sand of the Valinor manifested itself in a thin line across the horizon of the water. If she had been a human or a hobbit she would not have been able to see the land at all.  
  
'You are right,' Elrond proclaimed in his commanding tone. 'It seems we have let the enchanting songs of our Silvan kin lull us into forgetfulness. As it is, we will not be able to reach the bay before nightfall. We must turn around now before we are lost in the darkness of the evening.' Striding to the mast, Elrond shouted up an order to turn the boat hard starboard.  
  
Hands wrapped around Valia's waist and she turned her head to see Elrohir out of the corner of her eye. 'What do you say if we try to adapt your legs to the waves?'  
  
'You will teach me?' Valia asked hopefully, grasping onto his arms.  
  
'Yes, as soon as we are turned around. The rocking of the boat will be too strong for you while we are in the turn. Let us sit down until then,' Elrohir beckoned, pulling Valia to one of the benches. Valia sat impatiently as the boat began its slow change of course. It seemed to take forever. She quickly noticed that Elrohir had been right; the swelling of the waves hit the swan boat broadside while it began to circle, causing it to rock back and forth with forceful energy. Valia had a difficult enough time staying safely on her seat. She could not imagine how everyone else managed to stand while she could barely sit. Her eyes met with Legolas' who was walking with as much grace as ever as the boat began a deep plunge into the trough of a wave and came back up to begin scaling the crest.  
  
'It is not fair that you can still be so elegant in your step in the midst of this,' Valia addressed him.  
  
Laughter sprang into Legolas' eyes at her whiny tone. 'I have spent far more time on the sea than you have. Cheer up, Valia. The companion I sailed with could barley stand on his feet without the threat of falling over. You do far better than he did.'  
  
'You traveled with a dwarf Legolas!' Valia cried in exasperation. 'If you think comparing my seafaring ability to that of a dwarf will cheer me, you are quite mistaken.'  
  
'Some are born to sail the seas and others must learn the art,' was Legolas' vague reply. He walked away without a look back and settled himself near the prow of the boat with a satisfied smile.  
  
'How did Elrond acquire this boat?' Valia asked with curiosity as her eyes followed the graceful curve of the swan's white neck just beyond the tall form of Legolas.  
  
'He built it,' Elrohir said.  
  
'Built it? Himself?' Amazement was clear in her voice as her eyes quickly flew over the length of the beautiful boat.  
  
'Yes. You did not know that?'  
  
'No. I did not know that Elrond was a craftsman. His skill is exquisite.' Her blue eyes were roaming the fine detail of the swan boat, imagining Elrond bent hard at work, lovingly putting the beautiful bird together piece by piece. All the handrails were embellished with carvings of swan feathers and the perfection of each feather told of the meticulous work that went into creating them. The detail of the railings alone amazed Valia.  
  
'Did I hear my name?' Elrond asked, standing before her with an impish grin on his face. 'I see your critical eye is examining my workmanship. What do you think?'  
  
'I am in awe. I thought it was wonderful when I first laid eyes on it, but to think that you have found the time to make such a masterpiece yourself is truly beyond my comprehension. Why did I not know you were working on this?'  
  
'Because it has been a long process and I have only been able to escape my duties at the palace for tiny snatches of time. But finally she is done and I am able to enjoy her.' Elrond ran a slim hand over the intricate feathers and smiled to himself. Valia could see the pride in his eye as he examined his creation, almost with the look a parent would bestow on their child.  
  
'When did you learn to build ships?' asked Valia.  
  
'Ages ago, while I was still in Middle-earth and the threat of Sauron had not yet entered into the minds of elves. Ereinion taught me by his own hand.' A wistful expression shadowed the elven lord's face and he wandered a few paces away, his memories forcing thoughts of his present companions out of his mind. Valia cast a worried glance at his retreating form, but her fear was alleviated when Celebrian came to stand beside her husband and took his hand in her own in companionable silence.  
  
Looking back at Elrohir, Valia was suddenly struck by the thought that the ship was calmly bobbing with the rising and falling of the waves once more. In an instant she was on her feet, pulling Elrohir up with her. 'It is time for my lesson!' she said brightly.  
  
Elrohir laughed and tugged on her hand as he moved to the center of the gleaming deck. 'First, you need to relax. You are too tense and if you keep your knees locked like they are now, all it will take is a sudden dip of the ship and you will go falling to the ground with it.'  
  
Valia nodded her head and squeezed her eyes shut, concentrating on relaxing. 'Better,' Elrohir encouraged, feeling her muscles loosen from her tight hold on him. 'Now, do not fight the sway of the boat. Move with it instead.' Slowly Elrohir stepped back from Valia, whose eyes flew up in panic at the loss of contact.  
  
'What are you doing?' Valia cried frantically, desperately trying to grab at something to hold onto.  
  
Legolas turned from his position at the prow when he heard Elrohir's loud laughter floating on the wind. He saw Valia's arms flailing about in a wild manner, trying to grab hold of Elrohir who stood just out of her reach. The boat plunged downwards just then, effectively causing Valia to loose her balance. She stumbled forward and gratefully latched onto Elrohir for support. However he had not been paying attention and her sudden weight threw him off balance, sending both of them to the deck in an ungraceful heap. Elrohir grunted when his head hit the hard floor and a second later the wind was knocked out of him when Valia landed directly onto his chest.  
  
All eyes turned to the two elves as Legolas approached the tangled mass of arms and legs. 'Are you two alright?' he asked, pulling Valia up so that Elrohir could breath. The elf was on his feet in an instant, adjusting his rumpled clothing with a disgusted look.  
  
Elrohir caught Legolas' gaze and smiled. 'Perhaps you would like to try teaching her instead,' he suggested to the elven prince who looked on the verge of tears from his suppressed laughter. 'I doubt you will get any farther than I have with her.' Brushing his tangled hair out of his face, Elrohir walked off, effectively leaving the clumsy elven maiden with Legolas.  
  
The Prince took Elrohir's challenge and spent several hours trying to help Valia find her sea legs. Proving to be far more patient than Elrohir had been, Valia submitted to Legolas' commands and found him to be an excellent teacher. Just as the sun started to sink below the horizon staining the wispy clouds in brilliant shades of pink and orange, Valia was finally able to walk the entire length of the ship on her own. It was slow progress for most, but Valia was proud she was able to even walk by herself without falling flat on her face. Her legs had begun to grow sore with all the tumbles she had taken that day and she decided that she should end her practice with her major accomplishment just performed. She was able to easily make her way to the mast of the ship now that the boat had pulled into the bay and the swan bobbed up and down on docile waves. Peering above the sun bleached fabric of the sails, Valia was able to spot the crow's nest high above.  
  
'Brave enough to climb up?' Legolas asked at her side, breaking her reverie.  
  
'Bravery is not the issue,' retorted Valia, settling her eyes on him.  
  
'Is it not? Then what keeps you on the ground?'  
  
'This dress does, my dear prince. You cannot honestly expect me to climb up there in clothing like this.'  
  
'I suppose not,' he replied languidly, allowing his eyes to skim her figure. What she said was true. Her long skirt would only be a hindrance in the climb up. If she were more experienced on the sea, it would not have mattered, but the extra fabric would be too much of a danger for a fledgling climbing the mast.  
  
'Do you keep clothing on board Lord Elrond?' Legolas called out, scanning the deck of the ship for signs of the elven lord. Valia saw his eyes grow wide when they came to rest on Elrond and he quickly ducked his head. Looking where he had been, Valia found Elrond slowly moving back from his tight embrace with Celebrian, an amused light in his eyes.  
  
'Indeed, I do,' he responded, a smile spreading across his lips when he turned to the embarrassed prince. 'Why do you ask?'  
  
'Valia would like to climb to the crow's nest and I would help her up, but she is not dressed properly.'  
  
'I left some clothing here the last time we went sailing,' Celebrian said. 'Follow me Valia. I am sure we can find something for you to wear.' The two she-elves disappeared below deck, coming up a few minutes later with Valia attired in a fashionable set of ladies leggings and tunic.  
  
'We must hurry,' Legolas told her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the mast. 'You climb up first and I will follow close behind in case you slip. Keep a firm grip on the wood. If you feel yourself beginning to fall, try to take hold of one of the ropes.'  
  
Valia nodded to show she understood and immediately began her climb upward. Despite the fact that she could feel the swaying of the ship grow stronger the farther she ascended, Legolas' instructions were not needed. She safely made it to the tiny platform and hoisted herself through the railing, followed closely by Legolas.  
  
'The sun is about to set,' whispered Legolas in hushed reverence. It was not so much the disappearance of the light that fascinated him, but what would follow the dimming of the bright orb. 'Lay down Valia,' he demanded suddenly, himself already taking a comfortable position on the ground.  
  
'Where would you have me lay?' Valia asked skeptically, eyeing the minute space left.  
  
'Here of course,' answered Legolas, patting the wood next to him. Valia's eyebrows rose in response and she crossed her arms, refusing to lower to the tiny spot. With a sigh, Legolas reached out and gave one of her oversized leggings a tiny tug. 'I think you know me well enough by now to realize I will not bite,' he teased. That gained him an unladylike scowl but he smiled when she slowly sank down beside him and lay down on her back. The two were crammed next to each other. Valia was so squished the she could feel Legolas' every intake of breath.  
  
'What is so important that we must be crowded together on this uncomfortable floor?' she asked in annoyance when Legolas said nothing.  
  
'Seeing Eärendil appear in the sky.'  
  
'I have seen him sail the sky many times before,' Valia was quick to assured him.  
  
'But never with the waves below you and the song of the sea all around you.' Legolas was right. In her entire journey from Middle-earth to the Blessed Realm she had not once stayed above deck to watch Eärendil's ship appear in the night sky. 'Look for it there,' Legolas said, pointing into the darkening sky.  
  
Valia trained her eyes where he pointed. Several seconds crept by without anything happening and she began to wiggle in irritation.  
  
'Calm yourself or your thrashing shall send us both falling to our deaths,' said Legolas, staying her movement with a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Just then the last ray from the sun slipped below the horizon and a bright twinkling appeared. The star was more breathtaking than the purest diamond. To look at it made Valia think that there was nothing left in Arda more like the mingling light of Telperion and Laurelin than the light of Eärendil.  
  
'The evening star,' Valia sighed in delight, letting the sound of the waves fill her ears as the star's radiance filled her eyes. It truly was magical, made even more wonderful by her keen elven connection with the stars and sea.  
  
'Well?' Legolas asked, turning his head to look at her. 'Was the displeasure of being crammed next to me worth the experience of seeing that?'  
  
'I cannot lie,' said Valia with a grin and she also turned her head to look at Legolas, her nose almost touching his they were so close. 'Elves who can sit by the sea every day and watch the evening star appear in the night sky are blessed by Ilúvatar. Elentári was kind to the Eldar when she took the silver dew from the vats of Telperion to prepare for our coming.'  
  
'She was indeed,' echoed Legolas, watching Valia turn her gaze back to the shinning stars emerging against the darkening sky. Their light was mirrored in the blue depths of her eyes and Legolas found himself staring at the stars reflected in her rather than the real ones above him.  
  
'Look, I see Valacirca,' Valia said softly. 'The Sickle of the Valar.' Legolas followed the point of her slender finger to the cluster of seven stars, placed in the void as a sign of things to come.  
  
And so the minutes crept by, the two elves laying side by side and pointing out familiar stars as they materialized in the inky blackness. It launched Legolas into a detailed description of his favorite childhood memory, sitting underneath the stars with his mother each night before she departed to the Halls of Mandos. One story led to another and the friends lost all concept of time as they shared all their fondest recollections with each other and watched the stars Varda created appear in the night sky.  
  
'Legolas! Valia!' Elrond shouted up from the deck of the ship. Valia gingerly rolled onto her stomach and peeped over the edge of the platform, making out the form of Elrond in the darkness that had descended.  
  
'Yes?' Valia called down.  
  
'We are waiting for the two of you to come down so that we may begin the journey back to the palace. We have been docked for quite a while now,' he called up with a tinge of annoyance, but Valia could see the smirk on his fair face. 'What have the two of you been doing up there to make you so forgetful of the time?'  
  
'Nothing,' replied Valia. 'We shall be down in a minute.' Getting up on her knees, Valia glanced down at Legolas who was looking up at her, the dazzling starlight now reflected in his own bright green eyes. Valia could not help but smile at him, her peace reflected in the delicate curve of her lips. 'Come on,' she said and suddenly disappeared from his view, slowly climbing down the thick mast.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review and leave an email address or log in so that I can send you a thank you and comment on what you said : ) Thanks! 


	19. You Are Mine

Disclaimer- Refer to Chapter One  
  
Thank you all my wonderful reviewers! You guys are the best.  
  
Special Dedication- Ameliebabie, here at your request is another training session. Thanks for the inspiration!  
  
A/N- Perhaps a little more action and allusion to romance than you are used to so far. I hope it's not too sudden or surprising. Because fanfiction will be shut down the 14th and 15th this is my last post until the 16th when it is up and running again. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
~You Are Mine~  
  
'Good, but watch your feet' yelled Isondil over the clashing of the metal.  
  
'I am trying,' cried Valia, ducking a wide swing from Legolas' blade only to encounter Isondil's sword swooping down on her the next second. Her breath was already labored trying to defend herself against two seasoned warriors. She did not know how much more she could take before she collapsed on the ground in a panting heap.  
  
A dull ache began to creep up the fatigued muscles of her arms, exploding into a fiery crescendo. Valia was loosing ground with each blow and her body and mind instinctively reverted to survival mentality. Though her strength was seeping out of her the adrenaline that suddenly coursed through her veins added speed to her movements, affording her a tiny reprieve from the persistent onslaught as her combatants now had to lapse into defensive maneuvers. Beads of sweat began to form on Valia's brow creating large droplets; however her current situation did not afford her the luxury of pausing to wipe the annoying moisture from her face. Her sword sang through the air, expertly deflected by Legolas.  
  
Much to Valia's detriment, sweat started to trickle into one of her eyes. The sting of the salt effectually blinded the she-elf, turning her into a one eyed warrior. This, of course, did nothing but hinder her fast wilting fighting abilities. She lost ground again, deciding that it was a better forfeit than a bleeding gash in her side. Despite her handicap, Valia distinctly saw a perky grin tip the corners of Legolas' thin lips upwards. She did not have much time to contemplate the aggravating smile, so self- assured on his handsome face, before her heel hit an impediment in her trail of escape. All it took was a heavy blow from Legolas to send Valia reeling backwards, tripping over the obstruction in the process.  
  
Her head hit the compact ground with a sickening crack and Valia had a fleeting thought of ripe melons bursting open in juicy reds. That did not last long though, the momentary darkness that followed successful pushing all other thoughts aside. When her vision began to clear she could not help the low moan that escaped her lips. She attempted to lift her head but instantly stopped when she felt cold steel resting gently against her throat. Legolas had placed his blade on her jugular vein, making Valia extremely aware of the pulsing blood flowing there. She swallowed, trying to move her throat as little as possible, and looked up. Legolas appeared over her, his face shadowed by his golden veil of hair.  
  
'Do you admit defeat?'  
  
'I am on the ground, am I not?' Valia inquired with annoyance. Legolas frowned, pushing his blade against her sensitive vein harder.  
  
'You are in no position to talk back, my lady.'  
  
'And you should not be threatening harmless elf maidens at sword point, my lord,' Valia stubbornly replied.  
  
'I will only ask you once more. Do you admit defeat?' He increased the pressure on her vein and Valia's body instantly tried to mold itself into the earth to escape the uncomfortable pressure.  
  
'Yes,' she squeaked in an unusually docile manner, taking in a large gulp of air when the force on her neck decreased. Trying to sit up, she found she could not lift anymore than her head and shoulders off the ground because Legolas was now aiming his gleaming sword tip at her heart.  
  
'I did not grant you permission to get up,' Legolas calmly informed her when he saw her glance at him askance.  
  
Flopping her head back onto the grass with exaggerated resignation, Valia let out an enormous sigh, deflating her chest until the obnoxious point of Legolas' sword no longer touched her. 'Isondil!' she called sweetly, perhaps a little too sugary but that did not matter.  
  
'No Valia,' he said without the slightest hesitation. He had already retreated from the pair and was busy polishing his own sword with ritualistic fervor. 'Whatever it is Legolas wants to do with you is none of my business. If he draws blood, then you may feel free to seek my aid.'  
  
Well that was settled then. What was a she-elf to do under such circumstances? Valia did not have long to contemplate the issue before Legolas poked her in the side with his weapon, attempting to claim her attention.  
  
'That is a sword Legolas, not a stick. Watch where you point that thing,' she said in the condescending voice of a prudish teacher to a pupil.  
  
'I am well aware it is a sword, my lady, perhaps even more than you are.'  
  
'What are you hinting at? Stop being so vague,' Valia retorted in irritation. When was the elf going to let her off the ground? It was getting rather painful due to a hard object digging into her back and wriggling away from it was out of the question since Legolas was prodding her again with his sword.  
  
'I am not the one who ended up on the ground, you were. You keep forgetting to watch where you are going Valia. If you are ever trying to defend yourself, your lack of attention will get you into trouble.'  
  
'There is only so much you can expect me to learn in so short a time!' Valia cried in utter exasperation.  
  
Legolas' eyes narrowed even more than they already were at her outburst, forming into tiny slits of dark green. The absurd image of a cat flashed through Valia's mind, yet when she peered up at him more closely the association did not seem so ridiculous. Right now he looked like he was in attack mode, about ready to pounce on her unexpectedly without the slightest warning. He was cool and collected, that making him a danger in itself if she had truly been an enemy. 'He has the grace and speed of a cat too, and can be just as adoringly playful when he wants to be. Not to mention the sleek form,' Valia thought scanning his lithe figure with the appreciative eye of a critic who knows the difference between a good model from a bad one. She wondered why she had never noticed that aspect of him before. True, she was well aware that he was gorgeous and almost any maiden would willingly give her own blood to receive a favorable look from those captivating green eyes of his, but she had never really looked at him before to determine his merits by her own standards.  
  
'We have been training for nearly eight months,' Legolas interrupted her scrutiny, not noticing her apparent appraisal of him or the faint tinge of pink that rose to her cheeks.  
  
What was she doing blushing? It had been several millennium since she had done that. 'Good grief, get a hold of yourself Valia,' she admonished herself. 'After all, it is only Legolas.'  
  
The elf in question continued on in complete oblivion. 'You continue to make the same mistake every time.'  
  
'I think I have improved admirably,' she defended herself with a haughty look. 'I did beat you yesterday.'  
  
'But you did not today,' Legolas stated pointedly.  
  
'Your point, your highness?'  
  
'My point is that I will do whatever I have to so that you will remember.'  
  
'And that would entail...?'  
  
'For today, that would necessitate mending my cloak. There is a tear in it that needs repaired before the clothing is ruined.'  
  
'I am not your servant!' vehemently protested Valia. 'If you want your clothes fixed go find a maid.'  
  
'I will have to decline the suggestion. Do you know that by dwarvish custom you belong to me now and I may do whatever I wish with you? When a dwarf captures another by fair means in battle, their quarry becomes theirs. You are mine.' He stated this with an air of complete seriousness and Valia was not sure whether she should laugh or be absolutely horrified at the suggestion. She chose to continue in the same venue he had addressed her. That was the safest remedy to the strange discourse Legolas was pursuing.  
  
'Thankfully I am not a dwarf and neither are you, nor are we anywhere near a dwarvish kingdom,' she said gravely, schooling her face into a solemn expression to match his own.  
  
'But you forget that I traveled nearly a century with a dwarf. I find that some of their queer habits and traditions are quite appealing.'  
  
'No doubt, but that does not mean they hold any sway over me.'  
  
'Beg your pardon my lady, but with my sword pointed at your heart, anything I declare has a sway over you.'  
  
Valia decide to mumble some unintelligible comment that Legolas did not have the desire to decipher.  
  
'You are mine,' he repeated again firmly.  
  
'Well it seems decided than,' Isondil interjected with a cheeky smirk as he appeared in Valia's restricted field of vision. 'I will leave you to her than Legolas. I am to meet Silia soon and do not wish to be late.'  
  
'I imagine not,' replied Legolas, not taking his gaze or sword off of Valia.  
  
'Namarie!' Isondil said cheerily, disappearing from Valia's sight as quickly as he had appeared.  
  
'You cannot leave me here with this crazy elf!' protested Valia. Her objections had no influence over Isondil though, who was hastily beating a trail back to the palace to his love's side. 'Well, I suppose I know who my true friends are!' she said in a huff when the humming of the infatuated elf could no longer be heard. Another poke was placed in Valia's ribs, reminding her of the presence of her relentless tormentor.  
  
'Cease your prodding,' Valia command with as much authority as Lady Celebrian herself. 'I am not your horse; therefore you need not treat me as such.'  
  
'Your are mine nevertheless,' was Legolas' cryptic answer.  
  
'I am not!'  
  
'Yes you are,' he said, not in the least perturbed by her persistent denial. 'You will mend my cloak.'  
  
'Gladly, if it will remove the point of your sword from my person and will successfully relinquish your wholly unfounded and unwanted claim on me.'  
  
'You are in no position to be demanding a truce, my lady,' he said sternly, entirely diplomatic in his voice and bearing.  
  
'I am when I have something you desire,' she retorted smartly.  
  
'You will cooperate Valia,' he confirmed with a self-assured smile. Sheathing his sword, Valia was relieved to no longer have the unpleasant object threatening her body. She rolled onto her stomach with a groan and clumsily tried to massage her back where the hard object had been boring into her spine. Turning her head to look the other way, she saw a gnarled tree root sticking out where she had only moments before been pinned down.  
  
'You are hurt?' Legolas asked with worry, kneeling beside her in concern when he saw the root and Valia rubbing her back. 'Ai! I did not know you were laying on that Valia. Why did you not say something?'  
  
'It was not of much importance to me when I had a sharp sword pointed at particularly vulnerable parts of my body,' she grumbled.  
  
'I would not knowingly hurt you Valia, you are aware of that? I did not know,' Legolas said, slight pleading lacing his words.  
  
'Feeling guilty are we?'  
  
He made no response and instead he gently moved her hand off her back, placing it by her side. His eyes followed the curve of her back made visible by her fitted tunic. It looked so welcoming to Legolas, like the delicate curve of a young sapling and he found himself fascinated, wondering what it would feel like beneath his hand.  
  
Supple fingers began to caress her back tenderly and Valia went taunt as unease took hold of her. The sensation was not entirely unpleasant as warmth began to heat her tender skin, Legolas' healing abilities flowing into her. The fingers moved from the sore skin on her upper back and began to glide downwards, tracing the line of her spine with a feather touch. She flipped to her back as quick as a frightened deer ran through the forest and grasped Legolas' arm in a firm grip. Their arms hovered in midair and Legolas noticed that Valia's chest was rising faster and deeper than normal.  
  
'What are you doing?' she whispered faintly, and despite the softness he could still hear the accusation in her voice.  
  
'Valia,' he soothed in an attempt to dispel the panic that was pervasive in her dilated blue eyes, turned almost black with strong emotion. He tried to lower his hand to her face but she maintained her iron hold, making it impossible for him to move. She was suddenly running away, sprinting through the tall trees that were showering their last vestiges of green leaves refusing to submit to their copious golden counterparts that now adorned the branches. Legolas did not think he had ever seen an elf move so fast before. He had no idea how Valia had gotten off the ground and began her mad dash away from him in the time it would have taken him to notch an arrow to his bow.  
  
Springing to his feet, he was after her in an instant, her honey blond hair betraying her with its bright sheen. He followed her telltale tresses through the myriad of trees, rapidly shortening the distance between them. Not even bothering to call to her, he concentrated all his efforts on catching her and was rewarded when after a minute he was within arms reach of his objective. The next moment he wrapped his arms around her waist, but the combined momentum of their sudden stop and Valia wildly swinging her legs into the air caused Legolas to loose his balance. He fell backwards with Valia still held securely in his arms, rolling to the ground to avoid as much bruising as was possible.  
  
He was on top of Valia and pinning her arms above her head so fast that the thought of struggling against the move did not have the time to enter her mind. He stared down at her with an intensity that made Valia shudder and despite her best efforts she could not escape the hold he had on her eyes. 'What is wrong?' he almost screamed but his gasping breaths hindered him from the full use of his vocal chords.  
  
'You!' Valia spat out with venom that shocked Legolas. 'What were you trying to do back there? You made me a promise and I expect you to keep it!' If Legolas had trouble shouting, Valia certainly did not and the sheer volume of her words made him flinch back. Taking advantage of the situation Valia was able to free one of her hands, but to her dismay it was secured again just as quickly as she was able to release it and her brief escape only redoubled Legolas' efforts at keeping a secure hold on her. He had no qualm in laying his full weight on top of her and proficiently wrapped his legs around hers so that she was immobilized.  
  
'I was only trying to see if you were injured,' he yelled, matching her volume easily, his lungs having had a bit of respite while he was trying to hinder Valia's attempted escape.  
  
'That was no healer's touch!'  
  
'Well it was not what you thought it was either!'  
  
'Then what was it?'  
  
'It...I...it was...' Legolas could come to no satisfactory answer to that question and found himself experiencing a rare occurrence; he was at a complete loss for words.  
  
'It was!' Valia declared triumphantly, her eyes ablaze with righteous indignation.  
  
'No, Valia, listen to me,' replied Legolas with a sigh. 'I meant nothing more than concern for a friend in that touch.'  
  
'Friend!' screeched Valia. 'Friends do not caress each others backs!'  
  
'Valia,' Legolas pleaded with her to listen.  
  
'You promised! You promised me Legolas!' She directed all her strength in trying to break free from him but soon discovered that it was hopeless. Instead she lay perfectly still and decided to assault him with her words. 'Do you remember what I told you when you we made our agreement?'  
  
'Please Valia, just listen to me,' Legolas said, ignoring her question. When she made no response he surged forward. 'I do not know what came over me. My hand seems to have rebelled against my mind. It is just that the curve in your back looked so intriguing; I know that sounds ludicrous but I had to know what it felt like. I was curious, that is all. I did not mean..you do not think..Valia,' he strangled her name out with pure desperation. He fixed his bright green eyes on her, his brows furrowing in distress. 'You will not hold that against me will you? I am sorry mellonamin. You must forgive me.'  
  
Valia wanted nothing more than to slice his body into little parts and send them back to Thranduil piecemeal until he looked at her with those emerald eyes of his. She cursed herself when she felt her resolve begin to melt away like ice thrown into a searing furnace. One tiny glance of sheer misery from him and he had her bending to his will.  
  
'Those stupid eyes of yours!' Valia sighed in frustration and Legolas felt a spark of hope ignite in his soul when he felt her go lax underneath him.  
  
He did not relax however; as a sharp point was shoved into his backside and a low voice ordered him to stand up slowly. He felt the metal dig into his skin to emphasize the instruction.  
  
'Raise your hands!' the mysterious figure commanded. Legolas was swift to comply and his hands were over his head in an instant. 'Now step away from her.' Before Legolas could follow the command Valia had sprung to her feet, heedless of the leaves and twigs clinging to her hair and dress, and lunged behind Legolas, securing the dagger that endangered Legolas.  
  
'It is fine Lord Garand, I assure you,' she said stiffly, revealing to Legolas the identity of his mysterious assailant. The prince gradually turned around with the threat of impaling no longer immediate and glared at Garand with ruthless fury.  
  
'Do not say it is fine Valia when it is obvious it is not,' Garand objected, casting a look over Legolas and Valias' rumpled clothing and the bright red heating Valia's cheeks. Valia surveyed their appearance and flushed a deeper red when she realized what he was assuming. 'Do you think just because you are a prince that you can have any maiden you wish?' he questioned Legolas with distain clearly evident on his features.  
  
'What do you accuse me of?' Legolas growled, his eyes turning a brilliant shade of green in his wrath. 'You dare to have the audacity to say such things to me!'  
  
'Just because Valia refuses to have you for a partner over me does not mean that you have to force yourself on her,' Garand taunted. 'I am sure there are plenty of other maidens who you could bed with far more ease than the struggle she would put up.'  
  
'You would know,' Legolas replied darkly, clenching his fists and making a move towards the offensive elf.  
  
'Are you blind? You clearly cannot handle the fact that she favors me over you. I do not take kindly to you trying to lay claim to my she-elf.'  
  
'She is not yours, nor will she ever be. If anyone is blind, it is you!' Legolas took another step towards Garand who met him with a small advance of his own.  
  
'No!' Valia snapped, storming between the two male elves with fury that could have rivaled that of Sauron himself if he were still alive. 'You will not do this again. I suggest you both walk your separate ways before I decide to use this dagger on the both of you.' She proved her point by holding the weapon up and alternately turning it on each of them.  
  
'Fine, but you are coming with me,' Garand said, pulling Valia to his side with a jerk. 'I will not let him have his way with you, prince or not. You are my love, not his.'  
  
'I will decide whose love I am and who I go with,' corrected Valia crossly. She ripped herself out of Garand's unnecessary hold and walked over to Legolas, snatching up his hand without question and storming away with him in tow, ending all possibility of further objection or fighting by either of the elves. Legolas was wise and kept his mouth shut since he seemed to be in her good grace again. He followed obediently and let her lead him wherever she was heading, for the first time thankful for Garand's presence, but only because it meant Valia was no longer angry at him.  
  
Garand's eyes narrowed as he watched them disappear. 'You are mine,' he stated to her back, but neither Legolas nor she heard the quiet declaration. 'It is only a matter of what will make you realize it.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short chapter, I know, but was it still good? Please leave your email with your review so that I can send you a thank you! 


	20. Stop Running Away

Disclaimer- Refer to Chapter One  
  
A/N- Thank you all my reviewers. We are now coming to the part in the story I am sure you have all been waiting for. Thanks for sticking with me this far guys. It has taken a while to develop Legolas and Valia's relationship to anything close to love (20 chapters so far *eep*) so I want to thank you for putting up with everything until now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Stop Running Away  
  
'You did what!' Isondil exclaimed. He should not have been so shocked. He knew Legolas had feelings for her, even if he stubbornly refused to admit it. It was hard to swallow back the laughter that was building dangerously close to exploding inside him.  
  
'I was simply curious, nothing more,' Legolas replied with bewildered innocence.  
  
'It will never cease to amaze me how you are so naïve when it comes to maidens, my friend. One would think you of all people would have more experience with them than most. How did you think she would interpret your touch?'  
  
'I do not know. It is obvious I was not thinking.' Legolas turned to the mirror that hung above his washbasin and scowled at himself.  
  
'You love her?' Isondil asked seriously. Legolas could not tell by the tone in his friend's voice whether it was a question he was supposed to reply to or not. He chose to think of it as rhetorical and remained silent as he ran an ivory comb through his wet tresses.  
  
'Of course it is fairly clear,' Isondil continued when Legolas did not speak. 'Rumors usually are not as wholly unfounded as we like to think they are.' He wandered over to the tall window that afforded a pleasant view of the palace grounds and clasped his hands behind his back, knowing full well that he had gained Legolas' attention.  
  
'What are you trying to hint at?' Legolas tugged at a knot in his hair with frustration and winced.  
  
'You tell me.'  
  
'I would not have asked you if I knew the answer.'  
  
'I do not believe that.'  
  
'You think I am being clever?'  
  
'No, I think you are unwilling to admit you know full well what I was hinting at.'  
  
'This conversation is ridiculous,' Legolas exclaimed. The heavy way in which he threw down the comb indicated to Isondil the agitation his comments had produced. He was all too familiar with the little idiosyncrasies in Legolas and knew not to force his friend to speak. Legolas would talk when he was ready, and until than it was pointless to push him for answers. Isondil stared out the window, his back still to Legolas to give the prince time to think without feeling threatened by another's presences.  
  
Legolas sighed deeply and stared hard at himself in the mirror before beginning to deftly weave braids in his hair. The style rarely ever deviated and Legolas' hands had become so accustomed to the daily chore that he could easily turn his thoughts to other things without worrying about the tight plaits. For now that meant an examination of his relationship with Valia. Isondil had asked if he loved her, or stated that he did, Legolas still was not quite sure which it was. Did he love her? Love had never even entered his mind before; it was not something he pondered when in her company.  
  
'I do not know what my feelings are, but I think they do not go any deeper than a keen friendship with her,' Legolas admitted aloud, securing one of his side braids before moving to the next.  
  
Isondil let a small smile grace his face, but continued to look out the window. How many times had this happened during their long acquaintance? Legolas would be troubled by something and Isondil would make cautious inquiries only to be brushed aside by a stubborn prince who never wished to talk about it, declaring the conversation to be foolish. Isondil would not say anything, simply stay in the room and employ himself with some other activity until Legolas was ready to talk, which he always was in the end, without fail. Isondil could almost predict to the exact second when he would finally give in and share his burden, it had happened so often.  
  
Smiling wider, Isondil observed a pair of tiny elflings chasing grasshoppers through the lush grass below. 'No deeper than keen friendship you say?'  
  
'Yes. She was injured and I was concerned. If you had been hurt I would have been just as worried.'  
  
'Perhaps,' Isondil conceded. 'But I do not think your hands would have been so eager to wander downwards if it were my back instead of hers,' he added with a smirk lost on Legolas since neither were looking at each other.  
  
He had a point, and it was a good one at that. Legolas could not deny that if it had been any other elf, whether male or female, his hands would have stayed on the sore skin and only there. But that certainly did not mean he was in love with Valia either! After all, it was only mid fall and he had met her a short three months ago. That was hardly any proper time to really get to know a maiden, let alone fall in love with her. Never mind all the other elves like Isondil who knew almost instantly who their other half was. Legolas would not rush such a decision, even if Manwë himself came down from Taniquetil and informed him that Valia was the maiden Eru had destined him to be with.  
  
'You make a convincing argument, Isondil, but I still do not think that touching her back should be equated with my being passionately in love with her.'  
  
'If my memory serves me correctly, your description of the situation made your innocent touch sound far more like a caress.'  
  
'It still means nothing,' Legolas responded with characteristic obstinacy.  
  
'Than it means nothing,' Isondil concluded with a graceful shrug of his shoulders. He watched the little ones lunge at a grasshopper, but they were too slow to catch the tiny creature. 'However, she obviously held your actions to mean more than you do, otherwise her reaction would not make sense.'  
  
Legolas paused and pondered the idea. The consequences of the suggestion, if a correct one, were troubling. 'What am I to do?' he asked, paling slightly at the idea of Valia thinking he loved her.  
  
'I do believe you are intimidated by her,' Isondil observed. He smiled amusedly and turned his head enough to see his friend turn a pretty shade of pink in seconds.  
  
'I am not,' objected Legolas, attacking his hair with renewed vigor. 'She is just an elf maiden.'  
  
'That you have taken a fancy to,' Isondil added for him, looking at the perturbed elf from the corner of his eye.  
  
'No!' denied Legolas.  
  
'I think so,' teased Isondil, making sure to watch his back. Isondil knew he was a well trained fighter and could defend himself admirably against many a foe, but he also knew his weaknesses. He was no match against Legolas and if he was going to provoke his friend he would be sure to stay out of his grasp.  
  
'I am not,' growled Legolas, yanking on his hair so hard he grimaced. 'I warn you Isondil, do not test my patience on this issue.'  
  
'Very well, are you done with your hair yet? I am hungry.'  
  
'In a moment. I only have this one left.' Legolas indicated the braid in his hands and Isondil obliged him by turning away from the window to look since the elflings had just vanished from sight. The face of the elven prince visibly relaxed when Isondil changed the subject.  
  
'I like Valia very much. She does not simper like most maidens and can carry her end of the conversation quite well,' Legolas admitted suddenly, surprising Isondil by his continuation of the conversation. 'But above a feeling of deep regard for her, you must not think.'  
  
'You sound as if you are trying to convince yourself and not me.'  
  
'Never mind. What of you and Silia?' Legolas inquired so Isondil had no time to make anymore uncomfortable observations.  
  
'What of us?' asked Isondil, not sure what it was that Legolas exactly meant.  
  
'Have you asked her to bind herself to you yet?'  
  
'No.' Isondil said slowly.  
  
'You cannot be thinking of waiting any longer than you already have. I know your impetuous nature. No doubt you already have the rings and have spoken with her parents.'  
  
'You know me all too well,' Isondil said with a grin, leaning his shoulder against the hard wall as he crossed his arms. He fingered the silver rings underneath his tunic that were held secure around his neck with a thin chain.  
  
'When do you plan on asking her?'  
  
'When the time is right. Is that not the best time to do it? Come, enough of this talk of maidens and marriage. I am hungry. Let us go get something to stay my appetite.'  
  
'Agreed.' Legolas stated resolutely, securing the last braid in his hair. All thoughts of love and blue eyed maidens were pushed aside as the two elves made their way to the main hall to meet the Lord and Lady of the palace for an early dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'He did what?' Silia asked. Not that it was that surprising. It was evident that Legolas had affection for Valia and she for him, but Silia knew all too well what Valia thought about love. Affection was one thing, love was another. Valia was willing to show true affection for her close friends, but to move anywhere beyond that was not an option with her.  
  
'Do you think I reacted too strongly?' questioned Valia, threading a needle with dark green thread. She had Legolas' cloak spread out in her lap and was preparing to stitch up the tiny split in the fabric he had the audacity to call a tear.  
  
'I do not know,' Silia said vaguely. She adjusted her position on the bed and looked at her hands.  
  
'You do not know or you are not going to tell me?'  
  
Silia held back the sigh her body was begging her to release. 'That all depends on what your feelings are for him Valia.' Ignoring the visible tensing in Valia's shoulders, Silia played with the edging on the fine cloak Valia had begun to repair. 'I cannot believe you of all people are actually sewing this for him.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Why? Open your eyes Valia! Do you realize what a power he exerts over you?'  
  
'No more than I let him,' she said stubbornly.  
  
Silia gave her a withering look. 'If any other elf would have handed you his cloak and demanded that you mend it you would have thrown it back in his face and refused to ever speak with him again.'  
  
'That did not seem the best course of action when there was a sword pointed at my heart.'  
  
'You love him.'  
  
It was a statement, a rather random one at that, and Valia did not like the fact that there was no room for question or protest in her tone because if Valia was certain about anything, it was the fact that she was not in love with Legolas. The idea was absurd. She might as well have declared that Melkor had been a friend of the elves. How utterly preposterous!  
  
'I do not think I should even give you the pleasure of a response to that.'  
  
'There is no need to respond. It was not a question, just an observation.'  
  
'A faulty one.'  
  
'Not in the least.'  
  
'I am not in love with Legolas, Silia!'  
  
'I think you will have a hard time convincing me otherwise. You are in love with him, whether you are willing to see the truth in my statement or not.'  
  
'Think what you will,' Valia said airily, changing her tactics. She resumed her sewing with vigor and the two friends remained silent until the last stitch was put in. Valia held up the garment and examined it critically. It had been several centuries since she had sewed anything at all. For all her years out of practice, Valia was fairly satisfied with her work. An elf would never be able to tell a tear had been in the fabric until they studied it closely, which few were likely to do besides Legolas himself. 'I am going to return this to its owner; would you like to accompany me?'  
  
'Only if you promise me a chance to see Isondil.' Silia smiled at her friend when she rolled her eyes toward the sky.  
  
'I think that elf has some sort of special powers that let him know when you are within a short distance of him. He always appears out of nowhere when you are in the same area as he is. If he does not come and see you while we are at the palace it will not be my fault, but his.'  
  
'Let us be off then,' Silia said, springing to her feet. 'But first we must dress you in something better.'  
  
'What is wrong with what I am wearing? There is always something wrong with what I am wearing,' sighed Valia. She looked down at her simple cotton gown, the color of a robin's breast and fingered the soft folds of the skirt.  
  
'Nothing is wrong with it,' Silia assured. She grabbed Valia's hands and pulled her off the bed, twirling her around.  
  
'What has gotten into you?' exclaimed Valia when Silia had stopped her wild spinning. 'You are acting like an elfling instead of a mature maiden soon to be married.'  
  
Silia's eyes widened and she blushed the same vibrant color as Valia's dress. Ducking her head, she walked over to Valia's armoire and tried to cover her embarrassment with soft protests. 'Married you say? I am not soon to be married.' She punctuated her words by throwing open the wooden doors and eagerly dug into the collection of dresses, sifting her way to the back.  
  
'If you can make assumptions about me, then I am allowed to do the same for you. If Isondil does not ask you to become his betrothed before he and Legolas leave, I shall be very surprised. It is already mid fall. They must return to King Thranduil before the planting season in the spring or all the information Legolas collected will be of naught.' Valia flopped onto her bed and relaxed into the silky fabric, looking up at the mural of Telperion and Laurelin painted on her ceiling. 'He will ask you before he leaves. I am sure of it.'  
  
'Do you think so?' Silia asked hesitantly, emerging from the armoire with a dress in her hands.  
  
'Yes. But you must promise me something Silia.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I want to be at the wedding.'  
  
As if Valia had to ask. She would be invited to the wedding as surely as the event being discussed would happen. 'I will invite you, but only if you do something for me,' Silia said.  
  
'What?!' gasped Valia, raising her head off her bed so she could see her friend. She found a wide grin on her face and a familiar gleam in her eye. Valia groaned and let her head fall back to the bed. 'You know how much I detest wearing those. If Iluvatar wanted me to be a peacock he would have made me one.'  
  
'You exaggerate Valia. This is not a gaudy dress. It is what most maidens of your station would wear when they wished to be comfortable for the day.'  
  
'You cannot call that comfortable,' spat Valia, pointing at the dress in Silia's hands. It was a rich purple and the taffeta fabric was tailored in graceful curves to accentuate Valia's figure. 'I do not mind wearing dresses Silia, what elven maiden would object? But that? Do not make me where that!'  
  
'Yes, you must. The color suits your complexion perfectly and it has been far too long since you last wore anything that enhanced your form. Do not give me that look Valia; I will have no protests today. Come, I will help you get ready. Take the clasp out of your hair,' commanded Silia.  
  
Before Valia could either protest or obey her friend's instructions, Silia descended upon her, pulling her up off the bed and forcing her into the dress she had picked out. After making sure all the folds were in their proper place and being satisfied that no unwanted wrinkles showed, Silia turned her attention to Valia's hair. She pulled the characteristic clasp out and quickly ran a brush through her honey-blond locks, twining only two small braids together to complete the style.  
  
'There, you are perfect!' Silia beamed, stepping back to admire her work.  
  
'I do not see the point in dressing me up. We are only going to the palace and there is no special occasion for such a fancy dress.'  
  
'Valia!' Silia said sharply. 'I do not want to hear anymore of your protests. That dress is what normal she-elves wear everyday. Now let us go.' Silia latched onto Valia's arm and dragged her out of the room, not stopping as her friends remonstrations echoed down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas was doing an admirable job of forgetting about Valia. He had just sat down to eat and was having a pleasant chat with Celebrian about a new horse Elrond was going to buy for her. All thoughts of Valia were pushed aside easily until she materialized before their table in the company of Silia.  
  
'Valia, what are you doing here?' Elrond asked pleasantly, rising from his seat to greet the ladies. 'You will join us will you not? I assume that neither of you have had dinner yet.'  
  
'No, we have not. I came to return Legolas' cloak to him but we would be delighted to stay for dinner.'  
  
'Are you sure you have nowhere else to be?' Elrond scanned Valia's clothing and hair and looked at the maiden questioningly.  
  
'She has no prior engagement, my lord,' Silia answered for her. 'I pleaded with her to wear something a bit more flattering tonight and she agreed to let me dress her.'  
  
'She blackmailed me,' countered Valia seriously, making all the elves at the table smile. No doubt that was the only way Valia would have agreed to the torture of wearing a dress that complimented her.  
  
'Well, we owe you our thanks than Silia. She looks lovely.' Celebrian stood and walked around the table to take Valia's arm. 'Come sit down my dear.' Silia walked to stand beside Isondil who was placed to the left of Elrond and Legolas moved down one position so Valia could sit between Celebrian and him who were seated to Elrond's right.  
  
'Your cloak, my lord.' Valia curtsied to Legolas and held out his clothing for him to take. He smiled and took it from her before draping it over the chair beside his.  
  
'How did you come into the possession of Legolas' cloak?' Celebrian asked, sitting down so that everyone else could be seated as well.  
  
'There was a tear in it and I asked Valia to mend it for me,' Legolas answered for her.  
  
'It appears Silia is not the only one who enjoys telling falsehoods. He held me at the point of his sword and demanded that I repair it for him,' corrected Valia.  
  
'You did not have to accept,' Legolas countered.  
  
'I thought it better than being bereft of my head and sent to the Halls of Mandos.'  
  
'I would not have killed you Valia.'  
  
'Somehow I do not believe you, especially when I tried to protest and you increased the pressure on my neck!'  
  
'I would not have hurt you,' Legolas said, becoming slightly agitated that she appeared to not trust him.  
  
Valia glowered at him. 'No? You do that to every maiden you come across than? Knock her onto the ground, claim her to belong to you, and then force her to mend your clothing at the threat of dismemberment?'  
  
'Ah, young love,' Elrond observed with an amused smile, twining his fingers with Celebrian's.  
  
'We are not in love!' Legolas and Valia cried in unison. Elrond's remark ended their debate and the two elves both looked down at the table with distressed faces. Celebrian squeezed her husband's hand and turned her twinkling eyes to his, a silent message passing between the married couple.  
  
'It seems you have been persuaded quite often over the past few months to dress outside of your usual fashion, Valia.' Elrond brought up a new topic of conversation and took a sip of his wine as he observed her over the rim of his goblet. 'Are you planning on making it a daily habit?'  
  
'I am not going to tell you something like that. A maiden has to keep some semblance of mystery about her.' Valia thanked the servant who placed a bowl of soup in front of her and looked up with a teasing smile adorning her lips. The sudden change in her temperament did not daunt Elrond or Celebrian at all. They had become accustomed to Valia's volatile mood swings when she became angered and had quickly learned how to best distract her from her dark thoughts.  
  
'How is your family Valia? Gléwiel must be ready for the baby to be born by now,' said Celebrian.  
  
'I think Tandir is growing more impatient than she is.'  
  
'That does not surprise me. I can remember when we were expecting the twins Elrond was near wild with impatience. He kept pacing up and down the halls so much I thought he would wear a hole in the wooden floors.' Celebrian laughed as a tinge of pink colored her husband's smooth cheeks.  
  
'He will not have to wait much longer. The elfling is expected in four more months, at the beginning of spring.'  
  
'And you will enjoy being an aunt?'  
  
'Very much,' Valia said enthusiastically. 'I have always loved elflings. It will be nice to have one in our house. It has been many years since Earuviel was young.'  
  
'I can imagine you will make a wonderful mother when you are married,' Isondil commented. 'Your children will have a sweet disposition tempered with your carefree independence.'  
  
Elrond's spoon fell from his hand and clattered onto his plate. 'Excuse me,' he murmured, starring into the bowl of soup intently. Isondil glanced from him to Celebrian who had paled several shades whiter and cleared her throat. 'Did I say something wrong?' Isondil asked in confusion, looking at Valia and then to Silia. Silia reached over and drew his hand into her own lap, folding it between her hands in comfort.  
  
'No, you said nothing wrong,' Valia assured him. However, her voice sounded oddly strained. 'Thank you for dinner Elrond, Celebrian, but I need to go home now or my family will wonder what has happened to me.'  
  
Elrond looked up at Valia and Legolas saw a flicker of something pass in his eyes. 'Thank you for having dinner with us, aier. I will see you tomorrow.'  
  
Valia nodded and made a swift exit, her movements belying the fact that she was not affected by what Isondil said. Only a few moments passed before Legolas also stood and excused himself. Without waiting for a response he strode away from the table and ran after Valia once he was in the hall.  
  
'Valia, wait,' he called to her back, but she did not stop or slow her pace.  
  
'What is wrong?' asked Legolas, grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around when he was able to catch up with her.  
  
'Nothing,' Valia said. She pulled out of his grasp and moved down the hall again without a look back.  
  
Legolas sprinted after her with determination and stopped her again, making sure to hold her securely. 'Do not run away from me mellonamin! Tell me what it is that troubles you so. You are hurt; I can see it in your eyes.'  
  
'Nothing is wrong with me,' protested Valia, struggling without success to break free of Legolas' hold. 'Let go of me!'  
  
'No.' Legolas narrowed his eyes and examined Valia's face with care. 'What is wrong?' he repeated, brushing a few tendrils of loose hair from her face. Valia stopped her struggling and made no resistance when he cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her face up. 'Stop running away all the time Valia. Tell me what you are trying to hide from. Surely you do not need to hide from me.' His voice was gentle and Valia felt her mouth open to tell him everything. His green eyes were compelling her to pour out her problems, her past to him, and her body was responding of its own volition.  
  
Fortunately, Valia's mind finally started to work and she snapped her mouth shut before she said anything foolish. 'I am fine Legolas. You do not need to worry about me.' She reached up and stroked his cheek with a smile. 'Do not worry about me mellon. I am fine,' she promised, trying to make the concern in his eyes dissipate. Rising on her toes she placed a kiss on his warm cheek.  
  
'Walk you home?' he asked, still not convinced that what happened at the table was nothing, but deciding it was best to let it pass for now.  
  
'I would be delighted, ernil.' Valia took his proffered arm and made a mock obeisance.  
  
'You look lovely today Valia,' Legolas said as they walked. 'I like your hair down. It reminds me of a waterfall.' He took a strand and wove it through his fingers.  
  
'A dirty waterfall,' Valia said wryly, pausing her steps to extricate her hair from his hand.  
  
'No, a waterfall of gold,' replied Legolas, tilting his head and claiming another lock of hair as his own.  
  
'Legolas...'  
  
'No.' he said, placing a slender finger on her lips to silence her. 'I am not trying to woo you Valia. I simply meant it as a compliment from one friend to another. Accept it for what it is and do not fling it back in my face.'  
  
Valia nodded her head. 'Thank you,' she said quietly.  
  
'You are welcome.' Legolas smiled and brushed her hair behind her shoulder. He resumed their stroll towards Valia's home, a happy smile on his face as he listened to Valia talk about whatever her heart desired.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Manwë - Lord of the Valar  
  
* Taniquetil- the highest mountain in Arda, home of Manwë  
  
*Melkor- First Dark Lord of Middle-earth  
  
*Telperion and Laurelin- The two trees of the Valinor. Gave light to all the Valinor before they were destroyed.  
  
*Eru/Iluvatar- The One, God of Middle-earth  
  
*aier- small one/ short one; in this case small one (an endearment)  
  
*mellonamin- My friend (informal)  
  
*mellon- friend  
  
*ernil- prince  
  
Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that after the long wait. Too bad fanfiction had to shut down. Please leave your email address if you review so I can send you a thank you! 


	21. Dancing in the Moonlight

Disclaimer- Refer to chapter one.  
  
Thank you all my reviewers. You are all wonderful!  
  
A/N- My dearest readers and reviewers~  
  
Things will be slowing down a bit as school is catching up with me. I am approaching midterm time now, and test and projects are looming on the horizon. Please bear with me over the next few weeks if my updates seem to not be as frequent as normal or as long as usual.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dancing in the Moonlight  
  
Narawen situated the basket on her arm into a more comfortable position and continued to stroll down the narrow lane. If the colorful booths lining both sides of the walkway did not hem the lady in enough, the teeming crowd of elves milling all around her most certainly did, but that was to be expected. She had not come to the market place with illusions of a pleasant amble under the stars. The market was like this every week, though the number of elves present was larger than what was usually normal. Narawen blamed it on the date; the first day of winter for elves in the Valinor. Merchants always came out with a copious mixture of all their best goods at the turning of each season.  
  
'Stay close to me Valia,' Narawen instructed her daughter, pulling on the sleeve of her dress to maneuver her closer to her side. It was far too easy to get separated from shopping partners on market day. Staying close would have been a difficult task in the day, but trying to do so at night with the moon and stars in the sky and torches on the ground as the only light made it a chore unto itself. Half the time, elves would plan on meeting their family back at their houses since it was near impossible to stay together while shopping.  
  
'Do you have everything you need mother?' asked Valia.  
  
'I think so my dear. Are you done?'  
  
Valia sent a bleak look down at her empty basket before shaking her head. 'I wanted to find a new clasp for my hair,' she said, looking into the mass of elven bodies and then back at her mother. 'You look weary. I can manage on my own. Go home without me.' Valia leaned over and kissed her mother's cheek.  
  
'Are you sure, dearest?' Narawen swept a loose strand of hair away from Valia's face and cupped a hand under her chin. 'I will stay if you want me to.'  
  
'No, go home and rest.' Reaching up, Valia gently squeezed her mother's arm in reassurance. 'I shall be fine. Namarie.'  
  
'Goodbye my dear. Do not spend too much time out here,' she admonished before turning and fading into the bustling crowd.  
  
Valia stood still for a few minutes and let all the activity fade away from her as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. A cacophony of scents assaulted her; rich herbs, sweet perfume, and heady incense all swirling together amidst the cool night air. Sounds became distinct. The lilts of different elven dialects saturated the atmosphere, harmonizing with scattered strands of music and the subtle rustling of clothing.  
  
Opening her eyes again, Valia let the flow of elves direct her path. She was content to drift with the current, her eyes roving the many booths was careless abandon. Eärendil had sailed over half the evening sky when she was jolted from her tranquil reverie.  
  
'Excuse me,' Valia apologized to the elf she had smacked into. 'I was not watching where I was going. My humblest apologies my lord.' The elf ignored her pious words of contrition and walked away, leaving Valia to glance around her surroundings to gain some sense of orientation. She was delighted to see that a large booth of lady's accessories was situated a few steps away from her present location and made a hasty trail over to it.  
  
The booth did not have the kind of clasps she wanted for her hair though. The vendor obviously dealt with affluent patrons for there was not a hairpiece on his display table that did not boast some jewel or precious metal. Most of the accessories were too gaudy for Valia to waste a second glance on, but a tiny flash of green in the sea of gems caught her eye and she turned to examine the origin of the light. It was a small hairpin, not in the least what she was looking for, but she could not help admiring the simple beauty and elegance of the jewelry.  
  
'You like it?' a familiar voice asked softly, suddenly manifesting from behind her. The owner of the voice stood so close to her that his loose hair brushed against Valia's neck. She reached up to vigorously rub the tingling sensation out of her sensitive skin that the contact created as she swiveled to face him.  
  
'It is pretty,' she observed. Her cautious words sounded ridiculous to even herself and she allowed herself the luxury of a snort at her own expense. The hairpin was gorgeous. An emerald gem was encircled with white diamonds and silver swirls fashioned in graceful arcs looped around the jewels to curve into the fastenings for the pin.  
  
'Only pretty? I had thought it was amazing on first glance, but I see your point,' Legolas nodded gravely. 'I know how to remedy the problem.' He indicated to the vendor to come over and the elf was more than willing to oblige him since Legolas' clothing and circlet revealed him to be of royal blood. Every shrewd business owner knew royalty meant money.  
  
'Can I help you with something my lord?'  
  
'Yes, I would like to see that if I may.' He gestured to the hairpin placed securely inside a glass box.  
  
'Ah, you have excellent taste,' he complimented, taking a key out from a hidden pocket and unlocking the glass door. 'Would you like anything else my lord?' The elf cradled the hairpin in his hand, gently transferring it into the prince's when he declined further help. Stepping back a pace for the sake of discretion, the vendor watched Legolas examine the piece critically.  
  
'What do you think Valia?' he asked, holding out the pin for her to scan.  
  
'I think it is just as pretty as it was before,' she declared neutrally, turning her attention back to the table in an attempt to appear uninterested in the jeweled hairpiece.  
  
Legolas glanced down at the pin in his hand, twirling it between his lean fingers. He looked up at Valia then back down again indecisively; trying to grasp at his courage that had decided that right then was the perfect time to desert him. Taking a gulp of air, he calmed his suddenly riotous emotions and moved closer to Valia, nestling the hairpin into her mass of golden tresses with infinite care. Her sudden stilling did not go unnoticed by him, but he chose to ignore it and toyed with the pin before dropping his hand to his side. 'It is no longer pretty anymore. Now it is lovely,' he whispered, admiring the contrast between the dark green emerald and her shiny hair. The torchlight played with the stone, making it burst into a rainbow of light whenever Valia moved her head.  
  
Seeing the perfect moment to make a sale, the owner stepped forward again and made his presence known. 'The pin looks as if it were made for your hair, my lady. I do not think Lady Celebrian herself could do it any more justice.' Legolas bobbed his head up and down in agreement and the shimmering movement of his hair drew the vendor's attention his way. 'Surely you will not deprive your bewitching lady of such a becoming treasure?'  
  
'I am afraid you are mistaken good sir,' Legolas said, watching as the glow on the merchant's face diminished. 'She is not my lady.'  
  
'Not your lady...?' The elf's face took on its cheery hue again and he laughed. 'Well if you have no claim on her perhaps I shall take her back with the jewel,' he jested. Valia felt her face grow warm and pressed the back of her hand to her cheeks, attempting to cool the sudden heat.  
  
'I fear I cannot let you do that.' Legolas slid an arm around Valia's slender waist and drew her to his side in mock protection. He touched the hairpin again before turning back to the vendor. 'You are a clever elf,' laughed Legolas. 'You force me to purchase the pin to save the lady. What is your price?' he asked gallantly.  
  
'Legolas,' Valia protested with a tug on his tunic but trailed off when she was ignored by both elves.  
  
'You can have it for ten gold coins,' the elf proclaimed.  
  
'Ten gold coins! You could buy an entire wardrobe for a maiden with that much money. Legolas!' But again, her protests appeared to fall on unhearing ears.  
  
'Five,' Legolas offered.  
  
'Nine.'  
  
'Six.'  
  
'Eight.'  
  
'Seven, and that is the most you can hope to get out of me for it.'  
  
'Agreed, if you will oblige me by humoring my eccentricities and kissing your fair companion. It is a fine night out and seeing a lover's kiss under the starlight would bring joy to my heart.'  
  
'Excuse me?' bellowed Valia, losing all ladylike decorum in her address. She had been coerced into kissing Legolas once and she was not about to let history repeat itself, especially when he had called it a lover's kiss. Besides, the request was far too random to not have a deeper meaning than the reason the vendor gave. Valia's notion was confirmed when she saw the amused glimmer in the elf's eyes and her mouth dropped open when Legolas spoke.  
  
'Done,' declared Legolas with a smug smile and resolute demeanor. He opened a small bag of cloth attached to his belt and dropped five gold coins into the outstretched hand of the jeweler. Tying the opening of the pouch once more, Legolas turned to Valia and his head tilted to the side in his characteristic fashion. Despite her growing ire, Valia could not stop the amused smile from appearing on her lips. She could see the flash of uncertainty in his eyes as he considered her as if she were a wild creature who would suddenly attack though unprovoked. The emotion disappeared as quickly as it had emerged, covered by Legolas' elven façade of detachment.  
  
As he drew her to him she vaguely wondered if she liked the fact that he could look down at her while she was in his arms without showing the slightest hint of feelings. However the thought flew from her mind as Legolas studied her face, brushing his knuckles along her high cheekbone. He raised a brow when she made no move to pull away; she herself was surprised at her complacency, and dropped his head to hers in a chaste kiss devoid of any passion or feeling. The only thing that permeated the contact was his overwhelming warmth. It seemed to penetrate Valia's very being, pouring strength and peace into her soul that she did not know was missing. The feeling terrified her, or rather the fact that she liked how it felt and could not find the determination to pull away.  
  
Legolas was the first to break away and his warmth went with him, shocking Valia into reality. What had she just done? She was horrified at her actions, or lack of action in extricating herself from his embrace, and her frustration made her bite down hard on the inside of her cheek and clench her fists. Hopefully Legolas would not interpret her willingness for mistaken feelings of love. She silently cursed herself, warning against sending such impressions his way. Her only solace was the thought that he had promised not to develop a lover's affection for her. The honor he possessed would not allow him to break his pledge to her. A consoling idea for Valia's appalled feelings towards herself.  
  
Legolas saw her sculpted brows furrow together as she flushed a shade of red he could only attribute to anger at him. He had been rash. He should not have kissed her without asking first, should never have agreed to the kiss as part of the bargain in the first place. But it was too late now, and Legolas feared that he had several days of misery ahead of him before he would be back in Valia's good graces. He did not regret the kiss however. It had been quite...warm.  
  
Taking her arm, Legolas inclined his head to the grinning vendor in acknowledgment and whisked Valia into the crowd on his arm. They walked side by side in silence. Legolas was aware of the tense muscles in Valia's arm and could almost feel the palpable fury emanating from her body.  
  
'You are angry with me,' he observed aloud, not looking directly at her. Instead he settled his eyes on an unfixed point in the distance and waited for her to answer.  
  
'No,' she said at last.  
  
'Do not lie to me Valia. You only mock our friendship by doing such.'  
  
Now that was a thought to consider. She had found Legolas to be a trustworthy companion over their several months' acquaintance and had come to the conclusion that she could tell him almost anything without having to worry about the consequences. Why would he think she was lying to him?  
  
'I am not mad at you,' she clarified. 'I am angry with myself.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
Valia struggled with the urge to give him a superficial answer that would sate his probing curiosity. 'I fear I give you the wrong impression,' she said, deciding to be honest, no matter how hard it was for her to admit such a thing.  
  
Legolas paused, his sudden halt forcing Valia to stop beside him. She looked up at his face to see concern etched on his fair features. 'You have never given me the wrong impression,' he told her with utmost sincerity and conviction. 'Why do you doubt yourself so often? You are a wonderful elven maiden with beautiful blue eyes and golden hair. You have more sense than many of your peers and can carry on a sensible conversation. Why do you refuse to see anything good about yourself?'  
  
'I do not doubt myself.' Valia licked her suddenly dry lips and was relieved when Legolas made no further comment and continued walking again.  
  
Reaching up, Valia ran her long fingers over the valuable jewels in her hair. Besides the circlet and necklace she had worn as the Lady of the Stars, the hairpin was the most expensive adornment that had graced her body since coming to the Valinor. She slid her fingers along the scrolling silver before reluctantly slipping the pin out of her hair and examining it. The flash of the emerald as it reflected the starlight looked strangely familiar to her, but she could not place the resemblance with anything else and shrugged the thought away.  
  
She would not mind having the hairpin, but that was quite impossible since Legolas now owned it. Silently she held out the jewelry in front of him to take. The sooner it was out of her hands the better.  
  
'You do not think I bought that to wear in my hair,' he said with a wave of dismissal.  
  
'I should hope not,' Valia said with a laugh, still holding the hairpiece out to him.  
  
'I have no need for a lady's hairpin,' said Legolas. 'I am sure you could find a better use for it than I. It would only sit in some drawer in my room, never to see the light of the sun.'  
  
'I am sorry to hear that, Legolas. Perhaps you should not have bought it than. That was a handsome sum of money to spend on a trinket you will never use.' Valia continued to offer the pin to him and began to grow vexed when he was unrelenting in refusing the object. 'My hand is tired. Will you please take your pin?' she asked bluntly. To her relief he granted her wish, taking his purchase from her without any argument. Valia smiled smugly at her small triumph of ridding herself of the pin. She was not stupid enough to be oblivious to what Legolas was trying to do.  
  
However Legolas was not oblivious either. No sooner was the pin in his hand than he placed it back in Valia's hair to her absolute consternation. He ignored her discomfort and smiled a beautiful smile that always got him what he wanted. 'A gift for you,' he explained.  
  
'I cannot accept such a gift!' cried Valia. 'It is too generous. Elves would talk.'  
  
'Since when do you care what others say about you? If anyone asks, tell them it was my gift of appreciation for all your help in my research endeavors.'  
  
'I still cannot accept it. It is too much.' Valia shook her head and reached up to take the pin out of her hair. Legolas caught her hand before she could complete her task and pulled it away from the jewels.  
  
'Do not make me order you to keep it. It would ruin the gift and dampen my joy in giving it to you. Keep it as my thank you for befriending me against your will and as a reminder of me when I return to my father's kingdom.'  
  
'Very well,' said Valia and she straightened her back to appear as unaffected as possible by the amazing gift. 'Thank you.'  
  
'You are most welcome, Valia.' Legolas strode forward with a sudden air of purpose and led Valia in and out of the bustling crowd of elves.  
  
'Where are we going?' she asked.  
  
'To find Isondil, Silia, and Elrohir. I left them just outside of the market area in the woods. Elrohir wanted to become acquainted with the new harp he bought and Isondil and Silia wished to hear him play while I looked around the booths some more.'  
  
It did not take very long to find his companions. The music from Elrohir's harp and his soft singing made it easy for Legolas and Valia to make their way through the trees whose leaves had turned silver in the moonlight and locate the tiny group. They stayed on the edge of the small clearing, hidden under the shade of the trees as they watched their friends from a distance. Elrohir sat on the trunk of a large willow tree, bent sideways by a storm in its younger days. Standing together on the soft grass, Isondil and Silia held each other close, dancing to Elrohir's music.  
  
Everyone looked up when Legolas and Valia emerged from the shadows, but they did not stop what they were doing, only nodded their heads in acknowledgement of their presence before turning back to their former activities. Legolas took Valia's basket from her, placing it on the ground, and then led her near Isondil and Silia and into a position to dance without asking.  
  
'What are you doing?' Valia whispered as they began to sway to the music.  
  
'Dancing,' Legolas returned. 'I thought it was fairly obvious,' he added with a mischievous grin.  
  
'Why?' she asked.  
  
'Because you are one of the only elven maidens it is safe to do so with without me having to worry about you getting any wrong impressions. I love to dance and rarely get the chance to at home. You would not deny me an innocent dance under the moonlight would you?' He knew his eyes held some kind of power over her and he purposefully caught her gaze with his own, raising an eyebrow in question.  
  
'That is not fair,' whined Valia, but she sighed and resigned herself to letting him twirl her to the relaxing music. It was actually quite intoxicating dancing in the moonlight, underneath the dazzling blaze of stars but that was only natural for the elven race who had always been entranced by the stars of Varda. Dancing under them was like the sweetest elven wine and Valia felt an inner battle beginning to brew, either to stop herself than before it was too late or let the call of the starlight and feel of Legolas' arms around her lull her into oblivion.  
  
She was not given the choice of deciding however, for which she was grateful.  
  
A squeal that could only be attributed to a giddy elven maiden broke the tranquil night air. Valia and Legolas turned to see Silia leap into Isondil's arms, clinging to him while she pressed a rapid trail of kisses across his face. The smile of bliss that covered Isondil's face seemed to brighten his entire being, creating an aura of pale light around the couple. Isondil caught Silia's wandering lips with his own and pulled her close against him.  
  
Clearing her throat, Valia turned away slightly and looked into the trees with feigned concentration. Such expressive displays of public affection were not sights Valia was used to seeing.  
  
'Valia!' Silia abruptly broke loose from Isondil and ran to her friend, pulling her into a tight embrace. Isondil smiled and turned to Legolas. All the two friends needed was to share a look with each other before Legolas knew what had happened.  
  
'Congratulations,' he mouthed to Isondil, who bobbed his head merrily before turning back to the maidens.  
  
'What has gotten into you?' Valia asked when Silia released her and she was able to breathe again.  
  
Silia held up her hand to reveal a silver band around her index finger. 'I am betrothed,' she said with a grin of pure happiness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please leave an email address with your review so that I can send you a thank you : ) 


	22. To Not Tell the Truth

Disclaimer-Refer to Chapter One  
  
Thank you everyone who has reviewed. You are the best!  
  
A/N- WARNING. I don't really think this is needed; as I would rate this chapter PG-13, but just so I don't get in trouble I will say that this chapter borders on R for the third scene due to the suggestive content. If you are too young, please do not read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Not Tell the Truth  
  
Ryland and Narawen rose when the Lord and Lady were escorted into the room.  
  
'Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian. It is an honor to have you in our home,' Ryland greeted, mirroring his wife's low obeisance with a formal bow. Elrond and Celebrian gave a slight inclination of their heads in acknowledgement before coming father into the room.  
  
'Please be seated.' Narawen gestured to the abundance of spaces for her dignified guests to relax in and the couple chose a delicate looking love seat to sit in, carved of a light wood and upholstered with cream cloth.  
  
'How is Gléwiel?' Celebrian asked when Ryland and Narwen resumed their former seats.  
  
'Large,' Narawen laughed. 'But happy.'  
  
'I can only imagine,' Celebrian smiled, joining in Narawen's amusement with a soft chuckle. A wistful looked crossed her features, much like the wispy clouds on a lovely summer day. 'When I was pregnant I can remember the aches I would get in my lower back. It seemed like I had to solicit the help of Elrond every ten minutes so he could message the aches away.'  
  
'Actually, I think Tandir is worse than Gléwiel. Yesterday he had her sit down so much that she begged us to distract him so she could escape into the garden for a little while.'  
  
'It is their first. If they have any others I am sure he will not be as protective.' Elrond shifted in his seat, tugging on the bottom of his tunic. Celebrian and he had shed their formal attire for simple clothes that allowed more freedom of movement. They did that every time they went to visit Lord Ryland and his family, happy to be rid of the confining fabric of their offices.  
  
'I hope your duties have not been keeping you terribly busy. It has been several weeks since your last visit,' Narawen said.  
  
Elrond smirked before tossing his head back and forth with amusement. 'Sometimes I dream that I was never given a realm to govern. When I first came to the Valinor I had visions of quiet years in a relaxing home with Celebrian at my side. But alas, such things do not appear to be my destiny!'  
  
'It is not as bad as he makes it sound,' said Celebrian. She took her husband's hand and twined her fingers through his, raising an eyebrow imperiously. 'If my memory serves me correctly, a certain elf lord I am familiar with was able to escape the duties of his office not many weeks back for a frolic on the waves with his family and guests.'  
  
'True, but that was only because Prince Legolas expressed a large interest in sailing.'  
  
'How is the prince?' Ryland asked, springing on the subject with swiftness only an elf could have. Everyone smiled in relief now that the real topic they all wished to discuss had been introduced.  
  
Fiwen passed by the sitting room and saw the four elves huddled together mischievously, tiny grins covering each of their faces. With a sigh, she walked past the room, uttering something unintelligible about the leaders of elven kingdoms being nothing more than tiny elflings in the bodies of grown elves.  
  
'He is doing quite well. Would you not agree Elrond?' Celebrian looked at her husband with a sly smile.  
  
'Indeed meleth-nin. I think he is especially enjoying the company he has been keeping in the library as of late.'  
  
'The library?' Ryland asked in feigned innocence. 'Perchance he has had the chance to talk with my daughter on occasion then?'  
  
'He cannot totally avoid her with all the time he spends there. What you say is probably true,' Elrond nodded, pretending to contemplate the idea as if it were utterly new to him. Narawen and Celebrian glanced at each other and laughed, sharing in the delight of their husbands' ridiculous behavior.  
  
The dusting cloth Fiwen was using fluttered to the ground as a sudden burst of elven laughter wafted down the hall, reminding her of gay parties and happy gatherings. She leaned down to pick up the fallen cloth, rolling her eyes at the childish behavior of the lords and ladies.  
  
'Enough of that, both of you,' Celebrian declared. She waited for their faces to return to some semblance of their usual dignified manner before continuing. 'Since the subject I am sure we all wish to discuss has been brought up, I suggest we drop this pretense of ignorance.'  
  
'Agreed,' Ryland said, settling back into his chair. 'What do you make of their relationship? For my part, I am inclined to think that Legolas is far too wise to spend the amount of time he has on Valia if he did not feel more for her than just friendship.'  
  
'Yes,' Celebrian nodded her head, sending her silver hair cascading over her shoulders. 'Though I do not think he knows what it is he truly feels. It is obvious to everyone except Legolas and Valia.'  
  
Ryland had never thought of that before. 'A strange observation; Valia and Legolas have always been known for their intelligence. It surprises me that they do not understand their own feelings.'  
  
'Love is confusing,' Elrond defended them. 'I think it is especially mystifying too those two. They have both been through circumstances I would not wish on any other and it has made them wary of love. I think they view it as something that would weaken them, not strengthen.'  
  
'But what of his gift to her?' Ryland asked. 'Is that not an obvious display of affection?'  
  
'Yes, the pin? We have seen it,' answered Elrond pensively, 'but only briefly.'  
  
'She says he gave it to her to show his thanks for her help in his research and as a kind of parting gift to remember him by when he leaves.' Narawen stood, restlessness sweeping through her at their talk of Valia's relationship. She wandered to the window so that she could think better, letting the familiar view of trees still the disquiet of her motherly heart.  
  
Celebrian followed her movements with her eyes, knowing what it was the lady thought, for she was thinking the same thing as well. 'The pin was an expensive thank you gift for mere friends.'  
  
'What are you implying?' Ryland asked, his eyes narrowing at her insinuations. He did not like the idea of another elf taking a fancy to his beloved daughter. No one would ever be worthy enough for her; no one would ever be able to care for her the way she deserved. Especially with a past like hers. She needed an elf of unbounded patience who would understand her situation and come along beside her with complete understanding. Was the Prince really capable of such tenderness?  
  
'I think we all know what she is implying,' said Elrond, bringing his wife's hand to his lips. 'It is obvious the prince is in love with her. It will only be a matter of time before he realizes his own feelings and makes some kind of declaration to her.'  
  
'What of her feelings?' Narawen questioned. She walked over to stand behind her husband and nervously played with the ends of his long hair, feeling the tense muscles in his back. Brushing his beautiful hair over his shoulder, she deftly began to message his neck, trying to calm the emotions she knew were raging inside of him. 'I do not think that she loves him the same way he loves her,' she observed quietly.  
  
'You could be right, Narawen. Legolas told me that when they agreed to become friends she made him promise not to fall in love with her,' Elrond said.  
  
'She did what?' asked Ryland incredulously. An amused light leapt into Narawen's eyes as her husband suddenly leaned forward in shock.  
  
Celebrian laughed softly. The tone was not a mocking one, but filled with understanding, and Ryland felt his muscles relax a little at the sound. 'It is only something Valia would think to do, though she has her reasons.' Celebrian's words sobered the company into complete silence. Everyone in the room knew what she was referring to without having to think twice. In her worry, Narawen began to trace a delicate pattern onto Ryland's neck with her thin fingers.  
  
'Legolas loves Valia.' Elrond said it with such a decided air of finality that everyone else in the room felt that they could do nothing but agree.  
  
'What should we do than? Does his love grant him the right to know Valia's past?'  
  
'For my part, I do not think Valia would appreciate our meddling in her affairs, no matter how well meant.' Celebrian looked each of her companions in the eye and then rested them on her husband's hand wrapped around her own. 'We have no right to acquaint Legolas with what happened to her. If Valia wants him to know, she should be the one to initiate the telling.'  
  
'Wise words, melamin,' agreed Elrond.  
  
'So we say nothing to him?' Ryland asked.  
  
'It is for the best herven.' Narawen reached down and took his hands into hers, pressing a kiss against the back of each. 'She is her own being. We may be her parents, but we no longer have the right to dictate her life to her or interfere in her affairs.'  
  
Ryland sighed and gently began to message the soft flesh at his temples. The idea of keeping such a vital part of Valia's past from an elf, an elven prince at that, who was falling in love with his daughter did not bode well with him. But they were right; it was not his decision to make for Valia. If she wanted Legolas to know about her past, she would have to be the one to tell him. 'So be it. We shall not tell the Prince the truth.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Down the hall, Valia sat in her room, unaware of the conversation going on about her. She sighed and looked at herself critically in the mirror. Reaching out, she traced the outline of her face on the cool glass with her fingertips, narrowing her eyes as she inspected herself. She saw nothing special there; skin that was too white from staying in the library to be considered pretty looking, straight hair that could only be described to be "dirty" blond in color, and a nose that was too long for her face. She was too skinny in some areas; not skinny enough in others. Her hair frizzed despite the straightness. The tips of her ears were too rounded. The list went on, growing longer with every new body part Valia's eyes fell on.  
  
Why could she not be like Earuviel? Her sister was the model of perfection. Sometimes Valia would joke when people asked her if it bothered her that her sister was such a beauty. She would say that her sister had inherited all of her father and mother's beauty while she was stuck with their intelligence. They would laugh at her comment and she obliged them by joining in, but no one knew that she had taken their observations to heart. She knew what they were really asking when they said such things: Does it bother you that your sister is ten times as pretty as you are; that every maiden is prettier than you are? Do you care that all you will ever be known as is Valia, the studious maiden who elves never waste a second glance on?  
  
And Valia had slowly begun to believe what they said until she did not question their veiled insinuations anymore, merely accepted them as truth, a truth that she could not change no matter how hard she tried. Even Silia was gorgeous compared to her.  
  
Valia suddenly snapped her eyes closed and shook her head vigorously, sending her ponytail into a trembling dance along her back. A harsh laugh escaped her lips, twisted into an ironical smile as a tear escaped from underneath her eyelids. She hastily brushed it away and looked down at the top of her vanity. Why was she letting such things bother her now? Had she not resigned herself to her fate long ago? Her hand dropped to the box resting on her vanity and she played with the lid, flinging it aside on a whim as her morose mood infected her with carelessness.  
  
Delicate rays of light burst from the box when the morning sunbeams were allowed admittance into its dark recesses to play with the jeweled hairpin that lay inside. The pin had not left its box since the night Legolas had given it to Valia over a month ago. She remembered examining the pin the day after Silia had announced her engagement to Isondil and suddenly realizing what was so familiar about the glint of the green jewel. The ornate emerald reminded her of Legolas' eyes, gems of hard brilliance that could quickly melt into sparkling pools of water.  
  
From that moment on she decided that she would never wear the hairpin again. The thought of putting on something that would remind her of Legolas every time she looked at it made her feel unsettled. She did not want him invading her thoughts, did not want him to have any control over her whatsoever. So she had asked Earuviel for an old jewelry box and sealed the hairpin away from view, securing the lid over the disconcerting gift without further thought.  
  
Until Legolas asked about it that is. He wanted to know why she never wore it and she had made up an excuse about it not being suitable for her to wear such a wonderful and expensive hairpin all the time. The hurt that he quickly hid behind a mask of indifference had caused Valia to feel a guilty pang in her heart but she shoved the emotion down and told herself she needed to be strong. She would not let him influence her so easily.  
  
Valia let her fingers run over the cold jewels, caressing their hard surface before she plucked the pin out of the box. Resting her elbow on the table, she held the pin up for scrutiny and imprudently twirled it between her fingers. She almost dropped it when bells signaling the hour rang through the air, their silver vibrancy making the air around her hum with a life of its own.  
  
It was time for her to go to work. Impulsively, she slipped the pin into her hair and rose, not stopping to look at her reflection in the mirror. It would only disgust her and she wanted to rid herself of the gloomy thoughts that shrouded her in a suffocating darkness before she reached the sanctuary of Elrond's library.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas' eyes came into focus and he groaned as he threw the covers over his head to escape from the white beams of sunlight that pierced his eyes like arrows. The thin sheets did nothing to keep out the radiance though, and it did not occur to him to wonder why the sun was so bright that morn. Rolling over, he tried to flee the obnoxious rays by putting them to his back, but his progress was hindered by an unexpected lump in his escape path. Surprise coursed through his body and he momentarily tensed as his warrior instinct overcame him. He tentatively reached out a hand, coming into contact with warm fabric covering skin. The soft material felt comforting under his touch and without consideration, he began to blaze a trail along the unknown body.  
  
Legolas decided that it was definitely an arm he was feeling and when his hand came to the bottom of the sleeve and made contact with soft skin, his fingertips began to tingle in a sensation that was pleasant and his breathing started to grow fast as if it had a will of its own. The laughter of a lady broke the profound silence, startling Legolas' heart into a furious beating that was not altogether due to the astonishment of the noise. He knew the owner of that voice.  
  
Becoming intensely aware of his lack of proper clothing, Legolas debated between pulling down the covers or remaining huddled beneath the protective sheets. His curiosity got the better of him when the lady's hand slipped into his own, enveloping his entire being with calming warmth. He could feel the bright sun heating the bare skin of his back as the sheets fell to his waist. 'Valia?' he asked hesitantly. He looked like a bewildered elfling and Valia laughed again, throwing her blonde head back in amusement.  
  
'Quel amrun Legolas.' She leaned over and placed a kiss on his brow. Her silky lips combined with the sweet smell of her skin, as intoxicating as the scent of a field in spring, made an uncontrollable shiver course through Legolas.  
  
'What are you doing here?' he whispered, his luminous eyes widened at Valia's unexpected presence in his bed.  
  
'Is this not what you want, what you have desired?' Valia pushed Legolas onto his back with tender care and laid a hand over his pounding heart. 'I see the longing in your eyes Legolas.'  
  
'I do not know what you speak of,' Legolas gasped out. His entire body was revolting against him, throwing him into a storm of emotions, violent as the strongest hurricane. He did not know what was happening to him. Valia had never had this effect on him before.  
  
She leaned down, teasing Legolas with her nearness. 'Perhaps I should leave then?' she breathed into his ear, her words searing his sensitive ear. Perched over him for a few moments, she waited until Legolas inhaled shakily and began to move away with a bright smile in her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
'No,' Legolas said with a sharp cry, the loss of Valia's warmth stirring him into action. He enfolded his arms around her shoulders, maneuvering her onto the bed so he was the one who was now on top. She felt incredibly delicate in his arms and Legolas had a momentary fear that he would crush her if he did not handle her carefully. She was like an exquisite flower, gracefully strong, yet marvelously fragile. He felt her hand in his hair, running through his golden locks, caressing his hairline, playing with the shimmering ends that swayed with the movement of his head.  
  
Looking down, Legolas let his eyes wander from Valia's face to the rest of her body. He noticed her clothes for the first time. There was nothing extraordinary about her dress; it was one of the many she wore to work every day; simple and undecorated, but the style seemed to become her extraordinarily well just than, revealing to Legolas the distinct curves of her gender.  
  
'I do not understand,' he said. He was not sure why she had come; why he was reacting to her presence so strongly.  
  
'You love me.' The simple statement was said with no affectation, only a simple smile of certainty as she cocked her gorgeous head to one side and raised up to place a fervent kiss on his throat.  
  
'I love you?' Legolas could not help the way the phrase came out as a question; he was too perplexed to worry about offending.  
  
'Come Legolas,' Valia beckoned in a supple voice. Hands twined around the Prince's neck, pulling him down to her. Legolas did not object; merely let her pull him close till his forehead rested comfortably against her own.  
  
'But I thought I was not allowed to fall in love with you.'  
  
'Yet you have.' Her simple response baffled Legolas further, watching with wonder as she brushed her nose against his and cradled his face between her hands.  
  
'And it does not anger you?' He dared to brush a stray tendril of hair away from her cheek, his fingers lingering on her mellifluous skin.  
  
'I have no control over your emotions Legolas.' She looked up at him a serene expression he had never seen on her face before and her whole being lighted with the peace in her soul. 'I only ask that you are gentle with me ernil.'  
  
Legolas stopped breathing when he heard her words and ran his tongue over his dry lips. The hot air coming from Valia's mouth tickled his skin, torturing him with the incredible sensation. His self control broke, proving to be too weak to withstand her plea and he lowered his lips over hers, hovering just above making contact as her hands drifted down to his exposed chest.  
  
The loud ring of a bell reverberated through the air, sending a wave of annoyance through Legolas as Valia shifted away from him. 'I must go.' Another bell burst through the air, driving a distance between the two elves as if the sound possessed a physical presence.  
  
'What?' Legolas asked incredulously. 'Where are you going?'  
  
'I must go. Remember, you must be gentle Legolas.' Valia pressed a hand to his cheek, grazing her lips over his jaw line. 'Do not forget.'  
  
Legolas' eyes grew large as Valia began to fade before his sight. He could see through her body, the white sheets underneath her visible to his emerald eyes. She was getting out of the bed a second later, Legolas had no recollection of how she had moved so fast, and he grasped at her fading image only to grab air. 'Valia!' he pleaded, lunging at her once more.  
  
A dull ache shot through Legolas' side and his eyes came into focus. The rich wood of his floor met him and he messaged his sore ribs from the fall out of his bed. He tried to stand up but found his sheets were wrapped around his legs. Kicking the hindering material aside, he rose up on his knees and placed a hand over his heart. It was still racing but the muted sunlight that filtered through his window curtains soothed the speed to a measured pounding, similar to the waves crashing against the shores of the Valinor.  
  
Legolas sighed, shaking his fair head to clear the fog that muddled his thinking. He reached a shaky hand to caress the spot Valia had lain to find a mocking coldness instead of the warmth he wished was there. 'A dream.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*meleth-nin- my love  
  
*melamin- my love/beloved  
  
*herven- husband  
  
*Quel amrun- Good morning  
  
*ernil- prince  
  
You know what to do. Please leave an email with your review so that I can send you a thank you : ) 


	23. An Unexpected Picnic

Disclaimer- Refer to Chapter One  
  
Over 300 reviews my wonderful readers! Thank you so much for all of your support. I know I say it all the time, but this story truly would not have developed the way it had or been nearly as good if it weren't for all your support.  
  
*A/N- *Phew* This is one long chapter. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An Unexpected Picnic  
  
Legolas quietly approached the elf maiden leaning over a book. Her palms were braced against the table top straddling the open pages. Honey blonde hair secured at the base of her neck spilled over her shoulder, the ends almost skimming the table top. He had found the lady who haunted his paths of sleep and to his chagrin, could not help the fact that his heart rate doubled at the very sight of her. But he attributed the reaction to the strangeness of seeing Valia after his dream just hours ago and not to any symptoms of love, because he was most certainly not in love. The thought almost made him smile sardonically, though he was quick to transform his lips into a beautiful curve as he approached the unsuspecting maiden.  
  
'And what, pray tell, has captured your attention so thoroughly this morning, my lady?' Legolas leaned over Valia's shoulder to peer down at the page, the scent of her skin and hair invading his senses. She smelled exactly like she did in his dream and it momentarily startled Legolas into confusion.  
  
'It is an ancient text recording the attack of Arvernien. Elrond discovered it a few days ago and thought I would be interesting in reading it.'  
  
Valia was ignorant of the struggle raging through Legolas, for which he was grateful, having no idea what he would do if she asked him about his curious behavior. Her words required some sort of response from him and he became aware of his mind fluttering about like a caged bird searching for some kind of adequate reply. 'Lord Elrond was but an elfling when the city was attacked, was he not?'  
  
'Yes,' said Valia, nodding her head and closing the book with gentle care.  
  
'Elros and he were captured by the sons of Feanor in the assault if I remember correctly.'  
  
'Yes, though it would behoove you to not mention those names in his presence.' She turned around to look at Legolas and noticed something in his hands. 'What is the basket for?'  
  
'That is for me to know and you to find out, my lady,' Legolas teased, tapping her nose.  
  
A sly smile crossed Valia's face as she looked at Legolas, and he raised a dark brow in question. Her smile quickly turned to a pout. She enlarged her eyes and began to bat her long lashes, putting her hands behind her back.  
  
Legolas groaned but could not find the willpower to look away. 'Stop that Valia! I can handle such looks from any other maiden, but not from you.' Especially when it reminded him intensely of his dream.  
  
'Does that mean that you will tell me what the basket is for?'  
  
'If you continue to do that I will be unable to deny you anything you want,' the prince declared with exasperation.  
  
'May I look in the basket?' Valia asked sweetly, slowly closing the small gap between her and Legolas. She was so close that Legolas could feel her breath warming his skin and see the small flecks of silver in her deep blue eyes. He swallowed and nodded his head in helpless acquiescence, calming the pounding of his heart that was making it almost impossible for him to hear with the sudden rush of blood.  
  
Valia smiled and eagerly reached for the basket's lid to reveal the mysterious contents, but her hand was snatched from the air by someone and drawn to the elf's side.  
  
'It is very cruel to use your charms to get what you want, aier,' Elrond admonished Valia. 'Particularly when you know that Legolas does not want you to see what is in the basket.'  
  
Valia made a comical scowl as she looked up at Elrond. 'I have no charms that would possibly be able to influence the great prince into doing something he did not want to and besides, he should not be keeping secrets from his friends.'  
  
Elrond chuckled and made a graceful shrug of his shoulders in apology to Legolas. 'I am afraid I can think of no comeback for that.'  
  
Valia gave a small cry of triumph and reached for the basket again. 'I win then, and as victor I wish to see what is in the basket.'  
  
'You shall find out soon enough, impatient one,' Elrond said, grabbing her hand out of the air once again. 'I have come to relieve you of your duties for the day.'  
  
'But why?' Valia asked in puzzlement. All thoughts of mysterious baskets were banished from her mind.  
  
'A certain prince has requested that I let you accompany him to lunch and as I have not been able to visit my books for a few weeks, I thought I would give you the day off so I may spend some time here.'  
  
'This prince that you speak of,' Valia began slowly, 'have you consented to his request of my company?'  
  
'Yes,' nodded Elrond sagaciously.  
  
'What if I do not want to go?' Valia planted a hand on her hip and raised a brow haughtily. Legolas was taken aback by her complete refusal to eat with him until he saw Elrond smile in amusement, his grey eyes twinkling with mirth.  
  
'You have no choice my dear. I am lord of these lands and the elf who has requested your company is a prince. If my memory serves me correctly, you are merely the daughter of one of my advisors and that makes you subject to our every desire.'  
  
'Than I shall be sure to not enjoy myself,' she said dourly, removing her hand from Elrond's and then turning around swiftly to face Legolas.  
  
'Lead on ernil,' she declared. Legolas was alarmed to see that the sour expression on her face did not dissolve into her characteristically placid one, and he quickly glanced at Elrond with a lost look of bewilderment. Suppressing a laugh at the expense of Legolas' ineptness, Elrond gave another shrug of his shoulders and walked away, leaving the elf prince to wade through the murky waters of appeasing a maiden on his own. He stole a peak of the lady standing impatiently in front of him and the glimmer from her hair did not go undetected by his keen eyes. Looking at her openly, he beamed with pleasure when he saw the jewels in her hair.  
  
He reached up to brush his fingers over the cold gems, glittering in the sunlight streaming through the high windows of the library. 'You are wearing it,' he stated with bright eyes and a happy countenance.  
  
'O, yes I am,' replied Valia absently. Her vague remark did nothing to put a damper on Legolas' delight however.  
  
'I am glad,' he declared cheerfully. Taking up her hand, he placed it in the crock of his arm and escorted her out of the room without any protest.  
  
'Where are we going?' Valia asked when they descended the stairs of the palace.  
  
'I do not know. Elrond said that you had a favorite spot you liked to go to not too far from here.' Legolas glanced down at her in question. She nodded her head but made no attempt to respond further. 'Would you like to go there?' Legolas tried again.  
  
Valia sighed. 'It is not that I do not wish to take you there,' she began and trailed off, her brow furrowing in hard concentration.  
  
'But?'  
  
'But the spot is very dear to me,' she finished carefully.  
  
'You do not want me there.' Legolas cut her off before she could continue. He looked away, but not soon enough for Valia to miss the blatant hurt in his fair face.  
  
'No, that is not it. I have only shared my spot with my closest of friends...' That did not come out how she wanted it to and she cringed when she saw Legolas' jaw clench.  
  
'I see,' he said icily.  
  
'No, I do not think you do.'  
  
'Trust me, my lady, I understand the full import of your words quite well,' he growled. 'I obviously thought our friendship meant more than you did.'  
  
Fear began to whisper upsetting thoughts into her ear but she tried not to listen. 'Legolas,' she said softly and placed her free hand on the arm that held her, endeavoring to placate his injured emotions.  
  
'No, I truly do understand.' The strain in his voice was evident and Valia swallowed hard. He dropped her hand unexpectedly and she felt it fall limply to her side, bouncing of her thigh slightly at the impact. 'I am sorry that I have imposed myself upon you so unpleasantly. I bid you good day, my lady,' he said stiffly, making a rigid genuflection in her direction before stalking off.  
  
Valia was too stunned to do anything but stare at his back that was diminishing in size at a rapid rate, leaving her heart crying out in protest. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, she felt uneasy about refusing to share her spot with him; she felt guilty for not opening herself up more to him; she felt miserable for pushing him away from her. Enough pain had touched her own life to cause her to not want to inflict torture on another. She clenched and unclenched her fists, wavering between taking the hard path of action and dispelling the hurt her words had caused or stubbornly letting things be.  
  
But did she really have a choice? She could not give him anything more than she already had without compromising her well built walls that protected her from others getting too close. That was not an option for her.  
  
A disparaging laugh suddenly burst from her, seemingly unbidden by her own will. 'What has happened to you Valia?' she whispered to herself in derision. She shut her eyes tightly and inhaled deeply. The cool winds of indifference swept through the plains of her soul and she welcomed the numbing sting that ravaged her, dulling the ache of her bleeding heart. She had been stupid. 'Foolish girl,' she barked at herself. 'Foolish little girl,' her mind mocked her. 'Did you honestly think you could play with fire and not get burned? You have been careless and you have only yourself to blame.' She had let her defenses down, invited someone to take her hand in their own and dare to walk through the wilting gardens of her soul in companionship. The fragrant life had begun to return to her tattered heart, once more blooming sweet and rich under the practiced hands of another elf who brought water and sun to the parched remnants of her former self.  
  
But not anymore. She had hurt him and scared away the only male elf to ever take an interest in her as a friend. She silently cursed the day so long ago that had turned her world upside down. Why had she readily snapped up the opportunity to ride to Lothlorien, so eager to venture out into the world beyond Imladris? Little did she expect to encounter the harsh realities of life that lay beyond the sheltered protection Elrond had created for her, for all elves. She found out soon enough though and with her discovery her life had been forever changed.  
  
Valia began to walk, wandering aimlessly through the palace grounds, paying no heed to where her fickle feet led her. How had she let this happen? Legolas had created terrible decimation to her carefully built walls with the relentlessness of the pounding surf. Gaping cracks began painful apparent to her for the first time. He had almost slipped through those cracks. Almost.  
  
Agitated, Valia combed a shaky hand through her hair until the progress of her fingers was inhibited by the pin. She yanked it out of her hair and glared down at the shiny brilliance in her hand as if it were responsible for every offense that had ever happened in her life. She had to clamp her hand around the pin before her twitching fingers revolted against her better judgment and flung the green and white gems into the farthest bush in throwing distance.  
  
Valia was hurtled into an awareness of her surroundings when she ricocheted into a solid chest, and if it were not for the strong arms that shot out to grasp her firmly, she would have been pitched to the ground in a heap of anger and skirt fabric.  
  
'Valia?' Isondil questioned, shaking her slightly when he saw the dazed curtain veiling her normally clear eyes. 'Are you alright?'  
  
His question was met by a series of hasty blinks which returned the blue eyes to their typical crystalline quality. 'I am fine,' she murmured, rubbing a hand across her eyes and staring up into his face.  
  
Isondil's eyes narrowed into tiny orbs of suspicion as he took in her features. 'What has happened?'  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'Nothing? You would not have been in the company of Legolas a little while ago, would you?'  
  
'Maybe.'  
  
'What did you do to him?' he asked distrustfully, his tone taking on a decidedly cool chill.  
  
'I did nothing to him,' Valia said crossly.  
  
'Nothing? Nothing you say?' Isondil let go of her and ran his hands through his hair in sudden frustration. 'I am sick of this constant denial! Are we all not grown elves? Why are we playing these petty games? I just passed Legolas awhile ago and he looked to be in a worse shape of nothingness than you are. I will ask you again, what happened?'  
  
'It is none of your business what happened!' declared an indignant Valia.  
  
'There you are seriously mistaken my lady.' Isondil strode towards her, the picture of magnificent fury held in the confines of an elven body that appeared weak next to such passionate rage. He grasped Valia's arm and pulled her close to him. The raw anger that emanated from him made Valia's skin prickle. 'Listen well to my words Lady Valia. Legolas is my closest friend and I will not stand by to watch him hurt by the rock hard heart of a bitter elven maiden! All he ever wanted to do was befriend you and his kind attempts are continually tossed back in his face with sadistic spite by your unfeeling soul. I do not know what it is that keeps him coming back to you, but he does it each and every time, covering up the wounds your rejection cuts through him sharper than any weapon made by elves ever could. Know this; I will not let you continue to torment him thus. He has put more voluntary caring and time into your one sided friendship than he has ever done with any other maiden and if you think that I will let you contemptuously heave his kindhearted attentions to you aside with disdain you are sadly mistaken. Do not think to harm him anymore than you already have or I will have no qualms in releasing my full fury on you.'  
  
Isondil did not know if it was the lack of air burning his lungs with a searing fire or the heart wrenching sobs of Valia that made him stop his zealous diatribe. He looked down at the elven maiden who quivered like a dry leaf in the autumn wind. Tears were streaming down her face and she was trying ineffectually to stifle the sobs that wracked her body.  
  
'Valia.' He spoke her name gently, his tone conveying his sorrow at his wholly inappropriate explosion of blinded wrath. His hand went out to raise Valia's face but she cowered back. Flinching at the terror he had caused in her, he loosened his grip on her and wrapped an arm around her back before she was fast enough to maneuver out of the way. He drew her against his chest with as much tenderness as he was capable of. To his surprise, she collapsed against him, burying her face in his tunic as her hysterical crying convulsed her body. Isondil's brows furrowed and he awkwardly patted her back. 'I am sorry Valia. What I said was entirely rude and untrue.' He sighed when his apology only produced more choking sobs from the she-elf. When she did not stop after a few minutes he began to grow distressed and glanced around furtively to make sure her wails were not attracting spectators.  
  
'Valia,' he whispered, rubbing soothing circles onto her back. 'Valia do not take to heart what I said. I was angry and took it out on you. Forgive me.'  
  
'But it is true,' sniffled Valia, forcibly calming herself down so she could make Isondil understand her words. She buried her face deeper into his tunic, letting shudders pass through her that made her tremble with their strength. She let Isondil's massaging calm her down and leaned away to wipe the tears from her red face.  
  
'Here.' Isondil handed her a handkerchief which she gratefully accepted and dabbed at her eyes that still refused to stop their profuse watering. She handed it back to him with a timid smile that faded from her face like a shadow exposed to the dazzling rays of the sun. 'You must hate me,' he told her.  
  
'No,' she whispered, shaking her head slowly. 'What you say is true. I was telling myself the same thing. I am cruel, hard hearted, and bitter. I know it,' she strangled out, her voice breaking as she gulped down another sob.  
  
'No! Valia, I was distraught at seeing Legolas in such a miserable state and I lashed out at you for that. I was out of line. You are a caring and helpful lady, I see it in you friendship with Silia and the way you assist Lord Elrond in his library. Legolas has been happier than I have seen him in a long time because of you. I do not know what possessed me to say such unfounded things about you. I do not deserve any mercy from you but I beg you to find it in your heart to forgive me. You do not have to answer right away. Take as much time as you need.' The last sentences were uttered hastily and Isondil played with the clasps on his tearstained tunic uncomfortably.  
  
'There is nothing to forgive,' Valia said, placing a hand on his cheek. A bittersweet smile tugged her lips upwards.  
  
'Thank you Valia.'  
  
The two stood together for several moments not saying anything, lost in the welling tiredness that the intense emotions had left in their destructive wake.  
  
'I saw Legolas walk that way,' Isondil offered with a sheepish shrug.  
  
'Thank you Isondil.' Valia placed a comforting hand on his arm and squeezed it gently. 'Do not agonize over your actions. It is what any true friend would have done.' Her hand slipped from him and she had disappeared from sight when he finally looked up.  
  
Valia wandered through the outskirts of the palace gardens. The wind had begun to blow, sending the golden leaves of the trees into a lissome rustling of music that soothed the pulsing ache of Valia's heart. She let the peace of nature comfort her, healing the gapping hole Isondil had ripped through her with his words. Not that she could blame him, he had been absolutely correct in what he said but that did not make it hurt any less. She wondered if everyone came to the same conclusion about her; that she was nothing more than an ice maiden, devoid of any feelings whatsoever.  
  
It was not surprising that Valia did not see the prince until she almost stumbled over him. It would have been the second time in one day that she had allowed her musings to cloud her awareness and she wryly scolded herself as she examined Legolas. He was seated on a blanket near one of the smaller ponds on Lord Elrond's property. The basket sat close beside him but she no longer wasted a second thought on its contents.  
  
Legolas' piercing green eyes arrested her attention as he turned his face to her. He seemed to be probing the very depths of her soul with his look and Valia stood helplessly still as he searched for the answer that appeared to elude him. She could make no headway in her examination of him. He wore a guarded expression that covered whatever true emotions were simmering below.  
  
'You have been crying,' he said at last, getting up in distress when he saw the red that lingered in her eyes and nose. 'What has happened?'  
  
His concern was not what she had prepared herself for and it was disconcerting. 'It was nothing,' she lied. 'I was just feeling sorry for myself.'  
  
Legolas tilted his head and studied her once more. Whatever it was he was looking for he must have found because he nodded his head and resumed his former seat on the blanket.  
  
'Do you mind if I join you?' Valia asked uncertainly.  
  
Legolas scooted over in response and Valia settled down next to him in silence. She stole a glance of him but could not tell what he was thinking, whether good or bad. He had his façade of composure on once more, like he did so many times, and Valia was at a loss for words. She plucked at her dress before peering into the sky above her. Clouds had appeared on the horizon, the wind a herald of the imminent storm approaching.  
  
'I am sorry,' Valia said, turning to Legolas. 'I did not mean for my earlier words to sound the way they did. I did not mean to insinuate that you were not an important friend to me. I just...'  
  
Legolas placed a finger over her lips to silence her before she began to babble. Memories of his dream clambered to the forefront of his mind as he felt her soft lips open slightly at his touch. He pushed the dream back, determined to focus on the real maiden in front of him instead of a vision that would never be able to do more than haunt him.  
  
'It was my fault,' he said, trailing his fingers along her jaw line till he cupped her face in his hand, lightly running his thumb over her cheek. 'I have no right to demand you let me into your inner circle of friends.' A wistful look flickered beneath the surface of his eyes and he dropped his hand, his gaze following the action to rest on Valia's closed hand. He gently took it up in his own and coaxed her fingers open to reveal the hairpin resting against her light skin. Removing it from her hand, he held it up so that it shimmered in the sunlight and then rested his hands in his lap with the hairpin held protectively in his palm.  
  
'I do not know why you ever tried to befriend me,' Valia said faintly. She skimmed her fingers over the bright jewels in his hand before looking up at him in question.  
  
'Because I discovered you.'  
  
'What?' she asked in confusion.  
  
'I do not know if I can explain what I mean,' Legolas answered, thinking hard. 'You are like this emerald Valia.' He gestured to the pin in his hands before continuing. 'A gem does not look beautiful in the beginning. It is covered in the dull materials that surround it until someone comes along and digs it out; carefully chipping away at the rocks that hide it. Sometimes a flash of light is mistaken for the real thing, and when all the excess material has been cleaned off, it is discovered that the flash was a mere imitation of the genuine thing.' Legolas moved the pin around in his hand before looking at Valia.  
  
'Other times a gem is overlooked. Others do not recognize the glimmer from the jewel because it is hidden behind too many materials. I have found the sparkle of light that radiates from you while you have gone unnoticed by others. I can see the glittering grow brighter each day as I try to chip away the material you hide behind. One day you will shine forth as you truly are and all shall recognize you for the exquisite treasure that you are.'  
  
'Me? A treasure? A jewel?' Valia openly laughed at the thought. 'I thank you for trying to cheer me up mellonamin but you are mistaken. I am no jewel. I am the drab rock that surrounds the gems. I do not fool myself into believing I possess the beauty you speak of.'  
  
'Everyone has something good about them Valia. There is always some beauty in every being.' Legolas was disturbed by the way she was lambasting herself. Beauty was an inherent quality in all elven kind, fueled by the splendor of their inner light that shown strong through the fiercest of tempests. It was impossible for an elf not to be attractive, especially someone like Valia. Her inner light was alluring. It was bright enough to attract others to her presence, but not so vivid that it repelled with its intensity.  
  
Valia laughed but it sounded cynical, even to her ears. 'Speak for yourself my dear prince.' She patted his hand like a naïve elfling who lived in the dreams of innocence, not yet aware of the truth of the ruthless world around him. 'You know you have innumerable good qualities, and if you forget, elven maidens make sure to remind you daily.'  
  
'O really?' Legolas smiled slyly and leaned back, propping himself up on one elbow. 'Let us make a deal than. You tell me of an attribute that you find attractive in me and in return, I will tell you something that is beautiful about you.'  
  
'I do not know about that,' Valia said uneasily, wrapping her arms around her legs as she drew them up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She had the feeling that she was being dragged into a situation that could quickly become dangerous. 'Why do I need to tell you your good qualities? You are already well aware of them.'  
  
'Humor me.'  
  
Valia sighed and shifted restlessly, stretching her legs out in front of her. 'Fine.' Had she just agreed to the ridiculous deal? She turned her gaze to meet his, pausing for several moments to contemplate what she should say and coming to no conclusions. 'You go first!' she cried in exasperation.  
  
'Very well, though I did say you were supposed to go first.' Legolas sat up and scooted close to Valia, capturing her chin with his long fingers. Directing her head towards him, he kept a gentle hold on her face so she would not look away. 'I like your eyes. They remind me of the night sky, deep midnight blue flecked with silver light. I need only to look into your eyes to see the splendor of the stars.'  
  
Thankfully he dropped his hand to his side and Valia was able to duck her head to hide the pink that bloomed in her pale cheeks. She cleared her throat and pushed down the tempting urge to spring up from the blanket and flee through the trees to safety. 'I like your accent,' she mumbled, tracing an imaginary pattern onto the skirt of her dress.  
  
'My accent?' asked Legolas. 'You are mistaken my lady. I am not the one with the accent, you are.'  
  
'I am not!' Valia retorted with a prim smile. 'You are in a different realm and until I go visit your father's kingdom I am not the one with the accent; you are.'  
  
'No, you are the one who pronounces words funny.'  
  
'If this is the way you are going to act every time I try to say something nice about you I will simply quit the business altogether,' threatened a frustrated Valia. 'First you make me tell you something nice about you and now you try to deny it.'  
  
'I repent,' Legolas said with a grin, holding up a hand to squelch the flood of reprimands. 'I had never thought that my "accent" would be considered attractive. Tell me, do all elven women find that quality an enticement or just you?'  
  
'I believe it is your turn now.'  
  
'Indeed,' Legolas smirked. Valia nodded and her eyes darted around her surroundings, much to Legolas' amusement, as she looked anywhere but him as he inspected her. He wrapped his hand around the clasp in her hair and with a deft tug, her honey strands were freed from their confinements to come under the subjugation of the rising wind.  
  
'What are you doing?' Valia cried in dismay, collecting her wayward hair with her hands.  
  
'Another one of your many beauties is your hair. It intrigues me,' answered Legolas, disentangling Valia's hold so the wind could play with her golden tresses again. 'It is silky,' he observed, running a hand through her hair and finding that he could not resist the urge to comb it with his fingers. Valia shifted away uncomfortably but he simply followed her movements and settle closer beside her. 'It is a waterfall,' he commented for not the first time.  
  
'I do not know what your fascination is with my hair,' Valia said with a scowl and scooted farther away from him. It did not discourage him though, and to her great dismay he followed after her once again, wrapping a small amount of the blond mass around his finger.  
  
'Why do you never let it down?'  
  
'Because it gets in my way.'  
  
'But it is lovely when it is not pulled back into a clasp.' He sat up on his knees and began twisting more hair, a simple pattern emerging out of the chaos.  
  
'It has a mind of its own when it is not held in place. Believe me, I have tried to leave it down before but it always falls foreword and gets in my way. I cannot constantly be pushing it out of my face while I work.'  
  
'Braid it then. A few well positioned braids are all that are needed to keep the rest of it out of your face.' He dropped the pin he was still holding into his pocket and began to separate Valia's hair into sections. 'I will show you.'  
  
'I would rather just have my clasp back if you please.'  
  
However he had ignored her request and was actively twisting strands of her hair skillfully into an intricate pattern.  
  
'Legolas, what are you doing?' She reached up and felt her hair only to have it flicked away by a busy Legolas who was becoming engrossed in his work. 'Legolas?'  
  
'Hush, I will be done in a little bit.' He began to entwine tiny braids into his creation of twists, making a pattern of sculpted swirls on the top of Valia's head.  
  
'Do you do this to every maiden you meet?'  
  
'No,' Legolas said innocently. 'Only the ones I like.'  
  
'What?' Valia said with a laugh. 'You mean there are others you are hiding from me?'  
  
'More like I am hiding from them,' he corrected dryly. 'I say hello to a maiden and she constitutes that as a sudden friendship. I have so many of these friends now that I cannot escape them when I walk out in public.'  
  
'Poor Legolas,' said Valia with false sympathy. She snapped a blade of grass off and twirled it in her fingers. 'I truly feel sorry for you. Being liked must be a terrible burden to bear.'  
  
'That is not funny.' Legolas gave the braid in his hand a tug and Valia let out a yelp.  
  
'Hey!' she protested. 'There is no need to get angry.'  
  
'Then do not bait me my dearest Valia for I am capable of easily overpowering you.'  
  
'Are you threatening me?'  
  
'Perhaps.' Legolas smiled down at her as she fidgeted with her skirt. 'Are you uncomfortable?'  
  
'No, but are you almost done?' Valia did not like him touching her hair. It felt too right to her, like her hair was meant to have his fingers tangled amidst it and that was a truly frightening thought.  
  
Legolas gave a final tug on a rebellious twist and sat back to scan his work. Light from the sun was causing her hair to shimmer under the radiant beams of the warm glow and Legolas ran his fingers over the glittering swirls, careful not to disturb the design.  
  
'Are you done now? Can I move?'  
  
'All it needs is this,' Legolas said, pulling out the pin and nestling it in her hair with care. He sat back down beside Valia and smiled at her satisfied. 'That was not so bad was it?'  
  
'Only if it is my turn now,' Valia chirped sweetly.  
  
'What is that supposed to mean?'  
  
'If you get to play with my hair and do something out of the ordinary with it than I get to do the same to yours. You style your hair the same way every day as well.' Valia descended upon him quickly with a pleased smile in her eyes and fingered one of his side braids. 'I think it would look splendid if I can somehow coil your top hair into the shape of a heart, do you not think so?'  
  
'What? You will not touch my hair!' Legolas exclaimed frantically, quickly turning his face to her and backing away.  
  
'Why not?' Valia asked with a grin, getting up on her knees and closing the gap between them.  
  
'Do not touch my hair Valia,' Legolas warned.  
  
'Or what? You would not hurt me.' She reached both her hands out but Legolas grasped them securely and maneuvered them behind her back, holding her as she squirmed.  
  
'Let go of me Legolas!' she implored. Legolas laughed at her and she wiggled harder but to no avail.  
  
'Admit defeat,' he said merrily.  
  
'O no. I am not admitting defeat again. You will not coerce me into sewing anymore of your torn clothes.' She twisted her shoulders around as far as she could without pain shooting up her arms that Legolas held behind her. 'Please let go of me,' she said with a little too much saccharine sweetness.  
  
'I am afraid not,' Legolas said with a grimace, looking down at her with raised brows. 'There is no way you can possibly escape me Valia.'  
  
'That is what you think,' she returned. Suddenly Legolas felt her press against his chest and roll upwards. A soft force was placed against his lips and he felt Valia's soft mouth mold onto his own, tasting a refreshing mint. He released her out of pure shock and she took advantage of his surprise by lunging out of his reach.  
  
'That was not playing fair,' Legolas said darkly.  
  
'Yes it was,' she retorted. 'If I cannot overpower you I might as well use my gender to my advantage.'  
  
'Well I would not suggest you use such methods on everyone or they will begin to think you are doing more than trying to escape,' scowled Legolas.  
  
'I do not think my other acquaintances would pin my hands behind my back and refuse to release me so you need not worry about wrong impressions.' She sat down beside the sullen Prince and placed a hand on his arm. 'Do not be so dreary Legolas. What is in the basket?' she asked, trying to distract him from his brooding thoughts.  
  
'That was supposed to be our lunch.'  
  
'Really?' Valia leaned over him and picked up the basket, depositing it into her lap. Opening the wicker lid she peaked inside. 'I am hungry and I would guess you are too. We might as well eat instead of wasting it.' She pulled out the contents and set them on the blanket. 'Miruvórë and masta? Who have you been talking to? Did Elrond send this?' she asked with narrowed eyes.  
  
'No one,' Legolas said with a genuinely confused look on his face. 'I did not know what you liked so I went to the kitchen and selected my favorite afternoon meal hoping it would be agreeable to you. Why?'  
  
'Never mind.' Valia broke the bread in half and handed the larger piece to Legolas. 'How did you manage to smuggle miruvórë out of the kitchen? It is a preciously guarded commodity in these parts.'  
  
'The same way you so effectively persuaded me to release your arms,' Legolas said with a shrug and uncorked the bottle of rich liquid.  
  
'You did not,' Valia laughed, her lips parted slightly in unbelieving amusement.  
  
'You are not the only one who can use their charms to get what you want. It did not take very much convincing before I had the maid offering me anything I wanted,' he smiled. Valia's eyes widened in astonishment. 'Come Valia, do not pretend to be taken aback. You know very well how convincing a little kiss can be.'  
  
'You seduced her!' exclaimed Valia. She found the idea strangely hilarious and snorted. 'Now who is the one not being fair?' she asked. 'At least I do not go around kissing innocent servants, leaving a wake of lovelorn elves in my trail.'  
  
'You exaggerate,' said Legolas with a wave of his hand. 'She will forget about it by tomorrow no doubt.'  
  
'You just wait,' warned Valia, taking the bottle he offered her and pouring some of the contents into one of the goblets she found in the basket. 'I bet she will mysteriously be the maid cleaning your rooms tomorrow.'  
  
'It would not be the first time such a thing had happened,' laughed Legolas, watching from under his dark lashes as Valia smiled and took a sip of the dark liquid.  
  
'Excellent,' she sighed happily, holding up her cup. The warm sunbeams which made the metal glisten bright abruptly disappeared and Valia stared up into the cloud covered sky. 'The weather does not look too promising,' she remarked.  
  
'Yes, there will be a storm tonight,' Legolas observed, noticing the drop in temperature for the first time now that the heat of the sun was blocked by a wall of ominous clouds.  
  
The two ate in companionable silence, ignoring the dark clouds that continued to roll in, adding to the diminished light of the sun that had begun to dip below the horizon. Both were aware of the tingling in the air, brought to life by the impending gale. Valia's heart began to beat faster with expectancy. She loved watching the raw power of foul weather, but only from the safety a sheltered roof could offer.  
  
'There will be lightening,' Legolas noted, feeling a shudder of anticipation run through him.  
  
'I should go back before this storm rains down its full fury on me,' said Valia with regret. 'Thank you for the picnic Legolas. I had a wonderful time.' Leaning over she placed a kiss on his smooth cheek, a habit she was beginning to enjoy. 'I will see you later,' she said. Licking her lips, she stood up and waved to him as she quickly walked away.  
  
'Namaarie Valia!' He smiled as her head turned around and the glimmer of his pin shinned in her hair.  
  
Neither was aware of two sets of eyes watching their farewell through narrowed lids.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* aier- little one  
  
*ernil- prince  
  
*mellonamin- my friend  
  
*miruvórë- a drink used at festivals in the Valinor  
  
*masta- bread  
  
*Namaarie- farewell  
  
Alright, please, please, please leave an email address with your review so that I can send you a thank you : ) 


	24. A Sad Tale

Disclaimer- Refer to Chapter One  
  
My dear readers and reviewers~ Thank you so much for all your reviews and support! It has been truly amazing.  
  
A/N- Just a short little chapter I decided I did not want to combine with the next one since the next chapter will be rated R and then some people wouldn't be able to read this chapter since it is a vital part to my story. Not that I am under the delusion that people too young will not read the next chapter anyway, but whatever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Sad Tale  
  
'Why Prince Legolas, what a pleasant surprise this is!'  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and breathed deeply, allowing the wind to cool the sudden fire that rippled through his muscles. He could not deal with Hadrielia and her constant flirting right now. Opening his eyes, he kept his gaze trained on the retreating form of Valia. 'Is there something you wished to speak with me about, Lady Hadrielia?' He scooped up the blanket off the ground and proceeded to make succinct folds in the soft fabric. The sooner he was done the sooner he could leave; at least he hoped it would be able to.  
  
The maiden came to stand beside the Prince, waiting for him to turn to her; however, he tenaciously did not glance her way. She looked in the direction his gaze kept flickering to so intently and her face twisted disagreeably when she saw the familiar blond hair of Valia still in view, done up in becoming twists and braids. 'She has cast a spell over you, my lord, but I advise you to take care.'  
  
'I beg your pardon?' Valia maneuvered through a stand of tall trees, disappearing, and Legolas turned to look down at Hadrielia standing close to him. He could discern nothing of her real emotions past the attractive mask of worry and concern she wore.  
  
'Did you really think you were the first who has taken a fancy to her? Why so many are attracted to her is beyond me, but you are not the first. Though I must admit it has been quite awhile since the last prospective suitor tried to win her affections for his own.'  
  
'Do not play games with me, Lady Hadrielia,' said Legolas bluntly, a dangerous fire lighting in his eyes at the mention of Valia. 'I am in no humor to give consequence to such foolishness. Speak openly or refrain from saying anything at all. I have better things to do with my time than to be diverted by your little intrigues.'  
  
Hadrielia only smiled sweetly at the Prince, pretending the sharp tone in his voice did not exist. All she needed to do was say the right thing and she could easily arrest his attention. And unfortunately for Legolas, manipulation was second nature to her, done with such practiced ease that her victim was unaware of his danger before it was far too late. 'Valia has had quite the string of admirers before.'  
  
'Am I supposed to be surprised by this, my lady? There is more to a maiden than looks, though Valia does not lack the beauty you obviously think she does. It would not surprise me if many an elf has taken interest in her before.' He leaned down and threw the remaining contents of the picnic into the basket, tucking the blanket on top before taking hold of the handle and straightening again. A high wind caressed the nearby trees, sending them into an excited shiver of leafy noise against one another.  
  
'Yes,' Hadrielia admitted slowly, much to her dislike. She had to raise her voice so she could be heard over the whispering of the trees, but that did not alter her syrupy tone. 'But she shunned their attentions, pushing them away from her with a heart of stone. She will not let another grow close to her. You have heard that she has sworn never to marry or love.'  
  
Her comments elicited the response she was watching for from Legolas. His keen eyes pierced Hadrielia, searching deep within the maiden's soul. 'What are you trying to say?' he asked carefully. 'I have heard such things from her own mouth before but I do not see why they should concern me.'  
  
'I simply mean that you should take care, my lord. Her heart is hard. She is proud and will not let anyone claim a hold on her. There have been elves in the past who tried to win her love, but she turned them all away with cold indifference.'  
  
Legolas did not like where the conversation was going at all, but Hadrielia had arrested his attention and he found it impossible to walk away. 'Why do you tell me these things?'  
  
'I do not wish you to get hurt. It is clear that you have grown to care for her, but she will only reject your love if you offer it to her whether you are a prince or were a lowly servant. She has done it before.'  
  
'Others have fallen in love with her before? She has had offers of marriage?' Legolas shifted his weight uneasily and felt the icy fingers of fear brush against his soul with a light touch. It was all that was needed to increase Legolas' steady heart rate into a panic. What if someone was to come along and ask her to plight her troth to them and she agreed? The idea unnerved Legolas, making his grip on the basket tighten.  
  
'O yes, she used to be quite the beauty. She had her own following of lovelorn admirers in her day. She even had a few that were quite enviable.' Legolas began to finger the basket in his hand and his eyes clouded over with some unsolicited thought. Hadrielia smiled, knowing she had him wrapped around her little finger now. Male elves were so easy to manipulate, especially the ones who did not know what their own feelings were. Intelligence seemed to make no difference in the hazy realms of love.  
  
'You say they were enviable? Why?' asked Legolas, moving the basket to his other hand.  
  
'Lord Elrohir and Lord Glorfindel would be quite the catch for any maiden. Both come with the promise of a very comfortable life combined with the fact that they are far from being hard on the eyes.'  
  
'Elrohir and Glorfindel,' Legolas repeated in astonishment. He stepped forward in surprise, unaware of the effect Hadrielia was having over him.  
  
'Yes indeed. There was a point when I thought she would have the lucky choice of having to decide between the two.'  
  
'And it was never required of her?'  
  
'Lord Elrond sent her on a trip to Lothlorien towards the beginning of the third age and something happened, I am not exactly sure what, but...O my, listen to me rambling on,' Hadrielia chided herself with mock contrition. 'You are probably not interested in hearing such tales and want to get back to the palace. You said yourself you were pressed for time. I will leave you in peace my lord. Good day.' Hadrielia made a graceful curtsey and turned to leave but Legolas caught her arm to prevent her from escaping. A wicked smile adorned her full lips before she acquiesced to Legolas' coaxing tugs to turn her around. She put on a sober face when she looked up at him and furrowed her creamy brow in a look of bewilderment. 'My lord?'  
  
'What happened?' Legolas demanded.  
  
'Happened, your highness?'  
  
'To Valia,' growled Legolas in frustration.  
  
'I am sure nothing that could interest you my lord. I do not want to waste your time with idle gossip. I am sure you have far more important things to do than listen to me chatter on about the past of Lady Valia.'  
  
'You are mistaken. I have nothing pressing to attend to at the moment. Feel free to prattle on as long as you like,' offered Legolas with a gallant sweep of his arm.  
  
'Perhaps,' mussed Hadrielia, pretending to weigh the choice in her mind while she brought her clasped hands to her lips in feigned concentration. 'Shall we sit?' she inquired at last, gesturing to a large rock near the pond. She walked past Legolas without waiting for his reply and sat on the makeshift seat, smoothing out her gossamer skirts that fluttered about her like the delicate wings of a butterfly.  
  
Legolas was quick to follow, though he made sure to sit as far away from the lady as possible without offending her into refusing to continue her narration. 'Are you comfortable enough to continue now or do you require something else?'  
  
Ignoring his peevish tone, Hadrielia donned a pleasant expression and shifted closer to him. 'I am quite comfortable. Your concern touches my heart Prince Legolas,' she replied, placing one hand on her chest and the other on Legolas' arm.  
  
'Will you continue your tale please?' Legolas asked. He bent down to place the basket on the ground, and much to his relief, the movement forced Hadrielia to release her unwelcome hold on him.  
  
'I am at your every command my lord,' Hadrielia said with yielding submission. 'Valia was never the same after her trip. She returned to Imladris without any fanfare and elves began to whisper about her silent homecoming when she resided at Lord Elrond's home instead of her own. Lord Elrond's household kept things quiet, even the servants were instructed not to say anything about Valia when asked. No one knew what happened to her until she emerged from his house several months later. She looked pale and a bit downhearted, but other than that no one thought anything of it until a few of her former admirers took up a renewed interest in her and she coldly rebuffed them. I noticed that Elrohir and Glorfindel's relationships with her altered as well. They started treating her like a beloved younger sister which surprised me greatly after their constant attentions to her as a potential bride.'  
  
Another strong gust of wind swept over the pond and through the trees. Hadrielia paused her story to situate the chaos the disturbance had caused to her skirts. Legolas waited impatiently, amusing himself with trying to determine when the impregnated clouds would pour forth their life giving gift on the land below. The best he could judge in the darkness of early night was less than an hour. Having satisfied herself with the arrangement of her garments, Hadrielia looked up with bright eyes and resumed her recounting. 'Valia's appearance began to change soon after that. The clothing she wore grew overly modest and she no longer fashioned her hair in braids, eventually pulling it back like she does now. She became reclusive, shunning the attention of male elves and dedicating her waking hours to working in Lord Elrond's library. Eventually she grew pale from staying indoors too much and the male attention she received drifted to other maidens who were more receptive and more beautiful.' Hadrielia ducked her head to cover a smile at the keen attention Legolas bestowed on her and busied herself with smoothing her skirt again.  
  
'And that is all?' Legolas asked when she made no further move at conversation.  
  
'I am afraid that ends her sad tale.'  
  
'And nothing was ever found out about what happened to her in Lothlorien? I find it very strange that whatever it was has been kept a secret so well,' mussed Legolas, more to himself than Hadrielia.  
  
'No one would dare cross the orders of Lord Elrond,' Hadrielia reminded. 'If you want the full account of what happened I suggest you ask him or Valia herself, though I do not think your prospects are high in obtaining any more information than what I have given you.' Hadrielia leaned closer to him once more, making contact by placing her hand on his shoulder. Legolas was overwhelmed by the sweet aroma of flowers, so different yet similar to that of Valia and strangely not an unpleasant smell. 'Please be careful. I have seen her hurt other elves who offered their love to her before. I cannot imagine that she would suddenly change her tactics after millennium of the same routine. It is obvious that she does not desire the warmth a lover's arms can provide.'  
  
'I thank you for your advice Lady Hadrielia, but I think I know more about Valia than you do,' he said stiffly. 'Besides, you presume far too much for your own good.'  
  
'I beg your pardon. It was kindly meant,' she said with a hurt expression.  
  
'Let us not pretend it had anything to do with kindness and compassion on your part.' Legolas took Hadrielia's hand off his shoulder and dropped it into her lap before standing up. 'A storm is about to unleash itself on us, my lady. I would suggest that you head home before you ruin that pretty dress of yours.'  
  
Taking his hint, Hadrielia stood with as much dignity as she could muster. 'I am not trying to be as conniving as you believe I am. I truly think you will never be able to induce Valia into marriage with you.' Hadrielia held up a silencing hand when Legolas took a step towards her with a threatening expression. 'I am leaving. I bid you a good day your highness.' Making a beautiful curtsey, Legolas watched as she glided away from him on feet that appeared to not even touch the ground. He could not help the glint of appreciation that sprang into his emerald eyes. The lady was gorgeous. Any elf would be senseless not to notice, but that was not enough for Legolas. He wanted more in a life companion, someone who shared his depth of intelligence and spirituality, besides being outwardly attractive.  
  
Hadrielia turned around, giving Legolas a tentative smile when she saw him still looking at her. Clenching his jaw, he turned his gaze in the direction of the palace, his body following as he stalked off towards his room with as many dreary thoughts on his mind as there were clouds overhead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few people have requested I email them every time I post a new chapter. If you would like me to do that for you as well, please let me know in your review. I know my updates tend to be rather unpredictable and so I am willing to email you whenever I update.  
  
Please leave an email address with your review pretty please so that I can send you a thank you : ) 


	25. Revelations of the Heart: Part One

Disclaimer- Refer to Chapter One  
  
Thank you all my lovely readers and reviewers! I have never received so many reviews for a chapter before.  
  
Fadesintothewest- You didn't leave me an email address and there isn't one in your profile so that I can send you a notice whenever I update. Can you send me your address by email (mine can be found in my profile) if you don't want others to see what your email is. Thanks : )  
  
!!!WARNING!!!- Okay, here's the deal, I have changed the rating of this chapter to somewhere between PG-13 and R. I have received some emails asking me to lower the rating so that those too young can read it. I will assume that you can make your own judgments on the rating of it based on the content, which is rape without getting into too much detail. If you think you are too young for the adult theme, don't read it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Revelations of the Heart: Part One  
  
Valia walked through the field, picking up her long skirt so she could wade through the sea of golden grass without tumbling into an unladylike heap. The strange heaviness of her braids brushed against her back and she smiled, absentmindedly reaching up to grasp one of the entwined strands to run her fingers along. She quickened her pace, her smile turning to a scowl when she thought of having to backtrack to the palace to retrieve her forgotten cloak with the menacing elements about to unleash rain and who knew what else on her at any minute. These things always seemed to happen to her at the wrong time.  
  
'Valia!' she heard someone call and she glanced over her shoulder to see who was addressing her.  
  
Her scowl deepened into disgust when she saw the approaching figure running to catch up with her. Instead of slowing down she picked up her pace, hoping he would get the not so subtle hint to leave her alone. 'What do you want Garand?' she snapped when he caught up with her and easily conformed his strides to her own.  
  
'A bit touchy tonight, Valia?' His handsome face lit up with suppressed delight at her aggravation.  
  
'What do you want Garand?' The wind asserted its presence, sending Valia's skirt into a quivering flutter to play among the tall grass lest it be forgotten.  
  
'You should not be walking out in the middle of the night with threatening weather overhead. Who knows what sort of elf might be roaming around on such a night with improper intentions towards beautiful elven maidens?'  
  
His tone sent a shiver crawling down Valia's spine, chilling her more than the stormy air had. 'I am sure I will be absolutely fine Garand. I am going to the palace to collect my cloak and then I will be headed home directly. Not much can happen between here and there.'  
  
'But what if the storm starts before you are able to leave the palace?' A sudden flash of white fire streaked across the sky, punctuating the validity of Garand's words. He sent a suave smile in her direction.  
  
'Then I shall stay in my room there,' Valia said, but her words were drowned out by the deep rumbling that rolled through the sky, making Valia's ears tingle at the sheer volume and power of the sound.  
  
'I am afraid I did not hear what you said,' Garand offered apologetically when the noise had died down.  
  
'I have a room at the palace I can stay at. No doubt Elrond will make me stay there if the weather keeps up like this anyway. So you see, you have no need to worry on my account.'  
  
Another flash of lightning illuminated the night sky for a moment and the answering thunder came almost immediately after. Entering the protection of the trees, Valia could not help the unease from creeping into her mind as the lush foliage seemed to quake at the ominous rumblings of the sinister clouds.  
  
'I do not think you will make it back to the palace in one piece in this weather. My home is close to here, much closer than the palace is. Why not stay there for the night, or at least till the storm passes?' Garand took her elbow and tried to direct her to the right.  
  
'I am going to the palace Garand, not your house. We are already on the outer edges of Elrond's grounds as it is.' Her words were true, the line of trees they had stepped through just moments ago being the boundary marker of Elrond's farthest fields. She pursed her lips together in a thin line of discontentment. 'Besides, do not think me foolish enough to believe the only thing you have planned for me is to wait out the storm in your home. No doubt you would like me to do so in your bed as well.' Valia wrenched her arm backwards and was pleased that the sudden movement gained her two free arms devoid of Garand's disturbing touch. Her discouraging behavior did not deter him however, and he continued to walk beside her silently as she hastened her gate even more, becoming more difficult with the rising of the wind.  
  
The storm truly was foreboding. Lightening and thunder continued to call and answer back and forth to each other at an alarming rate and the air was alive with the bridled energy of restrained force, gnashing its mouth in a fit of rage to be released. Valia grabbed her skirt tighter, almost tripping over a small rock that was obscured by the night and adverse conditions.  
  
Garand, seeing her steps falter, claimed her elbow again to steady her. 'Are you alright Valia? This storm is getting worse in all sincerity, even you must admit that. Come back to my home with me and I will have the servants start a fire and prepare a hot dinner for us.'  
  
'No.' Valia refused determinedly, raising her voice to be understood over the howling wind. 'We are almost to the palace. It is just a little ways further.' She tried to free her arm but Garand kept a firm hold on her elbow. He was stronger than he looked to be.  
  
'I admire your persistence and stubborn independence Valia, really I do, but do not be stupid. We are going back to my home. It is ridiculous to stay out in weather like this.' He forcibly directed her to the right and she would have fallen at the sudden jerk if he had not kept a strong grip on her arm.  
  
'Release me,' Valia demanded.  
  
'I think not.' He began gliding through the trees, moving amongst them at an alarming speed with Valia helplessly in tow behind him, trying her best to avoid tripping over her constricting dress rendered completely unmanageable in the face of the gale. Lightening streaked across the sky once again and Valia was horrified to see they had made more progress than she thought they had.  
  
'Garand, I demand that you release me!' she ordered ineffectually, but it did cause Garand to slow, reducing his speed to a normal walking pace.  
  
'Why would I want to release you Valia?' He looked down at her, his face shrouded by his dark hair. However, it did not hide the gleaming white of his teeth as he smiled down at her almost wolfishly.  
  
Valia perceived the leaves in the forest canopy whispering to each other, relaying the scene unfolding below them to the passing wind as it traveled through the branches. 'You know even the least astute elf in the Valinor would find it suspicious if they came across you forcing a daughter of one of Lord Elrond's chief advisors into your home at night, against her will. It will not look good for you no matter what you tell them.'  
  
'I cannot let such dubious possibilities worry me. Honestly Valia, I am beginning to think you do not want to accompany me to my house.' A mocking face full of hurt leered at Valia, and her only response was to raise a finally sculpted eyebrow with a look of confirmation. The hurt disappeared quickly, and Garand openly scowled at her for the first time, his eyes darkening at her insolence. 'I have plans for you tonight and it would be wise if you comply willingly.'  
  
'Comply willingly?' Valia laughed, causing Garand to come to a halt at her mirth. 'You are sorely mistaken if you think I will be warming your bed tonight willingly. I refuse to reduce myself to becoming another name on your very long list of bed partners. I will not sully my name with yours. Others may rejoice at the chance of a night with the esteemed, rich, and handsome Lord Garand, but I will gladly forego the opportunity.'  
  
'Unfortunately, your refusal is not an option Valia. You will be warming my bed tonight whether you wish to or not and it had better be with a smile on those pretty lips of yours or more harm will come to you then just the sullying of your name,' Garand clipped out with anger.  
  
'Do not threaten me Garand. As it is, you have already insinuated enough to warrant your banishment from Lord Elrond's kingdom. Force yourself on me and you will be lucky to escape with your life.'  
  
Valia saw Garand make an unexpected movement and a gleam of silver speed towards her, almost resembling another bolt of lightening in its appearance. Before she had time to make any logical assumptions at all, she felt herself being slammed against the hard trunk of the nearest tree. The rough bark irritated the little skin she had exposed at her neck and the dull throbbing of a headache instantly started to numb her senses as her head ricocheted off the wood. However that was the least of Valia's concerns. She felt Garand's arm pinning her chest to the tree with steadily applied force and a more disturbing pressure, cold and thin, was biting into her neck.  
  
'I would not move if I were you, my lady.' Valia swallowed instinctively and took a calming breath, daring a look at her captor out of the corner of her eye. There was an odd shine in his eye that Valia could remember seeing somewhere before. She clutched at hundreds of images stored safely away in the recesses of her mind but she was too distraught to think clearly and could not recall the correct memory.  
  
'Hand over your weapons,' Garand growled, his voice sounding almost humanlike with the ire that permeated his words.  
  
'I do not have any,' Valia replied calmly, trying to sooth his fury.  
  
'I am in no mood to put up with that silky tongue of yours. Hand them over now or I will search you myself!'  
  
'I am not in the habit of carrying weapons on me, Garand,' Valia snapped, losing control of her emotions. 'I did not think I would have need to defend myself against my own kin!' she spat out with hatred. Garand observed her with a cool gaze, full of icy fire.  
  
'Do not speak to me that way. You will address me as your lord, do you understand me?' When she did not reply, he began to search her, his hands roving over her body too slowly for the touches to be considered only for the sake of finding hidden daggers. His hand came up to her braided hair when he did not find any of the weapons he demanded from her and he plucked Legolas' pin out of the intricate weave of locks. 'I will take this,' he said. 'For security, I hope you understand. If you should try to tell someone that I forced myself upon you I have only to produce this to show that you lie to them, saying that you left it with me in a haste to get back to your own home before you were discovered missing.'  
  
'No one would believe such a thing!' exclaimed an appalled Valia. The situation was spiraling out of control too fast; she could feel her grasp slowly slipping from the circumstances.  
  
'No? I would not be so sure if I were you. But that is enough of such gloomy talk. Kiss me,' he demanded her.  
  
Valia let disgust overwhelm her and did not think to control her actions. She spit in his face before she had time to think of the consequences of such a bold move, however the repercussions were soon felt. A sickening punch resounded loud against the night air, heard even above the moaning of the wind, and Valia's hand went up instinctively to cradle her injured face. Garand's arm was in the way though and Valia had to comfort herself with squeezing her eyes shut against the stinging pain of the blow. She moistened her dry lips that felt strangely large and soon realized what was wrong with them when she tasted her own blood seep into her mouth.  
  
'Take off your dress,' Garand ordered, giving her a reprieve by stepping back a few paces so she could obey his command. He watched her closely as he ran a clothed arm over his wet face. 'And do not be so foolish as to try something like that again. I will not hesitate to make you incapable of running away from me if you provoke me to such measures.' He grasped his dagger in his hand, holding it in mid air as a warning threat. 'I do not want any more bruises marring your body or my pleasure will be severely lessened.'  
  
The burning taste of bile rose in Valia's throat, and her esophagus begged to be allowed to release the offending mixture of acid and food that seared it without mercy. It took all her focus just to gain a reasonable mastery over her body so that she could force her stomach contents back down to their proper place, but the bitter taste lingered. Valia could feel an odd sensation wash over her as she looked down at her dress. Numbness took control of her fingers, slowly traveling up her arms and dulling the feel of her body as she saw her hands move to unfasten the bright clasps holding her dress together. Her ragged breathing assaulted her hearing, causing her to go deaf to the raging storm overhead, still booming in thunderous protests about some unknown offense. After a battle of almost epic proportions, she undid the last clasp and tried to calm the pounding of her heart. Blood throbbed in her temples, pumping through her veins like a mighty flood confined to rush through a tiny brook.  
  
The dress fell to the ground in a pool of fabric around her legs, a sea of rippling blue tossed about in the onslaught of the wind. Valia immediately became aware of the frosty wind nipping at her skin, the thin shift left on her being her only protection from the winter air chilled further by the ravaging storm.  
  
'Lovely,' Garand said, unconcealed lust oozing from his words. He scanned Valia's form, what clothing she had on leaving little for Garand's imagination to ponder. The acidic bile made itself known again as it strained its way up Valia's throat, but she forced it back down. Unshed tears of panic began to sting her eyes as a shudder swept through her body, causing her to tremble in its wake. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly, trying to calm her shaking by the sheer energy of her grip and determination of her mind.  
  
'You are cold?' Garand observed. 'Lie down and I will see if we can do something to remedy that.' Several moments of silence passed by and Valia did not stir from her standing position, instead clamping down her jaw to prevent her chattering teeth from belying telltale signs. 'It was not a suggestion, Valia,' he said, raising his knife as he drew close to her. Valia sank to her knees before he could touch her and though every fiber in her protested, she lowered herself onto the hard ground. She dug her fingers into the dirt, trying to gain comfort from the earth but finding that it only reminded her of the hopeless situation she was in.  
  
The shimmering brilliance from a bolt of lightening allowed her to see Garand's smirking figure as he loomed over her, watching her with eerie eyes that flashed golden like a stalking tiger's. Her chest began to rise and fall quicker when he kicked her dress carelessly away from her feet and lay down beside her. Propping himself up on one arm, he leaned over her and caressed her pale cheek with the flat of his blade. The cold steel made Valia tremble and she drew in a shaky breath.  
  
'So beautiful,' Garand commented in a voice he had often used when discussing rare fillies with other lords. 'You always stayed in the shadows, trying to cover up your beauty behind your simple clothes and hairstyle. I must admit, I would never have even noticed you if it had not been for the night of the banquet. You have your charming Legolas to thank for that. It shall be enjoyable to lay claim to you before he does.' The point of the dagger trailed along Valia's jaw line, skimming down her throat to make delicate patterns on her collarbones. Valia bit her bottom lip to hold back her whimper as Garnad moved closer to her. His body bent to conform to hers in the likeness of a well fitting glove.  
  
'I did not want to hurt you Valia,' he whispered. His hot breathed scorched her ear, causing a rush of blood to heat her face. 'But alas, you give me no other choice.' He trailed the blade down to the string between her breasts and began to toy with the loose tie holding the shift together. 'Your skin is quite exquisite.' He placed a soft kiss on her neck and pulled back so he could run a finger along her sternum till his progress was hindered by her clothing. 'Velvety,' he murmured, as her skin prickled from his touch. 'There are not many others I can think of who can rival you.'  
  
'Please do not do this Garand,' Valia pleaded, trying to keep out the tremor in her voice that refused to be pushed aside into capitulation. 'Stop now and I will not say anything about what has happened. You have my word.'  
  
Shaking his head in amusement, Garand's tone became patronizing. 'Valia, it is too late for that now. What would you tell them about your lip?'  
  
'I fell. I was walking back to the palace to retrieve my cloak that I had forgotten and the storm made everything so dark that I did not see the rock in my path. I tripped over it and fell face first, splitting my lip open.' Hope beat her feathered wings inside Valia's breast, wildly fluttering against the constraining cage of despair that imprisoned it when Garand tilted his head in consideration.  
  
'I think not Valia. Some might believe such a tale but not that troublesome Prince of yours. He has seen too much devastation and torment in his journeys to not recognize your situation for what it truly is.'  
  
'No,' protested Valia. She shook her head enthusiastically, sending some of her braids into a writhing mass against the ground in a movement that could easily have been mistaken for snakes. 'He will believe what I tell him. He does not think I would lie.'  
  
'He cares for you too much Valia. He would snoop around behind your back and I cannot have him threatening me. Besides, what would you say to him when he asks you about your missing hairpin?'  
  
'You would give it back to me...'  
  
'No! The pin is what little security I have and you will not have it under any circumstances. Your proposition has too many faults, the chief one being the fact that I will be unable to bed you.'  
  
Garand shifted suddenly and came to rest on top of Valia. She felt something hard press into her stomach and the whimper she had been holding back for so long escaped the prison of her mouth. 'I do not think you have had much experience in another's bed before and despite your haughty behavior, I promise to be gentle with you if you will only be a little more cooperative.' He placed his gleaming dagger near him, making sure it was far enough away that Valia could not reach it if she lunged for it.  
  
Squeezing her eyes shut, Valia felt a warm tear escape to meander down her face in a sticky trail of misery. There was no hope left. She was at the mercy of a merciless creature and no one would be able to save her. Everyone she knew thought she was with Legolas or at the palace, and Legolas thought she was safely making her way home, if not already safely tucked into her bed by now. She could not yell for help or Garnad would slice her throat without a second thought. The bleakness of her predicament shadowed Valia and she felt her inner light fade under the oppressive darkness which seemed to fuel the brilliance of the storm as lightening began to streak across the sky in rapid succession.  
  
There was a probing hand on her calf now, slowly traveling up her leg, pulling her shift up with it. Valia's chest began to heave and her silent tears became a flood of warm rivers down her fair cheeks, turning cool under the influence of the nipping wind. Garand stroked her thigh, moving his hand between her legs to caress the sensitive inner skin. Instinct caused Valia to shut her legs tight, but Garand did not let the action hinder his ardor, instead directing his attention to her hips as he kissed the small valley between bone and stomach.  
  
'Do not worry my beauty,' Garand soothed when she began to squirm underneath him. 'If you do not resist, it will not hurt.'  
  
'Not resist!' Valia choked out, allowing herself to speak for the first time. 'I will not let you take me like I am some common palace courtesan. You cannot justify what you are doing Garand. It is rape, pure and simple. Amin feuya ten lle!' Valia glared at her captor and tried to break free from his strong hold on her with no success. It seemed that the fury held in the clouds was lending him some kind of unnatural strength that was impossible for Valia's limited power to overcome.  
  
She would be crushed, yet even as the thought wormed its way into the core of her being, she struggled on, momentarily freeing her leg only to have it pinned down again, yanking an arm free to have one of Garand's hands press it against the ground with bruising force. His punishing slaps were stinging her flesh into a protest of fiery nerves and agony. There was no longer any possibility that her body would look like she had willing complied to this brutal coupling.  
  
'I gave you a fair chance, Valia,' Garnad growled, grey fire consuming his eyes. 'I did not want to hurt you but you force me to take drastic measure for I will have you.'  
  
His fingers raked through the beautiful swirls in her hair and he bent down and pressed his lips against hers, irritating her already sore lips into bleeding again with the rough pressure. She tried to contort her body away from him but he had her restrained in such a way that any further movement was restricted to tiny jerks with no prospect of escape. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, roaming around hungrily. Valia gagged at the deep roving and unwisely bit down hard when she could not extricate him from her mouth. Blood poured from the teeth marks on his tongue and he gave an agonized groan as he removed himself from her. Valia sprayed out his blood, much of it finding his face as a target as she tried to get the taste of him out of her mouth.  
  
She did not anticipate his hand connecting with her cheek and the blow sent her head snapping to one side. Garand let out a feral growl and drove his knee between Valia's legs, forcing them apart. He ripped at her thin garment, tearing a large slit up the lower part but not getting anywhere with the upper half, too blinded by his fury. Valia could feel her arms begin to grow cold as his grip cut off her blood flow.  
  
'You stupid whore!' he yelled around the swelling of his tongue, smacking her again in aggravation at not gaining a mastery over the stubborn shift that refused to comply with his groping hands. Instead he grabbed the swells of her breasts through the thin fabric, massaging with fierce pressure that caused Valia to gasp out in pain as her eyes momentarily clouded. 'You are not even worthy of me,' he taunted, proceeding to rant as an eerie glow shown from his eyes. 'Do you think I am not aware of why you will not marry? Everyone knows Valia.' He laughed sadistically, his words doing more damage than his physical assault ever could. Looking down at the horrified maiden underneath him, he became almost hysterical and Valia's blood chilled at his fanatical cackling.  
  
'Help!' Valia screamed, desperately trying to close the wide gap between her legs. It did not matter if Garand had a knife anymore. He was beyond the reaches of sanity and she was in as much danger not calling for help as she was in calling for it. 'Someone help me, please!'  
  
The terrified pleas echo through the forest around him and Garand felt fear well in his breast. Surely someone would have heard her shrieks. He clamped a hand over her mouth, making sure to stay out of the striking range of her teeth and drove his free knee into her stomach, causing Valia to gasp in pain. He began to struggle with the string on his leggings, avoiding Valia's flailing arms. When all the inhibiting clothing was out of his way, Garand smirked and pinned Valia's arms to the ground again.  
  
'I shall enjoy this,' he whispered maliciously into her ear and thrust her legs further apart, shifting himself on top of her completely. Valia's heart beat wildly against her ribs and the strange notion that it would succeed in breaking free of the confines of her body swept over her. It would be better that way; her heart would escape the terrors of the night and would leave her body to take flight back to the pond where she had sat with Legolas not long ago. Her mind would not be so lucky though. Her heart might be able to run, but her senses would remain with her and she would remember everything that was happening with utmost clarity.  
  
Garand thrust the bottom of her shift up to her ribs. Only one coherent thought came to Valia as Garnad positioned himself over her.  
  
'Legolas,' she whimpered into the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Amin feuya ten lle- You disgust me.  
  
Control yourself my wonderful readers. Take a big breath before you hit that review button down there. Please remember to leave an email address with your review so that I can send you a thank you! And if you want to be added to my contact list to send you an email every time I post a new chapter, let me know. 


	26. Revelations of the Heart: Part Two

Disclaimer- Refer to Chapter One  
  
Thank you for all your reviews! The response to the last chapter was absolutely amazing. I think some of my silent readers emerged from the hazy land of anonymity to grace me with a review. It made me truly happy :)  
  
A/N- About last chapter: If you have time please visit the AWARE site (Arming Women against Rape and Endangerment) found at www.aware.org to learn more about how to protect yourself against the possibility of rape, something that can happen to anybody.  
  
Please forgive any grammar errors and the complete lack of sense this chapter makes. I have no beta for this story and edited it myself at one in the morning just so you guys could have it a day earlier than I said to expect it out.  
  
One last thing, I assumed that there were tigers in Middle-earth *shrugs shoulders*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Revelations of the Heart: Part Two  
  
As if in answer to Valia's cry, hands that were stronger than his, stronger than the wild storm raging over his head, grabbed Garand with a force capable of bending his steel blade. He was ripped off of Valia with the same ease it took to pick a leaf off the ground and hurled an astonishing distance backwards, connecting with an unsympathetic tree on his dissent downwards. The unmistakable crunch of cracking ribs greeted him on impacting the ground.  
  
Legolas kneeled next to Valia who had already scrambled up to a sitting position and grasped her torn undergarment together with a hand. Brushing a few of the tears off her terrified face, he frowned at the red welts and cracked lip, his visage darkening in an expression that made Valia herself tremble. He took a quick scan of the rest of her, relieved to see that no blood appeared anywhere besides her lip.  
  
'You are alright?' he asked, looking into her eyes intently.  
  
She nodded, turning her gaze downwards. A gentle squeeze of reassurance was applied to her arm before Legolas stood back up and stalked towards Garand, the tender warmth he felt only moments ago melting under the influences of passionate hate he had never experienced with such immensity. It threatened to consume his very soul into a raging inferno when he examined Garand groveling on the earth.  
  
'Get up,' Legolas commanded.  
  
Garand either did not hear him or was not capable of standing. He continued to clutch his ribs and moan, wallowing on the ground in his pain. Grasping his tunic, Legolas forced him off the ground and slammed him against a tree. 'You have chosen the wrong maiden to place your filthy hands on,' he stated.  
  
'What is the matter Legolas?' Garand sneered; the Prince's threats seemingly not enough to scare him into silence yet. 'Are you jealous that you were not the first? We can share her you know?' Garand mistook the dimming in Legolas' eyes for desire and put on a charming smile despite the pain in his chest. 'You can have her as soon as I am finished with her,' he offered amiably. 'However, let me suggest something first.'  
  
Legolas glanced down at the hand Garand placed on his shoulder and raised a brow in question, feigning interest. 'The lady is a little tigress despite her weak appearances. If you hold her down for me I would be more than happy to return the favor for you. There is no sense in wearing ourselves out more than we have to.'  
  
The smile was wiped off Garand's lips by Legolas' fist and the Prince was satisfied to see that Garand's lip was now split in a worse fashion than Valia's. 'That was the wrong suggestion Garand.' He turned around swiftly and took Garand with him, sending him stumbling forward with a hard shove.  
  
Some unidentifiable sound came from Valia, causing Legolas to quickly focus on searching for her. He saw her arms clinging around the trunk of a tree for support, watching what was happening with wide eyes. 'Valia, can you reach the bridge over the river?'  
  
'Yes.' Why was he asking her something like that?  
  
'Make for the bridge and I will come for you when I am done here.' Valia looked between the two elves uncertainly. 'Go Valia. I shall be fine.'  
  
Legolas watched her until she turned around and lurched towards the bridge, the wind almost knocking her over with a strong gust. However, in his distraction he did not notice Garand gather himself off the ground and hurl his weight towards him. He slammed to the ground, pinned by Garand. It took little effort to maneuver his weight on top of Garand, rolling over so he was to the advantage now.  
  
A few well placed punches, one expertly aimed at the sensitive upper half of Garand's ear were all that were needed to subdue the elf. But Legolas did not stop there, his anger taking control of his better half with disturbing ease as he continued to rain down blow after blow on the despicable creature who dared to hurt Valia.  
  
If it were not for the disobedience of the she-elf, Garand would have been walking the Halls of Mandos that night. Valia had turned back from Legolas' ordered retreat in a fear not that Garand would be beaten senseless, but that Legolas would do something he would come to regret when his passions had cooled down a good deal. Her suspicion was proved right when Legolas effortlessly slipped a dagger from inside his leather boot and pressed it against the neck of a thoroughly defeated Garand.  
  
'Legolas,' she called out sharply, racing towards him as fast as she could manage. She threw herself down next to him and grabbed his face between her hands, forcing him to look at her. 'Legolas stop.'  
  
'No, I will not,' he refused. 'He does not deserve to live.'  
  
'You would not be guilty of shedding the blood of your own kin. It is an offense worse than the one he has committed. Do not do this Legolas. You are better than that; you are better than he is. Put down your weapon.' Valia could find no indication in his features whether her words had any influence on him other than the fact that his frown seemed to grow deeper. His emerald eyes left hers to look down at Garand and she felt her heart sink with the loss of contact.  
  
'He does not deserve any mercy Valia.'  
  
His words produced a small spark of hope in Valia and she moved her hands to Legolas' arm to keep him aware of her presence. 'Please do not do this. He has not hurt me as greatly as you may think.'  
  
This time it was her words that produced a reaction as Legolas quickly turned his gaze back to her, trying to see past the barriers in her eyes. 'What do you mean?' he asked warily, loosening his hold on the dagger's handle.  
  
'I cannot tell you that Legolas,' Valia said cautiously, clinging to him tighter as her strength began to diminish with the vast energy it took to remain upright. 'But believe me when I say that he has not done nearly as much harm to me as you think he has.'  
  
Legolas scowled, glancing back and forth between Valia and Garand. With a sigh, he brought the blade away from Garand's sensitive skin and attempted a half hearted smile of reassurance to ease Valia's discomfort. However, he was not done with Garand yet, and raising the handle above his head, he directed askilled blow to Garand's skull that sent the elf into the darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
Valia's brow lowered at the action but was unable to express her displeasure by a silencing look from Legolas. She gingerly stood up, testing muscles that had begun to grow sore and ran her tongue lightly over her split lip. Watching her, Legolas stood as well and tried to steady her with a hand on her arm but it was pushed aside by the indignant lady who wanted none of his help. After all, she was not an elfling.  
  
'Let me help you back to the palace,' Legolas offered, determinedly taking her arm again only to have it slapped away.  
  
'No, I am quite capable of walking there without assistance Legolas.' She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to capture as much of her body heat as she could in the embrace.  
  
'You are cold,' Legolas observed with worry, sending an anxious look towards the sky. 'Let me help you back Valia,' he reiterated, coming to stand close to her with a guarded expression as he scrutinized her.  
  
'I am fine,' Valia insisted absurdly. She gulped back a wave of dizziness that almost drowned her in its swell and inhaled deeply, taking a few steps back to the main path. The tremor that ran up her legs was uncontrollable though, and to her disgust, Valia felt her knees begin to buckle under her.  
  
Arms surrounded her falling figure and swept her up into Legolas' comforting embrace. 'You are not fine Valia. It is nothing to be ashamed of.'  
  
'I am fine,' she said but her voice lacked the conviction it had the previous time. She resorted to shifting her weight in such a way that Legolas had to continually readjust his hold on her.  
  
'Stop squirming Valia or I will drop you.' His words gave him a small reprieve which he took to his full advantage and in a few brief strides was sinking carefully to the ground to lean against one of the larger tree trunks in the immediate vicinity. His tenderness as he examined her face, running long fingers over her newly forming bruises nearly unraveled Valia. She looked up at him slightly in awe as he continued to stroke her injuries, muttering soft words of healing into the wind that were quickly carried away to the mountain of Manwë.  
  
She laid her head on his shoulder and began to weep, at the same time scolding herself for such an overt display of emotions.  
  
Legolas did not seem to mind however and cradled her close to him, encouraging her tears to be loosed freely. The crying did not stop after quite some time though, and Legolas began to grow concerned.  
  
'You are safe, mellonamin. I am here and will not let anything more happen to you.' He angled a hand upward to massage her upper shoulders, which to his dismay did nothing to ease her fierce lament. 'Ai, Valia. Why do you cry so?'  
  
'I am sorry,' she strangled out, forcing the sting of tears back. A tremor traveled through her in her attempt to stop her wails.  
  
Legolas caught her chin with his fingers and tilted her face towards him. The stain of tears on her cheeks had a strange effect he had never felt before on his heart and all he could do was press his burning lips to her cool forehead. He clasped her to him in an attempt to calm himself rather than her. Conflicting emotions were coursing through him in a wild dance that threatened to drive him insane. He stroked her ruined hair that he had meticulously crafted into a design earlier that day. 'I would do anything you asked of me, dear heart,' he told her.  
  
His words elicited another shudder from Valia, who went lax in his arms once the trembling passed through her.  
  
To make her feel as protected as he was capable of, Legolas scooted her closer against him so she was able to lay her head on his chest. He continued to run his hands through her hair, letting the strands of gold slip through his fingers as he gently rocked her back and forth.  
  
He concentrated on determining what strange emotion it was that swelled inside of him with such passion. He had never experienced the feeling before. It seemed both exhilarating and painful at the same time, a mix of almost every feeling he could think of. Joy, sorrow, pleasure, hurt, bliss, and misery were all encompassed in the surge of that single, unidentifiable sensation. Every movement from Valia sent a heightened strength to its ardor, her very breathing increased its fervor until Legolas felt that he would surely burst at the pressure welling up inside him.  
  
He quickly dismissed worry as the cause. Worry had occurred too many times in his life to be equated with the new feeling. He had worried for Isondil many times before and never felt quite like this, though Legolas was sure that worry was mixed into the cacophony of emotions that made up the new one. What could it be then if it was not worry?  
  
Pity? No, he had pitied many others before. Rage? The emotion was too volatile to be the one he felt. Sadness? Hurt? Anger? Fear? They were all dismissed as quickly as he named them off in his head until he came to the final option on his list. Love.  
  
Dare he think that he had finally found the one thing that had always been lacking in his life since coming to the Valinor? It had avoided his grasp with the same cunning as the morning fog, visibly present yet never conquerable; forever out of reach. Legolas had a sudden memory of a night under the stars not long ago. He recollected the way his heart had raced when Valia laid down beside him on Elrond's swan boat, but he had long ago attributed the reaction to his excitement at seeing Eärendil appear while on the sea.  
  
And then he thought of the way seeing her in the library made him smile each morning. How every time she pressed her lips to his cheek the entire world ceased to exist till she pulled away again. All the gifts he had bought for her and the time he had gladly devoted to her training. His fierce protectiveness whenever Garand had risked showing himself when Legolas was with her. The fact that one smile from her could transform his foul mood into pure joy. How delighted he had been to see his hairpin in her hair that morning. The amazing feeling of being allowed to run his fingers through her hair and place his mark upon her with his braids.  
  
His eyes widened at all the memories and the nameless sentiment grew in strength with each new recollection. How had he been so blind to his true feelings? His incompetence to discover what really lay behind all those cherished memories shamed Legolas, the famed archer of Mirkwood, one of the nine walkers who had discerned many dangers before anyone else was ever attentive to their existence. Yet he had failed to see the most obvious of his feelings.  
  
He loved Valia.  
  
The revelations produced a beautiful smile on his lips as he continued to sway Valia to the internal strains of music that played in his soul. He loved Valia with his entire being. He felt like shouting it to all of Valinor in blissful triumph, laughing on the mountaintops in elation and relief. Love for her seemed to radiate to the tips of his fingers as he admitted the reality of his feelings and he began to tingle with the truth of the discovery. In his joyous abandon, he prepared to sit Valia upright and declare to her with the utmost certainty that he loved her and needed her more than the very air he breathed. In fact, he was certain that she was the air he breathed. Until now, he had never grasped what it meant to live. He would tell her all of this; let her know that she was his air, his life; that if she denied him herself, it would surely be his death. There would be no air left for him to survive with if she did not consent to bless him with her love.  
  
And that is when Legolas, prince of elves, remembered his promise to Valia.  
  
The thought caused his breath to catch painfully in his throat and he was aware that his heart stopped beating for several seconds, only to start its rhythm again in throbbing pumps that pushed blood through his veins in excruciating waves. His breathing became shallow when he realized that he would indeed be deprived of Valia's love, his magnificent air, and had no choice in the matter. She had determined at the very beginning of their relationship that there would be no talk of love. She had been wiser than he had to acknowledge the chance. And so she had made him swear to never give his heart to her, for she would only break it if it were offered. All was hopeless in the face of that truth. Life no longer held joy for him if he could not have her love. Death would be more welcome than going on each day knowing that she lived in the world but did not love him.  
  
Valia stirred, adjusting herself into a more relaxing position; completely ignorant of the agonizing torture she was causing the one who held her safe against the fears of the night. Legolas looked down at Valia who now held his life in her hands unknowingly and settled his gaze on her lips. They had been pressed to his cheek untold times over the past months and Legolas recognized that with every kiss she had poured meaning into him. He could survive on her kisses alone, he realized.  
  
It occurred to him then, that it was possible for him to live without her love as long as she was in his life. All he needed was her sweet life- giving presence to sustain him and strengthen him through the day. If he knew that she walked the same ground he did each day and was warmed by the same sun he was, then he would be able to survive. Because Valia lived, he would live also.  
  
Large droplets of water fell from the sky to bathe Legolas and Valia with their purity. The clouds wept their heavy load for the two elves wrapped in each others embrace that night. The soft rain splashed to the earth, creating a sad song of mourning and joy as it poured itself into the ground for the two children of Iluvatar. It was a song of pity for all the maiden had to endure that night and sympathy for the elven prince who discovered feelings he had no hopes would be returned, yet would continue on despite it.  
  
Legolas looked down at Valia, his Valia, and flushed a deep red, as rich as the red blood that had flowed from her broken lip. The rain had drenched her hair, her skin, her white shift which was now of no use to her. All her skin that lay hidden underneath the fabric was revealed and Legolas found that he could not breathe as his eyes wandered over her body. He tried to look away, sensible enough to realize that such behavior was not appropriate for an elf of royal blood and breeding, but all his attempts were in vain.  
  
She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen; the very beauty that had been embodied in Arwen Evenstar paled in laughable comparison to Valia. His eyes caressed her curves, drinking her loveliness in with unquenchable desire. He had been right to compare her to a gem for she was as exquisite as the most precious jewel to ever see the glorious light of Anar.  
  
A silent prayer of thanks was sent to Iluvatar for blessing him with the amazing treasure that lay in his arms.  
  
His sudden stilling combined with the corresponding tightening of his arms sent Valia on the alert and she quickly swiveled her head around, trying to see if Garand was stirring and had caused Legolas to react thus. When she saw him still lying unmoving on the ground, she turned to look up at Legolas.  
  
'What is wrong?' she asked, seeing his already crimson face turn brighter, almost glowing in its force. Even the delicate points of his ears were colored an intense shade of red.  
  
'The rain...' he attempted to explain, but was too mortified to go on further and too embarrassed at having been caught looking.  
  
Valia's face contorted into confusion and her eyes moved to the sky, blinking in the falling sheet of water. She quickly lowered her head to rest against Legolas' chest when the drops of water began to sting her eyes. She observed the dark bruises that were beginning to form on her thighs; thighs that she should not have been able to see. Valia suddenly realized why Legolas was so flustered and would have sprung out of his arms if he did not have a firm hold on her. Instead she curled herself into a tight ball and moaned into his chest, her own face rapidly matching his in color as she squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
She felt Legolas shift beneath her and his arms momentarily released their hold on her, only to wrap around her again as they pulled something else about her. Peeking an eye open, she saw he had draped his cloak over her figure, hiding the telltale signs of the rain beneath a thick layer of fabric.  
  
'We must get you out of this rain,' he said. 'I need to put you on the ground for a moment Valia. Will you be alright?'  
  
In answer, she struggled out of his arms and let him help her lean back against the tree trunk. Making sure she was alright, he moved to Garand, placing a finger on his neck to feel his pulse. Judging from the large welt that had begun to develop where Legolas hit him with his dagger and the steady rate of his pulse, Legolas was fairly satisfied that he would not be gaining consciousness in the near future. Once Legolas was back at the palace, he would let Elrond know what had happened and members of the guard, an elite group of warriors still in practice despite being in the Valinor, would be sent to collect Garand.  
  
Legolas stood, picking up Valia's discarded dress on his way back to her and dropping it into her lap. He then hoisted her into his arms, and with an affirmative indication that she was comfortable, swiftly started towards the palace.  
  
They had covered almost half the distance to their destination when Valia suddenly went rigid in Legolas' arms and he lost his grip on her legs, sending her plummeting to the ground. Thankfully, Legolas was fast enough to circle her waist with his hands and she was prevented from ever hitting the hard earth. He tried to pick her up again but she was uncooperative.  
  
'We must go back Legolas,' she yelled above the storm, hanging onto his shoulders for support.  
  
'I do not understand what you are talking about Valia,' he shouted back.  
  
'We need to go back!'  
  
Legolas shook his wet head and forcibly picked her back up and held her tightly while she tried to extricate herself. 'Let me go,' she cried, slamming her curled hands into his chest, but to no avail.  
  
'We cannot go back Valia. We must get you to the palace as soon as possible.' His firm pronouncement drained what little color was left out of Valia's cheeks and her head bowed to rest against Legolas' chest as she began to cry.  
  
Her violent trembling sent Legolas' heart into a furious race of concern and he anxiously looked down at her. 'What is wrong Valia!' He hoped he was not the cause of this new outburst. He could not bare the guilt of harming the one who was so valuable to him, dearer than anything or anyone that existed.  
  
'He took your pin,' she sobbed into his chest. She was well aware of the irrationality of the thought and almost laughed at herself that of all the things that had happened, she was crying about the loss of her pin. Yet the idea that it was back with Garand was distressing and she was angry with herself that she forgot to get it, and angry at Legolas that he would not let her go back to get it, and angry at Garand for taking it in the first place.  
  
'It is alright Valia,' Legolas soothed, rubbing her tender back in an attempt to calm her down. 'I will make sure someone retrieves it for you. I will do so myself if no one else will.'  
  
'You promise?' she asked, letting her head fall back to rest against his arm so that she could see him.  
  
'On my honor as heir to my father's throne,' he assured her. It was apparently a convincing oath, for her sobbing discontinued almost instantly as her head drooped back to its original place. She was quiet for the remainder of their journey back to the palace, and Legolas assumed she had drifted off to a well needed sleep. Her silence allowed him time to think of his newly discovered emotions, though it did him little good in determining what he was to do with them. All he could conclude was that he loved Valia, he would always love Valia, and if she never returned that love he would content himself with staying by her side until the end of the world, offering her anything she ever asked of him and readily accepting whatever she deigned to generously bestow on him.  
  
By the time Legolas gained the front stairs of Elrond's palace, Valia and he were thoroughly drenched, despite his best efforts to shield her from the rain. The doors burst open on their own accord when Legolas came to them, and he entered inside, giving the servant a grateful nod.  
  
There were several other servants bustling around the halls and many scurried off in different directions when they saw the Prince holding a bruised Valia in his arms. Now that he had reached shelter, Legolas stood in the entrance hall, dumbfounded as to what course of action he should take first. Fortunately, he was not required to make a choice when the lord of the palace appeared, clothed as if he had been planning to brave the elements outside.  
  
'What has happened?' Elrond asked, rushing to Legolas' side and placing a hand on Valia's forehead.  
  
'Garand has tried to rape her. He would have succeeded if I had not heard her screams for help.'  
  
Elrond's face darkened and a look formed over the elven lord's features that had made many a man and elf quake at the sight. 'Where is he?' he demanded.  
  
'In the forest on the north side of the palace, not more than thirty paces from the meeting of the main path and the river.'  
  
Elrond gave a curt nod and turned on his heels to call for a company of guards to follow him.  
  
'Lord Elrond,' called Legolas, staying his mission with his words. Obliging him, Elrond turned around partially to look back at the Prince. 'He has Valia's hairpin somewhere. Valia said he took it from her. She was rather distraught at the loss when she realized we had left it behind but I thought it wiser to send someone back for it later.'  
  
Elrond nodded again in understanding. 'I will make sure to find it. Take Valia to her chamber and I will send for Celebrian before I leave. She will help get Valia changed and tend her injuries.' Not wanting to waste any more time, Elrond tread down the hallway, sped by the fires of immortal anger. Legolas watched him leave before turning down a small side hall towards Valia's chambers.  
  
He was met at her door by Celebrian who had already lighted the candles in the sitting area and the bedroom. She brushed the hair away from Valia's forehead to scan her wounds. However, it was her hair that arrested Celebrian's attention the most; a tangled mess of uncharacteristic braids and twists that had not been there that morning. She raised a questioning brow at Legolas but he only dropped his gaze back down to Valia.  
  
'Put her on the bed and I will see to her care,' instructed Celebrian, who moved into the hall to retrieve the herbs she would need for Valia's bottom lip.  
  
Legolas was surprised to find that Valia was wide awake when he lay her down on her bed. She stared up at him with bright blue eyes that threatened to drive Legolas insensible with longing for her. She tried to smile at him; wincing at the pain it caused her lip. 'I will be alright,' she whispered in reassurance, slipping her fingers around his hand to give him a squeeze.  
  
'You worried me Valia,' he admitted, running his free hand along her braids.  
  
'I am sorry.'  
  
'Do not be. It was not your fault.'  
  
Valia shook her head, and despite his protests, she propped herself up into a sitting position against her headboard. 'You tried to warn me but I was too stubborn and foolish to listen.'  
  
'You cannot blame yourself for what happened Valia,' he objected, dropping to his knees beside her bed so he could see her face better. His mind cautioned him not to scare her away by being imprudent, but his heart won out and he reached a hand up to lovingly stroke her cheek. The innocent caress quickly turned into an exploration of her face as he began to trace her hairline and the bridge of her nose, running his hand over her eyebrows, finding the silky skin entrancing.  
  
'What are you doing?' Valia asked with wide eyes when his fingers hovered over her lips. His eyes darkened when he felt her breath on his skin, sending a sudden qualm into Valia's mind. She quickly moved her head out of the direct reach of his hands, staring down intently at Legolas' cloak wrapped around her and shifting nervously on the bed.  
  
Legolas had no time to answer her question. Celebrian walked into the room with a pitcher of hot water and a concoction of ground herbs. Swiftly standing up, Legolas retreated into the sitting area and the door was shut securely behind him, baring him from the sight of Valia. The thought of leaving her for any period of time did not bode well with him, so instead of going to his own chambers he contented himself with pacing nervously about Valia's sitting room, toying with the decorations she had on the tables and shelves and anxiously picking up random books spread throughout the room only to place them back down when he read the titles with unseeing eyes.  
  
Why had he been so stupid? There had been fear in Valia's face when he began moving his hand over her features. He should have been happy to simply brush his hand over her cheek or cease his roaming when she was obviously uncomfortable. But no! Being the foolish elf he was, he did not control his actions and now he had upset her, the maiden he had discovered only a little while ago as his love. His air. His other half. He had scared her and she did not need any new problems to deal with after enduring the lustful desire of Garand.  
  
Garand. The name presented an entirely different problem, making the muscles in Legolas' lean arms tense. If it had not been for Valia's presence and pleadings on behalf of her tormentor, Legolas was sure he would have beaten him to unconsciousness, or even worse. The bruises he had inflicted on Valia were more than just physical, and Legolas was infuriated that he could not protect her from Garand.  
  
Legolas was aware of the soft murmuring coming from inside Valia's bedroom, but he could not distinguish the words. Moving restlessly to a window, he drew back a gauzy curtain, producing a slight rustling, and looked out to find the storm still raging, sending down a torrent of rain he was sure could fill the sea itself due to the sheer volume. He hoped Elrond had found Garand already.  
  
The faint sound of dripping met his ears and glancing down, Legolas noticed a puddle of water forming around his feet from his soaked clothing. Though he was loath to do so, he made a mad dash to his chambers and tore off his wet tunic and leggings, replacing them with a dry pair that was far more comfortable than his formalwear he wore in the day. He was back in Valia's sitting room as fast as possible for an elf but was disappointed to see the state of the room and door that separated Valia from him had not changed.  
  
Sinking into a chair, Legolas played with the pages of a book on the nearby table, flipping through pages in a haphazard fashion. It was useless to try and read the words; they were all a confusing blur to him. He sighed in exasperation when Celebrian did not emerge from the bedroom in what Legolas would have wagered was half the night. He contented himself with drumming his fingers against his knee as an outlet for his frustration and nearly bolted from his chair when the distinct click of the doorknob was heard.  
  
Celebrian emerged, closing the door most of the way behind her and walked over to an overly anxious Legolas who gripped the armrests of his chair in an attempt to bridle his emotions. He did an admirable job of putting on a passive face as Celebrian pushed back her silver hair from her eyes. 'Valia wishes to see you Legolas.'  
  
That was all it took to send Legolas springing from his chair and bolting for the door, leaving an amused Celebrian to blow out a few candles and go see if her husband had returned yet.  
  
'Valia?' Legolas asked quietly, slowly approaching the bed she was in. A single candle resting on her bedside table gave of a dim glow of light, softening the diminished bruises on Valia's face. Her legs were tucked underneath her covers, and a thick robe was wrapped around her frame for the sake of propriety.  
  
The silence that came from her was taken as a bad sign by Legolas and he hesitantly made his way over to the bedside, sure that she was angry with him for his exploring touches. However, Valia patted the edge of the bed in invitation when he was close enough and he gladly accepted her offered seat.  
  
'I want to thank you for coming to my aid Legolas,' she began hastily, taking his hand between both of hers and clasping it tightly.  
  
'You do not need to thank me Valia. I am only glad I found you in time.' He returned her grip by curling his fingers around her fingers, unable to stop himself from rubbing his thumb over her flesh.  
  
'How did you know?' murmured Valia.  
  
'I did not,' he admitted, confusing her into looking up at him curiously. 'I felt strangely unsettled when I thought of you making your way back home when the storm began.'  
  
'You braved a thunderstorm to see if I made it home safely because you felt "unsettled" in some way?' she asked skeptically.  
  
Her question posed a difficult dilemma for Legolas. How was he to tell her that he had somehow felt her unease; he had somehow sensed it hovering around him as if it held a physical form? And then how would he explain that he thought it was because of the love he harbored for her that he was capable of sensing her distress? His wrinkled brow made Valia smile and she ducked her head.  
  
'I called for you,' she admitted, sobering at the disturbing images the confession produced. Legolas started at her admission. He thought it had only been a deep longing on his part that she had whispered his name in her time of greatest need; that of every name she could have called on, it had been his that she chose to comfort herself with.  
  
Valia mistook his silence for discomfort at her revelation and silently cursed herself for telling him such a thing. She dropped his hand, aware that he must think her to be flirting like the maidens he detested so much. But she was only able to loose one of her hands since he still held a firm grasp on her other. His grip tightened slightly and he turned to her with a radiant smile that left her speechless in its brilliance.  
  
'I heard you,' he whispered.  
  
She lowered her eyes, suddenly embarrassed at having admitted such a thing to him. She could feel the bed shift underneath her as Legolas moved and she found him unexpectedly close to her, placing a kiss on her hairline.  
  
'You should rest,' he said, brushing her hair over her shoulder and stroking her cheek one last time before leaning over to blow out the candle. The absence of light filled Valia with an unfounded dread and she inhaled slightly as tears began to prickle her eyes.  
  
'May you have sweet dreams tonight, mellonamin,' Legolas said, oblivious to her strange reaction. He pressed another kiss to her forehead and lingered over the skin, enjoying the warmth that radiated from her.  
  
'Do not leave me,' Valia begged through a constricted throat, clutching at his tunic when he began to pull away. 'Please stay.' The darkness troubled her and she needed Legolas' physical presence, anyone's for that matter, to help her make it through the night.  
  
Legolas succumbed to her petition without a fight, rather pleased to have her wanting him to stay with her, though more than a little surprised. He quickly stood and threw her covers aside, bending down to scoop his love up into his arms for the second time that night before she had time to change her mind.  
  
'What are you doing?' she asked. Her pale face dipped down to Legolas' shoulder as she waited for him to answer.  
  
'I cannot stay in your room all night Valia. Surely you must be aware of the scandal it would cause in the morning.' He laughed, deep rumbling echoing the thunder outside, and Valia could feel her cheeks heat into a fine shade of rosy pink. She buried her face into Legolas' tunic and garbled something unintelligible into the soft fabric, warmed a comfortable temperature by the Prince's body heat. He smiled down at her affectionately, a look that was lost on her, and cradled her closer to him as he strode out of her chamber to find an appropriate spot to spend the night with her.  
  
He settled on the library, hoping the familiar surroundings would bring her some comfort. Lowering her into one of the large chairs, filled to a comfortable plumpness with feathers, he wrapped a blanket that was draped over the chair's back around her shoulders and ran a finger along the curve of her forehead with gentleness.  
  
The fire needed tending to and it was to that task that Legolas turned his attention next, taking several minutes to find all that he needed to start a suitable blaze. The happy dancing of the flames cheered his heart slightly, and he twisted around to see the firelight flickering on Valia curled up into a ball, waiting for Legolas to join her.  
  
He was by her side the next instant, somehow maneuvering himself underneath her and depositing her into his lap in one fluid motion. She began to protest, rather unnerved at sitting with him in such an intimate way, but he would harbor no complaints and shushed her with a commanding look. The snapping of the fire eased her discomfort enough to allow Legolas to guide her head to rest against his neck. He began singing to her when she was against him and his musical abilities were rewarded with her relaxing her entire weight into him.  
  
Another song started as soon as the first was over and all would have been fine if Valia had not draped an arm around Legolas' neck, unconscious of the effect being wrapped inside the blanket with her would have on him. His muscles tightened instinctively and it took all his control to not falter over the notes he sang. Warm fingers began massaging the tense muscles in his neck, and Legolas hid the shudder that ran through him by settling further into the chair. Her ministrations were sensitizing every fiber in his being. The blanket covering them was doing an excellent job of keeping her heat and scent trapped against him, assaulting him relentlessly to add to the pleasant experience. Her breath tickled his neck every time she exhaled and a moan escaped his tightly shut lips when his song came to an end.  
  
He felt Valia's shoulders shake with hidden laughter as she sighed and scooted closer to his comforting warmth. Her body pressed against his proved to be his undoing and he was rendered unable to start another song. Instead, he tightened his hold on her slender waist and buried his head in her hair, now free of his braids and twists, combed into the silky waterfall he loved so much.  
  
'Why have you stopped?' she asked through a voice thick with sleep. 'Sing another song,' she requested, lifting her head to look at him with pleading eyes.  
  
Her voice brought him out of his ecstasy enough to smile at her and place yet another kiss in her hairline before obliging her with another song. She happily settled against him again, needing no coaxing on his part and was treated to a private exhibition of numerous songs that Legolas had never dared to sing in front of a maiden since the night he had felled an entire festival of them with his voice.  
  
Legolas decided that sitting up all night with Valia in his lap was not the best decision he had ever made as it was taking all his willpower not to blurt out a profession of his undying love to her then and there. He moved her back in his arms to tell her that they should both return to their separate chambers but found that she had fallen asleep, her eyes shining with an alluring light from the fire. The slow rise and fall of her chest should have alerted him long ago, but it had somehow escaped the comprehension of his mind. The thought of waking her was something Legolas would not think to do. He was thankful that the chair was large enough to easily accommodate him in a relaxed position. Placing a kiss on Valia's brow, he sighed contentedly and leaned his head back to fall asleep in his turn. His last coherent thought was that he held the most precious jewel of the Valinor in his arms and she had been the one to ask him for the pleasure.  
  
That was how Elrond and Celebrian found them several hours later, resting in the comfort of each others arms in front of the dwindling glow of the fire. Elrond wrapped his own arms around his wife and pulled her close, kissing her temple and resting his head atop hers while he looked at the idyllic scene. 'He knows now,' Elrond whispered to his wife.  
  
His lady turned in his arms, clasping her hands around Elrond's waist so she could place her head against his chest. The steady beating of his heart lulled Celebrian into a fitful sigh and she snuggled closer to him, trying to conform her body to his. 'And what makes you so sure of his heart, herven?'  
  
'I saw the understanding in his eyes when he brought her in. He glowed with pure love for her Celebrian.'  
  
'I do not doubt you. Are you not Elrond the wise?' She leaned back in his embrace to marvel at the contours of his face, running her smooth hand over his pronounced cheekbones, drifting down to message the base of his ear. A shudder ran through him at her touch and he dropped his forehead to hers with closed eyes.  
  
'You are troubled,' she whispered.  
  
'Who would not be? Can we not protect her even here in the Valinor Celebrian? Is her life one that is fated to torment every time a little happiness decides to smile on her?'  
  
'It is not your job to protect her meleth-nin.' Celebrian cupped his face between her hands and looked up into his eyes. Lips full of intense emotion were pressed against Celebrian's lips, trying to gain comfort from the calm she exuded.  
  
'Help me to forget,' he muttered into her ear, moving lower to place a kiss on her jawbone. Celebrian entwined her hands around his neck as he picked her up off the ground and with a final look back at the slumbering couple, departed to his bedchambers with a compliant Celebrian nestled against him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Anar- the sun  
  
*mellonamin- my friend  
  
* Manwë- Greatest of the Valar  
  
*herven- husband  
  
*meleth-nin- my love/ lover  
  
Leave an email address so that I can send you a thank you for your review :) 


	27. To Dress Like a Princess

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter One  
  
Over 400 reviews! Lembas for all my wonderful reviewers :)  
  
Thanks to my beta (yes, I have a beta now!) Elfpilot  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Dress Like a Princess  
  
'You cannot do this.'  
  
'Valia, stay out of this.' Elrond warned, and his command was supported by several other nods of concurrence in the room.  
  
'I will not let you go through with this,' she continued stubbornly. 'He will receive no mercy at your hands, and while I admit that it would please me,' she said, throwing a glaring look at the bound form of Garand, 'I would not wish the fury of my overly protective relations upon him.'  
  
'We will not let him go unpunished, Valia.' Legolas walked over to her and took her hand but she quickly snatched it away from him.  
  
'He will receive no true justice here and you know it, Legolas.' Legolas returned her glare with one of his own and claimed her hand yet again, refusing to release it when she tried to pull away.  
  
'He is right,' Elrond asserted. 'One way or another he will be punished, whether you wish it or not.'  
  
'I am not objecting to his punishment,' Valia said, placing her free hand on her hip. Legolas continued to hold her other hand, and had come to stand close to her side; turning his narrowed eyes to Garand in a look of such hate it only reaffirmed Valia's resolve.  
  
'What is it you suggest then?' Isondil asked from his position in the corner of the room.  
  
'Send him to Taniquetil. There, the judgment that would pass from the halls there would be far more judicious than any to be issued here. Turn his fate over to the lord of the mountain and a fair sentence will be passed.'  
  
Elrond sank into his chair, placing his hands together at his fingertips in pensive thought. Her words were true but he was not sure if he wanted to relinquish his control of Garand's fate. 'What you say is prudent,' Elrond acknowledged with a sigh. At her look of hope he felt his heart lighten a little.  
  
'However I will not send him away without some judgment on my part. Garand,' he addressed the elf for the first time, standing sulkily between two guards, 'you are forthwith stripped off your title and lands. You are banished from this realm and if you dare to set foot within these boundaries after you are sent to Taniquetil, I will not be responsible for any ill turn that may befall you at the hand of angry elves. Your life shall be forfeit should you return.'  
  
Having thus said all he wanted to and satisfied that he was able to inflict a small sentence on the elf, Elrond told the guards to take him away. Everyone else dispersed when Garand was taken away to leave an apparently moody Elrond to his thoughts. Legolas walked silently beside Valia as she began making her way down the hall.  
  
It had been over two weeks since Garand assaulted Valia, but she could tell that emotions had still not settled. Her physical wounds were now gone, but the emotional injuries and upsets of everyone were far from over. It had only been in the last few days that she had noticed a slight break in the tension of her family and friends.  
  
And then there was the problem of Legolas. He had grown overly protective of her and she was beginning to feel stifled by his constant attention and presence. There were times he thought she was not looking, but she was and she saw the strange expression he would give her. It made Valia uneasy. There was a mixture of protectiveness, caring, and something she could only describe as adoration in his look and it bothered her to no end. She had tried to distance herself from him, but he refused to be pushed aside. She had tried engrossing herself in her work, but he would not allow himself to be replaced with her job. She had even tried not speaking to him but he had simply stayed beside her with an unreadable smile gracing his beautiful lips and carried on a conversation with her as if it did not bother him that she refused to talk. It was growing to the point where Valia thought she would either explode into a million pieces in frustration or strangle the Prince until she erased that pesky smile off his face. She rather enjoyed thinking about the latter idea.  
  
But what disturbed Valia the most was his increased need to make physical contact with her, usually in the form of taking her hand in his. He would occasionally catch her face in a strong hand and run a callused finger over her cheek, causing an alarming heat to flare her skin into an annoying red. She believed he enjoyed making her blush because every time he stroked her cheek he would wait for the faint tinge of pink to blossom before giving her skin a final brush with his fingertips and dropping his hand with a smile.  
  
'Where are we going Valia?' Legolas asked, breaking into her silent musings.  
  
'WE are going nowhere,' she replied. To her dismay, Legolas stayed latched onto her hand. He refused to let go, despite her not so subtle tugs to free her hand, and continued to follow her.  
  
'Then you are working in the library? I thought you had the day off.'  
  
'I do have the day off.'  
  
'And you are going to stay at the palace instead of going somewhere?'  
  
Valia held in her sigh and settled for a small roll of her eyes that went undetected by Legolas. 'I am not staying at the palace today.'  
  
'But I thought you said you were not going anywhere.' The last few words trailed off as Legolas's forehead wrinkled in confusion.  
  
The thought suddenly struck Valia that he looked absolutely adorable and she felt a pang of guilt for pushing him away repeatedly over the last few days. But that was quickly dismissed when she reminded herself of his almost clingy behavior as of late. She looked away determinedly and continued to walk purposefully down the hall. 'I said that WE were not going anywhere, Legolas. I did not say that I was not going anywhere.'  
  
Valia admitted that the comment was perhaps a little rude. She bit her lip when Legolas came to a halt, pulling her to a standstill as well. A bizarre expression flitted across his features before he dropped her hand listlessly. 'O,' he responded, hanging his head at her pronouncement. 'I see what you mean. I shall take your hint.' He looked up and offered a lopsided smile, but she could see the traces of sadness in his attempted pretense of not caring.  
  
'Legolas...'  
  
'No,' he said, stopping her with a raised hand. 'I understand. I hope you have a good day.' Avoiding eye contact, he turned around and made his way slowly back down the hall. He had never thought of the possibility that Valia would not let him be around her. He refused to force himself upon her; a characteristic contrary to the elven way, but it did nothing to lessen the pain of the reality. If he had no hope of gaining her love and was not allowed to be in her sweet, life giving presence he did not know what he would do.  
  
Air was suddenly absent from his lungs as they constricted with the horrifying idea of living a life without Valia. The precious maiden, dearer to his heart than all that had ever been or ever would be, did not want him around her. It was as if the sun had been blackened on the pathways of his life. All was hazy in the reality of the fact that Valia would not love him, would never love him, and did not want his love. Legolas felt his knees begin to grow weak and wandered to an open courtyard to take a seat in rays of the afternoon light. He did not feel the warm beams against his cold skin, though. Nothing would bring warmth to him but Valia. She was his sun, his air, his everything now.  
  
Legolas, the fabled warrior of Mirkwood forest, was stricken with terror at the idea of needing Valia that much. If he did not put up a guard around his quickly spiraling emotions he knew it would swiftly turn to grief. He reminded himself that Valia did not know of his feelings and it was realistic to think that she did not want to spend all her waking hours with him. He would need to learn to give her space. After all, he did not want to scare her away.  
  
He scolded himself for breaking his resolve to be content to take whatever she willingly offered him. It was becoming an almost daily struggle to not reach out himself and gently pry her fingers open that shielded her love and tenderness from others, especially him.  
  
A soft rustling of skirts came from behind Legolas as Valia joined him on his bench, observing her surroundings in silence. They sat that way in harmonizing quiet, neither daring to voice the whispers in their hearts. The peace was broken by a melancholy Legolas, who, unable to resist, took up one of her slender hands and held it, a surge of happiness coursing through him when she did not pull away, though the feeling was somewhat bittersweet.  
  
'I am going to buy a dress today, Legolas,' she said softly, in an echo of the gentle breeze stirring the leaves of tree branches. 'I put a tear in one of mine the other day. Would you like to join me?' Valia was not sure he heard her when he continued in his same position, delicately running his thumb over her fingers, his touch kissing her knuckles with affection.  
  
'Legolas?'  
  
A slight stirring met her effort and she heard the imperceptible sigh that escaped her companion's lips, though no other sound followed. At a loss for what to do in his brooding state, Valia moved her attention to the foliage of the courtyard, watching a clump of yellowed grass shiver under the influences of the winter wind.  
  
'Thank you, but no.' He said at last, shaking his golden head. 'I am well aware of the chore it can be to entertain unwanted company.' He gave a distant smile, not entirely meant for the comfort of Valia, and busied himself with nudging a small pebble on the pathway with his boot.  
  
The comment was not meant to sting, of that Valia was sure, but it did so nevertheless and she flinched at the words. 'You are not unwanted company Legolas.' She tightened her slack hand around his lean fingers in an attempt to reassure him. The action drew his eyes to hers for a passing moment, before dropping back to their past activity.  
  
'You do not need to try and cheer me Valia. I have no claim on you other than friendship and that certainly does not give me the right to your presence whenever I wish it.'  
  
'I will let you pick out the dress,' She persisted, ignoring his halfhearted protests.  
  
He looked up again with the same haunting smile and Valia felt her heart grow heavy under the sadness in his eyes.  
  
'Come, you had best take advantage of my offer. It has never been extended to a male before. Would you not like to be the first to declare that the prim Lady Valia let you pick out a dress for her?'  
  
'Any dress I choose?'  
  
Valia caught her cheek between her teeth and hesitated, but the hopeful look and brightening in Legolas' eyes pushed aside her discomfort at the idea. 'I suppose. I trust that you are too kind to force me to buy something I normally do not wear.'  
  
Legolas, who was feeling better with her offer and apparent regret at forcing him away, ignored the questioning tone. 'You promise that you will wear it Valia? I know you would be capricious enough to simply let me pick out the dress to brighten my mood and then promptly shove it into a deep corner of your wardrobe to never see the light of the sun again.'  
  
Valia feigned hurt and pulled her hand from his. 'Of course I will wear it. If you knew me as well as you claimed you did you would realize I would not waste money on a dress I would never wear.' She stood, wrapping her thick shawl closer around her shoulders for protection against the wind that was growing more insistent. 'Will you accompany me or am I forced to shop alone?'  
  
With the first genuine smile yet, Legolas grabbed Valia's hand and darted off down the hall. 'I passed by a dress shop the other day that had the most beautiful dresses Valia! We shall make you look a princess in one of those.'  
  
Valia instantly regretted her offer. 'Legolas, I need this dress to work in the library,' she clarified.  
  
'I am sure we can find one for that.' He replied, keeping their pace at a brisk walk as he looped Valia's hand through his arm. He rested his other hand on top of hers and she was obliged to pick up her skirt so as not to trip because of his fast strides.  
  
They arrived in the upper shopping district of the elven city in good time and Valia soon found herself standing before a specialty shop for lady's dresses. 'I am not sure if we will find what we are looking for in here, Legolas.' She tried to dissuade him, noticing the expensive wood of the door and the scripted elvish on the door sign that indicated the shop catered to wealthy patrons.  
  
'Nonsense,' Legolas countered. 'This shop will suit our needs quite well.'  
  
They stepped through the door and in one sweeping glance Valia knew that she was doomed. There was not a single dress in sight that was not made of rich fabric. Many had intricate patterns embroidered on the material in thread of gold and silver with the majority cut into scooping neck and backs.  
  
'Legolas, perhaps we should find some other place.' She said, giving his arm a small tug to suggest they exit before they were spotted.  
  
'Hush, Valia.' Legolas replied, apparently no longer suffering from a fit of melancholy. He was once again his commanding royal self and Valia swallowed back her string of protests when the owner of the shop walked towards them.  
  
'Prince Legolas,' She greeted, dipping into a curtsey. 'What an honor it is to have you in my shop! To what do I owe this great privilege?'  
  
'We are looking for a dress.' He made a gesture towards Valia who scooted closer to him when she saw the lady's appraising glance run over her. Legolas smiled and patted her hand in reassurance.  
  
'What did you have in mind? I have several dresses that would suit her skin tone and figure perfectly, but perchance you want a specific type of dress?'  
  
'Would it be possible to look around ourselves?' The Prince asked.  
  
'Whatever you wish, my lord. If you need anything at all please let me know. My name is Caleniel.'  
  
'Thank you, Lady Calenial.' Said Legolas. He waited until the lady had left to help another customer before glancing down at Valia who was now standing pressed against him, as if he would shield her from the horrors around her. He would have happily done just that under any other circumstance but not when she had willingly let him pick a dress out for her. He was going to take full advantage of the situation.  
  
'Do you see anything you like?' He questioned; looking around him to see many dresses Valia would very easily look good in.  
  
He felt her shake her head in the negative against his shoulder. 'Perhaps I can just have the tear in my old dress mended.'  
  
Legolas laughed softly and reluctantly stepped away from Valia to search through a rack of silk dresses. 'I will not let you rob me of the pleasure you have granted me, mellonamin. Why not look around yourself?'  
  
'Simple! I know that there is no dress in here that is to my liking.' Valia declared, sinking into a nearby chair and watching Legolas move from one row of dresses to the other like a happy bird flitting from branch to branch. Occasionally he would take one off a rack to examine it closer before putting it back, dissatisfied with some defect or another.  
  
'I have not been in many ladies' clothing shops before. Do they often make dresses beforehand?' Inquired Legolas while sifting through a row of beaded clothing. 'It seems strange that they would sew the dress before they know if a lady wants it or not.'  
  
'It is not a common practice, but those who can afford to pay a high price for a dress that is needed at the last minute may come to shops such as this one.'  
  
'Have you ever been here before?'  
  
'No,' Valia shook her head and stood to wander past a display of accessories. 'My mother usually has a seamstress come to our house to take our measurements and make our dresses to our specification.'  
  
'I take it she lets you and your sister choose the styles you want. Earuviel's dresses are quite a bit different from yours.'  
  
'Yes, our tastes tend to never agree with each other.'  
  
Brushing his hand over a gauzy fabric, Legolas glanced at Valia who was busy digging through a pile of shawls on a low table. She seemed to be in a fairly pleasant mood at the moment and had readily answered all his other questions so Legolas took a deep breath to ask what he really wanted to. 'Why do you not wear dresses like other elven maidens?'  
  
He knew she had heard him from her sudden stilling. Her jaw clenched subtly and she straightened herself, trying to look indifferent to his query. 'I have no need to dress like other maidens. I am not trying to impress prospective elves to ask for my hand in marriage like others are.'  
  
'But Lady Celebrian and other elven ladies who are married still dress in clothes like these,' He objected, holding the sleeve up of a dress in indication. 'And you cannot say that they are trying to catch the attention of possible suitors.'  
  
'No, but they dress to please their husbands.'  
  
'Do you mean to say that you never wish to marry?' He watched closely for Valia's response, who had turned her back to him. Her shoulders tensed, which told him all he needed to know without seeing her face.  
  
'If the right elf were to ask me I might.'  
  
Legolas nearly dropped the garment he held in his hand at the shock of her words. 'I was under the impression that you never wished to love.'  
  
Valia turned around with a blank look and stared at Legolas. 'Why would you think something like that?'  
  
Shrugging, Legolas quickly put the dress back to busy his hands. 'I heard that you had a number of admirers on Middle-earth, including Elrohir and Glorfindel, and...you did make me promise to never fall in love with you. I thought...' Legolas stopped talking and swallowed hard, feeling the tension that started to radiate from Valia.  
  
'Who have you been talking with?'  
  
'No one in particular,' Legolas attempted to say casually, though he could hear the pitch of his voice rise.  
  
'No one indeed,' He heard Valia mutter. 'Have you found a dress yet?' she asked. Her words were clipped, though he noticed she tried to sound unaffected.  
  
'Not yet.'  
  
Valia strayed over to the other side of the rack he was searching through so she could see his face better. 'When do you return back to your father's realm?' She asked, playing with the fringe on a hemline.  
  
'Soon, I am afraid. With any luck, it won't be for another month and a half. I have grown rather fond of Lord Elrond's home. I shall miss the places and elves I have met.' He admitted, looking up at Valia with a wistful smile.  
  
'You must come visit again,' she suggested. 'I daresay I have never had so much excitement in my life on Valinor in the small time you have been here. I would not be surprised if I grew indolent once you left.'  
  
'Far be it from me to be the cause of depriving Lord Elrond's realm of one of its brightest jewels. If I must, I will come visit you and rescue you from your lethargy.'  
  
'You will be too busy once you return to bother with acquaintances made in distant lands. I shall miss you, Legolas.' She admitted.  
  
'Will you?' He had not thought she would feel so strongly about his departure, certainly not as much as he would.  
  
'Of course I shall. Who else will be good enough to help me practice my pathetic archery skills and teach me the joys of watching stars appear while on the seas?' She quickly began to examine dresses after her admission, not exactly sure why she had just admitted what she did.  
  
'I am sure Tandir will easily replace me once I am gone.' Smirked Legolas, following her example and continuing his search for the perfect dress.  
  
'But it will not be the same.'  
  
'Then we will write each other if it would make you happy and I will come and visit whenever I can be spared. You know that you are welcome to come visit me sometime as well Valia. The palace is lonely without a lady of the house. I am sure your presence would be appreciated by not only me.'  
  
Valia smiled thoughtfully. 'We shall see.' She threw herself into searching through garments so she could mull over all that had just been spoken between them. She truly would miss her friend. Legolas had become a dear companion to her since their truce so many months ago. It hardly seemed fair that she had found a wonderful male friend only to have to part with him so soon.  
  
There came a cry of joy from Legolas, followed by quiet murmurs Valia did not understand and she curiously looked over at him. 'What about this one, Valia?' Legolas held up a dress that she was sure would fit rather nicely into the wardrobe of Hadrielia.  
  
'That is not funny, Legolas.' She said, turning back to sifting through another row of dresses.  
  
'Then I suppose it is good that I was being serious.'  
  
Valia whirled around with a modest dress in her hands that would have pleased the most prudish of elves and gazed at Legolas with wide eyes. 'You cannot be serious.' She said, examining his face with astonishment, for it was indeed perfectly serious.  
  
The owner of the shop chose that exact moment to check in on her two customers. 'You have fine taste, my lord!' She said happily upon seeing the dress he held in his hands. 'The cut will look very well on your lady.'  
  
'I was just trying to convince her of that.' Legolas said with a proud smile beaming on his face.  
  
His comment rendered Valia completely speechless, not because of his smug satisfaction, but because he appeared to not care at all that she had just been wrongly labeled as "his lady." She replaced the dress she had been examining and folded her arms over her chest.  
  
'If you will sit over there,' Caleniel suggested, pointing to a chair. 'I will help her change into the dress so you can see it on her.'  
  
'I am not putting that on!' Valia said with determination, pointing at the offending dress that the lady had taken from Legolas.  
  
'Now, Valia,' Legolas chastised. 'Do not be difficult. You have made me a promise and I will hold you to it.'  
  
She muttered something under her breath that Legolas could not fully hear. Only the words "taking advantage" and "immodest" were distinguishable. Legolas smiled and cheerfully sat down in the chair Calieniel had pointed to, while the lady directed Valia behind a curtained partition.  
  
Legolas's ear twitched at the muted noise of fabric and he assumed that Valia had given in and changed without a fight. His assumptions were correct when a few minutes later Calieniel emerged with an uncharacteristically red faced Valia in tow who clutched her shawl around her as if it was a life necessity.  
  
Standing, Legolas swept his gaze over her. 'From what I can see, it looks good on you, Valia, but you must take off the shawl if I am to decide whether it is perfect or not.' 'I am not taking off this shawl.' Growled Valia.  
  
'Of course you are.' Legolas said. He walked over to Valia, circling around her once, and with a sudden flick of his wrist, somehow managed to deftly remove the protective shawl from Valia's shoulders.  
  
Valia let out a rush of air that could easily have been mistaken for a hiss. 'You seem to be quite good at that. Have you had much practice?'  
  
Ignoring her, Legolas took a few steps back so he could see the full affect of the dress. He had chosen a deep shade of green for the color, thinking it would match perfectly with her hairpin. The color also did wonders for Valia. The brightness was a much better contrast with her skin tone than her usual subdued pastels. Her creamy skin almost glowed against the emerald green.  
  
Legolas's mouth became uncomfortably dry as he noticed her delicate collarbones, revealed for the first time by the scooping neckline. He wanted nothing more than to pick her up in his arms and place kisses in the small valleys above each bone, trailing his lips up her neck and onto her ear and hairline. Her hair was also improved by the color, he noticed. The silky waterfall shining bright against the deep green reminded Legolas of the blending of summer and fall when the green leaves of the trees met the golden fields of wheat.  
  
'I do believe you have found your dress.' Caleniel said to Valia when Legolas remained speechless.  
  
'Legolas, I am not getting this dress.' Valia protested adamantly.  
  
'If you will not buy it, than I will do it for you.' He said, proving he had by no means lost his ability to speak.  
  
'I told you I needed a dress for work. This,' She gestured to the garment she wore. 'Is not suitable for work.'  
  
'I fail to see why it is not. If anything, it will attract more elves to Lord Elrond's library for a chance to glimpse his lovely assistant.'  
  
This comment was met with the raising of an elegant brow over blue eyes. 'Do not be ridiculous. This is the most impractical monstrosity I have ever laid eyes on.'  
  
The presence of Caleniel was quickly forgotten as the two elves began to quarrel over the practicalities of an elven maiden's wardrobe. Smiling, the lady slipped away to hear the conversation from a distance and step in to assist the Prince if the need arose.  
  
'Tell me one thing that is wrong with it Valia,' Legolas challenged.  
  
'These sleeves!' Valia began flapping her arms wildly and the belled sleeves began to flutter about her. 'I could take flight with these.'  
  
'Regrettably, I do not think that is required in your line of work Valia. I would enjoy seeing you try. However, you do not make a very convincing argument. I do not think you will be making a habit of flailing your arms about in the library, in which case your sleeves will not be in the way.' Legolas snatched her arms out of the air and held them still so the sleeves could land compliantly at her sides, entirely out of the way.  
  
'Well, the skirt is too long. I shall be tripping over it wherever I walk.'  
  
'That is why there is a slit in the top fabric Valia. Honestly, you are the lady here, not I. Why do I have to inform you of these things?' What he said was true. The green layer of fabric had a slit down the front of it, starting at the waistline, which mirrored the flight pattern of the migrating birds in the autumn. Valia wore a light cream colored garment underneath the emerald top layer that was cut far enough above the ground for easy movement of the feet.  
  
'It is not sensible.' Valia attempted lamely, knowing she had been defeated.  
  
'I shall go and pay for it.' Said Legolas with a smile, bending over to press his lips to her forehead. 'You look lovely. Do you know that?' He whispered into her ear and then brushed past her before she could say anything.  
  
Unconsciously, a smile began to form over Valia's lips. She fingered the gold embroidery of leaves that stood out against the vivid green of the fabric. It felt strangely good to be thought pretty again, even if it was just a friend who thought so. She made her way to the side room so she could change back into her other dress. However, Legolas had somehow managed to pay Caleniel and collect Valia's old garment during her brief musing.  
  
'Are you ready to go?' He asked.  
  
'As soon as I change back.' She said, taking her dress in his hands and trying to pull it out of his grip, but he would not let go. 'Let me have my dress, Legolas.'  
  
'No. You promised me that you would wear the one that I picked out for you.'  
  
'And I will,' She protested, still yanking on her old dress without success.  
  
'You can start now.' Legolas, being a head taller than Valia, easily held her dress out of her reach. She tried to grab it out of the air, but found herself far too short. Bracing a hand against Legolas's chest, she stood on her toes, yet she was still unable to reach it and her hand barely brushed the fabric.  
  
'Fine.' Valia sighed, sinking back to her feet. 'You win this time, but I need my shawl. It is cold out there.'  
  
'Very well, lovely one.' Legolas agreed, wrapping her shawl around her shoulders. He pulled her hair out to drape freely over her back and with sparkling eyes, unlatched the clasp holding her tresses in place.  
  
Valia was well aware of what he had done, but bit her tongue, knowing him well enough to realize it would be pointless to battle him over recovery of the clasp. She reconciled herself to holding out her hand so that Legolas could tuck it into the crook of his elbow and escort her home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leave an email address with your review and a thank you will appear in your inbox :) 


	28. A Rare Glimpse

**Disclaimer- Refer to Chapter One.**

**Title: Shadow of the Past**

**Author: Silmarien**

**Rating: PG**

-~~*~~-

**A Rare Glimpse**

-~~*~~-

White flakes, soft as the whispering breeze around her, landed on Valia's thick lashes, transforming into tiny droplets of water from her body heat. She let out a puff of air which floated away in a swirling steam to disappear into the winter chill. Pulling her thick cloak tighter around her shoulders, she clasped her gloved hands together and padded over the layer of snow that lovingly dressed Aman in white. A light crunch tickled Valia's ears with each step she took. She smiled, reveling in the delight of the muted world around her. All was calm under the influences of the snow. 

However, as much as Valia enjoyed the weather, she was glad to reach the covered porch of Lord Elrond's palace. She shook her snow covered clothes before stepping into the warmth of his home, running a hand through her hair to remove the snowflakes that had collected in a light dusting atop her head. An elf came to tend to her needs and she gladly relinquished her cloak to him. 

When Valia finally arrived at the library, she was pleased to see a blazing fire already lit in the hearth. Slipping her gloves off, she gently placed them on her desk and walked over to the cheerful flames that cast a warm glow into the room, hungrily eating away at the wood in the fireplace. The intricate dance of light captivated Valia. She stood in front of the hearth, rubbing her hands over her upper arms to return her normal blood flow. 

'Good morning my lady.' 

She should have been used to it by now, but Legolas' morning greeting still managed to surprise her when her back was turned to him.

'Good morning,' she said, turning around with a lopsided smile, trying to calm her heart from the sudden surprise. 

Legolas scanned her figure, silhouetted against the firelight. He felt a stab of pain in his heart as his eyes caressed her face. Her loveliness caused him to physically ache with want for her, just to feel her soft lips on his one time or to be able to pull her into his arms and keep her there. It was such a simply wish, yet impossible because of its simplicity. He reached up to weave his fingers around a lock of Valia's golden hair, letting the silky tress slip through his hand like water. 'You do not have your hair pulled back today.'

'No, I find it pointless to keep putting it back in the morning when you have taken up the habit of unbinding it every day. Besides, you took my last clasp yesterday and I had nothing else to pull it back with this morning.' 

Legolas tried to look penitent at her accusations but found a smile forming on his lips despite his best effort. 'I shall be sure to return your hair clasps just as soon as I find where I have put them. I am not quite sure if I remember where they are exactly,' he stated, wrinkling his brow in confusion. 

'How interesting to see you suffering from a sudden lack of memory.'

'Yes, it is strange how that happens, is it not?' He received a scowl from the exasperated lady. 'How is Gléwiel?' he asked, following Valia to her desk. 

'She looks like she is ready to burst,' laughed Valia. She shook her head at the thought of her sister's rounded belly, unconsciously placing her hands over her own stomach to rub her flat abdomen. 'We are all anxious for the little one to come.'

'Only two months left, correct?'

Valia nodded her head and moved behind her desk. Taking a quick glance outside the window next to her desk to see that the snow was falling heavier now, she sank into her chair with a sigh and looked up at Legolas with a raised brow. 

'I have heard that snow is a rare occurrence here.' He perched himself on the edge of her desk, looking out the window as the white flakes floated to the ground, joining their brothers and sisters to form layer upon layer of covering over the earth. 

Valia smiled and quietly walked to the window to stand beside him. 'The last time it snowed here was over forty winters ago.' She laughed when an elven couple suddenly came into the window's view, frolicking in the snow with carefree abandon, sending snowballs each others way in delight. 'You see that it makes us giddy when it does fall. Perhaps that is why Iluvatar only grants us with it on rare occasions.' 

'For some reason I cannot picture the dignified Lady Valia in any state of "giddiness." I know how you are,' he wagged a finger her direction, 'you are one of those elves who walks by all the childish elves with a raising brow and derisive expression on their face.'

Valia gasped. 'You have wounded me!' she cried, clutching a hand over her heart. 

His smiling face turned serious and a familiar glimmer that Valia had yet to understand leapt into his emerald eyes. 'Then I shall have to heal the hurts I have inflicted on you.' Legolas took her hand from over her heart and placed a gentle kiss on the smooth skin, enjoying the sweet taste of her on his lips. 'Do you have plans for lunch?'

'Why?' Slipping her hand out of his, she sat back down and looked up at him curiously. 

'Might I tempt you with a walk through the snow? Perhaps you can prove me wrong and show a little of the giddiness you claim you have somewhere in there.' He pointed at her with a beautiful smile gracing his face, knowing full well that he could often get what he wanted from her when he smiled that way, and not caring that he was using the knowledge to his full advantage. 

Clearing her throat, Valia looked down at her desk, busying herself with shuffling already neatly stacked papers, doing anything that would prevent her from succumbing to his pleading eyes and smile. 'It is cold out there Legolas.'

'You are not a human, Valia,' he countered. 'At least I hope you are not.' He paused, giving her a chance to speak up and show him wrong, but when she made no reply, which he expected she would not, he continued. 'Very well, so you are not a human, and it is quite obvious that you are not a dwarf. Therefore, I think you will survive the "cold." We will not be out long enough for you to be affected by it. I promise to have you in before you begin to shiver.'

'That is very kind of you but my answer is still no.'

Legolas sighed and shook his head, dark locks swaying against his fair face. 'You do not know what you are missing Valia,' he told her, getting up from his place on her desk. 'May I at least walk you home tonight?'

'Does anything I say ever stop you?'

'I shall be here when you close than.' Legolas smiled, not letting her sulky behavior weigh down his heart. Instead he walked behind her, running a hand through her hair as he passed by. His smile broadened when she swatted his hand away and pulled a pile of paperwork towards her in one fluid movement, pretending to forget his presence as she read the elven script.

Legolas leaned over her shoulder. 'Do not leave without me tonight,' he whispered. 'I would be sorely offended if you forgot about me.'

'I cannot forget about you if you remain hovering over my shoulder all day. Be gone with you!' exclaimed a slightly peeved Valia, and turning around she gave the Prince a gentle push backwards. 

'Alright, I am leaving!' cried Legolas, holding up his hands in surrender. 

-~~*~~-

Valia could easily sense his presence behind her, but said nothing, until two strong hands gently wrapped her clock around her shoulders. Only then did she turn around to look at Legolas.

'Thank you,' she sighed, fastening the single button at her neck and pulling the thick fabric around her body, effectively hiding her figure from all eyes. 'Do you not need a cloak?' she asked, eyeing his thin over-robe and legging clad form with a skeptical eye. 

Legolas laughed, making Valia smile at his infectious joy. 'I live near the Pelóri, Valia. It snows there every winter, sometimes for weeks at a time. I think I shall be fine,' Legolas assured her, placing a hand on her back lightly to guide her out the doors of the library. He would have continued steering her down the hall and outside but she expertly slipped away from his prodding to lock the doors to the library. 

'Are you in a hurry to be somewhere?' teased Valia when she put the key to the doors back in her pocket and joined him again. 

Shaking his head no, Legolas smiled down at her, his eyes luminous with the glow of the candlelight reflected in their emerald depths. Valia felt an unbidden shiver battle its way up her spine, wreaking havoc on her senses. She blinked quickly several times, pulling her cloak around her tighter when she assumed a draft was sending puffs of frigid air her way. 

'Are you cold, _arwenamin?' asked Legolas in concern, seeing her visibly shiver and pull the thick material draped around her closer to her body. She nodded yes, not trusting her voice just then, which for some reason had fled her, and watched as Legolas appeared to hesitate a moment before slipping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her to his side. 'If we keep moving you will not be cold,' he told her, rubbing a hand up and down her arm. _

The action proved to be the wrong one, though it gave the desired effect Legolas had hoped it would. Heat, like the calming warmth of a lover's body snuggled against their lady on a cold night, rushed into Valia's arm at an alarming speed to filter down into her fingertips. She jerked away from him at the pleasant sensation; far too satisfying for her liking, and dashed off down the hall at a jog, easily picking up the hem of her dress so she did not trip over the fabric. 

Only the confused voice of Legolas stopped her from disappearing entirely out of sight. 'Valia? What are you doing?' He called to her, speeding up his pace, trying to catch up to the maiden who was much faster than he thought her to be, though he should not have been surprised after all the sword training they had done together. It was not her strength that had enabled her to beat Legolas on those rare occasions when she managed to knock his sword from his hand, but her surprising agility to move around him so swiftly, disappearing out of his field of vision in the time it took him to raise his sword. 'Is something wrong?'

Valia turned around, a suddenly mischievous smile turning her features into an almost seductive look. 'Let us see how well your skills as a tracker have been maintained after so many years away from Middle-earth,' she replied back.

'What?' Before Legolas fully understood what she had proposed she vanished before his eyes. The Prince stood completely still for a moment, his brain fighting hard to try and process what she meant. The sound of a door opening was picked up by Legolas' sensitive ears and he heard the musical laughter of the one of he loved echoing down the corridor. 

His eyes glinted bright with sudden understanding and a smirk crossed his lips. 'You cannot escape me Valia,' he whispered into the air, sprinting down the hall to where she had disappeared. Looking to the left he noticed an unobtrusive door hidden in shadows and with hardly a second thought, he raced through the door to find himself outside. 

Dazzling moonbeams were reflected off the white snow, creating an ethereal light that brightened the nighttime. Legolas could effortlessly see around him, even if it had been dark he would have been able to, but the moonlight aided him tremendously in his search for Valia. 

Having never learned more of the art of covering her tracks than the basics every elf was taught; Legolas distinguished her footsteps almost immediately and followed her trail. It also helped that Valia was no wood elf, having grown up her entire life in Imladris, putting Legolas at a far superior advantage to her.

However, he was forced to slow his pursuit down when her steps led him into a treed area of Lord Elrond's grounds. 'Clever girl,' Legolas muttered aloud as her tracks became instantly harder to follow. They were not hard enough to throw him off her trail though, for his tracking skills had not suffered at all since he sailed from the lands of Middle-earth to Aman. 

It was only when her footsteps vanished completely that Legolas' progress was hindered. He placed his hands on his hips, taking a quick survey of the surrounding area for any signs of her. There was not a single indent in the newly fallen snow or snapped twig that gave him any clue to a possible direction Valia had taken. He lifted his hand and rested it against the rough bark of a tree, tapping his fingers against the wood in thought. Where could she have gone?

A sudden fear crept into his mind, tickling his heart into an accelerated beating as unnerving possibilities presented themselves. What if something had happened to Valia and she was hurt? Or worse yet, what if Garand had somehow managed to escape and ignore the warnings of Lord Elrond to come back and seek his revenge on Valia? Such thoughts provided little aid in helping Legolas search for Valia's trail, his thinking growing irrational at the thought of harm coming to her. 

Cupping his hands over his mouth, Legolas yelled. 'Valia! Where are you?' 

As if in response to his question, Legolas felt something hit the top of his head, something cold and hard, and he looked up suspiciously. However his apprehension came too late as a heavy dusting of snow descended upon him from above. He quickly wiped the blinding snow out of his eyes, perfectly aware of the fit of laughter coming from the elven maiden in the tree branches overhead. Relief coursed through him, knowing that Valia was safe, driving out any irritation he felt at not thinking to look in the trees for her. 

'You know, I thought the famous elven warrior, rumored to be so good at tracking while on the quest to destroy the one ring, would have easily been able to find a defenseless elven maiden. Your skills appear to be worse for the wear in coming to Aman, Prince Legolas.'

Legolas caught a rustling of skirts as Valia shook out her dress. More snow was sent falling his way, coating him with another layer of the flaky substance. By the time he was done dusting himself off, Valia had climbed down the tree she had been perched in and stood behind the stout trunk, creating a barrier between her and the Prince. 

'Are you trying to protect yourself?' Legolas asked wryly.

'That depends,' replied Valia, a bright smile on her face as she looked at him. 

Legolas nodded seriously. 'Depends on what?' The mischievous glimmer in her blue eyes caused Legolas to feel a sudden longing for her touch and he moved towards her slowly, trying to grab her without success. 

But she made sure the thick tree trunk remained between him and her, circling around it as she avoided his grasping hands. 'You still have not answered my question Valia,' Legolas reminded. 'You do not honestly think I pose any threat to you, do you?'

Valia hummed in thought, pretending to evaluate her words carefully. 'Your skills may have lessened since your time in Middle-earth, but they are still far superior to my own.' He confirmed her words to be correct when he made a swift lunge and caught a bit of her dress fabric between his fingers, but it slipped from his grasp when she jerked away. 

'O come Valia! You know I will not bite,' he coaxed when she hid behind the tree trunk, depriving him of the sight of her.  

She emerged suddenly with a sweet smile on her face, throwing Legolas completely off guard by her sudden warmth. He found himself trapped by her eyes and sent a silent thanks to the sky that she was so complacent for a change. When she began to walk towards him with hands behind her back, the smile never leaving her face, he felt his eyes grow larger. 

'What are you doing Valia?' he croaked, cringing inwardly when he heard his voice falter. 

'I am proving that I am not afraid of you.' Mere inches remained between her and Legolas when she finally stopped. Reaching her hands up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug which he readily responded to, lacing his own arms about her waist and pulling her close to him. 

'You are very trusting,' Valia whispered into his ear, but Legolas took no notice, instead enjoying the feel of her warm breath against his ear. It was not until he felt her hand move underneath his hair that he warily pulled away, realizing that she was being far too friendly. It was again too late however, and his inattention gave Valia the time she needed to slip a handful of snow down his back. 

He wrenched away from her as the snow caught in the tunic he was wearing underneath his over-robe. Pulling at the form fitting clothing, he tried to shake the loose snow out. 'Valia!' he roared as the elf maiden retreated into the trees. 

He took chase, catching up to her with hardly any effort on his part. Latching onto her arm, Legolas gave a small tug to stop her forward momentum. Valia was quick to react to him and she stuck out a well placed leg, tripping Legolas who had not come to a full stop yet. 

Nevertheless, Legolas' instincts remained fully alert as he began to fall and he kept a firm hold on Valia's arm, sending her plummeting to the ground with him. He heard her let out a groan as she snacked into him, cushioned by his body from hitting the hard earth. 

'I have caught you!' Legolas cried victoriously, a proud expression on his face as he smiled up at Valia. He wrapped his arms around her waist when she tried to sit up, trapping her against him. 

'You have not!' Valia retorted pertly, poking a slim finger into his chest. 'I do believe that I am the one on top,' she pointed out. 

Legolas grinned, tightening his hold on her waist. 'That is easily remedied.' He watched her eyes grow wide as he moved a hand up to her back, pressing her against him, and did a swift roll to come to rest on top of her. 'I believe it is I who am now on the top.'

'You have such a knack for stating the obvious,' Valia said dryly, trying to push him off of her, but failing miserably. 

'How much is your freedom worth to you?' he asked the squirming maiden, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. He noticed that she fit him perfectly, as if her very body had been made for the sole purpose of conforming to his. 

'I beg your pardon!' Valia exclaimed indignantly. 'Are you threatening me?'

'Perhaps.' Her struggling stopped as she stared at him open mouthed. She tried to push him off one last time but he did not budge.

'You _are threatening me.' _

'Not in the least,' Legolas assured, reluctantly maneuvering himself off her. He sat up, pulling her up with him and noticed instantly that she was shivering. Frowning, he pulled her into his arms; ignoring her feeble protest and nestled her against him in such a way that he could feel her heart beat against his chest, sending his own pulse into a frenzied activity. He pressed her head to him, rubbing her wet back in hopes that it would warm her. 

Valia squirmed under his attentions and mumbled something into his chest which Legolas swore was 'I can believe in love,' sending his already accelerated heart into an almost doubled rate. He quickly pulled her back, scanning her face with caution, wanting to believe what she just said was true but not sure if he had heard right. 

'What did you say?' he asked, his eyes narrowing at her annoyed expression. 

'I said I cannot breathe Legolas. What were you trying to do, suffocate me?' She gave a small tug to one of his golden locks, smiling playfully. 

Legolas realized that she was not truly mad at him and exhaled the breath he was holding. 'Never, fair maiden. I would sooner harm myself than bring any pain to you.' He reached up and stroked her cheek, enraptured with the contrast of her warm skin with the snow. 

Looking at his dazed face curiously, Valia took his hand away from her face, squeezing it. 'I think that fall has affected your brain.' 

'Maybe,' Legolas agreed, swallowing hard and trying to gain control of his soaring emotions. 

'Perhaps you should not walk me home,' suggested Valia. 

That comment was the best cure for Legolas' odd behavior. He sprung to his feet, scaring Valia at the sudden movement. 'I am perfectly fine,' he assured her, offering her a hand to help her up. 

Valia's eyes narrowed but she took his hand anyway, letting him hoist her up off the ground with ease. 

'You have proved me wrong Valia,' he observed as he looped her arm through his and began leading her towards her home. 

'What do you mean?' she asked in total confusion, looking up to see the strange gleam in his eyes again. 

Legolas turned his face to her, smiling down in contentment. 'You can be giddy.'

-~~*~~-

_Arwenamin_- my lady (familiar)

**IMPORTANT A/N**- With the help of Davan I am working through my previous chapters and revising them. I have decided to make my story as close to cannon as possible, therefore, some changes are in order. I was going to have Legolas' hair color be black- but there are so many cries of protest that I have just kept it blond. 

I have also altered his mother's death—she didn't die, but sailed across the sea when Legolas was a very young elfling. So she is alive and in the Valinor. That will be important to know in future chapters.

Lastly, I have given names to each of the different realms I refer to in my story, as I am tired of the repetitiveness of referring to them as realms all the time. It should be self explanatory as they pop up.

Please leave an email address with your review so I can send you a thank you.


	29. Spring Will Come

**Disclaimer: **Refer to Chapter One

**Title:** Shadow of the Past

**Author:** Silmarien

**Rating:** PG

**A/N-  Legolas'** hair color is back to blond by popular demand. Sorry for the last chapter girls (I don't think there are any guys reading this). All other changes still hold. I forgot about the color of Thranduil's hair from the Hobbit. It's been so long since I last read it. 

-~~*~~-

**Spring Will Come**

-~~*~~-

The snow that had fallen three weeks past had long ago melted away, once more revealing green grass and winter flowers, waning as the pinnacle of the season passed. Another month and the early shoots of spring flowers would begin to push their way out of the earth to break from their long slumber under the ground. But Legolas would not be there to see the flowers that grew in _Earsilme_. He would be in _Laiquarille_ again, living below the green leaves that sheltered his father's lands. 

Legolas crumpled the letter in his hand that he had received from Lord Elrond. It had arrived early that morning, addressed to Legolas in the flowing script of a well known hand. Thranduil wrote to bid his son start his journey home one week hence. And now Legolas was forced to search for Isondil, letting his friend and traveling companion know that they would be cutting their stay in _Earsilme short by over half a month. Not that Isondil would care. He would be bringing his lady back with him to __Laiquarille where they were to be married. _

Scanning the dinning hall filled with a scattered assortment of late risers; Legolas spotted Isondil seated at a secluded table towards the back of the hall. Two maidens he recognized as Silia and some unknown beauty were sitting with him, enjoying the warmth of the morning sun as it poured through the open windows. Legolas made his way over to them slowly, nodding to Isondil when his friend looked up and noticed him approaching. He saw Isondil lean over the table, whispering something to the maiden across from him, who quickly turned her head to look in Legolas' direction. 

Wiping the scowl from his features, Legolas smiled when he recognized Valia's face. _Strange that I did not recognize her he thought and took a seat by her when she scooted down the bench to make room for him. _

'Is something the matter?' Isondil asked with concern, drawing his arm from around Silia's waist to focus his attention on the Prince. 

Legolas bobbed his head, sliding the wrinkled letter across the table. 'Read it,' prompted Legolas when Isondil only stared at the folded paper. His friend leisurely stretched his hand out and drew the letter towards him. 

The quiet rustling of Valia's skirt drew Legolas' glance her way and down to her hands that were busily smoothing out the silky fabric. It was the thought of the dress being made of silk that caused him to look at her hard, noticing for the first time that she was wearing the dress he bought for her, complete with his hairpin nestled between a twist of braids that held back her shimmering waterfall of hair, spilling over her shoulders freely. Isondil and Silia were forgotten as Legolas basked in the beauty of Valia, her hair and dress that of a normal elven maiden for the first time since the banquet so many months ago. Legolas now realized that he had never fully appreciated the full potential she hid behind her simple clothes and hairstyle. He saw a gorgeous maiden sitting before him, with beauty that could rival any queen of men and elves. 

'Are you alright Legolas?' Valia whispered in worry, placing a hand on his arm. He wore a confused expression on his face, his eyes glazed over as if he walked the paths of the sleeping. 'Legolas?' Valia shook his arm gently, leaning towards him in concern. 'What was the letter about?'

Blinking once, Legolas' dazed expression cleared and his eyes focused on Valia once more. 'I am sorry Valia.' He passed a hand over his eyes before continuing. 'The letter is from my father.'

'What does it say?'

The letter in question was suddenly tossed back to the table by Isondil, the paper fluttering onto the wooden countertop with a faint stirring of air. The elf lord leaned over to Silia and whispered something Valia could not hear into her ear. Silia turned her head sharply looking at Isondil before darting her gaze to Valia and then to the tabletop. 

'What is wrong with everyone today?' asked Valia, eyeing the folded letter warily. 'The news cannot be _that _bad.' No one spoke though, and Valia's fingers twitched with desire to reach across the table and snatch up the letter.

Thankfully, Legolas slid the paper over to her, pushing it towards her in a rustling of paper against wood. 'Read it,' he urged her. 

With tingling fingers, Valia took the letter in her hands, unfolding the rough paper that was rumpled with creases. She ran her hand over the fine elvish script, realizing that it must be something important to have Legolas' own father write him. Scanning the hastily scrawled writing, she let the words sink into her mind before lowering the letter.

'I thought you were to stay another month,' Valia stated at last, not in the least happy that she was to be separated from her friends. 'One week is so short a time.'

'I realize that, but we cannot stay if my father bids us come back Valia.'

Deciding that she most definitely did not like the idea of Legolas and Isondil leaving so soon, taking Silia, the only real friend she had, with them, Valia disgustedly tossed the letter away from her. 'There is nothing that can be done than. You shall go and leave me here all alone.'

'You will not be left alone Valia,' assured Legolas adamantly. 'We will write to each other and if you ask it of me, I promise that I will come to you if ever you need me.' 

'Pretty words, but they will do nothing to bring you back here once you go back to _Laiquarille_.'

If it were not for his sense of duty, Legolas would have defied his father at that very moment and wrote a letter back to him saying he would not be returning to _Laiquarilleanytime in the near future. _

'Valia!' 

All heads turned at the sound of her name to see Elrohir coming towards their table, a bright glow of excitement on his face. Ignoring the others, Elrohir sat down on the side of Valia's bench that was not yet occupied, forcing her to wedge herself between him and Legolas. 

'You will never guess who I have just spoken with,' Elrohir exclaimed, grabbing one of Valia's hands and squeezing it in joy. 

'I am sure I cannot. I know of no one who could produce such excitement in you. Have you been seeing a maiden and not telling me?' Valia asked suspiciously. 

'No! May the Valar protect us, no!' Elrohir laughed and clasped Valia's hand tighter. 'Valia! You will not believe who has returned.'

Everyone else at the table stared curiously at the excited elf lord, transformed into a tiny elfling in his delight. All wished to know who it was who had returned and Legolas especially wanted to know why Valia would care at all.

'There he is now,' Elrohir exclaimed, pointing to an approaching figure. Valia turned in the direction Elrohir pointed and Legolas felt the jolt of recognition that rippled through her body when she saw the billowing of familiar robes of purple. Legolas had no idea how she did it, but in the time it took the somewhat familiar looking elf to make his way to their table, Valia had somehow extricated herself from between him and Isondil and stood to greet the newcomer with radiant eyes and a soft smile on her lips. 

She looked so delighted to see the elf, happier than she had ever been to see Legolas and the Prince instantly felt the cold grip of jealousy sink its nails into him. He looked the stranger up and down with narrowed eyes, turned a dangerous shade of brittle green, and a slight frown pulled his lips downward when he saw the silver circlet on the elf's brow, studded with diamonds and rubies. Why did he look so familiar? Searching for the answer to the question was abandoned when Legolas saw the elf take Valia's hand and lean over it, placing a kiss on her hand, lingering over her skin too long for Legolas' liking. Who did this elf think he was? He had no right to kiss Valia's hand. No one did but Legolas. That was _his _hand that should only be touched by _his _lips. 

However Valia did not seem perturbed by the elf's attentions. She actually began laughing at him and playfully pushed him away with her free hand, shaking her head with a grin on her face. The elf, who Legolas decided must be a descendant of some royal line, looked up at her with a guilty smile on his face, but the twinkle in his eyes wiped away any expression of penitence. 

The next moment the golden haired elf scooped Valia up into his arms and twirled her around in dizzying circles. Legolas almost flew to Valia's side to defend her from the over zealous elf, but a well timed kick under the table stopped him. Isondil shook his head in warning; his eyes discouraging Legolas from doing anything rash. 

What Legolas could only describe as a squeal emanated from the spinning maiden and his eyes became dark slits as he glared at the circlet clad elf holding Valia in his arms. Elrohir laughed from behind him, giving Legolas the sudden urge to turn around and punch him or shove him off the bench, whichever would hurt more. Instead, he clenched his hands into fists, the skin turning white at the loss of blood, and Legolas resolved that he would whisk Valia away from the elf just as soon as he possibly could. 

'Let me down Glorfindel!' Valia gasped, causing Legolas to pale considerably at the mention of the elven Lord's name. That was why he had looked so familiar to Legolas; he had met him at his stay in Imladris before he had set out with his companions on the quest to destroy the ring. Thoughts of his conversation with Hadrielia flooded Legolas' mind. 

_Lord Elrohir and Lord Glorfindel would be quite the catch for any maiden. There was a point when I thought she would have the lucky choice of having to decide between the two._

Legolas decided that he would most definitely usher Valia away from Glorfindel at the first opportunity. 

'When did you return Glorfindel?' Valia exclaimed when the elven lord set her down on the ground again. 

'Only this morning _eleninya.'_

A low rumble reverberated in the back of Legolas' throat. _Eleninya_? Did he just call her _eleninya? Legolas' mood darkened even more at the revelation of a nickname but he hid his displeasure behind his well developed mask of indifference. _

'We were not expecting you back until a month or two from now.' Valia looked Glorfindel over with an appraising eye, finding him unchanged in his appearance since she had last seen him over ten years ago. He still wore the same richly tailored robes that he always had, the same circlet rested over his brow, and he still styled his golden locks like he always had; only a few well placed braids holding back the rest of his blond hair. 

'Do I meet your expectations?' Glorfindel asked with a raised brow. The purple sleeves of his robe swelled as he stretched out his arms for Valia to have a better look, making her laugh.

'The Vanyar have not changed you in the least.'

'No, I suppose they have not,' observed Glorfindel, glancing down at his clothes. 'But look at you Valia.' He took her hands and held them slightly parted in the space between her and him, allowing him to scan her dress and hair. 'I hardly recognized you with that dress on and your hair down. You look absolutely lovely.'

'Does she not remind you of pleasant times in Imladris?' asked Elrohir. 

'Indeed she does. As beautiful as ever,' mussed Glorfindel. 

'Ask her who she received the dress and hairpin from.'

'Elrohir!' cried Valia, spinning around to glare at him. The elf shrugged his shoulders in innocence, avoiding Valia's hard look by leaning across the table to whisper something to Isondil and Silia. Breakfast lay disregarded on the plates, not nearly as interesting as the scene unfolding. 

Before turning back to Glorfindel, Valia noticed that Legolas had an odd expression of coldness on his face, his eyes strangely guarded. What was wrong with everyone today? 

Swiveling back to Glorfindel, she met the challenging lift of one of his golden eyebrows.

'Prince Legolas was kind enough to purchase them for me,' Valia stated, her matter of fact tone warning Glorfindel not to push the issue further.

'Than we thank you for your generosity,' Glorfindel told the elf beside Elrohir that he remembered from long ago as Legolas. 'I also have a gift for you Valia,' continued Glorfindel. 

'A gift? Whatever for? Your homecoming is gift enough for whatever the occasion.'

'You do not think I would forget the day you were begotten do you? Ten years away is not enough time to make me forget such an important date. How fortunate that I return from my absence only two days after the joyous occasion has passed.' The mention of a gift for Valia snapped Legolas out of his moody trance. He did not remember Valia ever mentioning the day she was begotten.

'You never said anything about your day of begetting,' Legolas remarked softly. 

'That is because I do not like others knowing about it,' Valia retorted, still facing Glorfindel, but scowling at him for pointing out the day. The elf lord simply smiled back at her and reached into his robes to pull out an object wrapped in brown paper, handing it to Valia. 

'What else do you have hidden in there?' Valia asked, eyeing his robes with curiosity. Legolas clamped a hand to the side of the bench he was seated on to stop himself from springing from his chair and forcibly dragging Valia away from Glorfindel. How could she think to ask such a question of him? 

'That is none of your business, my lady,' laughed Glorfindel, motioning for her to open the present in her arms. Smiling, Valia looked down at the gift. It was no bigger than the size of a large book, which Valia assumed it was by the weight of the object. Glancing up at Glorfindel one last time, she ducked her head and began tearing away the coarse paper, the crinkling of the thick material loud in the now empty dinning hall. 

Valia's heart leapt when she saw the unmistakable glimpse of a brown leather binding. Her fingers eagerly tore away at the remaining paper, revealing the elven words inscribed into the cover of the book in silver. 

'Glorfindel,' she whispered, raising her wide eyes to look at him in amazement. 'Where did you find it?' 

'At a small library in some out of the way place. The owner was very loathe to part with it when I asked if he would be interested in letting me purchase it so I resorted to telling him about the enchanting maiden back in _Earsilme_ who had been searching for a copy of it for over two ages now and would be grieved to learn that I had run across a copy but was unable to bring it back to her. He agreed to let me buy it afterwards.' 

Valia clutched the book to her chest, a rare copy of a collection of her favorite childhood tales, and drew Glorfindel into a one handed hug. 'It is perfect,' she spoke sincerely, kissing his cheek before drawing away. 'Thank you.'

The uncomfortable silence that had descended on the table of elves behind them was ignored as Glorfindel ran the back of his fingers lightly across Valia's cheek. 'I have missed you _eleninya_.' His hand dropped to hers, wrapping strong fingers around her slender ones. 

'And I you.'

A clearing of a throat drew Valia's eyes back to the table to find Isondil, Silia, and Elrohir casting worried glances Legolas' way, though the Prince seemed perfectly fine to her, perhaps a little more reserved than usual, but he did not give the impression of anything being amiss. 

'Is something the matter?' asked Valia, slightly annoyed by the persistently strange behavior of everyone. 

'Do you not have somewhere to be?' questioned Silia, her voice lined with some meaning Valia did not understand. 'Is it not time for you to be at the library?'

'It is my day off today. You know that Silia.'

Tugging her hand, Glorfindel drew Valia's focus back his way.

'Would you like to join me for lunch?' he asked. 

Disappointment coursed through Valia as she remembered her promise to Legolas from yesterday. 'I have already agreed to have lunch with Legolas.' The gentle rustling of her skirts caused Legolas' gaze to turn to her face and he found her looking at him with a mixture of pleading and hope. 'You do not mind if Glorfindel joins us, do you?'

'Of course not.' _Of course I do not mind. Take my heart in your hand and crush it mercilessly, throwing it back in my face. I do not mind. But no matter how much Legolas hated the idea of sharing Valia for any period of time with the other elf; he was not able to deny Valia her wish if it was what would make her happy. _

'I shall find you before lunch than,' Glorfindel told her. 'I must go speak to Elrond now.'

Valia hid her displeasure at having him leave and smiled. 'I am glad you come back to us safely Glorfindel.'

'As am I, Valia. I shall see you later.' He gave her hand one more squeeze before releasing it and exiting the dining hall swiftly. 

Valia watched him go, gently rocking her hips back and forth to create a relaxing sound of swaying fabric. Clutching her book to her with both hands, she smiled and turned around to find everyone staring at her. 

'What is wrong with everyone?' cried Valia, agitated at the glares she was receiving from Silia and Isondil and the despondent look on Legolas' face. 

'Nothing Valia,' Elrohir assured. 'I think you find us all a little out of sorts today. I promised Elladan I would meet him for a bit of sword practice this morning. I should be going.' Elrohir stood, placing a chaste kiss on Valia's temple before passing by. 

As soon as he was gone, Isondil and Silia stood as well. 

'It is such a beautiful day today,' noted Isondil. 'The sky is blue and the sun shines warm. Silia and I are going for a walk. Please excuse us.' The couple quickly made their exit, leaving Valia to stare down at a now openly moody Legolas. 

'Are you going to leave me too?' she asked.

'Not unless you wish it,' Legolas sighed, running his finger lazily over the grain pattern of the wooden tabletop. 

Relieved, Valia sat down beside him, watching him trace the wood while she nibbled on her bottom lip. 

'I cannot believe I am holding a copy of this book,' she tried, hoping Legolas would say something, but he did not, only continued following the twists of the wood. 'It was very kind of Glorfindel.'

Legolas' tracing suddenly stopped, and Valia observed him carefully as he sat still for several minutes, before surprising her by springing to his feet. 'I feel suddenly tired Valia. I am going back to my chambers.' 

And then he walked away, leaving a very confused Valia at an empty table. 

'Legolas,' she called to his retreating form, but he did not stop at the sound of his name. A sudden flood of irritation swept through Valia and she stood as well, trailing after Legolas as he made his way to his rooms, moving quite fast for someone who professed to be so weary. 

The weak groan of an opening door was heard down the corridor, and Valia picked up her pace, but by the time she had rounded the corner, Legolas had already slipped into his room and shut the door firmly behind him. Placing her book on the hallway table, Valia stood in front of the door, hands dangling limply at her sides, contemplating whether it was best to persist or give up and leave Legolas alone. 

Curiosity got the best of her, it always did. 

'Legolas,' Valia pleaded through the door, rapping lightly against the smooth wood. 'Legolas what is the matter?' she asked, sighing when there was no response. Banging her clench fists against the door, she flinched at the pain but continued to press her hands against the wood while closing her eyes in frustration. 'Do not shut me out like this Legolas.' 

Those must have been the magic words to open the sealed door, for the next second it flew back, sending Valia careening into Legolas' chest at the sudden loss of her support. She wrapped her arms around his waist to prevent herself from falling, and ended up clinging to him, her face buried in his abdomen in a most embarrassing position, legs spread apart so far she was in danger of ripping her dress. Legolas came to her rescue and gently took each of her arms, helping her to stand up; not letting go till he was sure she had fully regained her balance. 

The muffled noise of feet in the hallway made Valia pull away, looking out the door with worry. If anyone found her in the Princes' chambers, alone, rumors would quickly begin to circulate about improper behavior. She took a hesitant step backwards, towards the hallway, but Legolas caught her arm and pulled her back towards him.

'We will leave the door open,' he spoke. He knew what she was thinking, having the same thought in his own mind at the sound of the unknown feet in the corridor. 'If we stay in this room and keep the bedroom door closed no one will think anything is wrong.'

Nodding her head in ascent, Valia watched him through lowered lashes as he moved to his bedroom door and shut it, then wandering over to a window, keeping his back turned to her. 

'You are angry,' she stated. _That was a stupid thing to say Valia! Of course he is angry. Could you not think of something more intelligent than that?  _

'I am not angry.'

'You are not a good liar,' Valia countered, walking up behind him. A larger distance than usual remained between them as she stopped far enough away for propriety's sake, staring at the tense muscles in his neck she could see twitch through the curtain of his blond hair. 'What have I done to anger you?'

'I am not angry with you.'

'Then why did you run from me?'

The loud exhale of air from Legolas was all the answer she was privileged to as he continued to stare outside. Catching her lower lip between her teeth, Valia fidgeted with the green layer of fabric on her dress, kneading the material in her hands with nervous energy as the silence began to disconcert her. 

Shifting restlessly, she drifted over to one of the plush chairs in the room and plopped into the seat, not caring if she sat down like a lady or not. She continued to play with her skirt, occasionally lifting her eyes to Legolas who stood unmoving by the window. Valia pursed her lips, creating a thin ribbon of pink as she tried to remember what she had done wrong. He had seemed fine when he first came to the dinning hall, sad that he would be leaving _Earsilme soon, but certainly not angry. Now that she thought harder about it, it was not until Glrofindel had arrived that Legolas grew angry. _

But that made no sense. _Why should Legolas be angry at the arrival of Glorfindel? No, he must not be angry at Glorfindel…perhaps…_

Another sigh came from Legolas and he stirred for the first time, raising a hand to the window, the glass warmed by the sun. 

'I do not understand what I have done to offend you,' Valia confessed, stumbling over the words with a furrowed brow. Dropping her gaze to her lap, she watched her hands as they toyed with her dress as if they had a mind of their own, clutching and releasing the supple fabric repetitively. 

Two hands, strong and lean, appeared in her field of vision, gently extricating her skirt from her hands before taking her hands and enfolding them in their own. Valia looked up to see Legolas kneeling before her, his green eyes examining her. She opened her mouth to speak but Legolas shook his head, discouraging Valia from saying anything. 

The only thing Legolas saw in her eyes was confusion and worry for him, mingled with a bit of self reproach. Did she know what her eyes did to him when they looked at him with such worry? All of Arda ceased to exist when she looked at him that way. His only coherent thought was to bring back the happiness to her; to rekindle her inner flame once more so that she shined bright. 

One of Legolas' hands reached up to brush a stray hair from Valia's forehead, trailing down her face to cup her cheek in his hand. Valia closed her eyes and felt herself lean into his touch, surprised by the sudden explosion of warmth that heated her when his hand, rough from archery calluses and years of fighting but still strangely smooth, was pressed against her skin. Legolas began to rub his thumb over her cheekbone, enraptured by her placid behavior, watching as the action caused her eyelids to flutter open. 

Looking into his eyes, Valia felt remarkably overwhelmed by a hidden intensity she found buried beneath the calm surface, a glimmer of powerful emotions raging behind a front of cool composure. His eyes were beautiful, deep pools of green that teased the looker to discover their hidden secrets if they dared. What were his secrets? Valia wondered what lay guarded in the depths of his heart, what wishes and desires he treasured within him. Not aware of her own reaction, she leaned towards him, enjoying the heat she felt radiating from his body into hers. Legolas shifted closer to her, awakening some frozen part of Valia's mind. 

_What are you doing Valia?_

It was a question they both asked, one wondering if she had lost all sensibility, and the other puzzled at her sudden display of pleasure to his touch. Their foreheads met and Valia breathed deeply, smelling an alluring blend of mint and the aroma of the forest on Legolas' skin. She brought her fingers up to his face, grazing her hand over his high cheekbone and lowering her touch to the small space between his earlobe and jaw, messaging the skin in tiny circles. He was so soft, so satisfying to touch, to stroke, to caress. 

_I do not know what I am doing. _

 A contented hum started in the back of Legolas' throat as her fingers moved over his face, tracing his features like he had wished she would have done so many times before. She traced her fingers over his jaw line, raising them when she reached his chin to run lightly over his lips so delicately that Legolas was not entirely sure that she had even touched them. He slid his hand under her hair to rest against the back of her neck as she brought her fingers to the base of his earlobe again. A shiver of delight rushed through him. 

_I am dreaming again._

Legolas peered up into her dark eyes, eyes that held all the stars and sea he ever needed in their wide extent. Raising his head he touched his nose to hers, nuzzling against her. How glorious it was to be able to touch her and be touched back! Valia ran her tongue over her dry lips when she felt Legolas' hot breath on them. Her hand dropped to his neck when he moved in closer, his lips hovering just over hers, tempting her to meet him. She breathed in sharply. It was all too much; the sensations, the feel of him, the desire burning within her for his touch, for him to break down her walls and rescue her from herself; to take her hand and lead her from her defenses.

_Pull away Valia!_

Legolas saw the sudden fear spring into her eyes. It shadowed all her other feelings into a dim resemblance of the love he had seen in her eyes only moments ago.

Love.

Yes, Legolas was sure it had been love. A love she kept hidden so well behind the thick barrier that separated her from any real attachment to another elf. But it was there all the same, and it was a love for him that gave his heart more hope than he had allowed himself to think of until then. 

Valia loved him.

The very thought sent another shiver through him, even as all the love in her eyes faded to panic. It would be so easy to lift his lips to hers and claim her as his own, wipe away all her fears in his embrace and assure her that all was well, make her understand that she was his jewel that he would always treasure. He would not force her into something that she did not want though. She was not ready yet; she was still the beautiful bud of a flower, just opening up to the influences of spring to reveal all her potential for love and beauty. If he forced her, he would break her, marring her loveliness forever when she finally bloomed. The victory would be sweeter when she willingly yielded herself to him and opened up of her own free will. She was starting to already. She just did not know it yet, and Legolas decided that he would be patient enough to wait until the time was perfect. 

Footsteps echoing faintly in the hall caught Legolas' attention and he instantly moved away from Valia, and back to the window to look out over Elrond's grounds before Valia even had time to realize he was gone. An imperceptible smile lingered over his lips as he thought of the love Valia held for him in her heart. He hoped that he would not have to wait very long for her to open herself to him. They only had a week. 

Valia was left in complete confusion. One moment Legolas had been in front of her, overwhelming her with his aura, and in the time it had taken her to blink, he was no longer there. Whirling around in her seat, she looked to the window, finding him standing in the same position he had been before, but a small smile tugged his lips upwards. 

'Is something the matter my lady?' he asked, noticing the confused expression she tried to mask. 

_Had it all been a dream?_ Valia turned back around and placed her hands in her lap, clasping them together. 'No, everything is fine.' But was it really? She could not decide which thought disturbed her more: that the whole thing had never really happened or that it had and she had responded so eagerly to it. 

A knock came from the doorway followed by a clearing of the throat and Valia looked up to see Glorfindel standing in the doorway, silhouetted in a shower of sunbeams that added to the impression of strength he exuded.

'I am sorry.' Glrofindel cast a sidelong look at Legolas who had his back turned entirely to the room. 'Elrond wished to see you Valia.' 

Regardless of her wish to stay and talk with Legolas to sort out her confusion, Valia rose and settled her skirts around her. 'Very well. I will see you at lunch Legolas.' It was a question more than a statement and Legolas acknowledged her by swiveling away from the window to lock eyes with her. 

_Valia__._

He spoke her name in her mind, laden with meaning that made it hard for Valia to believe that their intimate scene had only been a figment of her imagination. But that was not what held her attention. It was the fact that his voice was even in her mind. To communicate in such a way was a rare gift among the elven kind; those who possessed it generally only sharing the bond with their spouse, a bond of husband and wife that was said by those who had the ability to be more intimate than even the physical joining of two lives. How was he able to speak in her mind?

'I will meet you in the dining hall for lunch,' Legolas assured her. The terse nod she bestowed on him produced a flicker of amusement in Legolas' bright eyes. She was back to her usual self once more, a wall of steel hiding herself from curious individuals. But he had seen her true feelings, the faint glimmer of hope that flashed through her heavy armor like the distant shimmer of the sun on water to a thirsty wanderer in the desert. She would be his, as surely as the spring flower would inevitably unfold its petals to reveal herself to her lover, the sun. 

He watched her turn from him, her eyes lingering on him before turning to Glorfindel. 

'May I escort you to Elrond's study?' Glorfindel asked her as she glided past him. 

'No, thank you. I wish to go alone.' The book on the table was not forgotten as Valia passed out of Legolas' room. She picked it up, pressing it to her chest, and sauntered down the hall, lost in a sea of turbulent thoughts, leaving two blond haired elven warriors in her wake.

The brilliant green of her skirts was barely out of sight before the two elves turned to face each other, a silent challenge in each of their eyes as they weighed the worthiness of their opponent, each sure that he would come out the victor in the battle about to be waged. 

-~~*~~-

Lunchtime came swiftly for all, and it was not long before Valia found herself sitting with her two silent companions, trying to fill in the silence of their speech with her own words. 

'When I was little, I used to think that stars were tiny insects glowing high up in the night sky.' 

Soup being sloshed in bowls was her rejoinder to her latest attempt to start a conversation. Legolas and Glorfindel seemed more interested in each other than they did in her. Valia almost felt like she was an unwelcome third party as she watched their gazes continue to dart to each other, a silent conversation passing between the two that Valia did not know the language of. 

'Of course it did not help that Tandir encouraged me to believe such things.'

Still no response. Only guarded looks passing between two warriors. 

'It was not until _atar_ told me that they were the light given to us by Varda that I learned otherwise. I remember Tandir mocking me for no less than a year afterwards that I must have been the most gullible elfling in the entirety of Arda.'

And still the looks persisted, Valia now sure that she had been completely forgotten in the silent conversation taking place between the two. _I have only been entertaining myself with my speech this past hour._

A delicate sigh escaped her lips, as insubstantial as the touch of the morning mist on the ground. The clatter of her spoon dropped into her bowl brought Legolas and Glorfindel's heads snapping her direction in time to see her preparing to leave them. 

'Where are you going?' Glrofindel asked, confused as to why she was leaving.

Valia gave him a withering look. 'I am surprised you even noticed, so engrossed were you in staring at Legolas. I do not think you require my help in finishing out your present conversation with him and as you take no interest in my stimulating stories I will leave you in peace so you two can speak more openly. I know the burdens of having an unwanted third party with you.' In one graceful move, Valia slid out of her chair. 

'Valia,' Legolas began, but was stopped by the raising of one of her finely shaped eyebrows, daring him to continue at peril of unknown consequences. 

'Good day, my lords.' Swishing fabric from her skirts was Valia's final farewell as she spun around and stalked away to find Silia, muttering under her breath about the infuriating tendencies of the opposite sex. Perhaps it was best that she was not married, for she knew she would most certainly go insane if her husband acted the way her lunch companions did. 

Glorfindel and Legolas watched her go, understanding full well that they were not in her good graces for the time being. 

'She can be as difficult to handle as a fiery mare at times.' Glorfindel peered into his bowl, spooning the broth into his mouth. 

'I am sure she is if you do not know how to handle her, but even the free spirit of the most wild horse becomes docile at the gentle hand of a familiar rider.'

'The spirit of some will not bend to the will of any other than their master.' 

Legolas began tracing the grain of the table again, running a lean finger over the groves in the wood. 'Who is to say who it is a mare chooses to bend her will to or not? Is it not her choice and once it is made, does the mare not follow the biding of her masters every command?'

 'Perhaps,' Glorfindel agreed, picking up his silver goblet to swirl the deep burgundy liquid with a methodical twist of his wrist. 'But what should happen if the master that the mare chooses leaves her? Does she not then bend her will to a new master if one should come along that is willing to tame her again?' Brining the goblet to his lips, Glorfindel took a small drink and observed the Prince over the silver rim, watching him ponder the best words to say in answer to the questions. 

Legolas picked up his own goblet, frowning into the dark liquid that distorted his image into an almost unrecognizable picture. Taking a large gulp, he set the goblet on the table firmly. The strength of the rich drink worked to calm his nerves and he enjoyed the lingering aftertaste which stayed long after the liquid slid down his throat. 'The mare always listens to the call of her first master,' he told Glorfindel determinedly before standing up to take his leave. 'She never forgets his voice, no matter how far away he is or how long he is gone.' 

Glorfindel rotated on his chair, looking up at the Prince with a thin smile. 'But once he leaves her, she is no longer his anymore. She belongs to another, whether she remembers her former master or not.'

The underlying challenge was all too clear for Legolas. 'If you will excuse me, I need to speak with Lord Elrond.' Legolas inclined his head, maintaining all the dignified grace of his station, despite his anger, and walked away from the elf lord without looking back. 

_Valia__ will be mine. _

And he knew just how he was going to do it. Valia's day of begetting was not forgotten by Legolas and was the perfect excuse to make the first move. He headed towards Lord Elrond's study, intent on finding the best silversmith in the land for Valia's gift.

-~~*~~-

_eleninya- my star_

_atar_- father

Leave your email address with your review so I can send you a thank you :)


	30. Shadow of the Past: Part One

**Disclaimer**- Refer to Chapter One

**Title: **Shadow of the Past

**Author:** Silmarien

**Rating:** PG

**A/N**- Thanks for over 500 reviews! You girls/guys amaze me**. I will be on holiday** starting this Friday until March 31. I don't know if I will be able to update at all during this time so if there is no update until after I get back home, don't panic. I will try my hardest to get one out during that time though :)

-~~*~~-

**Shadow of the Past: Part One**

-~~*~~-

Legolas was restless. In three days time he was to travel back to his father's realm with the new agricultural information he had acquired from Lord Elrond's library. Preparations for the departure had commenced the same day the letter had arrived from King Thranduil bidding his son to return to _Laiquarille_. The journey back would take longer than the one Isondil and he had made coming to _Earsilme, mainly because they would have a third companion with them. Silia, Isondil's one true love, would be making the journey with them to leave her home and join Isondil in marriage when they reached _Laiquarille_. The wedding was to take place when winter came, fulfilling the obligatory year of betrothal, and Silia was to stay at one of her kinsman's houses until the time Isondil could take her to his own house as his wife. _

The invigorating wind against his face did little to pull Legolas out of his reverie. Approaching his pack, he plunged his hand into the cloth to ascertain that he had brought Valia's gift with him, not caring that he had already checked no less than ten times since arriving at the practice fields. He was satisfied to feel the hard surface of the wooden box, the grain of the wood doing much to calm his agitated nerves as he pulled his hand out of the bag and picked his bow up off the ground to cradle in his hands. 

The day before, he had asked Valia to meet him for one more practice on the archery field. She had readily agreed, a bright flicker of pleasure lighting her eyes at the idea of another chance to improve her skills which were sorely lacking despite all of Legolas' previous help. Her inability to master the bow as well as she did the sword did not seem to perturb her; she would simply laugh away her inefficiency and pluck another arrow out of her quiver to notch it to the string of her bow again and again, never seeming to become discouraged at her inadequacy.

'After all, when will I ever need to defend myself with bow or sword?' seemed to be one of her favorite phrases when she attempted to justify her poor skills to Legolas. The Prince had proven to be the perfect teacher for her, never growing weary of her persistent failure to bury her arrow any closer than the fifth ring from the center of the target, though she was unaware of the true reason for his patience with her. If she had been one of his elven warrior's he had been wont to train in his days in Mirkwood, she would have long ago received the full strength of his ire at her lack of improvement, which was nothing to laugh at. But as they said, love was blind and covered a multitude of sins, or incompetence as was Valia's case, and Legolas had remained patient at her many mistakes, gently correcting her wrong hand position or horrid stance.   

And now Legolas found himself standing in the waning light of the afternoon sun, pacing back and forth; a habit he had developed at an early age when something important was on his mind. It was how his father had always known when something was wrong with the little golden haired elfling. 

Legolas absently ran his fingers over the elvish runes etched into his bow. _Where is she? _He hoped Glorfindel had not stalled Valia. Legolas had been rather successful in keeping Valia away from the returned elf lord, though he thought it had more to do with the fact that Valia had grown somewhat clingy as the remaining week with her friends drew to a close rather than the fact that she preferred Legolas' company to Glorfindel's. Not that Legolas had complained. He had born her requests of him with patience that only love could bestow, singing when she asked him for a song, stopping his preparations for leaving when she interrupted him at a bad time, and escorting her to the dinning hall, the library, or her home whenever she hinted that she did not wish to go somewhere alone. 

He felt a longing in his heart every time he looked at her and had the most difficult time not pulling her into his arms and nuzzling his nose against her neck when she turned her turbulent blue eyes his direction. There had been no repetition of her affectionate behavior in his room after Glorfindel's arrival, but Legolas was not disturbed by that, instead thankful that there had been no negative repercussions as he expected there would be. Yet again, he attributed it to her sadness at their approaching departure. It seemed that she had been rendered sentimental, letting Legolas get away with far more than he had ever been able to before. She had not flinched away from him when he pressed his lips to her forehead, had not swatted his hand away when he reached out to comb her hair with his fingers. He found that her leniency even extended as far as he was able to draw her into his arms more than once when they had parted ways at the end of the day. It was obvious that Valia did not think much of his persistent hand reaching for hers. After all, it would all cease in a week's time, but Legolas had the hopes that after his gift to her that she would soon be joining him in _Laiquarille in less than a year. _

But the thought of the promise he had made to her at the beginning of their friendship refused to be pushed aside. It clamored for an answer that would appease the flames of betrayal that threatened to burst forth at the revelation of his love. He had sworn to her that he would not fall in love. Did Valia realize how hard it was to keep such a promise, how it was she herself that made it impossible for him to remain faithful to his word? Surely she would understand and forgive him. He knew that there was love for him in her heart, guarded behind her thick walls that separated her from everyone else.  He had seen it. It existed as indisputably as his love did for her. He only hoped that it was enough. 

Hadrielia's warning kept surfacing in his mind with the same persistence of the pounding surf, but he refused to let the elven maiden's words bother him. True, Valia did have some past memory that seemed to plague her, he saw it in the occasional dimming of her eyes, but he did not think it was anything to worry about. He had delicately brought up Valia's past before, tentatively touching on the subject, but she had deftly directed the conversation to another topic and Legolas had been content to let her avoid the subject, confident that she would bring it up of her own volition when she deemed the time to be right.  

Legolas' sensitive ears picked up the quiet movement of an elf in the forest and he smiled when his keen eyes picked up a glimmer of honey colored hair. The first thing he noticed when she emerged from the covering of the trees was her smile, flashing bright as she made her way to his side. Her beauty amazed him every time he looked at her. It was not the overpowering kind of many of her kindred, but one that was more subtle; natural. 

'_'Quel andune_, Valia.'

'Greetings _heruamin.'_

Legolas watched as she set her weapons next to his own small pile. A quiver of arrows was already strapped to her back, so instead of fitting her weapons onto herself, she rooted through her belongings, snatching up a pair of supple leather gloves with satisfaction. 

'I assume we are practicing archery today? I do not see Isondil anywhere. Has he deserted us?' Valia slipped a hand through one of the gloves, pulling on the lacing with a firm tug to tighten the material while Legolas strapped his bow to his back. 

'He is with Silia, helping her prepare the last of her things for our journey.' Walking over to Valia, Legolas reached over, taking Valia's gloved hand that she was struggling to lace and began tying the knot for her. 

A laugh bubbled out from Valia as she surrendered and held up her other hand as well, holding the matching glove for Legolas to slip on and tie. 'I do not know what I am going to do when you are gone. Who will put my gloves on for me?' 

_Come with me to Laiquarille and I will put your gloves on whenever you wish._ Legolas decided that it was not the best time to admit such a thing to her, so he settled for something more neutral. 'I am sure Glorfindel would be happy to do so if you asked him.' Had he said neutral? That was far from neutral. Legolas hoped that Valia did not see his hidden agenda in bringing the elven lord's name up. 

'Not at all,' Valia replied dryly. 'Glorfindel does not have the patience you have. He is a wonderful teacher when it comes to helping me with my book studies and such, but he fails miserably at assisting me with my archery skills. We tried once.' Legolas glanced up from his tying to catch the disgusted look on her face before returning his attention to her gloves. 'It was a disaster from the beginning and we mutually agreed to never attempt such a thing again.'  

'Are you trying to tell me he does not have the patience to deal with maidens who show no improvement?'

'What?' Valia yanked her hands away from Legolas and glared at him while she gave once final tug to her gloves. 'I will have you know that I have improved whether you think it or not. Is your memory so awful that you forget our first meeting?'

'I will never forget the day our paths first crossed Valia.' He watched her closely for any movement of her face or body that would suggest she understood his meaning behind the words, but found none. Instead, she walked over to their pile of belongings to retrieve her bow with a carefree step. 

'Then you should remember quite well that I happened to be retrieving a stray arrow out of the woods when I stumbled upon you spying on me.'

'I was not spying on you!' protested Legolas. 

A famous raise of Valia's brow silenced any further denial from the Prince. 'As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, it has been several months since any of my arrows have gone astray in the trees so you cannot tell me I have not improved at all.'

'It has also been several months since you moved anywhere closer to the center of the target than the fifth ring,' mumbled Legolas to himself. 

'I heard that.'

'Heard what?' Legolas asked, melting Valia's glare with an innocent look. 

The annoyance looming up inside Valia was easily tamed by his expression. 'Those eyes of yours are going to be the end of me, Legolas. Stop looking at me like that!' squawked Valia.

'Like what?' Moving towards her, Legolas took delight in the power he held over her with just a look. Perhaps there was some hope that he had gotten to her after all. Valia scurried away from him quickly, leaving a smirking Legolas to watch her retreat to the safety of the shooting line marked on the archery field. 

'Are we going to practice or not?' Valia asked tartly, placing her free hand on her hip. 

'My, my. Someone has an attitude this afternoon. I wonder if you sometimes fail to remember that you address a prince and not a servant.' 

'Please.' Valia threw Legolas a condescending look that would have easily silenced a room full of nobles if she had been a queen. Legolas smiled at the idea. She would be the perfect princess for him, not caring if she stepped on royal toes and livening the court in the process. If only he could convince her that she did love him.

'Your grip is wrong Valia,' Legolas told her as she took aim.

'My grip is _always_ wrong. What am I doing this time?' 

Legolas ignored her crisp tone and came to stand by her side. 'You hold the bow too tight. Look how your fingers are turning white.'

'You told me that I should have a firm grip.'

'Valia, you could easily strangle a warg with your bare hands with that grip. Firm does not mean death grip.'

'Fine.' The clipped quality of her voice warned Legolas not to push the issue or insinuations any further. He watched as Valia loosened her grip, though it became evident that the frustration was now directed into her clenched jaw. She let an arrow fly towards the target and Legolas did not even have to look to know that it would not hit anywhere near the center, if it was even fortunate enough to hit the target altogether. 

The audible intake of breath from Valia affirmed his assumptions and he observed her as she turned her glower his way. 'That is the last time I take your advice. It went farther with a loosened grip than with my supposed death grip.'

'That is because you were holding the bow too loose this time.' 

'I give up!' Valia swiveled on her heel, throwing her hands up in the air, careful to avoid damaging her bow despite her aggravation, and prepared to make good her declaration. But Legolas, ever the swift warrior, caught her arm and yanked her back, ignoring her yelp of protest. 

'You are not giving up Valia.'

'Yes I am.' 

'No you are not.'

Valia moved close to him and narrowed her eyes. 'Yes I am,' she said, dangerously calm.

Feeling her warm breath on his face sent Legolas into a spiraling ecstasy where only she and he existed. The grin that spread across his face could not be helped as he moved closer to her. 

'What are you smiling about?' barked Valia. 

'Nothing. You are not giving up Valia.' Legolas spoke calmly, attempting to cup her cheek in his hand to soothe her. 

However Valia had other ideas and swatted his hand away without batting a lash. 'There is no point in continuing Legolas. You are leaving in three days as it is. I will have no one but Tandir to help me with archery after that and he will be rather busy dotting on his new child to have time to help his sister with her pathetic archery skills.'

'Then we shall simply have to make sure you learn all you need to today so that you can practice on you own.' Legolas tapped the despondent maiden's nose and watched as she wrinkled it at his touch. 

'I do not think it is that easy Legolas. I have yet to master the proper way to hold the bow. I do not think one practice with you will teach me all I need to know.'

'Perhaps we have not gone about it the right way.' Legolas captured Valia's wrist in his hands. Taking her bow from her hand, he released her to place the weapon on the ground before taking his own bow from off his back.

'What are you doing?' Valia watched as Legolas wrapped a leg around the stout wood, bending it so he could string the thread of elven hair to his weapon. She had tried to do so once, and that had been the very last time as well. The thick wood barely bent under her pressure, even when she leaned her entire weight on it. Legolas had laughed at her before extending his hand for his bow and easily stringing it. Watching him now, Valia realized that he must be well muscled. Her head tilted sideways as she scanned his arms and chest, becoming aware for the first time that his sleek figure was very obvious under his form fitting clothing.

'I am readying my bow.' Legolas glanced up at Valia to see her gazing at him. 'Valia?' Arching a brow, he watched as she blinked several times before turning a bright red. He had caught her staring at him, loving the fact that he made her blush. The idea of her running her eyes over his body sent a delightful shiver through him. He wondered what she thought, but by the red stain on her cheeks he was rather sure he could make an educated guess. 

'I am sorry. What?' Valia was absolutely mortified. What had she been doing? Why had she even been thinking of such things? She brushed her hair over her shoulder and began playing with the clasps on her tunic. _Snap out of it Valia. You would think you had never seen a male before._ Her other half, the one that she had not allowed to speak for centuries decided it was the perfect time to reassert itself. _Admit it. You have never seen a better model of the opposite sex before._ Valia almost slapped herself at the thought. 

'I said that I am readying my bow.' Legolas watched the red diminish in her cheeks as she took a steadying breath and nodded her head. 

'O, well thank you for informing me, my lord. I was still not quite sure after watching you do so almost everyday for nearly five months.' Sarcasm fairly oozed from her words and Legolas almost lost his handle on his bow as he repressed a snicker. 'Why are you stringing your bow?' she asked, her usual curiousness quickly slaying the dragon of embarrassment inside her. After all, it was only Legolas. 

'We are going to try something different.' Gaining a mastery over the string, Legolas lifted his bow with a satisfied smile and tested the resistance. 'Come here,' he beckoned to Valia. 

She shuffled to his side and peered at his bow. 'Legolas, I do not know what you plan to do but I would not be able to pull the sting back on your bow if I had to do so to earn my next breath of air.'

No sooner was the protest out of her mouth when Valia suddenly found her back pressed against Legolas' chest. His long arms slid down her wrists to her hands as he carefully positioned them over his bow, his hands under hers. 

'What are you doing?' Valia tried to sound indignant but she ended up sounding more breathless than anything else. If she had not been certain about his excellent physical condition by just looking at him, all questions were banished once she was enfolded in his arms. She was painfully aware of his toned muscles as he guided her hands, helping her pull back the bowstring. 

_How pleasant this is._ Valia nearly hissed aloud as her annoying inner voice surfaced again. _He is a Prince_ Valia argued back, deciding that she would speak to Elrond as soon as she got back to the palace about a remedy for getting rid of voices in her head. 

'Now, do you feel how tight my grip is on the bow?' Legolas whispered into her ear, igniting a warm heat inside Valia. The only response she trusted herself to make was to slowly nod her head up and down. 'Good. Now relax and simply concentrate on feeling how tight my hold is.' He might as well have asked her to feel the warmth of the sun on her skin after it appeared on a cloudy day; it was something she did automatically. She felt the tension in well defined muscles as Legolas, with her hands resting on top of his, pulled back the bowstring as far as he could and let the arrow fly. 

Valia watched as it buried itself into the first ring from the center of the target, its accuracy having been compromised by Legolas needing to shot around her.

'That was not so hard was it?' Legolas's mouth lingered over her ear as he waited for her to respond, which she did with a shake of her head. Desire for her quickly flooded him as her body seemed to surrender to him, her back molding to his chest when she leaned her head against his shoulder. The vibrant colors and noises of the external world faded for Legolas as Valia's close proximity overwhelmed him. How easy it would be to simply drop his bow and pull her against him tightly, pressing kisses on her neck, trailing up to the tip of her ear. 

He did not get the chance, however. Valia twisted around, placing her hands on his arms with a look of concern. 'Are you alright? You are trembling.'

And so he was. He had not noticed, but his hands were indeed quivering, certainly not enough to cause much worry, but they still shook nonetheless, and all because of the beautiful maiden in his arms. 

'I am well,' assured Legolas, breaking physical contact with Valia before he lost control of himself and pulled her to the ground with him in a passionate embrace. Loss of her body contact quickly subsided the shaking in his hands, he was happy to see. Giving up on trying to teach Valia anything more for the day, Legolas walked over to their pile of belongings and placed his bow amidst his things. 

Legolas then came to a hasty decision. It was now or never. He had to give Valia his gift now or forget the entire idea. 'I have a gift for you Valia,' he called over his shoulder, not daring to turn around.

'A gift?' Valia peered at him closely, watching him reach into his sack and pull out a small wooden box. 'What have I done that has earned me a gift?' She cocked her head curiously, the silver in her eyes gleaming bright as she waited for an answer. 'It surely cannot be my excellent archery skills,' she jested, stooping down to pick up her bow. 

'I have not forgotten that your day of begetting was not many days past.' A snort interrupted Legolas and he raised a brow which settled Valia down before he continued. 'I wished to get you something for the day.' He played with the box in his hands, turning it around methodically. 

Valia's eyes narrowed at the sign of nervousness but she stopped the frown from appearing on her face that threatened to break forth. She moved to one of the benches with dignified grace, laying her bow on the ground carefully; then removing the quiver from her back. A shadow of a smile turned her lips upwards as Legolas continued to fidget with the box, starting to pace back and forth. 

Sitting on a bench, she watched him from under her black lashes, following his feet as they moved lightly over the path. She wondered what the gift could be. _Why is he so nervous? Has he not given me gifts before?_ She pursed her lips together and took a deep breath. 'If you do not stop pacing like that, even your light steps will not save the grass from being trampled to the ground.' 

Legolas stopped his walking for a moment to give her a withering look before resuming his pacing. He passed the box between his hands, trying to decide if he had the courage he needed to give Valia the gift and ask for the promise that came with it. He knew that there was a very real possibility that she would refuse him. Could he handle her rejection? He took a sideways glance at Valia who was busy freeing her hands from her archery gloves, seemingly oblivious to his uneasiness. The glint of the sun on her hair and creamy skin effectively stopped his anxious feet, stilling them as he watched her struggle with the knot on her remaining glove. Her brow furrowed in concentration, quickly turned to frustration, when all her attempts proved futile. 

A few choice words flew from her mouth at the stubborn glove, making Legolas smile. She was adorable even when she was angry. The red flush of irritation that stained her cheeks sent Legolas' heart into a furious hammering of activity, causing him to breathe faster. Everything she did lately seemed to affect him. The way she flicked her hair over her shoulder when it fell forward, how she spun around with a smile when he called her name or placed her hand on his arm when she wanted to emphasize her words made him want to grab her and pull her to him, pressing his lips against hers in a passionate merging of mouths. Was that too much to ask? He was not sure if he knew the answer to that question, only Valia did and the best he could do was guess as to her response. 

Having at last gained a mastery over her obstinate gloves, Valia tossed them aside, sending a scowl in the direction they landed, and then turned her eyes towards Legolas, happy to find that he had stopped his nervous pacing. She raised an eyebrow, asking him if he had made up his mind yet without having to use words. 

The answer was quick in coming. Legolas took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his racing heart and glanced down at the box in his hands. Valia watched as he turned his gaze her way, his bright green eyes meeting her dark blue ones, as he slowly knelt down in front of her. 

For some reason, Valia felt her heart increase its pace. 

'Do you know what this is?' Legolas asked, showing her the wooden box in his hands. 

'I presume it is your gift to me.' Noticing that Legolas appeared somewhat relieved at her answer, Valia's curiosity began to grow. 

'We have a tradition amongst my kin.' Legolas offered before his throat went dry and he said no more. He ducked his head, studying the elvish carvings on the box. 

Valia wrinkled her brow as she watched him run his tongue over his lips and take in a few shuddering breaths. 

'A tradition?' she prompted, leaning sideways a little in an attempt to see the expression on his hidden face. 

Legolas nodded his head, looking up when Valia reached over and gently squeezed his wrist in reassurance before moving her hand back to her lap. The touch was all the prompting he needed. Looking up, Legolas smiled when he saw Valia's puzzled face. 'The tradition is very old.' He was happy to discover his voice carried no wobble as a fire slowly began to build inside him at Valia's gaze upon his face. 'I am told it dates back as far as the settling of Eryn Lasgalen. When an elf wished to give a maiden a gift he would fashion a box out of the wood of a tree and inscribe her name on the lid, carving pictures into the sides that meant something special to the couple.'

Legolas tilted the top of the wooden box towards Valia and she saw her name emblazoned on the lid in flowing swirls, resembling the twining of vines. A copious mixing of delicate leaves encircled her name, carved with amazing precision. Valia glanced at Legolas before she tentatively ran her fingers over the lid, the dark wood glossy against her touch.

'Of course, the times quickly changed,' Legolas continued when she had finished her examination. 'We are no longer as reserved as our sires of old and while it was once wrong for an elf to bestow a gift on any other than his betrothed; it eventually became acceptable to give a maiden a present without bringing censure.'

'It is a lovely tradition,' Valia offered when Legolas paused, running a thumb over the box.

'Indeed it is, but the tradition does not end there. The carving of the box eventually became associated with the giving of betrothal rings. A maiden would know that an elf wished to marry her when he presented her with a box like this. The betrothal ring would be placed inside.' Legolas raised the box and Valia felt her heart miss a beat at the implications of his words. 

'Legolas...'

'Let me finish Valia.' He held up a hand to silence her, smiling when he saw her begin to fidget with the hem of her long tunic. _She is as nervous as I am._ 'Before the elf gives his beloved the box he shows her the pictures he has carved into the wood, explaining why they are important to him.' 

Legolas moved closer to Valia. She felt her lips begin to tremble when he leaned an elbow on the bench and held the box in the air. 'It took me many days to decide what I wished to carve on your box. This,' he indicated to one of the sides of the box, 'is us dancing the night you were crowned Lady of the Stars.' Valia leaned closer to see the picture better. She found herself amazed at Legolas' skills. It was obvious who Legolas and she were. They stood in the midst of other swirling couples underneath a star laden sky. 'I did not know you could carve,' she whispered in awe. 

Rotating the box to the next side, Legolas smiled glanced at the depiction before looking at Valia who stared at the object in his hands, never diverting her gaze another direction. 'This is of the day we spent on Lord Elrond's boat.' Legolas showed her the picture of a swan boat gliding through the waves. 

'What is that?' Valia managed to ask, pointing to something in the sky above the ship. She was stunned that she was able to form any coherent thought in light of the situation. 

Legolas smiled at her warmly, though it was lost on Valia who kept her gaze focused on the box. He noticed that her breathing had grown shallow since his revelation of the meaning of the box and that her hand shook slightly as she pointed to the object in the sky. The courage that she exhibited by staying to allow Legolas to explain his gift to her despite her discomfort only made his love for her grow.

'It is Eärendil. I put it in the sky as a reminder of our stargazing that night.' Legolas saw a faint glow of pink warm Valia's cheeks as she dropped her gaze to her lap. 

'Legolas, I do not know…'

'Wait Valia. Please let me finish.' Swallowing, Valia nodded. There were entirely too many emotions raging through her as she listened to Legolas speak, some of them quite pleasant._ He cannot possibly love me._ It was the solitary lucid thought that kept surfacing from her inner storm, but as Legolas continued to describe the pictures to her she could feel her grip on the sane thought slowly slipping away as it dissolved into the realms of ridiculousness. 

'I think this has become my favorite picture as I have worked on the box.' Moving the box a quarter of a turn, Legolas revealed a picture of Valia sitting in front of Legolas as he held a strand of her hair in his hands, braiding it. 

'Our picnic,' Valia whispered. 

'Yes.' Smiling fondly at the image, Legolas glanced at Valia. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes, making the distinct silver flecks in her eyes blend together with the predominant blue. 'And this,' spoke Legolas softly as he revealed the last image, 'is the day I realized I had fallen in love with you.' 

The tears flowed freely at Legolas' admission of love for Valia. They turned her world into a blurry haze of colors and indefinable objects. She desperately wiped her eyes with the back of her hand but to her horror it only seemed to produce more tears. 

'I am sorry,' she managed to choke out through her constricted throat. It burned with the concentration of emotions inside of her. Legolas loved her. Prince Legolas loved her! _How long? She let out an irritated snort. __If you would stop crying like a ninny you would be able to see for yourself. But did time really matter? Legolas was in love with her. The thought sent a wave of happiness coursing through her, much to her dismay. ___

_You would think I loved him with the way I am acting._ Valia stilled just as soon as the idea materialized in her mind. For some reason, in the light of Legolas' declaration, it did not seem so absurd to think that it might be true, though she did not want to think hard on the idea. _You stupid woman! she chided herself. Why did you not recognize that he was in love with you long ago? Was it not obvious; his gifts, the fascination with her hair, him caressing her cheek? It was glaringly obvious now that she thought about it and she squeezed her eyes shut in frustration with herself at not discovering it sooner.  _

Burying the heel of her palm into her eyes, Valia rubbed hard and was granted a tiny reprieve from her tears. She quickly glanced at Legolas. He had such adoration in his eyes that it inundated her with warmth. Tearing her gaze from him, she looked at the box. The last picture was Legolas seated in a chair in front of a fire while Valia lay curled in his lap. If she did not recognize the scene by just that, the books in the background made it impossible to not know. 

It was the night Garand had assaulted her. _So long ago._ The tears started again and Valia was hard pressed to do anything but try to wipe away the flood.  

Worried that her unrestrained tears and persistent silence were a sign of rejection, Legolas wrapped his arms around Valia's waist and carefully pulled her to the ground to sit in his lap, making sure that she could not escape him till she heard him out. It would be an understatement to say he was more than a little surprised when she rested her head on his shoulder without a struggle, placing a breathy kiss on his neck. Her warm lips against his skin caused his body to do strange things, the primary of which was the unavoidable shiver that snaked down his spine, followed by the twitch in his hands to be set free to wander over her at will, exploring the curves of her body. It was not as if Legolas had never been with another lady before. That was hardly the case, but his body had never reacted so strongly to any but Valia before. He could feel her tears begin to dampen his tunic, but paid no head to the wet fabric as he concentrated on the compliant maiden in his arms. 

'Valia?' he asked. It was a rather tentative question, he not being sure exactly what emotion was causing her tears to pour forth like the great Anduin he had sailed down so long ago. '_Lirimaer? Are you alright?' He hoped she was not too enraged with him that she was driven beyond coherent thought in her anger._

'You love me? Truly?' 

The question hung like a lifeline in the churning sea that separated the two and Legolas desperately clung to it in hope. Dare he believe that she might actually care for him even a fraction of the way he loved her?

'I love you Valia. I love you so much it hurts just to look at you.' Valia buried her face deep into Legolas' neck, biting her bottom lip as he continued. Once again, she felt her cheeks begin to heat in embarrassment. His hand had found its way up to her hair, combing through the locks as he spoke, sending a content sensation through Valia. 'I once told you that you were my jewel. I did not realize it at the time, but even then you had captured my heart. You have become very dear to me Valia. You are the most treasured jewel of my heart. Life does not matter when you are by my side. Flowers, wind, trees, the sun ceases to exist when you are near. You have become all that is important to me. You are my flowers and my wind, my trees and my sun. _Amin__ mela lle. I love you Valia. I wake every morning thinking it. I go to sleep every night and dream of it. You are constantly in my thoughts.'_

Valia shifted in his arms, and Legolas look down at her, her eyes now free from tears. Lifting his hand that did not hold the betrothal box, Legolas tenderly wiped the aftermath of her tears from her skin, lingering lightly over the silky texture. He watched with wonder as Valia closed her eyes slowly leaned into his caress. 

'Valia.' He murmured her name in rapt devotion, the entirety of his love infused in his words. He knew with certainty that he had never felt such bliss before when he lowered his head and captured her lips in a sweet kiss of adoration. 

There was no insistent passion in the kiss, simply the utter care and fondness that Legolas held for her in his heart. He spoke of his love to her in the merging of their lips, telling her all that she needed to know about the deepest longings of his heart. And she responded to the longing, molding her lips to his. She found that he was quite good at his ministrations, easily lighting passion within her as he explored her lips. 

But no matter how experienced he was, it was not enough to silence the voice that was growing in volume in her mind, clambering to be heard. _Stop Valia! You know you cannot do this. Stop now before you hurt him and yourself._ Valia tried to push the irritating thought away, despite the fact that it was right. It won out in the end; however, and when Legolas broke away from their kiss to take a breath she quickly ducked her head before he could claim her lips again. 

Legolas did not seem bothered by the action, much too happy that after all the weeks of agonized torture, he had finally been able to kiss Valia properly. He was satisfied to discover that it had been worth the wait. Valia was no novice at the art of kissing either and he was delighted to find that her lips had responded to his with an expertise that sent his frantic heart rate to the point of indistinguishable beatings.

Bringing the box into her field of vision once more, he cleared his throat. 'The last part of the tradition is a simple one. I am to give you the box,' Legolas placed it in her hands as he spoke, 'and you are to open it.'

Valia examined the carving of her name before slowly lifting the lid. A glint of something silver flashed as the sun was allowed admittance into the shadowed recesses of the box. Legolas reached in and took the object out, resting it in the palm of his hand for Valia to see. 

It was a silver ring, unadorned with neither jewel nor etchings; merely a band of flawless silver. 

'What is that?' Valia whispered as if she did not already know the answer. 

'I love you Valia. Marry me.'

The tremble in her lips returned in full force as her entire world came to a halt. How could she refuse such an offer from him; from Legolas? He was everything she could ever hope for in a partner; loving, sweet, kind, generous, passionate, all mingled together with his warrior side that was strong, intelligent, and alluringly dangerous. She knew her answer without having to think, was completely conscious of her only answer. 

'I cannot marry you Legolas.' The muscles in his arms instantly tensed around Valia and she scolded herself for being so blunt. 

'Tell me why Valia.' By the tone in his voice, Valia thought he had been expecting her response.

Why? _Yes Valia, why?_ She was not certain if the question in her mind was her own voice taunting her or Legolas speaking to her thoughts again. How could she say that she simply could not, that it was not him that she was rejecting with her no? He would never understand. 

'I simply cannot Legolas.' Valia turned in his arms and grabbed the material of his tunic in her fists. 'Please believe me that it is nothing you have done. You are perfect. It is not you, it is me.' A lone tear trailed down her cheek, winding along the contours of her face. 

With his thumb, Legolas wiped it away, his own sadness piercing his heart as her tear wet his skin. 'Why Valia?' he murmured, pulling her close to him. 'What is it that you hide from me? I can see it in your eyes, the shadow that lingers in those blue depths. It haunts you, whatever it is.' Legolas knew his words had hit their mark as effortlessly as he was able to bury an arrow in the center of a target. Valia tensed and her body went rigid. 

'I cannot tell you that Legolas. Only trust me when I say that I cannot marry you through no fault of you own. It is because of me that I cannot marry you.'

'Why? You can have no reason that would diminish my feelings for you. I would marry you if you told me that you were only after my title and wealth. I do not care what the reason is Valia. I will forget everything once we are married. All I want is you.'

Valia banged her fists against his solid chest at his confessions. 'I told you not to fall in love with me Legolas. I told you not to. Why? Why did you have to fall in love with me?'

Legolas rubbed his hand over the curve of her back to try to calm her. 'Love is not bounded by such promises Valia. I could not help it. You are everything I have every wanted in a wife. It only took me too long to realize that I had given you my heart from the moment you walked away from me at our first meeting.'

'I am sorry Legolas.' The words came out choked as Valia wrenched herself away from Legolas and quickly shoved his box back into his hands, moving out of the way before he could capture her and pull her back to him. 

'Valia,' he protested, but the desperation lining his plea did nothing to stop the one he loved from racing away from him into the trees, leaving all her things behind in her distress. 

-~~*~~-

*_ 'Quel andune_- Good afternoon

*_ heruamin_- my lord (familiar)

* _Lirimaer_- Lovely one

*_Amin__ mela lle- I love you_

*All grows hazy as Silmarien receives a vision of the flames coming her way* O come on, you have to admit that you expected that to happen. Well, I am prepared anyway, but please leave an email address so I can answer your reviews :) 


	31. Shadow of the Past: Part Two

**Disclaimer**- Refer to Chapter One

**Title: **Shadow of the Past

**Author:** Silmarien

**Rating:** PG-13 

**A/N-** After much nail biting, tears, and even good humored threats, here is the chapter that reveals Valia's past. Enjoy everyone and be patient if it takes me a while to reply to your reviews. I am having a problem with my internet so it may take as long as a week to get all of you a thank you.

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to **Davan**. Thanks for all your support, dear, and for calming me down enough not to quit this story :) 

-~~*~~-

**Shadow of the Past: Part Two**

-~~*~~-

Narawen was not surprised to open the door and find Legolas standing on the front porch. Between Valia bursting into the house earlier that day, fleeing down the hall to lock herself in her room, and the muffled sobs and mutterings that had come from behind her closed door, Narawen had comprehended enough to realize that Legolas had finally spoken to Valia of his obvious love for her. Narawen had been rather surprised that her eldest daughter, known for being the most intelligent of her children, had been utterly ignorant to the Prince's interest in her as more than a friend. 

Perhaps it had been for the best though; Valia's blindness to Legolas' love. Narawen was certain that if her daughter had known that he loved her, it would have ruined any chance he would have had in growing close to Valia. She would have pulled away from the heat of his love before she had any chance to be burned. It was glaringly apparent by Valia's behavior and the haggard appearance of Legolas that she had refused his love. Narawen knew she would, had even been waiting for the day when it would happen, but it still weighed heavy on her heart as if she had never seen the twist in their relationship. 

Despite the noticeable protectiveness Ryland harbored for his daughter, he was soon to admit that Legolas would be a wonderful match for Valia. Narawen and he had discussed the blossoming relationship taking place between their daughter and the Prince one night, agreeing that Legolas was ever the gentle elf with Valia, escorting her to and from the library each night if it was dark outside, always patient with her stubbornness, and mindful of propriety, which Narawen secretly believed was what won him the good will of her husband in the end. That and the fact that Legolas had come to them before he had told Valia of his love. The Prince had asked them for their approval before asking for her hand. Ryland had told Legolas he would be delighted to have Legolas for a son if Valia agreed, though he and his wife knew that in all likelihood, Legolas had about as much chance of marrying Valia as a fish did of flying among the clouds with the birds. But there was always hope. 

Deciding that it would be best to skip formalities in light of what must have happened that afternoon, Narawen stepped aside to let Legolas pass into her home. 'You have told her,' she began, stating the obvious before closing the door behind her when Legolas came through. 

The Prince gave a mournful nod of his head, sending the ends of his golden hair into a bobbing dance.

'She told you no.' Another desolate shake of the head confirmed Narawen's suspicions. 'I am sorry,' she offered, knowing it would do little by way of comforting the rejected elf. 

'I would like to speak to her if she is here,' he asked hesitantly, darting his gaze down the long hallway.

'I am afraid she has not come out of her room since arriving back here this afternoon. She will not talk to any of us about what happened.' Narawen watched Legolas closely to ascertain that he understood her. 'I do not know if she will grant you an audience or not, Legolas. You have been in her company long enough to know she is stubborn beyond reason at times.'

'But what you do not know, Lady Narawen, is that I can be just as stubborn, if not more so. If you would let me, I would like to at least try and speak with your daughter.'

From all appearances, Narawen realized that Valia had met her match and would have more than the average difficulty in getting rid of Legolas. Smiling softly, Narawen motioned for Legolas to follow her down the hall. 'I hope you succeed,' she told him sincerely when they stood before Valia's door. 'I have never seen an elf better suited to my daughter than you. There have been others before who have asked for her hand, but there is something different about you. I think you are the one Iluvatar made for her.'

'Thank you.' Both turned their head to the door when the sound of Valia loudly blowing her nose came distinctly through the thick wood, followed by a heavy sigh. 

Narawen looked at Legolas with an apologetic expression, her creamy forehead wrinkling at the sound of another unladylike blow of the nose that emanated from within her daughters chambers. 'Perhaps I should go in first,' she suggested, knocking lightly on the door when Legolas gave a graceful nod of his head and wandered discreetly down the hall a few paces. 

'Valia, please let me in dear,' Narawen called softly, having little hope of gaining a response. However, the quiet rustling of a dress was not lost on Narawen, even through the thick door, as Valia rose from her bed and opened her door for the first time since coming home over six hours ago. The telltale signs of a long cry were stained across Valia's face, turning her cheeks into a sticky mess and rendering her nose a dazzling shade of red. 

'I do not wish to talk right now mother,' Valia confessed through the small opening, ajar just enough to peek out of to see her mother but nothing more.

Legolas' heart made a strange leap when he heard Valia's distinct voice from where he stood down the hall. Such a glorious voice should never have been given to one of the Eldar. Even after all her tears, which he supposed had been many by her noisy blowing a few moments ago, her voice was still the sweetest sound he had yet to hear in all his journeys over Arda. He was sure it would charm the very waters and trees into obeying her commands if she asked something of them. It had certainly lured him into her net, one that she did not even know she had cast. 

            Hushed whispers followed, words spoken fervently back and forth that Legolas could not understand no matter how hard he tried. He continued to stare at the tapestry hung on the wall, depicting Imladris, nestled securely within a green valley of trees and sunlight, but it was impossible for him to not send furtive glances in Narawen's direction, hoping that one of the times he would find that a beautiful maiden with honey colored hair and deep blue eyes had materialized in the hallway as well. 

            His wish was far from being fulfilled, and with another glance, he found that not only had Valia not appeared, but Narawen had disappeared. The metallic click of Valia's door being locked was the single sound that echoed down the hall, leaving Legolas completely alone with his morose thoughts and the tapestry for company. 

            How easy it would have been to simply allow his warrior side to take control, break into Valia's room and carry her away to _Laiquarille_ despite all her protests. The thought of him riding up to the gates of his father's palace with a thoroughly disgruntled Valia sitting in front of him had its appeals, Legolas had to admit. And once they were there, Legolas would unscrupulously kiss Valia into agreeing to marry him. How simple it would be. Yes, the plan most definitely had its merits. 

            Although there was always the problem of her stubborn nature that could often rival his own. It was one of the things he had first been drawn to in her, but was also one of the things that kept her from him now. _What irony! To be separated from her because of something I find so attractive in her. _

            Did she really think she could hold him at arm's length forever? He would not allow it. He loved her too much to be held back till the end of the ages, knew for a fact that he would never be able to do such a thing even if she asked it of him. She was his life, though he knew that he would not die of grief if she refused him. He was too willful for such an end as that, instead he would live just so he could continue on; walking the same ground Valia did, breathing the same air she did, listening and feeling the same things she did. He would defy death just to be with her. 

            The sound of moving skirts brought Legolas' attention back to Valia's door to find the maiden his thoughts had been focused on now stood before him. She said nothing, only made a small gesture and Legolas knew that he was to follow her. He tread behind her with light steps, not making a sound as she led him out of the house to a secluded garden, not too far from her house. The soothing influences of nature surrounded them in a cocoon of peace, doing much to relieve both of their anxieties. 

            Another subtle gesture from Valia towards a stone bench sent Legolas in motion, propelling him towards the seat resting beneath the copious branches of a willowy tree. He sat down, looking up to watch Valia walk towards him with deliberated steps, pausing beside him before lowering herself to the bench. The signs of her long cry had been washed away, leaving nothing for Legolas to see but a somewhat haggard expression around the curve of her mouth. 

            She sat as far from Legolas as possible, perching herself so precariously over the edge that it would have made Legolas laugh under different circumstances. Having maidens shy away from his interest in them was not something that he was used to, and certainly not something he wished from the one he loved, though it appeared he would have to deal with the new phenomenon anyway. 

            'I will not hurt you Valia,' Legolas assured her. He reached out to brush a loose hair from her cheek, but she shrank from his touch, quickly standing up to retreat out of arms distance. It saddened Legolas that she avoided contact with him, pained him that she did not long for his touch as much as he did for hers. If only she would see that all he wanted from her was her love, any love that she could offer him he would gladly take and honor as a prized treasure. 

            Valia kept her back to Legolas, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked restlessly into the deepening night. She could not let him caress her that way anymore, knowing that she would surrender to him like she had that afternoon. What had she been thinking? Biting the inside of her cheek at the thought of their kiss, Valia tried to steady her nerves. 'There is something I must tell you Legolas, something about my past that you must know to understand why I do what I do.'

            'I know Valia.'

            'You know?' she spun around to face him, shock clear on her pale features. 'I do not…' No, that would not do. 'How did you…?' Wrong again. 'I thought…' Every complete sentence she was capable of making fled from her as she looked to Legolas for understanding. 

            'Your mother told me that you would have something to tell me,' offered Legolas.

            Valia released the air she was holding in her lungs in a relieved rush. 'Then you do not know yet?' She was not sure if she preferred telling him herself or if she would have rather had him know already.

            The revelation, whatever it was, was evidently distressing for Valia to reveal and Legolas felt responsible for the misery he was bringing upon her. He had hoped to never bring anything but love and joy to her life, to the one who meant so much more to him than all the beauties of the ages to come. 'You do not have to tell me this if you do not wish to Valia.'

            'No, you must hear what I have to say.' Bringing her index finger up to her lips, Valia began biting her nail, a habit she generally never exhibited, which only furthered Legolas' ill foreboding. 

            She did not know he was standing behind her until his hand rested gently on her shoulder, but she quickly shrugged the contact away, only to have him capture her hand with a firm grip that could not be broken. 'Valia, do not take me for some star struck youth, who having just come of age, has realized their first affection for another. Do you not understand that I love you Valia? Are you truly unaware of the depth of my love for you? Do not think me a fool. I am an elven prince, sired by a king of elves.The terror and destruction that I have seen, the horror I have witnessed, would not allow you the reprieve of sleep or let you catch a moments rest, had you been there to witness all my eyes have looked upon. And yet my love for you diminishes all those shadows, the darkness in my life, with its steady brilliance. There is not a part of me that does not hold love for you. You have touched me Valia, my very being is changed because of you, and I cannot deny that, no matter how hard I try.'

            Groaning, Valia found that she could not look away from the intensity of his burning gaze. It seared her soul, marking some inner part in her as his own. 'You are not making this easy for me Legolas,' she whispered, the words coming from her mouth like the sigh of the wind. 

            'Say that you love me and nothing else will matter Valia. I care not about anything but your love.'

            'Then I shall have to care for the both of us,' she replied, saddened that circumstances had been so cruel to them, but she would not waste her time or energy traversing the paths of things that would never be. 'You must hear what I have to say to you Legolas. I must tell you of a journey I made to Lothlorien when I was barely come of age. I was so young then, young and naïve.'

            'Whatever it is that happened in your past will not changed my love for you Valia.' 

            'Perhaps not.' Valia extricated herself from Legolas' hold and began to wander aimlessly over the grass. 'But it will most certainly change your offer of marriage.'

            'The offer goes with my love Valia.' Taking a step towards her, Legolas observed her pacing feet that ambled lightly over the ground.  

            'Then your love will leave me with the passing of your offer.'

            'That is impossible my lady. The sun would cease to shine before my love for you dies.'

            'Legolas, please stop. This is hard enough without your protests.'

            'I cannot help but protest Valia. There is nothing that you have ever done that would make me revoke my offer to you.'

            'Yes there is.' Valia was beginning to grow frustrated and her hands instinctively clenched. 

            'Nothing, _a'maelamin_, will abate my unending love for you.'

            'Legolas!' snapped Valia. 'Stop.'

            'I love you Valia,' he pushed on, unheeding.

            'Do not do this.'

            'Be my bride Valia. I would have you for my best friend, my lover, my wife, the mother of my children.'

            Valia swallowed the sob that lodged in her throat, pushing back the pain that came from Legolas' words. 'I would be all things to you if I could Legolas, but I cannot. I cannot be the mother of your children.'

            'You can and you will Valia, just as soon as you agree to give me your hand.'

            'You do not understand. I _cannot_ be the mother of your children.' 

            'Of course you can. It is really quite simple,' Legolas replied with a tender smile, brushing his fingers along Valia's arm when she passed by him. 'You will come with me to _Laiquarille to wed and then you will share my bed with me Valia.'_

            'Legolas,' Valia whirled to face him, standing still to let her hair and dress fall into place. The steadying breath she took was not interrupted by further speech from Legolas, to her great relief. She raised her eyes to meet his, the strength of both their wills fighting against each other to gain the advantage. 'I am barren.' 

            It took Legolas a moment to process what she said, and even then, he was not sure if he had heard her right. 'You are what?' he asked, his heart thudding loudly in his ears as a feeling of sheer disbelief began to drown him.

            'I cannot have children Legolas.' Her tone was completely mournful as she dropped her head down, heaving a large sigh as she examined the grass. 'Elrond sent me to Lothlorien not many years after I had come of age,' she began softly. 'I was so eager to leave Imladris, the only place I had ever known since my birth, and readily agreed to carry a manuscript to Lothlorien that Lord Celeborn requested from Elrond's library. So I went.' Valia shrugged and shook her head. 'I did not go alone. An escort was sent with me to ensure that my arrival to Caras Galadhon was a safe one.'

            Legolas hung on Valia's every word as it appeared that she was finally going to tell him of her past. Edging backwards, he slowly sank onto the bench and watched her with rapt attention.

            'Apparently Saruman had already begun to sway the hearts of men to his twisted cause, even at the beginning of the third age, but we knew nothing of the extent of his corruption in Imladris. There were rumors of course; quiet whisperings that would pass through the hall whenever he visited Elrond, but no words were spoken openly against the powerful Maiar.'

            'I do not understand what this has to do with your…' Legolas could not think of a delicate way to say the word and settled for what he thought was the best thing. 'Condition,' he finished. 

            'Hear my tale out and you will understand.' After receiving a nod from Legolas, Valia crossed her arms over her chest, trying to gain comfort from the embrace of her arms, and continued. 'Saruman had already begun sending his men into the west; not in large groups lest their number should arouse suspicion from elves journeying to and from Imladris, but in small bands, ten, perhaps as large as twenty at a time.'

            'My traveling entourage only consisted of myself and two other elves. They were both inexperienced in war, had only needed to use weapons against offending vines and tree branches that grew over their patrol paths. They were not prepared to meet the band of men that were encamped at the foothills of the Misty Mountains.'

            Legolas knew that the eerie feeling growing inside of him somehow understood what Valia was going to tell him, in truth, had known many months back that something like this had happened to his beloved, but he refused to listen to the voice, stubbornly pushing it aside in blatant refusal. 

            'There were too many, far too many for two unseasoned warriors and a defenseless she-elf to fend off when they descended upon our tiny party. For some reason my companions were allowed to escape on their horses, flying back over the land towards Imladris, but not before they had received enough rough handling to be filled with terror.' Valia's words made the air between Legolas and her vibrate with intensity. Legolas could feel it, almost taste it as he watched her vision grow clouded, revisiting memories no one should have had to live with from day to day as ages passed by with no power to dull the aching of the recollection. Legolas had spoken to her only a little while ago of the horrors he had witnessed, now realizing that she had not had the luxury of being merely a witness to the terrors of war. She had been one of its victims. The gorgeous maiden before him, filled with so many joys, hopes, and expectations, had felt the cruel hand of war mar her own life with its merciless touch. 

            'I was left behind,' Valia spoke quietly, startling Legolas back into reality. The prickling sensation of menacing tears inundated her eyes as the emotions that still surfaced when she thought of that day began to constrict her throat uncomfortably, making breathing difficult. 'I was so terrified Legolas,' she whispered and he heard the echo of the dread from long ago linger in her words, coming back to her as she thought of the memory. 'I had never wandered farther away from Imladris than the borders before that trip. I can still remember Elrond asking me if I wished to make the journey for him, as he was too busy. The excitement of adventure welled up within me with such a pleasant strength that I could do nothing but eagerly agree, counting the days that passed till I could leave. And then it came and I found myself all alone at the foothills of the Misty Mountains, surrounded by a band of men from the east. I had barely gained a mastery over the tongues of men at that time, tried desperately to piece words together that I knew to beg for mercy but they only laughed and dragged me back to their camp.'

            Valia took a shuddering intake of breath, swallowing to try and stop the tears from spilling from her eyes, but the battle was getting harder to win as she told Legolas more. 'Before the first star appeared in the sky that night I was no longer a maiden.' With her confession, the collecting tears won their fight and began to slip over her lashes to run down her pale cheeks, caressing her face in an attempt to offer comfort, but bringing none to Valia, bringing her only more pain instead. 

            Legolas did not know what he felt, indeed, felt nothing for many moments after her declaration. How brutal destiny could be at times, to rob a maiden of her innocence before she even had time to delight in it, to take pride in her maturity. And then the feelings came sweeping over him. Such intense sorrow for her, to have to live out her life with that reality, burst into his soul with an overpowering intensity that tears began to pool in his own eyes, tears that he had never shed since the day his mother had gone into the west, to the Grey Havens.

            'They kept coming to me throughout the night. There must have been at least eight, and when they were done, they left me bleeding and humiliated beyond reasonable thought.' Valia dashed the tears away from her cheeks with a shaky hand before continuing. 'I was abandoned in the morning when they broke camp, left behind with their trash as they mounted their horses and rode away. But the last one to approach his prancing stallion, I assume it was their leader, left me with a gift before mounting his steed, telling me it was repayment for my night services to him and his men. I was in too much pain to care anymore when he plunged the dagger into my shoulder, it really mattered little when I was already bleeding so heavily.' 

            'Valia,' murmured Legolas, needing to say her name to try and comfort the trembling lady when he found that his body was not responding to any of his attempts to move towards her. It was all too shocking. He knew something had happened, but her revelation was far beyond the darkest guess he had ever dared to wager. 

            'I suppose I was fortunate when Elladan and Elrohir came for me, though I can remember lifting a pray up to Iluvatar that he would spare me the misery and shame of living any longer in Arda, but my time was apparently not over yet. I was unconscious when they found me and took me back to Imladris, only waking over two weeks after they arrived back at the Last Homely House. Elrond himself attended my injuries, proving his skill as a healer in saving my life, but he could not fix all the wounds.'

            'What do you mean?' Legolas asked warily. 

            'The scarring was too much for him to heal completely. He told me that I would most likely never be able to have an elfling of my own.'

            It was too much for Legolas, too much for him to believe. 'But we are in the Valinor,' he protested. 'Surely these lands have healed you of any physical damage.'

Valia blew out air through her nostrils in a derisive snort. 'The scars are gone but that does not mean the damage has been undone, or so Elrond tells me.'

            'Perhaps he is wrong, perhaps you are better now, Valia.' Her wistful smile stilled any other objections from leaving his mouth.

            'Better to say perhaps the sun will not raise in the east tomorrow, Legolas. There is no use in wishing for things that will never be.'

            'I still love you Valia. My love for you only grows at knowing the pain you have suffered.'

            'Love me you may Legolas, but marry me you cannot. I cannot produce an heir for you; my body will not let me.'

            'You said Elrond only thought that you would not be able to bear children.'

            'Your father will never allow it Legolas, no matter how liberal minded you claim him to be. Your wife must be able to provide you with an heir to your throne and I cannot do that.'

            'You only think you cannot.'

            'Legolas, stop this. I cannot bear your denial. This is hard enough without fantasizing about what it would be like if I was not barren.' Valia spit the word out with disgust, providing Legolas with the motivation he needed to stand and move to her side.

            'But you do not know if you are not able to bear an elfling for certain Valia. There is just as much chance that you are able to as you are not.'

            'What do you know of my condition? You do not know what you speak of,' hissed Valia.

            'I speak of love Valia. A love that I have for you that hopes for the best for us. Do you not hold any of that love in your own heart?' 

            'It matters not what is in my heart when my body denies me the pleasure of ever being with you. You will not be allowed to marry someone who cannot provide you with a successor to your throne.'

'And is that your only objection Valia?' Legolas caught her arms with his hand and prevented her from turning away from him.

'Legolas!' Valia cried in exasperation, only to be silenced with a kiss. It was a more insistent than the one they had shared earlier that day. Legolas poured all his devoted passion and desire for her into the meeting of their lips and Valia was overwhelmed by the volume of feeling. Never had any other elf overflowed with such intense longing for her in all her long years in Arda. 

Breaking away from the kiss to allow Valia air, Legolas pulled back slightly and ran his knuckles over her high cheekbone. 'If that is the only thing separating you from accepting me Valia, then be chained no longer by your secret. It matters not to me. My love for you would encompass all the horrors and pain that every creature has ever lived through if you would only let me love you.' 

'O Legolas,' sighed Valia, shaking her head with such overwhelming sadness before resting her head against his strong chest. 'It may not matter to you and if you were not a prince or heir to a throne it would not matter to me either, but there is more at stake in our union than simply our wishes and hopes.' Valia drew back to look into his emerald green eyes that reflected the moonlight above. 'You have a duty you must fulfill to your people, as Prince of _Laiquarille and it outweighs the love you have for me.'_

Slowly sliding his arms around her waist, Legolas drew her close to him, nestling her against his chest. 'I refuse to believe that Valia. I refuse to believe that duty to my throne is more important than the duty I have to honor my heart. It makes a mockery of love when duty and rules are held in higher esteem.'

'I do not think that you understand what I have told you Legolas. Do you think that I would not do almost anything to change what happened to me on that journey? It is a shadow of the past that will always darken my steps and it would cast a shadow over yours as well if I bound myself to you.' Valia's voice began to grow in intensity as all her frustration with the hopeless situation began to boil within her. She broke away from his embrace, instantly missing the warmth but refusing to go back. 'What would you do if I was to become your wife and was not able to bear you an heir? I could not stand to see you share our bed with another because of my failings as a wife. I will not watch you make love to another so that you may have a son to follow in your steps. I will not do that Legolas,' Valia firmly declared through the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

'I do not ask you to do that Valia.'

'But you do. By asking me to marry you, you also ask me to turn unseeing eyes when you must bed someone else to produce an heir.'

'Valia.' Legolas reached out for her and captured her upper arms, rubbing his thumbs over her clothed skin, trying to sway her into agreement with him. He watched as she hung her head, her shoulders slumping downwards as she showed the weight of the burden she carried in her heart.  

'Promise me something Legolas.'

'Anything in my power _melamin_.'

'Swear to me that your father will not object to you marrying me when I cannot guarantee you an elfling to follow in his father's path and I will be yours Legolas. Promise me that you will never regret binding yourself to me when I may never be able to give you elflings when you want them and I will give you my hand.'

She watched him closely, trying to understand the flickers of emotion passing over his face, changing his features like gleaming candlelight in the dark. But it was impossible for her, impossible to recognize what flashed across the handsome lines of his face.

'I cannot do that Valia.' His voice sounded shocked, even to his own ears.

She caught the inside of her cheek between her teeth at his words, wrinkling her brow in pain. She should have known what his answer would be, in fact did know what it would be, but it did nothing to lessen the blow he had dealt her with his response. 

'It is a hopeless cause than.' Valia braved the consequences and lifted a hand to gently stroke Legolas' cheek. 'I do not think we should see each other any more,' she whispered.

            'You cannot keep me away Valia. I cannot keep myself away from you.'

            Valia dropped her hand back to her side, watching it as it hung limply against her thigh. 'You should have never broken your promise to me Legolas. Do you not realize I did it for your own good? And now we are faced with this impasse. You must stay away from me Legolas.' The words were the hardest thing she had ever had to say. She even surprised herself when they rolled from her tongue, but not without a slight wobble at the end, an annoying catch of her throat that revealed how hard it was for her to say such a thing.

            'What?' asked Legolas in disbelief. 

            'Stay away from me Legolas,' Valia declared with more resolution in her tone. She even dared a small glimpse of him, a passing meeting of their eyes, before lowering her lashes again.

            'I cannot believe that you mean what you say Valia.' Legolas was incredulous. Never had he thought she would demand that he leave her alone. He reached out for her, trying to reassure himself of her presence but she stepped away from his groping hand, leaving him to watch as his world crumbled, utterly alone to witness the desolation.

            'Goodbye Legolas,' she called, a touch of regret in her voice as she turned from him, walking away.

            'Valia!' He could not believe she was deserting him.

            'Go back to the palace Legolas. Go back to _Laiquarille and forget that you ever met me.'_

'Hadrielia was right about you,' Legolas declared, narrowing his eyes as he watched her retreat. Indignation began to flood him at her denial of him. She made it look so easy.

            'Excuse me?' Valia was brought to a halt by his words as effectively as if a stone wall had been placed in her way. Swiveling around on her heel, she raised an imperious brow. 

            In his anger, Legolas ignored the warning and dangerous glint that burned in Valia's eyes. 'She was right about you. You are proud and have a hard heart. You are as cold as ice. No doubt you would freeze even the sun if you revealed your heart to its gentle light.'

            Valia did not give into the luxury of tears that his cutting words threatened to bear, though it took all her willpower to not do so. Rather, she lifted her chin higher into the air and squared her shoulders, all her muscles tense at his hurtful tirade. 

            The resounding slap that rang through the night air was far from what Legolas expected but he admitted that he had deserved much worse as he gingerly raised a hand to his stinging face. He lifted his eyes to hers, finding her lower lids brimming with unshed tears she stubbornly brushed aside with the back of her hand, refusing to let them spill onto her smooth cheeks. The moonlight that was bright in the night sky reflected in the dark pools of her eyes, illuminating the hurt that would usually have lain hidden behind the deceptively calm surface. 

            'I did not mean that Valia. I am sorry.' He tried to take her wrists in his hands, but she jerked away from him, withdrawing till a safe distance stood between them. 

            'The night grows late and my mother will be worried for my safety,' Valia replied coolly. 'I bid you good night. May your journey home be a safe one, my lord.' She made a deep curtsey before moving away from him, her poised gate compromised by her taunt muscles as she glided over the grass. 

            The formal farewell hurt far more than her slap, leaving Legolas momentarily reeling. 'Valia?' he called after her, not caring that his tone conveyed all the pleading desperation in his soul. He could not part ways from her in such a way, a lasting impression of offense forever in her thoughts if she reflected back on their final time together. 

            The carpet of grass beneath her seemed to bring Valia's feet to a stop, for she would not attribute her stilling to the twinge of longing in her heart at the sound of her name on his lips. She kept her back to him, waiting for him to say anything, but he never did. Only the sound of chirping insects and the faint rustling of the light breeze moving through the trees were heard. It was impossible for either to perceive the crumbling of dreams and desires within each of their hearts as the silence persisted, such devastation making no audible sound. If it had, the reverberation of utter ruin would have driven the two into each others arms to cling together in the face of such heart rendering destruction. But no sound ever came other than the serenade of the night insects and the wind. 

            Valia allowed a single tear to roll down the curve of her cheek, but there were no more that followed in its path. Taking a steadying breath, she squared her shoulders once more and walked to her home that was glowing bright with candles against the darkness of the evening. 

-~~*~~-

_a'maelamin_- my beloved

_melamin- my love_

Expect the next chapter to be out by next Monday.

Please leave an email address with your review so I can send you a thank you. Only a few chapters left!


	32. The Sting of Regret

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Chapter One

**Title:** Shadow of the Past

**Author:** Silmarien

**Rating:** PG

**A/N:** Thanks for all your reviews and to all my readers who review or not. 600, I can't even believe it. You guys are amazing :) And for your enjoyment, here is the next chapter a few days early. 

**Dedication:** Another one, to Davan again, who is 18 years old on Monday. Have a wonderful year dear!

**-~~*~~-**

**The Sting of Regret**

-~~*~~-

Legolas stood along the bank of the river, his green eyes scanning the lazy flow of the water, swirling in small eddies where large rocks lay underneath the surface. He wished for a reprieve from everything and had left the hectic bustling of attendants at Lord Elrond's palace who were preparing for his journey back to _Laiquarille early the next morning, for the calming effect of nature. _

Tossing a leaf into the river, he watched as it was carried downstream, only disappearing from Legolas' field of vision when it rounded a bend. The past two days had been hard for Legolas, ranking among the most difficult he had ever lived through. Valia refused to see him whenever he tried to go to her house. He had sent her countless letters when she refused to meet him face to face, but they had all been sent back to him unopened. All her favorite places had been abandoned as well, the library, the archery practice field, her garden on Lord Elrond's lands. It was beyond frustrating to Legolas, the worst part being the harsh words he had last said to her that stood between them, poisoning their relationship.

Legolas still did not understand Valia's reasoning, was confused that she would refuse to marry him because she may not be able to bear elflings. They were in the Valinor, were they not; called the Undying Lands by many? True, the Kinslaying had occurred on the soil of the Valinor, the spilling of the blood of elves by their own kindred, but Legolas did not think something like that would happen in the future. Those had been dark times, when one far greater than Sauron roamed freely over Arda. And did she honestly think he would ever consider being in bed with another lady other than her once they were married? The idea was preposterous. He burned for her and her alone, to feel her sweet lips on his bare skin, to run his fingers over her body wherever he wished, to feel her weight on him as he held her in his arms in their bed. No other would ever take her place by his side. 

Though he had to admit that his father would not be happy if his son's wife could not bear children. Legolas himself had always wanted children, looked forward to the day when he could father a child with the one he loved. The dream had been a distant one, never having been in love before, but with Valia in his life, such thoughts had begun to surface and grow in his heart, desires for someone to wake up with in bed, to have a family of his own. Yet he could forego having children if it meant being with Valia forever. 

The swirling thoughts in his head, much like the water in front of him, did not render Legolas unaware of his surroundings, or the elf who had approached him and stood quietly behind him several moments ago.

'Isondil,' Legolas acknowledged, sending another leaf down the river with a flick of his wrist. He could hear his friend approach him, taking Legolas' greeting as invitation to join him, and saw Isondil when he came to stand beside him, looking out over the water. 

'It is a beautiful day,' remarked Isondil, turning his head to examine Legolas. 

'In all my days in Arda I have never seen a day that has not been a beautiful one, my friend. Each day is a gift from Iluvatar.'

'Mmm.' Isondil took a steadying breath before continuing, busying himself with watching stray rocks fall into the stream as he nudged them with his foot. 'But perhaps some days, no matter how beautiful each may be, are harder to bear than others.'

Legolas exhaled sharply and sent the remaining leaves in his hand fluttering down to the watery caress of the river. 'Time softens many wounds and when one looks back over days that they thought were unbearable, they often find that such times make them stronger, make them grow.'

Following in the same strain of conversation, Isondil spoke in platitudes as well. 'Time may soften wounds, but it does not lessen the sting of regret.'

'There are few things I have ever regretted in my life.' Legolas turned from the water when the last leaf had disappeared around the bend, just like the first had, and he moved to sit on a twisted root of a nearby tree, sticking out of the ground to create a natural seat. Observing the upright stance of his friend, Legolas lowered his eyes to the lush covering of grass on the ground.

'Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you will never regret your parting with Valia under such conditions?' asked Isondil, dropping the feigned ignorance but continuing to look out over the water. 

It appeared Legolas could not find peace anywhere, even in nature. 'I love her Isondil, but she will not accept such feelings from me,' he admitted. 'Perhaps it would not be so hard for me if I had not said the things I did to her. I called her proud, hard hearted, as cold as ice.' Legolas shook his head. How could he have been so rude and callous to the one he loved? 'I saw the pain in her eyes when she looked at me, pain I had promised myself never to bring her.'

Isondil turned to Legolas, watching him with a furrowed brow. 'You were angry. It is understandable. I am sure Valia knows that you did not mean it Legolas.' 

'How am I to know what Valia thinks?' shouted Legolas in a sudden burst of frustration. He sprang from his seat, kicking the tree root. It earned him only pain in his foot, not the relief he hoped it would bring him. Sighing, Legolas rested a foot against the root, leaning his weight into the raised leg as he explained himself with a calmer tone. 'She has refused all my attempts to speak with her, Isondil. I have been to her house no less than six times but she refuses to see me. I have sent her more letters than I care to admit and they are always returned unopened and unread. What am I supposed to think with such evidence?'

            'That she is hurting just as much as you are.' Isondil walked over to stand beside Legolas, remaining silent as he watched the rise and fall of Legolas' chest as he breathed. 'She loves you Legolas. It is easy for everyone to see that.'

            'She has never spoken to me of her feelings. I would not know. She could be desperately in love with Glorfindel or Elrohir for all I know. No doubt it would make more sense. She shows more affection for those two than she does for me.'

            'For one who claims to love Valia so greatly, you are extremely cynical of her care for your feelings. Do you think that she would be so unkind as to scorn your love if she did not have a good reason? She is hurting Legolas. Just like you were when you said what you did to her.'

 Placing an elbow on his raised leg, Legolas rested his head in his hand. 'I do not know what to do Isondil,' he confessed. 'You did not have Silia reject your offer of marriage. This is torture for me. It is hard to breathe when I know she is out there somewhere and thinking ill of me.'

'She is not thinking ill of you.' Isondil placed a reassuring hand of Legolas' shoulder. 'Perhaps she just needs time to work things through Legolas.'

'We leave tomorrow at dawn. I do not know what will become of us if I ride away from her with my words unresolved between us.'

'Then you must have enough trust in her to believe that she will see past what you have said to her and understand your love for her. She is by no means common Legolas. She is an intelligent lady. I do believe that she could rival you at times. She will come to the right conclusion. You must simply give her time.' 

'But we do not have the luxury of time, Isondil.' Legolas shrugged off his friends hand and stood straight, letting his leg slip from its resting place on the root as he turned his gaze back to the river again. 

Isondil watched as Legolas slowly walked towards the water's edge. It was true that Isondil could not understand what Legolas was going through, but he could certainly sympathize with his friend. He did not know what he would have done if Silia had refused him. No doubt, grief would have soon overcome him. But Legolas was strong, had always been stronger than Isondil, who knew that the Prince would survive this new turn in his life. 

'If you push her, you will only drive her further away from you Legolas.'

The Prince gave a curt nod, keeping his back toward his friend. 'I understand.'

The tone in his voice warned Isondil to not push the matter further. He had known Legolas too long and too well to not know when to stop offering advice. It was time for Legolas to work through things on his own. 'Very well, my lord. I am dining at Silia's house tonight after all our belongings are packed. I will see you in the morning.' Isondil received another terse nod. Taking the gesture as the only dismissal he would receive, Isondil turned around and walked away from his friend, leaving him standing by the edge of the water with only one glance backwards. 

-~~*~~-

Valia sat on Silia's bed, folding dresses for her friend with amazing enthusiasm for the tediousness of the job. It was obvious to anyone who looked Valia's way that the energy came from something other than her enjoyment of the chore, though the passionate folds she put into the clothes would seem to say otherwise. Silia kept a careful eye on her friend, watching her between pulling clothes out of her armoire and placing the folded dresses in a large trunk. 

            'You must promise me that you will come for the wedding, Valia,' Silia spoke at last as she kneeled at the foot of her bed and transferred the growing pile of folded clothes into her trunk. 

            A fleeting smile passed over Valia's lips, lighting her face for the briefest of moments before returning to its former state of gloom. 'I can remember all the times we would sit under our tree in Celebrian's garden and you would plan your wedding day, the colors you would have, the food you wanted, the songs you would dance to at the banquet.'

            Silia placed a hand on Valia's knee, waiting until her zealous folding stilled. 'You remember that I wished you to be at the ceremony as a representative of my side of the family. I know the ceremony is supposed to be small, and only close family members are to be present, but I want you to be there Valia.'

            The dress in Valia's hands fell limply into her lap. 'I would be honored to be at your wedding Silia, truly, I am honored that you wish me there.'

            Silia frowned at her tone. 'But?' she prodded.

            'I do not know if I can go to _Laiquarille_ after what has happened. Isondil lives on the palace grounds and is the Prince's closest friend. I would not be able to avoid him forever if I was there Silia. If he was not at the ceremony, he would certainly be at the banquet.'

            'You will never be able to avoid him forever, Valia, whether you come to my wedding or not. He loves you.'

            'I am quite aware of that, I assure you.' The growing discomfort that was welling up within Valia was somewhat appeased when she suddenly sank to her knees beside Silia and began putting the remaining clothes into the ornate trunk. 

            'He will not let you avoid him forever. He loves you too much for that Valia. I cannot believe that you did not accept his offer. A prince, Valia.' Silia grabbed Valia's arm, waiting until she raised her eyes to meet hers before continuing. 'If he does not care that you may not be able to give him children why do you refuse him?'

            'Because he needs a child to continue on if he no longer wants to perform the duties of his throne if his father passes his crown to him.'

            Silia narrowed her eyes into thin slits. 'You are making excuses. Do you know what I think?'

            'I am sure you will tell me whether I wish to hear or not.'

            Ignoring the jab, Silia released Valia's arm. 'I think you are scared of him Valia. I think that you love him and are terrified that he can affect you so much.'

            'You think too much for your own good.'

            'But it is true, is it not? I can see it when you look at him Valia. Your face brightens whenever you discover him in a room and you ignore all others when he talks to you.'

            'Because we are friends,' Valia defended herself. 'Should I not be happy to see a friend?'

            Silia silenced her with a glare. 'Tell me Valia, do you let all your friends hold your hand, stroke your cheek, whisper words in your ear before giving you a hug and departing?'

            She had a point, of which Valia was well aware even before she brought the matter up, but Valia found that she could not say anything in response. After all, what could she say? 

            Nodding her head, a delicate smile formed on Silia's lips. 'You do love him.' 

'Alright, yes!' Valia burst out, before hanging her head. She lowered her voice with the melancholy that swept over her. 'I love Legolas.' It felt strangely good to admit the fact to herself and someone else, until Silia spoke.

            'Then you must tell him,' urged Silia. 'Love between an elf and a lady is not something to be cast aside lightly.'

            'I will not tell him.' Valia raised her head, a glint of raw determination flashing in her eyes. 'I will not put us through that torture.' 

            'But he loves you Valia. He needs to know that you return his feelings.'

            'He does not need to know anything.'

            'He does. Valia, he loves you. A wonderful, handsome, thoughtful Prince has fallen in love with you. How can you refuse him?'

            'Not easily, I assure you.' Valia swept her hair over her shoulder and began to fidget with the seam on her skirt. 'I feel so awful. All I want to do is tell him yes Silia. I love him so much.'

            'Tell him.'

            'I cannot.'

            'You can.'

            'No! I cannot.' Valia sprang to her feet like a trapped dear, ready to dash away should the threat grow.

            'Stop being so stubborn Valia,' Silia told her, giving Valia's skirt a tug from where she sat.  

            'No Silia. I refuse to back down.' Valia snatched her bag up off a side table and spun around to face her friend with her jaw set. 

            Looking at Valia, Silia's brow furrowed. 'Then you are not as smart as I always thought you to be Valia.' 

            Tears stung Valia's eyes at her friend's words, causing her vision to go blurry as she tried to see Silia. Dashing the wet trail off of her face with annoyance, Valia huffed. 

_I have not cried as much since coming of age as I have in the last two days. What is wrong with me?_

'I should go,' Valia whispered through a throat thick from emotions. 

Silia nodded, though Valia did not see the gesture, nor the pitying glace Silia sent her way as Valia opened the bedroom door. 

'I will be back in time to eat dinner with you,' Valia promised before slipping into the hall. 

-~~*~~-

            The brush swept through Valia's hair rhythmically, but it was the open window that did the most for her tension. Soothing night sounds had always calmed Valia. In fact, it was her favorite time of the day, when even nature seemed to fall under the influences of the stars in the night sky. Yet despite that, she found that she was rather restless and no matter how much she tried to delude herself, she knew why. Had she really been justified in pushing Legolas away over the past two days? He would be leaving early the next morning anyway. Would letting him speak with her have made any difference in the end?

            Setting her brush down on her vanity, Valia placed her palms on the table and leaned her weight into the furniture as she hung her head. Had she done the right thing? She was not sure if she had anymore. After all, what lady in her right mind would refuse the offer of a prince? And certainly not just any prince, but Prince Legolas; gorgeous, kind, valiant Prince Legolas.

_Me. That is who._

            Valia let out a growl of frustration, digging her bare toes into the carpet underneath her feet. 

            'Valia?'

            The voice behind her made her spin around in shock, only to find the last elf she wished to see right then standing in the middle of her bedroom. Valia's gaze darted to her locked door, but found that it was still tightly shut; keeping out unwelcome intruders, though the elf in her room seemed to defy the truth of the matter. Narrowing her eyes, she met the emerald green ones of the Prince, noticing that his golden hair fluttered lightly across his shoulders, moved by some mysterious wind. The open terrace door was the next thing to arrest Valia's attention. A cool breeze tickled Valia's skin, and she scolded herself for not remembering to secure her other door. 

            Deciding it would be best to remain silent, as she would only make a fool of herself if she opened her mouth, Valia clasped her hands in front of her, settling her eyes on the elven brooch holding Legolas' cloak on. For some reason it felt terribly wonderful to see him standing in front of her, which caused Valia's discomfort to grow, though she would have sworn that it would have been impossible to add to her uneasiness. 

            'I had to see you before I left,' Legolas offered, taking a tentative step towards her. 'You returned all my letters, refused to speak with me.' Still the silence from her persisted, this time making Legolas' discomfort grow. 'I am sorry if you are angry Valia. Please understand that I would respect your wish for privacy under any other circumstance but I could not leave without apologizing for my words the other day.'

            'You should not be here, my lord,' Valia spoke at last, moving to her terrace door and shutting it firmly, though it did no good to rid herself of Legolas. 

            'Valia, please,' Legolas implored, taking a few more steps in her direction to stand beside her. He reached out to brush a stray lock from her cheek, but she quickly turned her head away from him, producing a wince from Legolas. 

            'If you wish to talk, we should do so in the sitting room, Prince Legolas. I do not wish someone to find us alone in my bedroom.' Having satisfied herself with creating a good enough excuse, she was swift in moving away from his disconcerting nearness. When they both exited her bedroom, Valia was sure to close her bedroom door securely behind her and rushed to light the candles.

            Legolas followed her robbed figure closely with his eyes as she moved about the room, waiting until she was done and sat in a chair till he explained his sudden appearance. Treading the wood floor with a light step, he knelt at her feet, gently enfolding her clasped hands in his own. 

            'Please do not kneel before me, my lord.' Valia tried to pull her hands from his grasp, but he would not let go of her. 

            'Only if you will call me simply Legolas.' Silence encompassed them again, as Legolas had thought it would. 'Very well. Above all else I wish you to know that I love you Valia.' He brought her hands to his lips, placing a kiss on each of her thumbs, content filling him when she did not pull away, though she would not meet his gaze either. 'The second thing I would have you know is that I am deeply grieved by my harsh words to you. I was angry, though it is no excuse for my actions. I do not know if you realize the strength of my affection for you. I ask for your forgiveness.'

            Valia gave a slight nod, not daring to vocalize any words. 

            'I would make an agreement with you Valia. I know that you do not wish to bind yourself to me…'

            'Legolas…' 

            Placing a long finger on Valia's lips, Legolas quieted her protests. 'If you can look into my eyes and tell me that you do not love me I will leave you alone for as long as you wish it.' He raised his fingers to run them lightly over her silky cheek. 'But if you cannot, all I ask you for is a kiss from your sweet lips before I leave.' He watched the emotions flit across her face, changing the light in her eyes as she considered his words. 

            Valia did not know if she could win such a bargain. It was one thing to simply say the words that would let him know there was no hope, but too look him in those alluring eyes of his and see all his wishes die to darken their emerald depths, was not something Valia could do easily. But she found herself nodding, yet again, agreeing to the terms even though she knew what the likely outcome would be. 

            Lifting her eyes to his, she was met with all the love he held for her in his heart. And she was right; it left her speechless to say what she knew was a lie. The love he held for her amazed Valia, threatened to wrap itself around her and bend her to all of Legolas' desires. She opened her mouth to tell him there was no love mirrored in her own heart like his, but all that could get through Valia's constricted throat was a squeak. 

            His caresses moved to her upper arms as he observed her surprising battle. He had steeled himself for her immediate rejection, knew that it would be painful, but had still prepared himself for the worst. And now, as he watched her struggle to get any words at all to come out, a smile began to widen on his face, lighting his handsome features in such a way that Valia could feel an overpowering longing for him break through the hard ground of her heart to make it bloom in radiant glory. 

            She could not tell him she did not love him. Indeed, she had a hard enough time not confessing that she did love him. Instead, she watched with a hint of amusement as she slid from her chair onto her knees as Legolas' eyes narrowed with confusion. 

            Trying to calm the pounding in her heart, Valia caught the front of Legolas' tunic in her hand, pulling him close to her until his lips hovered just above hers. 

            'I cannot say those words, Legolas,' she admitted, her breath warm on his skin, before she pressed her lips against his.

            It took Legolas a moment to react, but when he did he took full advantage of Valia's compromised position, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and waist to pull her against him. They both felt the heat from each other warming them even more than they already were, making it more than difficult for them to pull away. Legolas broke the kiss, burying his face in Valia's neck while she slid her arms under his, clutching to the fabric of his cloak that hung down his back. 

            'Marry me Valia,' came Legolas' voice against her neck, sending her heart racing even faster at his breath on her skin. 

            'You know I cannot,' she protested, half-heartedly trying to untangle herself from his strong arms. They felt entirely too good around her, holding her close to him. The temptation to simply give in and say yes to his demands, to rest assured in the knowledge that his comforting arms would be there for her whenever she had need of them, tantalized Valia mercilessly. But no, she would not, could not, give in to that desire, for both their sakes. 

            She was surprised when Legolas' arms drew away from her so quickly, but they left a not wholly unpleasant sensation on her skin, warming her though they no longer touched. 

            Legolas moved back, observing Valia as she avoided his gaze. 'So you are stubborn to the end?'

            She looked up in surprise, waiting for him to explain. 

            'I had thought you would be.' He touched her cheek, rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone when she did not pull away. 'If I am honest with myself, I must admit that I would be disappointed if you gave in easily.' Lowering his head, he placed another brief kiss on her lips, not lingering lest she protest. 

            Utterly stunned, Valia watched with curiosity as Legolas reached under his cloak and brought out a folded sheet of paper. 

            'I hope you will do me the honor of reading this before my departure tomorrow.' Placing what Valia concluded to be a letter in her hands, Legolas stood up before helping Valia to her feet as well. He did not release her immediately however, and she found that she did not have the power, or the heart, to pull away when she saw the wistful look settle over his features. 

            She allowed him to pull her into another embrace. It was brief, and though Legolas held her against his chest with infinite tenderness, Valia could not help but feel crushed beneath his arms that seemed to clutch at her, begging her to change her mind. 

But she did not, and he never voiced the question to ask her to reconsider. Instead, he placed a kiss in her hair before pulling her back slightly so she could look up at him.  

            'You will be my wife someday,' he told her with absolute certainty. A shiver ran through Valia at the glimmer of confidence in his green eyes. 'You shall make a wonderful princess,' he whispered in her ear, kissing the delicate tip that appeared from underneath her hair. 

            Valia took in a sharp breath at his words and momentarily closed her eyes at the pleasing pictures his words conjured up in her mind. When she opened her eyes, she found herself standing alone. Spinning around, she searched for Legolas, but found her door leading to the hallway standing slightly ajar. He was gone, leaving her with a lingering sensation of happiness in her heart and a letter in her hand. 

            Sinking into her favorite chair, Valia stared at the letter in her lap for several moments before moving to break the seal. The flowing script which had penned Valia's name on the front and the obvious leaf on the seal denoting Legolas as the writer did not go unnoticed by Valia. But it was the contents that concerned her the most. With shaky hands, she unfolded the paper and hungrily pursued the neat lines of writing. 

_My dearest Valia~_

_I leave you tomorrow with a heavy heart; though let me assure you that I find it very unlikely that it will ever turn to grief. You are my sunshine, Valia. My air, my passion, my reason for living. I want you to know that I will forever love you, though ages may come and go. Time, that great destroyer of so many things, is powerless to change my feelings for you. Know that you will always have my love, wherever you go, whatever you do in life. Should you marry another, I will still love you. Should you declare that you abhor me, my love for you will continue. If I were to marry another, I would still love you. Nothing you could say or do will ever render my feelings for you any less than what they already are. How could they? You have already dealt me the worst blow you possibly could by refusing to bind yourself to me. Yet I love you still, despite that, melamin. _

            Valia stopped her reading momentarily, too blinded by her sudden tears to continue. The ache that was beginning to grow in her heart threatened to steal her breath away. What torture it was to read such words of devotion. How she longed to simply cast all concerns aside and rush after Legolas that instant and beg him to wed her. Squeezing her eyes shut abated her tears enough for Valia to continue reading.

_I wish to write this to you to not only assure you that you have succeeded in doing what no lady has ever been able to do before, capture my heart, but also to inform you that I wish for an understanding to be made between us. Though I would wait for you till the end of Arda, I know it is folly to persist in my advances towards you if you do not ever plan to become my wife. I will watch one hundred years pass by from this day forward. Should you change your mind in that time, you have only to call for me and I will be by your side as fast as I can. But if I do not hear from you by the end of those hundred years, I will know that there is no hope for me to change your mind. I love you too much to smother you Valia. You are too precious to me to do that. I will cease in my open declarations of love to you if you give me no hint of a possible union with you in that time. Though it pains me greatly to even think of such a possibility, to forever be separated from you, I will respect your decision. _

_I love you Valia. I always have, though I would not have admitted it during our first few months together. From the moment I first saw you searching the ground for your misguided arrow in the woods, you held a special place in my heart. You always will, my dearest Valia. I leave tomorrow with the hope that I will not have to wait long before you join me in Laiquarille as my wife. It is the most treasured desire of my heart that it will be so, though I will put our future in the hands of Iluvatar. _

_Good bye, my lovely Valia. You truly are a jewel. _

_Legolas_

The letter slipped from Valia's hands, fluttering to the ground in a stilted fall that resembled an injured bird. Valia longed to tell Legolas of her love for him, but it would pose too many problems. And Valia did not think that she could deny him marriage if she spoke with him another time before he left. He affected her far too much for her to be able to resist him. 

Raising a hand to her lips where Legolas' kisses could still be felt, Valia leaned her head to rest on the high back of the chair. 'One hundred years,' she murmured into the empty room. Could she hold out that long? 

-~~*~~-

Please leave an email address so that I can send you a thank you when you review. 

Only one more chapter left :)


	33. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Chapter One

**Story:** Shadow of the Past

**Author: **Silmarien

**Rating:** PG

**A/N: **The last chapter :D  I feel like going to curl up in a ball on my bed and take a long break now.

-~~*~~-

**Epilogue**

-~~*~~-

            Legolas stood beside his horse, stroking the animal's neck in long rubs that did as much to calm Legolas as it did the horse. The velvety fur underneath his calloused fingers was familiar, something safe to ward away the melancholy that threatened to engulf him. Watching Silia and Isondil say their final farewells to friends and family from under his lowered lashes, Legolas gave a final pat to the muscled neck of his horse before daring to look over the gathered crowd for the first time. He did not want to feel the disappointment of knowing for certain that she had not come to at least observe his departure from the safety of the numerous well wishers. 

            The Prince tried to keep his eyes on the stately forms of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian, standing side by side, the lady's arm on her lord's. But a part of Legolas needed to know that Valia was there or he would forever wonder if she had come to see him off or not. His eyes danced over the assembled elves, searching for the distinctive sheen of honey colored hair he knew and loved so well. It was not there, however, and a voice from inside Legolas whispered mocking words in his head.

_            You knew she would not be here. She does not love you. Why would she come to see someone off that she cares nothing for? She only tolerated you because you forced yourself upon her._

            No. Legolas would not believe that. He continued to peruse the many heads, tiered on the steps to Elrond's home but it was to no avail. She was not there. The delicate sigh that escaped Legolas' lips to rise in the air was followed with the lifting of his eyes, as if the utterance had a physical form that Legolas could see. His gaze came to rest on the second floor of Elrond's home, mingled in shadow and light as the early morning rays of the sun bathed the house in its light glow. 

            The commanding voice of Elrond pulled Legolas' gaze down to the lord and lady standing before him. 

            'We have enjoyed having your company in _Earsilme, Legolas.'_

            'I am most thankful for your generous hospitality. My father will be very pleased with the information I have gathered.'

            Celebrian smiled, before removing her hand from Elrond's arm and walking over to Legolas. 'I hope that your research will help your people.' Legolas was surprised when Celebrian placed a hand on his cheek, guiding his head down to her so she could place a kiss on his other cheek. Glancing over her shoulder, Legolas' eyes rested on Elrond for understanding but the elven lord only shrugged his shoulders, though Legolas did not miss the twinkle in the depths of his grey eyes. 

            Legolas' attention was quickly focused on Celebrian when she whispered soft words in his ear. 'She is yours for the taking Legolas, whether it appears that way or not. Do not give up on our dear Valia or we shall never forgive you.' Legolas nodded his head slightly when Celebrian did not move away. His heart was pounding furiously for some reason, making the rush of blood through his veins fill his ears. It was strange to think that so many people wished for the union of Valia and him, yet Valia seemed to be the only one opposed to it. 

            'Thank you my lady,' Legolas whispered back. 'Your support means a great deal to me.'

            'She loves you. Never doubt that,' Celebrian firmly replied. Pulling back, she dropped her hand to his shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze before moving back to Elrond's side, who took his wife's hand again with a loving smile. 

'_Lissenen__ ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva, Prince Legolas,' Elrond spoke. _

'Thank you Lord Elrond.' Legolas placed his hand over his heart, bowing his head in a sign of gratitude to the elf lord in front of him. Then he turned, and with only a glance Isondil's direction, he sent his traveling companions moving to mount their horses. Isondil helped Silia climb atop her horse, which had been fitted with a saddle to make the handling of the animal easier for her, prior to swinging himself effortlessly atop his own horse, which was visibly void of saddle or reins. 

Everyone overlooked the labored movements of the crowned Prince of _Laiquarille as he moved with protracted steps towards his own horse. He pet the silky nose of his horse and then slipped his hand under the horse's neck to rub the skin under the glossy main. Resting his cheek against the animal's muscled neck, Legolas sighed. _

'She did not come, my friend,' he whispered against the velvety coat of fur. The horse's ears twitched in response, before it picked up a foot and pawed the ground. Legolas released a puff of air, giving his horse a firm pat, then moving away. The animal turned its head toward its master, nudging the elven prince towards its back with a push from its nose. 

            Taking his cue, Legolas graceful leapt onto his horses back, free from saddle or reins like Isondil's horse. Turning his attention to the crowd of elves gathered for his departure, Legolas placed his hand over his heart, before extending it to encompass all who stood on the stairs and ground to wish him a safe journey homeward. 

            He lifted his eyes to the palace where he had spent over a year of his time. His eyes fondly caressed the building, moving to the second story where his rooms had been. But all appeared empty on the second floor, as if some great disaster had bereft the floor of inhabitants.  

As Legolas moved his gaze back to the crowd below, a flutter of something burgundy caught his eye from a shadowed recess on the second floor. He immediately settled his eyes on the area, looking at the trace of dark red that melted into the dim surroundings of the open walkway. He honed his senses, his eyes quickly noticing the outline of a female figure. Dare he hope that it was her?

            But he was not given long to decide whether he should give in to the furious pounding of his heart and believe that Valia had come to see him one last time or chide himself for being a fool to think she would ever want to see him again. The burgundy clad figure stepped from the shadows, coming to stand beside a tall pillar carved with elven runes that formed a part of the open walkway of the upper floor.

            Honey hair gleamed in the morning sun, making Valia look as if she had a circlet of stars upon her head.  

            Legolas could not deny that it had been a longing of his heart for Valia to come see his departure when a jolt of pure bliss shot through him, making his fingertips tingle. 

            _Valia__.___

            He could tell she had heard the thought when her head tilted to the side. But what he did not expect was the response that echoed through his mind. He had bent his head to pat his horse's neck as he began to prance in place, anxious to be off. 

            _I love you Legolas. _

            Legolas' head snapped up at the words, but confusion overtook him when he found Valia no longer stood where he could see her. His eyes raked over the second floor, then moved to the gathered elves on the front steps of the house, frantically searching for a glimpse of Valia. 

            He did not find her anywhere.

            Legolas tried to calm the pounding in his heart that her words had caused when Isondil cleared his throat. 'My lord?' he asked quietly. 

            Turning to his friend, Legolas gave a small nod, but gazed back at Lord Elrond's home once more, hoping for a glimpse of her. How could she have made such a declaration and then disappeared? 

            _Infuriating female!_

            But for all his shallow anger, Legolas could not stop the hint of a smile that pulled his lips upwards. She loved him. Whether it had been admitted on a whim or from the depths of her heart did not matter to the elven prince. He would accept it for what it was, and make no objection. It was an attempt to make the parting on his part easier, and it had done its job. Legolas whispered a command to his horse in elvish, and the horse was more than happy to oblige. It shook its snowy mane before turning around and trotting off after Isondil and Silia, who were already a distance away. 

-~~*~~-

            Valia watched the traveling party ride away from the shadowed protection of the walkway. Legolas was the last figure in the line, sitting tall and proud atop his white horse, looking every inch the Prince that all the maidens had fallen in love with, including her. She had to admit it; she had fallen into his trap. Perhaps not as easily as others had, but she had been conquered in the end, and found that it was surprisingly pleasant to be caught, especially by Prince Legolas of _Laiquarille. _

            A sigh, as gentle as the morning light, escaped from Valia as she watched Legolas come to a bend in the road that would make him disappear from Valia's view. Stepping forward, Valia stood in the light, wanting a clear view of Legolas for what she assumed very well could be her last sight of him forever. As if answering her hearts plea, Legolas halted his white horse, turning it with expert skill so that he could look back at the home of Lord Elrond. 

            But it was not the gathered elves on the front lawn that drew his attention for one final look, but the beautiful elven lady standing alone of the second story of Elrond's home. She was a vision, glowing in the light of the strengthening sun as strands of her hair fluttered around her shoulders and face, being played with by the light breeze that came from the coast not too far away. Raising a hand to his heart, Valia watched as his eyes came to rest on hers, never once faltering to the myriad of elves gathered below her. He turned for her alone, and she understood the importance of the gesture as he inclined his head to her one last time. 

            Then his eyes met hers again, refusing to release them as they searched her, unmasked her even between the large distance that stood between them. Valia felt naked under his glance, but so loved and cherished at the same time. She was grateful when he broke their eye contact, for she knew that her resolve would crumble if he looked at her a moment longer, sending her racing out of Elrond's home and down the grassy lane after him. She watched as his eyes roamed over her, lingering on her face as if he were trying to etch it in his memory. 

            And suddenly he was gone, disappearing behind the golden trees that were beginning to loose their leaves to be replaced by the bright green ones of spring and summer. Valia stood rooted to her spot long after the crowd on the front steps vanished. 

            Those who looked up in passing and noticed the unmoving she-elf had to take a second glance at her to assure themselves that she was real. She looked like a beautiful statue, standing tall and proud in the growing sunlight, unbending, unyielding to the influences around her. She was eternal, staring off into the distance and elves passing by her whispered to one another about what she was gazing at so closely. 

But statues did not cry. And that was how elves who noticed her knew she was not a sculpture of stone. Tears glittered on her pale cheeks like diamonds in the sunlight that feel across her fair checks.

-~~*~~-

_Lissenen__ ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva- Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet_

Look at my thank you page on the next chapter and for more information about **a sequel to this story **-----

Please leave an email address with your review so I can thank you.


	34. Thank You

-~~*~~-

**Thank You**

-~~*~~-

First of, before I lose all of your interest by the time I get to the actual thank you's, **I am planning to write a sequel to this story**. I will be working on it, trying to get some chapters built up before I start to post. 

It may take a while for me to get it out so if you would like me to email you when you I do post it, please email me at revelations22_17@hotmail.com or leave a review to this "chapter" giving me your email address and telling me you would like to be added to my mailing list for the sequel. Even if you think I have your email address, please give it to me again and then I can guarantee that I will send you an email when I finally start to post. 

Also, for those of you who have been to my website, with the help of Davan, who is also an amazing web master, I have changed it around a little bit and will be posting my story there as well. You can visit ____and I will try to put up tentative dates for you guys for the sequel. O- and I have a banner for Shadow of the Past under the stories by Silmarien section that you might want to check out. It features a pic of Legolas and Valia. 

-~~*~~-

I want to thank each and every one of you for all your incredible support during the past few months. You will never realize how much of a motivation it was to receive all your reviews. 

Unfortunately I couldn't thank you all individually in this thank you page or it would have taken me forever (as it was it took me forever just to get everyone's name written down. But know that I appreciated all your reviews.

If you don't see your name below, I am sorry. I tried my hardest to get everybody but I might have missed some. 

Alright, on to the thank you's:

**Personal Thank You's:**

**Davan**- What can I say to my most amazing beta who's reviews I enjoy ever so much? Thanks for all your support dear, especially through all those times I wanted to kill this story on the spot. I do not think this story would have gotten this far without you, or else would have ended in a sudden tragedy. 

**Legolas' Lover/ Enelya-** To my most random reviewer who was with me from almost the very beginning, thanks for making me laugh so hard ever time I read your reviews. I have looked forward to each and every one of them. 

**SaraPezzini****- Thank you for all your reviews and supporting my story from almost the very beginning when it was still unnoticed. I appreciated all your kind words. **

**margarita**- *blushes and then blushes again* Thank you for all your overwhelming praise that you lavished on me.

**Aramer****- Thanks for the tons of reviews. Good luck with all those stories you seem to have swimming through your head all the time. **

**Rachel-** Thank you for all your sweet reviews. I truly enjoyed reading each and every one of them.

**Jynessea**** Greenleaf- You are too cute :) I loved getting all your reviews. They always made me smile**

**Spades**- Thanks for the dwarvish idea, which I still plan to use in the sequel to my story. If I don't, yell at me :)

**Elf Ears-** *sigh* I just love your name. Thanks for all your reviews and support over all the many chapters of this story. 

**Crystal**- To the girl with the same name as mine (who even spells it the right way), thanks for all your reviews :)

**doodlebug****- What can I say? I absolutely love your name!! It is the most adorable thing I have ever seen :D  Thanks for reviewing my story so many times and giving me the chance to squeal about your cute, cute, cute name :)**

**ElfPilot**- Thank for the beta help and all your reviews. 

**TigerLily713-** I hope that there comes a time when your Eomer story receives just as many reviews as my story has received. You deserve it. Thanks for all your reviews. 

**Winter's Roar-** Your reviews truly were a joy to read and gave me enough of a boost to continue writing from chapter to chapter. Thank you so much. 

**A special thanks to those who left tons of reviews in my inbox ( I looked for your reviews with much anticipation each and every time I posted a chapter :)**

Usako, Imaginator, Shufen, BaMBbLeS,** Aidenfire, Nevavariel, Musicgrl, Kairi, Lili****, Crimson Starlight, Jazzy, Princess Istawen, Undomiel Evenstar,**** Crabby Optimistic**** Potent Sulta, Kestrel Rae, ObsidianDream2005, Niena, Fadesintothewest, nixie, Tap-dancing Hobbit, Blackstardust, u-chan, Alegna, littlesaiyangirl, sanshi, Obsidian Starlight2002, The Story Weaver, Silver Magiccraft, Auror198, kyma-Lijah-obsessed**

**And thanks to all others who left one or more reviews:**

Luintathraiel, LotR Fan, Black Jaguar 12, Melestel, nanashi, Legomanfan, kat, sweetangel22, Shadow Cat, jing-chan, hooked for life, Anon, Yavanna, Linda, Devils Little Doll, x-silver-saffire-x, ZeldaDragon, just2spooky, the_ringspell, me, SunStar, Rina, blu-eyed-belle, feanen, Thalionorial, poppy1, Crazy J, flipped, KK, Ashley, YingRui, poppy, Calandrea, Kate, Brittany, yeen, Aurienia, Sokochan, WyldeKat, phoebemoon, Peacockgirl, Labtec, Kelly, Angel, Klepto_maniac, Electra292, She-Elfwarrior, moirasmith, Asteroid, LegolasIsSexylas, darkraven, Elessariel, Jetnis, Dana, Alanya, Mira, cherryfizz, lady alarien, Vorbis, Dawnwalker, abbey, Pheonix Ashes, Bex, Hehehe Wouldn't You Like To Know, jeffiner1127, arina, Silent Echoes, miao-miao, Jade, Stephanie, Gertrude, enigma, Elenya, Catwoman-Huntress, Dragon's Leader, Aru, Annabell, Lady Arabian Knight, nanana, Legolas Girl, Suzie, Mel, Beboots, Bridgette, Dave Rocks, Imbefana, midnight-star, Mara, Jedi Ha'Li, Nithrowen, Aquagurl13, draco, kata, kaki, Narcissus724, Imlhawien, Galorin, Luthein Seregon, Lovely, Emily, Tavnia, joc

**Thank You :)**


End file.
